Vandread: The third war
by Mage-of-Souls
Summary: The people of Castile are treacherous and will do whatever it takes to get Peixis progma. Can the new Nirvana team have what it takes to stop them? READ!
1. Together

Vandread: 3rd Piexus

Chpt.1: Together

It was the end of the harvest and the utter destruction of the red peixus. Hibiki and the others had just returned to the nirvana with male recruits for the new program to see men and women live together. And so on and blah blah blah… yakkidy yak…screw the long prologue, I'm going to the good stuff now!

Way far across the galaxy… on a powerful planet, something was about to unfold. It began in a castle/building architecture where a woman sat on a throne as a man in a military uniform ran to her and handed her a message.

After reading, the woman laid her dark green eyes at the man and said, "So they got away?"

The man saw the whole entire room of people was now staring at him but he cleared his throat and replied, "That's what the messenger had told me. I'm so sorry that we couldn't destroy the resistance for you."

"Quite alright, but to think, that one of us were one of them all along. It almost seems like you can't trust anyone nowadays."

"If it would please you my lady, we have information that the resistance was scattered apart when retreating. And lucky for us we have a tracking device planted on the stolen ship. We know exactly where it's going."

"Let me go after it then!" begged a female pilot,"It would be an honor to destroy them in your name. I would bring back the traitor's head." Her orange wavy hair seemed to curl even more at the sound of it."

"Feh… Like that would help," snorted a boy pilot. His yellow eyes gave no sympathy towards the girl as he spoke, "The traitor was a highly skilled pilot and she was also given the branding of 'greatest fighter of all time' while you can't even shoot targets in practice. She would blast you before you had time to surrender."

"Nobody cares about your opinion about my shooting skills Hikaru. I'm in the highest rank that a pilot can get."

"Then they are really neglecting an amateurs' potential." Hikaru laughed, "What did you do to get your ranking Laviene? Make out with every high counsel member till they gave it to you?"

Laviene grew more irritated by Hikaru's remarks. "Arrgh! You're just mad because you had a crush on her!"

"I had no interest in her what so ever! And to prove you stand no chance to her, I'll battle you myself!"

"Go ahead, do your worst. It won't help you. I'll send you back to the depths of where you came!"

"That's enough," the woman hollered at them,"You're acting like wild animals by the way you always bicker."

Laviene turned to her and pleaded again. "Let me go after her! I'd show who the weakling is once and for all!"

The woman darted her eyed back at the poor guard. "Did the messenger give you any idea of where they were heading?"

The guard immediately grew more nervous as the whole room darted back to him. "He said… they were heading to where the red peixus was destroyed, namely the two planets, Tarak and Mejere. The same two which we've been stealing ship blueprints from"

The woman gave a little smirk, "It seems that they need reinforcements, so they went to the two planets which destroyed our fellow ally, for help. A pity they won't make it in time."

"So you're letting me go?" Laviene squealed in delight.

The woman shook her head "These enemies are powerful, if there strong enough to defeat the red peixus, think about what they could do to a little ship like yours. It's too risky."

"Your orders then?" asked a battle commander who was standing by her side.

"Send them… my parting gift."

The commander nodded and said something in his communicator. A few minutes later, a ship circling around the planet shot out a strange crate, following the unknown traitor.

"I have a plan for all of this." The woman smiled, "For they don't call me Lord Andréa of the planet Casile for nothing."

While this was happening, the Nirvana was busy stirring with life. As a matter of fact, two men were watching through a window a popular character flying in his vanguard.

"Wow! Did ya see that!" cried the male pilot to the male engineer next to him.

"Yeah" squealed the engineer in excitement, "Hibiki's so cool in his vanguard"

Hibiki enjoyed nothing more than to fly in space with his partner. And since the last battle with the harvest Hibiki's arm was broken. Of course his cast was removed today so he couldn't help but to go out there and have some fun, even if Duero told him specifically that his arm couldn't handle maneuvering the vanguard yet and it needed a little more time but Hibiki was to anxious to wait. So he went out anyway.

"Shoot! I can't see him anymore." The engineer moaned as the vanguard darted away from there viewpoint.

"If we hurry we can see him at the mess hall." The pilot suggested.

The boys darted down the hallway but before they could make it, they bumped into a blonde haired woman.

"Oh no! It's that crazy lady Jura!" The engineer yelped.

"Hello boys." Jura began, "I would like you two to do something for me."

"If this has anything to do with making a baby with ya, we want to part in it." The pilot said quivering as she took a step closer to them.

"Come on," Jura said with a big smile on her face, "I'll make it worth your while."

"That's the look the give you before they eat your liver" the engineer said in a silent tone to his friend.

The pilot needed to think of a plan and fast. And by pure luck a distraction just came out of the mess hall. With it carrying parts of dreads in his hands, the distraction tried to make its way out of the hall without being seen.

"Look!" cried the pilot pointing to the distraction, "Isn't that Mar with your dread parts?"

Jura turned around to see Mar carrying her dread parts. His blonde hair had three black streaks in it and he had light blue eyes that were showing fear towards Jura. Poor Mar was only ten and he loved to see what were the dreads made out of (he already took apart all the vanguards) so he would take some pieces out and put them back in when he was done. This really bothered Jura a lot. She told him time after time that she and the engineers were the only ones to touch her dread, but Mar constantly told her that he was as good as any engineer or better and he would put her parts back with the outmost care. This continues giant fights between the two involving Jura hitting Mar with something or Mar hiding behind someone much bigger than he was. This was another one of their fights.

"Mar you brat!" Jura hollered, "My dread is not a toy!"

"I know that," Mar explained, "But I really want to see this part because if I could make a replica I could get my machine up and going."

"Your machine is nothing compared to my dread .Now gimme back my parts."

Jura began to charge at Mar. Quickly thinking mar pointed behind her and said, "Hey, where did those two guys go?"

Jura immediately turned her head to see that the two men had run off and turning back to see that mar had already ran off.

"Nooo!" She whined I wanna have a baby!" Her whining was heard from a cute blue eyed red head that just happened to be crossing her path.

"Hey Jura." The red head greeted. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, hey Dita, do you know by chance where any men are?"

"Well I did see five men in the mess hall. They were talking to Misty, they really like to hear her stories about her living on a planet where men and women live together. Oh, before I forget, have you seen Mr. Alien?"

"Misty's more popular than me!" Jura was surprised, "We'll I won't have it! She's not going to have a baby before me!"

"Wait, what about Mr. Alien?"

"I have no time for your childish antics Dita. I've gotta find a man while their hot." Jura then ran off to the mess hall.

Dita looked around then sighed; "Now how will I find Mr. Alien.

"He's outside." Spoke a voce behind Dita.

Dita looked behind to see Mar's brother, Sei. Sei was the same age as Mar but his hair was pure black and he wore a tan shirt with some baggy black pants comparing to his brothers outfit which consisted of an orange shirt with a brown vest filled with tools and blue shorts.

"Hey thanks Sei," Dita chimed, "Here, you can have a rice ball."

"Umm… you may need to give me two rice balls." Sei said in the sweetest voice he could make, "The other can be for my brother."

"Sure I can give you another. Here ya go." After handing Sei his brothers treat Dita ran to the docking bay to fly out in her dread. And once she was out of sight, Sei began to finish his rice ball and go on towards the second one.

"Oh well," Sei humed, "I guess I'll just have to eat Mar's rice ball myself."

"RICE BALL!" Cheered Mar as he fell out of the vent he was hiding from Jura in and landed on top of Sei. "Why thank you Sei, I'd love to have my rice ball that Dita left with you." He immediately snatched it from Sei's grasp and began to feast on his morsel.

Meanwhile: Hibiki was enjoying his freedom in the midst of space.

'This is great' he thought as he moved his healed arm around, 'I can finally fly around with my partner'

"Oh Mr. Alien!" Ditas voice called as her dread made its way toward Hibiki's vanguard.

"What are you doing here?" Hibiki barked. All he wanted to do was be alone for a little while, but Dita kept showing up everywhere he went.

"I just thought it would be more fun if you had someone to combine with."

"Nah, I'm fine by my own. You can go back in." Dita's ship didn't budge an inch. "WHAT?"

"Mr. Alien, when are you going to see my room?" Dita's dread nudged a little closer to Hibiki's vanguard.

Hibiki turned all red, "Uh… not today." He scooted back.

"Why?" Dita scooted closer.

"Because today's not a good day!" he darted back.

"Please?" she moved quickly to Hibiki's side.

"No…Maybe some other time." He dashed away from her.

"That's what you always say." Dita whined.

"What are you two doing out there?" barked a voice; the person on the screen had short blue hair and looked very serious.

"Hi Meia," greeted Dita, "Would you like to join us."

"Dreads and vanguards aren't for fun and games!" Meia scolded, "They are only used during battle and training. Now get inside, both of you, right now!"

"Looks like Ms. Drill instructor ruined our fun again, eh partner?" Hibiki asked his vanguard under his breath.

"Gyyyaaaaaahh! Some one, PLEASE help me!" A voice screamed through the communicators, "I can't stop my ship! My controls are damaged! I'm loosing control! Help meeeeeee!"

"Where are you?" Meia asked the voice.

"Look out!" Hibiki cried as the giant ship wizzed past him and Dita.

The ship was black with neon green designs on it. And the most peculiar thing of all was that it looked practically like a dread.

"I've almost lost control of the steering! I'm gonna crash! Eeeeyyyaaahh!" the pilot screamed again.

Suddenly another voice spoke out. "Grahhh!" It had a masculine voice, "Where the hell are the escape pods on this thing?"

"They are none dofus!" muttered the pilot. "The design couldn't take any more room so the escape pods were deleted in the process."

"Please, this is no time to argue you two." Said a feminine voice, "We can't just quarrel while we go to our impending doom. Is that how you want to remember your last seconds of life?"

"We don't care!" the other two boasted out.

"Alright alright" the third voice sighed, "I know when to shut up geez"

"Wait there's more of you?" Meia asked.

"Just two others the pilots" voice said.

Meia seemed very uncomfortable with this. "Great," she muttered, "Just some more victims due to bad piloting skills. I can't take much more of this."

"Like I said," Growled the pilot, "It's not my fault. The controls are fried!"

"Would all of you just shut up!" screamed Hibiki, chasing after the mad ship. "Look, I'll get you outta here but in the meantime, keep your voices to a level where I can't hear them. Just try to direct the ship towards me ok?"

The pilot began to slowly turn the ship around and directly towards the vanguard. "Ok. I'm turning it now. And luckily, it's not blowing up." But suddenly, the ship steered left.

"What's happening?" Hibiki demanded.

"Umm ya know what I said earlier about me… losing control of the ship. Well…yeah it just happened! I now can't turn it either way! And it's on a collusion course toward your ship! EEEeeeeeyah!"

"Dita," Hibiki called, "Lets do it."

Dita gave out a big smile "Roger."

"W-what are you doing!" the pilot cried, "You'll crash into each other! Not to mention us!"

As both Hibiki and Dita merged, the out of control dread darted closer to them.

"This looks like the end!" The pilot whined.

"It wasn't supposed to end this way." The second voice yelled out.

The third could only scream as a giant flash of light enveloped around them.

"EEEEeeyah!"

As the flash dissipated, it revealed vandread-dita (a merge between Hibiki and Dita's machines.) a blue mech that was almost humanlike. It held in its grasp a dread ship.

"H-hey!" Said the third voice, "Were not dead! Were no-eeeyah! A giant robot! Did it eat those people too?"

"Tadah!" Hibiki shouted. "Whatcha think? It's a merge between both of our ships."

"Yay!" Dita cried out! "We saved the aliens!"

"Wha? Aliens? What do you men aliens?" Questioned the second voice.

"Ah. You'll get used to it." Hibiki sighed, "By the looks of your ship, you'll be with us for a while."

"Hey do you have any food?" asked the second voice.

"Of course." Dita giggled, "We have lots! A ship wouldn't be much without food."

"So true" Laughed the second voice, "We've been stranded without food for days! Heck! I even miss my sister's cooking, and trust me; you don't wanna try her cooking!"

"Hey!" Cried the pilot, "That's just plain rude!"

"Please guys" whined the third voice, "Can't we just get along?"

"Dita and Hibiki sighed as they dragged the quarreling ship back to the nirvana.


	2. No going Back

Hi everyone! There were some things I sorta left out or forgot to delete in my last story. If you saw the beginning of the title, it would say third war, but if you read it, it said the 3rd piexus. Well it just so happens that I decided to change the name at the last minute. Sorry about that. And I'll also put in those bar thingies so it'll be easier to read. That's it for now, keep reading people!

* * *

Chpt.2: No going back

"This is pretty hard to fix" Parfait began, she was surrounded by people who awaited patiently the revealing of the three people in the ship, "Hate to say it guys but the thing wont open. The computer's all messed up so it still thinks you're in space. "

"You mean, there goanna die in there!" Dita gasped.

"Calm down Dita, It's not like there in there forever. It'll just be some time."

"Ooooooh!" the pilot moaned, "But I'm soooo hungrrrrry!"

"I know the feeling," Hibiki mumbled.

"You know, its structure isn't that far different from the dreads." Mar mentioned who was now examining it very closely. He suddenly came up with an idea "Do you think a hair clip could work?"

"That's perfect!" exclaimed Parfait "The hairclip could activate the reboot system in the computer." Parfait immediately opened a small compartment only big enough to fit a key in, and began to push in the hairclip. "By the way Mar" she asked "How did you know about opening up locked dreads."

"Umm…I…Uh…"

"You moron!" Jura screamed who was now enjoying strangling Mar, "So that's how you've been unlocking my dread!"

"Gyaaaak! Ugly old hag!" Mar cursed at the blonde who seemed to be enjoying the upper hand in this battle."

"I'm not old! Take it back you twerp!"

"Hag! Hag! Hag!"

"Hey! I got it!" announced Parfait as a few beeps came from the machine and immediately turned on.

"Oh thank goodness!" said the third voice as she came out of the dread. Her black hair went to her knees and her blue eyes seemed to radiate her beauty even more. She wore a strange looking outfit that was blue with gold designs all over it. She also looked like she was in her twenties. "I thought I was going to be trapped in there all day! Thank you."

"Hey!" The pilot cried as she jumped down. "Don't forget me!" Her brown hair was at a very short length. She looked much younger than the first woman; she was about the same age as Dita. She wore a green pilot's outfit and dark black gloves. The girl tuned back to the ship and called out, "Come on out brother!"

"Fine." sighed the seconded voice. He arose to have brown hair like his sister's. He wore a commander's outfit with a gun in its pocket. He had the physic of a young man, probably just like the woman, he was twenty. He looked at the room of surrounding people. "Whoa! You have a lot of crewmates."

"We like to keep the atmosphere around here friendly you might say." Jura cooed as she wrapped her arms around the man. "Hey. If you want to be my friend, we could always have a baby together."

"Eeew! Get your grabby hands off my brother you slut!" Demanded the pilot.

"What! How dare you say that to me?"

"Please let us not argue." Suggested the woman in a cheery voice, "let's eat instead."

"Yeah!" squealed the pilot, "You guys did say you have food."

"Well well." Said an old voice, "What do we have here?"

Everyone tuned heads to see it was their glorious captain, Magno Vivian accompanied by BC, the co captain.

"It seems that we have some uninvited guests this evening," Magno said "Tell me, which one of you is the leader of this bunch."

"Guess that would be me." The man said happily getting Jura's hands off of him.

"Tell me boy, what's your name?"

"My name is Yuki Dove, and this here is my sister Hinoki Dove." He turned his head to the woman, "And that would be Georgia Hummingston."

"Well, its looks as though you've been fighting a battle."

"We'll you could say that in a way."

"Why don't you and I talk about this."

"You two can go to the cafeteria." BC told Georgia, and Hinoki.

"Alright! Food!" cheered Hinoki "Catch you later Yuki. I'll save you some leftovers."

"So sorry Yuki." Apologized Georgia, "I would go with you but my stomch is begging for some lunch."

"Awwwww!" moaned Yuki "I'm so hungry!"

"You can eat when you get back." Meia told him in her very serious tone.

"Hey, you're that woman's voice. What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter right now now can we please eh?...WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"Oh! I uhhhh…its nothing, I was just…never mind. Let's just go."

'She's perfect.' Yuki thought to himself as he was taken to the conference room 'But she'd never agree to it.'

Meanwhile, everyone else were at the cafeteria, talking to their hungry guests.

"This is delicious!" Exclaimed Georgia taking a sip from her soup "You people definitely know how to treat yourselves."

"Thanks, we try our best." Thanked Ezra.

"Hey! Is it true that you're really brother and sister?" asked a man from the crowd.

Hinoki swallowed her chicken then said,"Of course. Why do you think that? Is it because we don't look that similar to you?"

"No it's not that," the man explained, "On our planets, men and women don't live together. So we think its interesting that sibling can be from opposite sexes."

Georgia spat out her soup when she heard this. "But that cant be!" She exclaimed. "If you don't have both genders, how do you make the next generation."

"We get by on machines" said another man, "And the women just donate eggs."

"But what about..." Georgia was halted by Hinoki.

"Do you even wanna know the answer to that? Let's just let it remain a secret."

"Point taken!" Georgia whispered and stuffed her f Ace with more soup, 'I could eat this all day." She thought.

"Wow!" exclaimed a blue haired girl with red eyes, "I just cant believe I have someone else on this ship that lived with both men and women, like me!"

"You came from a planet just like mine?" Hinoki asked her excitedly. She was hoping that this person could actually shed some light on her situation.

"I just said I did. I'm Misty." Misty held out her hand.

Hinoki took the greeting, and shook Misty's hand. "Pleased to meet you Misty!"

"Squuueee." Went a strange blob on Misty's shoulder.

"Eeep! What is that thing!"

"Dont worry." Misty giggled, "It's only Q-chan."

"Sque" Q-chan went again.

"He likes you."

Hinoki hesitated for the moment but then gave up.

"It's very nice to meet you Q-chan."

"Squeeee!" went the happy blob.

"Hey you guys want to see pictures of my family?"

"Sure!" cried out everyone in the room.

Hinoki pulled out from her pocket a tiny photo album and began to show them off.

"This picture is of me and my brother going to the park. And there's me as a baby. There's my brother in his elementary school uniform, the hat was too big as you can see. Oh! And here's one of my whole family."

"Wow! A man and a woman living together!" Celtic cried.

"That's my mom and dad. There the rest of my family."

"Hey if you liked her family, check out mine." Georgia took out some pictures from her poket and laid them on the table for all to see.

"Holy shit!" gasped Hinoki "You had a family of thirteen people!"

Georgia giggled, "Its fourteen counting me. On my planet, we have big families. I even had a friend who had eighteen brothers and sisters."

"EIGHTEEN?" Screamed everyone.

"Would you all SHUT UP!" cried out the egg shaped robot Pyoro dragging a carrier with the baby Kalulah, "You woke up Pyoro-2! Pyoro-2 needs her sleep or she'll get cranky."

"Oh My GOD! What the hell is that thing?" Hinoki screamed.

"That's just Pyoro." Esra explained "He watches over my darling Kalulah."

"Her name isn't Kalulah! Her name's Pyoro-2!"

"How many times do I have to tell you Pyoro? Her name's Kalulah."

"Oh aren't you the cutest thing!" shrieked Georgia in delight as she held Kalulah.

"Gyahhhh! Give her back!" cried out the robot but he was too small to reach.

"You don't mind if I hold her, do you Ezra?"

"Not at all. Go right ahead."

"I definitely mind! I'm the only one that can hold her!" whined the robot!

"For god dammit sake!" said Esrah's wife socking the robot, "She's Ezra's and my baby, and we can tell whoever we want to hold her!"

"She's my baby! And I demand you give Pyoro-2 back right now!"

"This reminds me of caring for my younger siblings." Giggled Georgia, "I remember it was always a hassle. I'd be holding my youngest brother while my sister would tug at my skirt. My two other brothers would be circling around me playing tag. It was so hard to keep track of them without help of the rest of the family, but the rest were always tending to something so I was the only one that could help." A tear fell from her eyes, "I really miss those days. And I cant really go back to them because…."

An alarm shouted and then came the voice of Belvedere.

"Attention … attention! There's an unidentified object coming this way. All pilots come to the hangar for immediate departure."

"I'm sorry but the conference must be postponed right now." Magno told Yuki "We have more serious manners to deal with.

"I understand." Yuki said. 'I missed out on the food for nuth'n!'

"You can come join us on the main control room." Magno said.

"I'd be happy to."

"Alight! I get to have some fun!" roared the exited Hibiki as everyone ran out of the cafeteria.

Only Georgia, Hinoki, Kalulah, and the pissed off Pyoro were left.

"Do you think we missed something?" Georgia asked Hinoki as she placed Kalulah back in the carriage.

"No clue." She replied after swallowing the last of her chicken, "Lets check it out."

The two girls walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Pyoro behind with Kalulah.

Meanwhile outside the nirvana, all pilots were busy with the object.

"Looks like a dumb box to me." Said a bored out of his mind pilot.

"Looks can be deceiving" said Meia taking the front.

"Wow! Look how big it is!" Squealed Dita, "Do you think that aliens are inside of it?"

"Its not an escape pod, it's a cargo unit!" Hibiki barked "It may only have metal scraps in it for all we know."

"I don't care if there are toothpicks in there" the captain growled. "The cargo may have something of use to us, and I'm not taking the chance of loosing it!"

"Roger!" the pilots cried out.

'Something's strange about that cargo.' Yuki thought to himself, 'It almost looks like…GOD NO! They found us this fast!'

Yuki immediately grabbed Ezra's communicator and screamed in it "Attention all pilots! Keep your distance from the cargo! Repeat! Keep your distance!"

"What in hell do you think you are doing!" bellowed Magno.

Yuki looked at her with fear in his eyes, "Its my fault that thing's here! It's a trap! They want you to open it! They want you to let them out!"

"Exactly who are they and them?"

"Captain."

"Yes Meia?"

"There's some strange activity going on in the cargo."

"Srange?"

"Yes. It semmes to be…opening itself up."

"Damn this is not good!" Yuki shivered, "If me and my friends go now, you may have a chance to save yourselves."

Magno halted him before he could leave. "Don't feed yourselves to the lions just yet. We still have a chance."

"What do you mean a chance!" Yuki cried "I've seen them destroy countless planets and end innocent lives! You must retreat!"

"Its easy to quit isn't it. Its easy to run away when the going gets tough, but what will you accomplish? You will never succeed in life if you keep retreating. How do you think we got here in the first place? Not by luck of course."

"But…But…but…"

"Trust me. Whatever they dish out, we can handle."

"Captain, something's coming out of the cargo." Called Meia.

"What is it?"

"They…they…they look like…."

"OHMYGOSH!" Dita cried. "It's the bad aliens!"

Dozens of cubes flowed out of the cargo and charged at all opponents.

"This isn't right." Celtic said in a confused tone, "We destroyed the red peixis. The aliens cant move anymore."

Yuki flipped out. "What! You destroyed the red peixus! I thought that peixis progmma destroyed it!"

"That's our engine" Beldevere giggled, "It helped in the destruction of it."

"And here you had me worked up all over nothing." Laughed the captain.

"This is gonna be easy and fun!" Hibiki laughed "Dita lets combine."

"I won't let you down Mr. Alien"

The two ships collided into each other forming vandread-Dita again.

"It's amazing how they can do that!"

"The peixis gave us the ability to combine three dreads with one vanguard. It comes in handy." Gloated the captain.

Whith one blast of Vandread-Dita's cannons, dosens of cupes blew up.

"Day's not over yet Dita." Hibiki old the red head, "We still have more to go!"

"Mr. Alien!" gasped Dita in astonishment, "You said my name!"

Hibiki suddenly realized this too. "Oh…eeeh….I guess I did."

While this was going on two characters were lost in the ever lasting labyrinth of halls.

"Are you sure this is the way?" asked Georgia.

Hinoki viewed their areas. "Yes! I'm positive. Call it my sixth sense."

"Then youre sixth sense is broken. We've been down this hall three times already."

"What! How do you know that!"

"Because I've already seen the regecrew central door and I don't think they would make another."

"You ladies lost?" Asked a tall woman with a metal rod in her teeth."

"Were not lost!" groweled Hinoki, "We just don't know where we are."

"That is the definition of lost." Georgia pointed out.

"Who's side are you on!"

"So. You two are lost. Where ya headin?"

"Well…I…Hmmmm…" It had just occurred to Hinoki that they didn't pick a destination.

"Come on. I'll take you to the control room."

"Thanks….Uhhhh…"

"The name's Gosconge. Think nothing of it."

"That's really sweet of you to do this for us Gosco." Georgia thanked.

"Ugh! It's not Gosco. It's Gosconge!"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'd just thought it was a cute nickname."

"Trust me kid. You're not the first to think that."

"Oh by the way, I'm Georgia, and this is Hinoki."

"Nice to meet you girls."

"Can we go now?" Hinoki whined.

After a while of walking down the halls of the Nirvana in silence, Gosconge finally spoke up.

"You know Hinoki, you remind me of Hibiki a lot."

"You mean that pilot who merged with that dread? What makes you say that?"

"Well for starters, your name sounds a lot like his."

"It does not! My name is totally different!"

"That's another thing. You two like to yell a lot!"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!"

"Another trait, you both have really bad tempers."

"Youre beginning to piss me off!"

"Hibiki likes to say that all the time. You pretty much have his attitude too."

"ARRRGH! Would you cut this out already!"

"Were already here anyway, go right in."

"Thank you so much." Georgia thanked, "I don't know how we would've gotten here."

Hinoki suddenly felt the knife in the back, "I thought you said that my directions were fine!"

"I also said that your sixth sense was broken."

"Arrrgh! Forget we even talked this. I'm going inside." And Hinoki stomped in the room.

"That's like Hibiki too!" Gosconge called out to her.

A yowl of anger could be heard behind the sliding door. Georgia sighed and walked in to find Hinoki running up to her brother. They were also a lot of sceens showing a battle.

"Yuki? W-whats going on here!" asked the poor confused Hinoki "There fighting the-"

"And their winning." Interrupted her brother who seamed to be very pleased at this. "Out of all the planets I've seen fight them, this ship has rose on top."

"But they'd still never stand a chance with peixis progma"

"How many times do we even need to say it!" snapped Celtic, "The peixis progma is our engine!"

"What! You mean to tell me that this ship defeated the red peixus!"

Yuki gave her a grin "Seems like it sis."

"Then that means…we made it! We made it to the enemy territory!" cheered Hinoki. "Now we can mmmmmph!"

Yuki immediately clasped his hand around his sister's mouth.

"What do you mean by enemy territory?" BC asked.

"Now look what you did!" Yuki whispered to his sister, "You ruined my plan!"

BC stared at the man for a moment."Well…what is it?"

Yuki let go of his sister and walked up toward the captain. His eyes showed sadness in them.

"I'll tell you at the conference," he sighed "Or should we call it interrogation?"

BC smirked, "We can just call it conference if it makes you more comfortable. But maybe we should bring your fiends along too."

"Meia here, I'd just like to report that all earth forces have been destroyed"

"Well done," Magno congratulated, "Return to the ship immediately, we still need to talk to this boy."

"Understood. Over and out."

"We did it Mr. Alien! We did it!" Dita cheered.

"What are you so excited over? That was an easy win." Hibiki just couldn't believe how air headed Dita could be at times.

"Its just makes me so happy that we beat them together!"

Hibiki's face began to turn red from this. "Uhhhh….Yeah…..Me too."

"Well that's the end of them." Magno said in triumph, "Lets go to the meeting."

"Right then," Yuki said, "Come on Hinoki."

"Wha? I have to go too?"

"Yes. And get Georgia too."

Georgia was looking at this strange blue puddle stretching down a path. 'Why would there be a puddle in the middle of a ship's control room?' she asked herself.

"Come on Georgia!" called out Hinoki "We gotta go."

"Just a minute." Georgia crouched down near it and began to poke it with her finger. It suddenly began to glow.

"What the? Eeeeyyaaah!"

A man jumped out of the pool and tumbled on top of the poor girl.

"Oh my god!" Georgia gasped, "Y-y-you came out of that pool!"

"Oh I'm sorry." Said the bald headed man, "I'm Bart Gasarus. And who might you be."

Georgia tried to speak but the words barely came out, "G…..g…..g"

"Uhh… take your time."

"G…g…ge…GET OFF OF MEEEEEEE!" she smacked him in the face with her fist making Bart fly right off of her. "Gyaaah! Hinokiiiiii!" she screamed as she ran to the pilot and yanked on her suit. "T-that that man….he…came out of the….puddle!"

"Uhhhh….sure he did. Why don't you take a nap after the conference? The lack of sleep is making you see things."

"I'm not tired!" Georgia whined, "I know it sounds farfetched but its true!"

Hinoki began to think that this whole ship was crazy but her friend's story was just too insane "People just don't come out of puddles." She said in a calm manner."

"But that man! He did!"

BC looked over to where Georgia was pointing and saw poor Bart help himself up from his encounter with a knuckle sandwich.

"Oh. You mean Bart." He said to Georgia, "He's our navigator and he uses that puddle to help us move around space."

"He uses a puddle to help you fly?" asked Hinoki, "That's a little too weird. But then again, this ship is a little bit crazy. From the talking robot egg, men and women living on different planets, puddles, I think I'll believe anything else you will say."

"Good. Now follow me."

A little while later, the three characters met in a conference room.

"Yuki," Magno began, "We've been honest to you. Now it's your turn to do the same."

Yuki, didn't know if they'd believe him or not but it had to be done. He needed their help. He needed their power. He needed them to believe what he was saying.

"We'll for starters; we are not your enemy. I and my sister come from a planet named Castile, known to many others as Castle of Bezerks."

"Please, let's hear more." Magno instructed.

"It is called this because of the royal kingdom's violent efforts to make all bow down to them."

Tears ran down Georgia's face.

"They kill all that stand against them, and people who kneel before them still suffer greatly. Their even killing what gives them power. A machine that fuels their weapons and moves the almighty ship 'Beast'. It has destroyed many lives, and many dear to us."

"Tell us what this machine is called" Magno said.

"It is known to many as the beast's green eye but its real name is …the green peixis."

Everyone gasped at this and whispers sounded the whole room.

"SCILENCE!" ordered Magno and all was quiet again.

"The kingdom has relyed upon its effort for years. It even made the red peixis grovel at its feet."

"But why not destroy such a nuisance as the red peixis when you have the chance." BC asked.

"Because…" Began Yuki, "Lord Andreia has made a deal with that wretched thing. She would spare its life if it serves her and only her. She ordered it to desolate many planets in its wake, to make room for her rule. But it all changed when you came in the picture. The red peixis told her of your valiant efforts on his minions, and you always came out victorious. She was pleased with this, and began to copy all your ships."

"Like that one in the hangar," Goscongue said.

"Yes. But the only thing that she can't make them do is merge with each other, and that's what she desires most."

"But where do you fit in all of this?" Asked Meia.

"It began ten years ago for my family. My mother and father were scientists in the study of peixisis. They were ordered by the last lord to make him a ship for the peixis. But my parents' studies showed that the green peixis was actually created for medical purposes."

"How so?" asked the doctor in the room. He seemed very amused with this.

"Its power was able to stop diseases from spreading and able to make the healing process quicker. My parents wanted it to save lives not take them, so they hid their work and paid the price for it….with their lives. And if it wasn't pleasing enough for them, the Castile law stated that if a traitor was found in the midst of the planet the youngest child of the family would be taken to be purged of all traitorous acts, and become a soldier to the kingdom. So Hinoki was snatched away from me. I was ten, and all alone, but I still had my families research and I used it to my advantage." Yuki clenched his fists in rage. "I formed the resistance group known as the 'Lone wolves'. It just so happens that the weakest of a pack of wolves will leave its pack to live where it can be strong, just like I did on that fateful day. If it was not strong enough to live, it would die alone but if it was strong, it would become great, so just as a wolf I learned to be strong. Also, if a lone wolf met others like itself, lone wolves, they would unite creating their own pack, and I found many like me, people who lost homes and families for things that went against the royals rule. We became a pack. We would take any information on our enemies; we would fight off the kingdom's onslaught till the day its good as dead. We became powerful enough that we built our own ship. And we called it 'The Survivor'"

"What about your sister? She's right next to you. How did you meet again?" BC asked.

Hinoki took over for her brother on this part. "I had became the highest rank of any pilot could get. I became the leading pilot in the royal's ultimate fighting squad. We were known as the four berserkers named after our Kingdoms nickname, and I was their captain. But three months ago, I met him breaking into the castle. I knew what he was doing was against the royals but I helped him escape. Even though Yuki tried to tell me that our parents were doing what was right I still couldn't believe him. Until…..I was sent to a mission on Georgia's planet."

Georgia couldn't stop the tears of sadness.

"I was told it was only a mission to bring some soldiers on the planet to help them protect, but it was all a lie. Lord Andreia, who dethroned the last lord, heard about the planet Trite having people that were genetically enhanced to control their peixis. She demanded to have them captured to help enhance their peixis's power. I found out about this two days after I came back from Trite."

Georgia decided she could talk now. "We were a humble race of people. Our lord never thought that war was what made a kingdom strong. I was his head servant and I was head protector of our beloved piexis. And then that day came and we were attacked by someone we looked up to for protection. I knew it was my duty to protect my lord and the thing our planet treasured most, but I had failed. They stormed our kingdom and demanded the capture of forty of our most powerful people. But when our lord refused, he was killed. I gave myself up in the end….in order to save the peixis, the people I grew up with, and my planet. But it was all for nothing! My planet is now enslaved to Castile, thanks to that Bitch Andriea." Georgia slammed her fist on the table in rage.

Hinoki knew she should speak up, "I met Georgia in a prisoner cell, she told me all that had happened to her and I knew that my brother was telling the truth. I finally found him again and we arranged a meeting on the outskirts of the city. We planned to go back to the survivor and get help from Tarak and Mejere. But I was followed by a friend of mine. When he saw me trying to escape he tried to kill me. That day, I learned that my life for ten years was just a lie. Everything I was told by them was a heap of crap!"

Yuki said the last part. "Once we got back to the resistance, we were under attack. We escaped in Hinoki's ship and watched as all I worked for fell into flames. All my crewmates, scattered across space so I have no contacts no working ships, no crew, so we had to go with our plan. Get help from the people that destroyed the peixis. And we were adrift for four days when the controls went crazy and made us luckily bump into you. But I'm now ready for them. I'll never succeed if I keep retreating as you said Captain Magno. I've got to stay strong a take whatever they dish out!"

Magno let this sink in her head. "A resistance group, an evil ruler, copies of our -machines, another piexis. Sounds like another adventure to me. BC tell the crew."

"Y-you're going to help us?" Yuki asked joyfully.

"Of course we will." Chuckled Gosconge, "We don't throw people on the curb. Especially in your case."

"You have guts boy!" complimented Magno "With that kind of attitude you'll be able to take the heat of my crew."

'Finally' Yuki thought, 'We can end this ordeal.'

Later in Castile….

"My lady" cries a guard "The cam bug has returned."

"Andreia stood from her chair "Wonderful! Let's have a look shall we?"

The guard began to feel the same feeling last time when the room stared at him, it was happening all over again. "Erm…yes my lord." He put the data chip inside a slot.

"It was a fantastic idea to put that camera in the cargo" Laviene squealed "They didn't even notice."

"Now are you glad you didn't go?" Hikaru laughed.

"Oh shut up you!"

A holographic screen played the whole battle.

"Hikaru, take a good look at this footage. Because in three days we invade these lowlifes and I want you to have the best tactics to stop them." Andreia commanded.

"Are you sure we can defeat them?" Laviene asked "I mean, there ships can combine with others."

Hikaru huffed at this idea. "laviene, they stand no chance against us. I'n three days I will conduct the best plan to wipe them out!" Hikaru paused at the scene with Hibiki's vanguard and examined it "Besides, I have a much stronger vanguard than that boy has."

* * *

Okay! That's chapter two for you. I think it's much better than my recent one! And longer too! In the next chapter: Hibiki versus Hikaru! Who will win? 


	3. Till death do us part

Sorry for the wait. I was trying to finish my fourth chapter before putting this one up so you can red the other the next day. Give me a couple of more days and I'll be done. In the meantime, read this one.

I don't own Vandread. If I did, I'd make Hibiki and Dita have a long romantic kiss.

* * *

Chpt: 3 Till death do us part

'Hibiki….' A voice called out, 'Hibiki?...'

"Who….who's calling me?" He asked. Hibiki seemed to be in some strange green mist.

A little girl appeared with blonde hair in a white dress.

'Hibiki….you must remember the past.' The figure called to him, 'remember it… to save them…'

Hibiki noticed that she was the girl from his memories that came back in the cave of the spirits. 'Who are you? And who do I need to save?'

Suddenly the girl was tied in chains and was being swallowed by the mist.

'Remember Hibiki. Remember… and you can save them….from their chains as well as mine.' The girl smiled and she was no more.

"Wait!" Cried out Hibiki. "You must tell me more! Who must I save!"

He than began to sink into the mist.

"No! Who are you? Why are you here! Eyahhhh!"

Hibiki awoke from his nightmare. He was in his new room on the nirvana.

"I-it was only….a dream." He told himself as he wiped the sweat from his face. 'But if it was just a dream, then why did I feel like….I met that girl before?'

* * *

A few hours later, the whole nirvana was bustling with people.

Hinoki was sent into the hangar for a surprise.

"Wow Parfait!" said the surprised Hinoki. "You fixed my ship in three days! That's amazing!"

"Well I did have help." Parfait said shyly. "Mar does come in handy in small spaces."

Mar was busy looking at the wires that bound the thing together. "This is such a cool machine! This one's almost like Jura's, Dita's and Meia's combined into one!"

"Well it was a copy."

"Copy nothing! It's got extra features to it! The craftsmanship is well done on this model! I wanna see this thing's computer; it must have a powerful one!"

"Mar, your job is to repair the dreads, not tear them apart." Scolded Parfait.

"Awww! Come on!" Whined the brat. "Just one little peek. I'll be really careful!"

Hinoki stared at him with glaring eyes. "If you thought Jura was scary with a ruler, think of me without one!"

"Eeep! Yes mam." Mar began to think that he would never have any fun with the dreads.

* * *

Meanwhile, at reg center….

"Arrgh! Why do I keep losing to you?" Hibiki growled as he lost another round to Gosconge.

"Poor Mr. Alien." Thought Dita.

"If I were you Hibiki, I'd settle for go fish." Yuki laughed as he began to sketch something in a notebook. "Even if you do win this round, you'll still have sixteen losses today so it won't make a difference."

"That's what you think!" Hibiki huffed, "I'm getting closer to victory with every game."

Hinoki right then walked in.

"Well if it isn't the Hibiki copy." Snickered Gosconge.

"ARRRGH! I am not a copy!" barked Hinoki! "I don't even look like him! How can we be alike?"

"It's the way you are. You got to admit, its strange that you two are alike in so many ways."

"What do you mean that she's like me!" Growled Hibiki "She's a girl and I'm a guy!"

"Good point." Agreed Gosconge, "Then she must be you if you were a girl!"

"That's not funny!" Hollered Hinoki.

"That's right!" Hibiki agreed.

"Come on people." Gosconge said, "It was just a joke."

"It's not funny!" they both screamed.

"See. That's the thing I'm talking about, you two are reflections of eachother."

Yuki laughed as he saw Hinoki and Hibiki quarreling with eachother. He began to sketch that out on a new sheet.

"That's really good Mr. Lone" Dita said. It turns out Dita had crept behind him to take a peek. Too bad she didn't know that Yuri was very embarrassed to let others see his work.

"Don't look at it!" He yelled at her and he shut his sketch book. "Its private!"

"God! Why are you so touchy about what you draw!" Complained his sister, "Even when I was six you'd never show them to anyone. Not even me!"

"I'm embarrassed! OK?" he hollered at them, "I'm not that good of an artist anyway."

"Yes you are! I've seen them before behind you're back and they are wonderful pieces. And hey, Dita thinks their good; you have a fan of you're art!"

"I wouldn't mind seeing a drawing in there." Hibiki said.

"Me neither," Gosconge seconded, "Why don't you just show us one."

"No way!" Yuri put the book closer to him, "No one sees my drawings!"

"Oh please Mr. Lone," Dita begged, "Just one!"

"No! And why do you call me Mr. Lone?"

"Its short for Lone Wolf!"

"Just show us one. Pretty please?" His sister begged as well.

"I said to knock it off!"

"Hinoki" the voices of Parfait and Mar called out.

"What is it now?" she growled, "DID HE BREAK MY DREAD!"

"No…I didn't!" Mar stammered, "There's a big problem though."

"Its true." Said Parfait, "It turns out, there was a tracking device on your machine!"

"What!"

"Its been on this whole time!" Whined Mar, "That's why the cargo probably came to this area!"

"God dam it," Hinoki shouted, "I was so stupid that I didn't think they would put one in there! How could I be so dumb?"

"All that was in the past," said Gosconge, "What we need now is to find out if their coming or not?"

"Sei can find out!" Mar said with delight, "He knows a lot about hacking and crap like that!"

* * *

Soon they were all heading to the engine room.

"So is Sei your age?" Hinoki asked Mar.

"Yup! Me and Sei are the best of friends. We look exactly the same but we didn't like it that way so he died his hair black."

"So you two are twins?" Yuki asked.

"What's a twin?" Asked Mar, "Whatever that is, were not twins. The people on Tarak called us an accidental flaw. Children from Tarak never come in pairs, we were the first, making us rejects."

Yuki couldn't believe this. "That doesn't make you rejects that makes you twins."

"It doesn't matter what fancy name you give it. I'm still a flaw in the system."

"This isn't sinking in. Come on guys help me out here!"

But the others were as puzzled as mar was on the word twins.

"This is a strange ship!" Sighed Hinoki as they came across a metal door that said, engine room.

"Hey Seeeeiiiii!" Greeted Mar as he hugged a depressed looking boy on the floor typing on a computer.

"I'm in the middle of something right now!" Sei grumbled, "Whatever it is, it needs to wait."

"We need you to analyze this Sei." Parfait informed as she handed the tracking device to him.

He immediately hooked the tracking device to his computer and began to rapidly type.

"Wow!" Hibiki said in surprise, "He can read that?"

"Of course." Sei said in a depressed tone, "Me and my brother have a high IQ. It's easy for me to understand this."

"What does it say?" Dita asked.

Parfait stood behind Sei and read it out loud. "Hmmm… says here that the tracker's system was sending the coordinates to a strange planet, almost as far as where we were warped when we were fighting the earth forces."

"So will it take it them a year to get here like us?" Gosconge questioned.

"Not if their using the teleport engine." Informed Yuki, "The speed from that puppy is remarkable."

"How remarkable?" Parfait asked.

"They could get here in a matter of days."

Sei turned to Yuki "If you were to make a sum how many would that be."

"I would have to say…"

"Attention! We have an unidentified Flag ship coming at us!" Alarmed Beldivere, "All pilots must launch immediately."

"I would have to say right now." Yuki sighed.

"Come on Dita! We need to get out there!" Hibiki instructed.

"Right!"

"Wait! I'm coming with you guys!" Hinoki caught up to both pilots. "It would be some fun to get revenge on those jerks!"

"I need to get back to my station." Gosconge said as she dashed out of the room to.

"I've gotta see the battle from the front." Yuki said.

Parfait looked at Mar and Sei for a moment. "Okay boys, we've got work to do too!"

* * *

All vanguards and dreads were in their formations.

"Careful guys." Hinoki warned, "These guys have been studying your dreads and vanguards since the red peixis marked you as an enemy, they know all weaknesses to your ships, be prepared."

"If we stick to our new attack patterns we'll be fine." Meia assured.

"Here they come!" Jura cried.

The enemy flag ship made a small opening in its hull, and a swarming out were the most powerful warriors they laid eyes upon.

"Everyone! Assemble attack formation delta!" Meia commanded.

"Roger!" the pilots replied as they went into position.

Sadly the pattern was broken up in less than three minutes. And all other patterns also ended in shambles.

"Damn!" Meia cursed, "There too fast to know where there coming from."

"What we need is speed." Hibiki thought aloud, "You thinking what I'm thinking Meia?"

"Let's do it!" Meia speed up to Hibiki's vanguard just to be rammed by an identical replica of her dread. "Who in the world are you? Answer me."

The visual showed a girl with red hair, and deep blue eyes. She showed no expression on her face and she looked very young.

"You look no older than seven!" Meia gasped.

"That's because I am seven" the little girl rammed Meia's dread again, her motionless face then gave out a nasty smile. I'm pilot four of the four berserkers, Vile Ablee."

"Hibiki, you'll need to combine with the others! I need to deal with this brat!" Meia then began chasing the little girl.

"You heard her," Jura laughed, "You and I can be the heroes this ti-eeaaagh!" Jura was also rammed by a copy. "What's the big idea!"

A visual of this pilot popped on Jura's screen. This pilot had violet hair and silver eyes. To top it all off, this pilot was a boy!

Jura was speechless. "What! Man can't pilot dreads!"

The pilot sneered at the surprised blonde. "This ship was modified so a man can operate it. I'm pilot three of the four berserks, Lucas Heart!"

"Hibiki! Combine with Dita! I've got to take care of this punk!"

"Whatever you say." Hibiki was in no mood for this.

"Eeeeeaaaaah!" a screech came from Dita's dread. It was being tailed by her copy.

The visual of the pilot showed that she had purple eyes and wavy orange hair.

"You wanna give in now red cause there's no escape from me. I'm pilot two, Laviene Entoia. I know all your moves and attacks. My dread has more power in its communicator than you have in your whole ship!"

"Mr. Alien! Hellllp!" Dita screamed as she tried all she could to shake Laviene's grab on her.

"Hang on Dita! I'm coming!" Hibiki called to her but was flown back by a giant light of a laser.

"Don't try it." A voice commanded, "Interfere with her battle and I'll kill her on the spot."

Hibiki halted. He saw the power coming from that laser. It would surely blast her ship apart.

"Alright then!" Hibiki snarled, "Where are you! Show yourself!"

"Behind you!"

A robotic fist smashed his vanguard before he could even react. When he regained his balance, he saw that he was fighting an exact replica of his vanguard but it was red instead of the yellow color of Hibiki's. It also carried two weapons on holsters and a giant gun was strapped to its back.

This pilot showed up on Hibiki's visual screen. He had black hair and evil yellow eyes.

"Do you like it?" He asked the shocked Hibiki, "We remodeled your design to be able to carry weapons. Much better than your piece of junk."

"Nobody says that about my partner!" Hibiki bellowed, "We'll settle this in battle."

"Hibiki get away!" Hinoki cried as she made her way towards the two vanguards. "I should be the one to fight him. We worked together, he was my friend. I have to do this!"

"I wondered well I would see you." The pilot smirked, "You were once number one in our little team, until you betrayed us that is. You were so easily to be replaced. Vile takes up as the last and I gain power on the top slot. You're not needed anymore."

"Less talking more fighting!" Demanded Hibiki who charged at the boy only to get his neck grabbed by the red vanguards hands.

The pilot looked at Hibiki for a long moment. "How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hikaru Kashino. I'm the guy who will put both of you in your graves!"

* * *

Georgia followed the strange power she was feeling on the nirvana. 'I wonder where it's taking me?' she asked herself. She seemed to be on the lower levels now. 'This is where the power gets stronger' a door slid open and revealed a long medal path going to the peixis progmma. She stood in the center of the pathway looking at the giant blue orb. "So it was you." She said to it.

"Vvvvvvvvrrrrrhhhhh." Went the peixis.

Georgia knelt beside it and began to do what she was meant to do. Talk to it. 'Peixis, what will happen if we don't win this battle? Will we all die? Will all the planets suffer?'

"Vvvvvrh." The peixis showed her a dream of what would happen. She saw the nirvana blowing up, planets under the Castile rule being enslaved, and worst of all, the red peixis revived.

'How can we stop this from happening?' she asked it in her mind.

"Vrrrrh" it went again.

"What do you mean we'll lose either way?"

* * *

Outside, the battle raged on. Meia was trying to speed up to Vile. Jura's battle was more like an insult contest with Lucas. Dita was still trying to get way from Laviene and Hibiki and Hinoki were still fighting Hikaru.

Hibiki was attacking his opponent with his sword while his opponent used a sword hidden behind his holsters. Hikaru was doing an amazing job of dodging all of Hinoki's attacks while still having a match with Hibiki. Hikaru's sword tried to make a blow for the head and was stopped by Hibiki's vanguard's hands but his body suddenly got a flow of electricity.

"Heh. Good try Hibiki but not good enough." Laughed Hikaru, "I customized my sword so the blade will send off electric currents to whatsoever touches it. "You're just a big lightning rod right now.

"I wont give up!" Hibiki said to himself as he tried to move his vanguard but to no avail.

"Your machine is useless now." Hikaru grinned, "I'll see you on the other side." He stretched his sword high in the air for the final blow.

"You can't forget about me that easily Hikaru!" Hinoki teased as she shot the weapon out of his grasp. "Hibiki! Nows your chance to finish him."

Hibiki's machine spring back to life. "Right!"

"I wont be intimidated by some common pilot and a traitor." Hikaru bellowed. Reaching for a weapon on his back, he fired it at Hinoki's dread which stopped moving.

"Hey! What gives?" she whined.

"You weren't the smartest one were you? It's the EMP sniper. It sends electric surges to a powered vehicle short fusing it momentarily." He turned to Hibiki.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"Hibiki Tokai. And I'm not loosing to a guy like you."

"I like your enthusiasm. I'll bring you flowers on your grave as thanks for making it worth my while to fight you."

"Oh no!" Cried Dita, "Mr. Alien is in trouble! Hinoki, we need to help him!"

"I wish I could help but I'm kinda in a situation where my dread won't start up."

"Hey lover girl stop fooling around!" Teased Laviene, "Were still in a fight!"

'I've got to stop her but how! She's always behind me' Dita pondered, 'Wait! Maybe that's the answer!"

Dita's dread came to a halt.

"This is too good to be true." Laveiene said under her breath, "Sorry darling, but I don't take surrender that easily, I wanna hear you cry first!" She charged at the dread top speed.

'I have to time this perfectly' Dita said in her mind.

Laviene was getting closer.

'Wait for it….'

It was now only a mile away and gaining fast.

"NOW!" Dita turned on her thrusters which blasted Laviene's dread. Laviene's ship shut down immediately.

"God Damn It!" Growled Laviene, "I lost on account of overheating!"

"Good, now to save Mr. Alien."

* * *

"Well Hibiki, the traitor seems to have lost my sword and your bravery is worthy enough so I'll fight you with bare hands." Hikaru announced.

Hibiki agreed putting his sword away. "Fine by me, but if you choose no weapons, so will I."

"How honorable, this fight will be one to remember."

Hibiki charged at Hikaru's machine but was once again, Hikaru countered by dodging the blow and clasping his robotic hands around the original.

"Mr. Alien!" Cried Dita, "I'm here to help! We can now combine!"

Hibiki kicked Hikaru's dread in the stomach letting himself out of his grasp. Even before Hikaru could get back into position, Hibiki and Dita already combined.

"Nice work Dita." Congratulated Hibiki.

Dita stared at Hikaru in anger, "When me and Mr. Alien are together, Nothing's impossible!"

Hikaru grabbed his gun on his back, "Hibiki! I warned you that if you of her interfered with each other's battles. Now she must die!" He fired a long green ray at them making them split apart.

"Dita! Dita!" Screamed Hibiki, "Dita! Answer me!"

No answer came from Dita; she was out cold from he blast.

"You ass!" Hinoki cursed at Hikaru. "How could you be so awful? I thought you had feelings! But you've now showed me your true side! I'll never forgive you!"

"I told Hibiki what would happen," Hikaru sighed, "And look what he made me do. I had to use the peixis soul cannon."

"The soul cannon! But….that's…"

"Untested? Well now we have something to test it on, and it was only at forty-five percent of its power.

Hibiki gave a small smile "Look at you. You're such a coward."

Hikaru couldn't believe what the pilot was saying, "You think I'm a coward? Now that's really rich!"

"You're just like the red peixis. You put yourself behind giant weapons to hide your fear. You bulk that thing up more and more so you can pretend you're stronger. But behind the armor is a sniveling coward who fears everything. I don't need to hide behind fancy toys! I have friends who stick by me, and a great partner. And with that, I'm going to beat you!"

Hikaru's eyes blazed with anger. "I….AM…..NO…..COWARD! You've really pissed me off today! So I'm gonna skip the sympathy crap and kill you the way I like it! Using this thing at full peak"

"Gyahhh!" Screamed Hinoki, "If it's at full blast! The Nirvana will be blown to bits!"

The cannon began to charge up a giant ray. "Say goodbye!"

"Rahhhh! This is for Dita!" Hibiki thrusted his left arm into the cannon's mouth stopping the ray.

'Weapon ray, jammed' read something on Hikaru's computer, 'One minute to weapon's meltdown.'

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" cried Hikaru, "The gun will explode now! Are you crazy?" Hikaru tried to get his robotic hand off the gun but Hibiki clasped his right hand on Hikaru's fingers.

"I'm not crazy" Hibiki laughed, "I'm just no coward!"

* * *

'There's one ray of hope left progma,' Georgia said in hopes of it to agree.

'There's another peixis, on that flagship. It is enslaved, it wants to be free. If you combine both of your powers, we will win.'

"Vuuuuuu"

'I know it wants to help too but it can't do it alone. You both must help each other.'

The peixis glowed brightly.

"Hey did ya see that!" Mar said tugging on Parfait's outfit, "The peixis just brightened!"

Parfait looked out the window. "Wow! Peixis is really giving it all its got!"

"Isn't that that girl that was rescued from that dread?" Sei said pointing to a figure on the pathway.

"Hmmmm… I wonder what she's up to."

* * *

"Hey Dita? You alright?"

"Unngh….Mr. Alien?" Dita awoke to see that she and Hinoki were being carried back to the Nirvana by Gosconge. She also saw that enemy and ally ships were retreating.

"Ooooh…Hinoki…What happened?"

"No time to say anything, except we gotta book it outta this sector."

"Wait! Where's Mr. Alien!"

"I'm not going back Dita." Said the sad voice of Hibiki.

"Why Mr. Alien? Don you know that this place is going to explode?"

"I know Dita, but I have to stay here to protect you."

"Why! Why cant you protect us on the Nirvana!"

"Dita…" Hinoki grieved, "His hand's stuck in Hikaru's cannon, and if he takes his hand out…we'll all die."

"But if he doesn't, he'll die!"

"Don't make it harder for him!" Yelled Meia, "He's doing this for us."

"Dita, he chose to do this by his own free will." Said Barnette.

"He wants to save us." Jura explained, "He wants to save you."

Tears rolled down Dita's face, "Will you come back Mr. Alien."

A tear sheded from Hibiki's left eye. "Sure I will. But you have to cook me up something nice. And after that I'll see your room. I promise."

She smiled and let Gosconge bring her back to the Nirvana. But a loud explosion from the gun sounded.

"MR. ALIEN!"

"The explosion is spreading too fast!" Cried Gosconge, "We'll never make it back to the Nirvana on time!"

"Here it comes!" Wailed Hinoki as they were swallowed by flames.

Even though they should have been swallowed by the gun's beam, they were shielded by a strange light.

"Hey! What's going on?" Jura cowardly asked, "Shouldn't we be dead?"

"I think it's this light." Hiniki pointed out. "Its looks greenish blue."

Once the flames died off, so did the shield revealing two dread pilots carrying Laviene's and Hikaru's ships.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" Cried out one of the pilots as he disappeared back on the ship.

"Looks like their retreating." Meia sighed with relief.

"Where's Mr. Alien!" Dita cried, "Do you think he survived?"

"What's that thing over there?" Barnette pointed out behind the debris.

It was all beaten up but it looked like a vanguard.

"It's Mr. Alien!" Dita cried in relief.

* * *

Oooooooh! Things get interesting right after this chapter. I hoped you liked this one. On the next chapter: A new vanguard! Please tell me if you like this story. 


	4. Till death do us part, part 2

Hello! It's me! I did a bonus story just for you guys. It's not really needed to be read. It's about Hibiki's past when he was on the pioneer ship and also memories on the nirvana. I thought this would be an interesting read. I'm already done with the next chapter so I'll be giving it to you tomorrow. Keep reading! Please!

I don't own Vandread. If I did I would make Hibiki and Dita have a romantic kiss. Smooch!

* * *

Chpt. 4: Till death do us part part2 

Hibiki felt extremely weak. He was in the darkness, alone, and his shirt and jacket were drenched in his own blood. All he felt was pain but was too weak to cry out in agony. He suddenly saw a light from in front of him. Someone opened his vanguard cockpit. His vision had gotten all blurry so all he saw was a tall figure who felt his neck.

"He still has a pulse." The blur announced. "Get a stretcher out here immediately!"

Hibiki knew this voice well. "D-d…Duero?" It was all a blur to him but he knew it was Duero.

"Hold on a little longer, Hibiki." The doctor said.

Hibiki felt a surge of pain as Duero carried him out of his partner. Blood dripped from his hands as he was laid on the stretcher.

"This doesn't look good." Duero said to another as he they rushed him to the ER.

"Mr. Alien please hold on!" a voice sobbed to him.

"Dita." He managed to say, "What…what happened to me?"

"Don't talk now." Duero said to the bloody pilot.

Hibiki began to feel weaker every minute that passed. He suddenly saw somebody he never knew he would see again.

"You don't look to good stranger." The girl said.

"Seran, you came back." He whispered as he slipped out of the world he was in.

"Hibiki! Hibiki!" Duero yelled at the dying boy, "Clear the way!"

"Mr. Alien!" Dita sobbed, "Don't leave me!" she was left behind as Hibiki and Duero entered the ER. She was struck with fear and sadness. She suddenly burst out, "Don't die Hibiki!"

The words never reached him though. He was somewhere where the living could not reach. Somewhere where his life would die or go on.

* * *

Hibiki awoke next to a big tree, its green leaves swayed in the wind. Was he all alone? 

"Where am I?" he asked himself knowing he would not find the answer in his mind. He suddenly realized that his injuries were gone and he could move around. "How could I have healed so fast?"

"Because you are here." A voice called to him.

"Chief Kokoperi? Why are you here?"

"Have you not forgotten the stone I gave you?" the chief said. "I told you that we'd always be with you."

Hibiki felt the lump on his head. "Well…that solves one problem…but where am I?"

"You are in a world of spirits."

"Spirit world! Does that mean…I?"

Kokoperi chuckled, "No, not yet.

"Not yet?"

"If you stay here too long, you will become a spirit yourself. Hibiki, you must find a way out."

Hibiki looked at his surroundings. They seemed to be a park, but of course he lived on Tarak where they were no things as parks, but it kind of resembled the park on the nirvana.

"All I have to do is get out of this park huh? This will be easy." He stood up and began to run through the trees.

* * *

Dita sat on the floor near the emergency room. Her eyes were filled with tears that wouldn't stop. People stood around her trying all they could to comfort her, but all she did was cry. 

Meia put a hand to Dita's shoulder, "Dita, you have to be strong. For him."

Dita smothered her head in her hands. "But I'm so scared. What if…he…"

_'My grandpa told me something once,'_ a flashback appeared in Dita's mind. It was when Meia was in a critical condition too and Hibiki comforted her, '_He told me you shouldn't dwell on what the feature brings, if it happens it happens. So there's no use crying over it.'_

She stopped crying. "You're so right Mr. Alien." She said softly, "I just have to wait and see. Thank you everyone. But I really need to be alone for now."

They hesitated leaving her all alone, but they decided it was best and left.

* * *

Hibiki finally saw the ending of the forest. "Ha!" He said triumphantly, "That was nothing I couldn't handle." He finally past the last row of trees and a blinding light flashed upon him. There he saw a boy sleeping in a sand box. It had Hibiki's hair and face. 

'Is that…me?' He wondered.

Another boy came near the snoozing kid.

'Hibiki……Hibiki…." The new boy called to his sleeping friend.

The child's eyes opened and a boy was standing right over him.

"Hi Hibiki." Greeted the boy. He was very young but the same age as the other. "You were sleeping in the sandy box."

"I haven't gotten my nap yet." Little Hibiki groaned.

"Hibiki. I can't come on your ship. Daddy says he's going to fly this other one."

"Noooo!" Hibiki whined, "You can't come with him! I'll never see you again!"

"Why?"

"What if you're ship crashes! We'll never be able to be friends again!"

"That's why I'm giving you this." He untied his bandana and gave it to Hibiki. "This was my mommy's. She said that a bond of friendship can never be forgotten. So we can use this for our bond."

"Thanks."

"Hey Hibiki!" cried a blonde haired girl, "Its getting late its time to go. Hey where did you get that bandana?"

"Hikaru gave it to me!"

"Yeah!" seconded the boy. "It's a symbol of our friendship!"

She smiled "Well you have to keep it close to you." The girl took the bandana from Hibiki and tied it around his hair. "You can tie your hair with it. I've been practicing with my friend's hair. See how pretty you look?"

"Boys aren't pretty!" Hibiki shouted, "They are handsome."

"What ever. See ya later Hikaru." She took Hibiki's hand and dragged him away.

"Hikaru! I'll take good care of it!" Hibiki yelled to his friend.

"Bye Hibiki!" Hikaru yelled back. "I want it back when we meet again." His yellow eyes gleamed with joy.

'Yellow eyes?' The older Hibiki thought. He suddenly remembered the pilot he was facing had yellow eyes too. The flash of light came again, and the people were no more.

"Wha-what was that?" Hibiki asked.

"It was a forgotten memory." Kokoperi answered. "A memory that has slept in your mind for years."

Hibiki noticed that the territory had changed. It was now looking like Tarak's city.

"Crap! Another annoying scene! Why can't I get to the end of this place?"

"You must travel through your life. The spirits are testing you to see if you are strong enough."

"Whatever." Hibiki began to run wildly around the buildings trying to find the exit. "Hey Kokoperi? How come I'm not getting tired?"

"The spirit world does not let its victims tire; they feel at their full strength."

"There's one reason to like it here I guess." Hibiki sighed and past another building. It was beginning to be more familiar to him; it was around the place he worked. Another flash of light filled the room and he was in another flashback. He saw himself, fourteen and just stopped living with his grandpa. He was sitting near a chained fence resting from a hard day's work, and about to meet some nasty people.

"Hi." The fourteen year old greeted enthusiastically, "I'm Hibiki!"

"Aww. How cute." Laughed one of the bullies, "You wanna be my friend? Hahaha! What a dope! Who does he think he's dealing with?"

"Yeah!" agreed another, much chubbier than the other, "Where the hell did you come from. I haven't seen you around."

"I've been living with my grandpa." Hibiki replied, "He lives on the outskirts of the city."

They both felt very irritated by Hibiki's presence. "You ass!" The first one said punching him in the face. "No one talks to the elders! Especially a third class citizen like you."

"Yeah!" The chubby one seconded, "Were second class citizens, meaning we have power over you!" He then kicked Hibiki in the stomach and watched the poor youth tried to stand.

"B-but I do live with my grandpa." He stubbornly said, "And why should I even look up to you guys in the first place?"

They grinded their teeth at him, and began to smack his face in the chained fence. The poor boy felt so weak.

"We already told you," Sighed the first one, "We have a higher rank than you. You must be nuts. You pretty much act like it from the way you keep rambling about you're grandpa."

"You know," the second began, "I did hear that there was an elder living on the outskirts of the city. Maybe he's talking about that guy."

Hibiki's face light up with relief.

"Of course, the guy's supposed to be nuts. He's trying to make things grow in the middle of that desert!" The second laughed, "He was so crazy that he was thrown out of the elder's council."

Hibiki's face blazed in rage. "My grandpa's not crazy!" He bellowed and tried to attack the chubby one but to no avail. He got himself punched back in the fence.

"Ha! The coot must have found you in the desert abandoned," Laughed the first as he kicked Hibiki periodically, "Cause who would want a kid like you. You're worthless, annoying, weak, and you're as crazy as that old man!"

Hibiki was beaten several more times until he stopped trying to get up.

"That was a good laugh!" the chubby one said with enjoyment.

"Yeah," agreed the first, "Let's go beat up some more third class citizens."

As the two wandered off, Hibiki was left all alone. He sat near the fence and began to cry.

The flashback suddenly ended and Hibiki was in a place very familiar to him. He was now on the Nirvana.

"I hated being that weak." Hibiki admitted to Kokoperri, "I was always pushed down for what I said so I eventually stopped trying to be friends with everyone and just stuck to being alone."

"Hibiki, you're getting closer to the end. You must be stronger for what lies beyond this region. The test will get harder."

Hibiki stopped dwelling on the past and began to dash through the halls, "I'm going to find my way out of here! There's so much left undone! I can't die yet!"

* * *

Hinoki sat in the lunch room, alone, the way she liked to be when everything got so hard for her. She clenched her fists in rage and began to pound the floor. 

"Damnitdamnitdamnit!" She hollered. When she finally stopped her knuckles became all bloody but her pain seamed to not matter.

"You have a problem?" Gasco said as she came through the door, "I thought I heard someone cursing. So what's wrong?"

Hinoki bit her lip as she faced the woman from reg center, "It's my fault…It my fault that this happened ya knows? If I dodged the EMP cannon, I…I could've helped!"

"But you didn't did you?" Gasco smiled, "You can't change the past. You'll have to deal with what happened. All you can do now is wait."

Hinoki grinded her teeth, "There was still no excuse for the way I acted. I just froze out there. He….I need to train." She stood up from the table and ran off.

_'She's just like Hibiki.'_ Gasconge thought to herself, _'Always getting worked up over things. Don't worry Hinoki, he'll make it.'_

* * *

Hibiki made his way to the core room. He sat on the metal path overlooking the mighty blue progmma. There he had another flashback. This one was a year ago when he first met Dita. She fell on top of him, and after making some examination's he finally learned she was a woman, feared by all Tarak people. 

He immediately pushed her off and tried to run away.

"No wait!" She cried pulling off her mask revealing her beautiful face, "Wow! She cried with delight, "A real live alien!"

"A-alien?"

Dita made strange hand movement to Hibiki, and really having no clue to what she was doing, he followed her same motions.

"I did it!" Dita cried with delight, "I made first contact."

Hibiki began to think this girl was a Waco, "hehe….See ya!" He dashed out of sight.

"Wait!" Dita pleaded, "I still have to take your picture!"

"I remember that." The original Hibiki said, "I was so dumb back then. To actually think that women were monsters."

The flashback suddenly ended but instead of bringing Hibiki to a new place, he was only surrounded by darkness.

"Chief! What's going on!" But there was no answer. Only a memory was there, but he would wish he would never see it.

He saw himself as the little boy again. He was being carried by a woman. "Mommy!" He cried, "Where are we going? Where are sis and daddy?"

"Don't worry Hibiki!" His mother comforted, "Everything's going to be all right." The older Hibiki saw she had tears running down her face.

_'Why is she so sad?_' He wondered.

The woman brought Hibiki into a room with pods all around.

"Mommy! There are people in there! Why are they in those pods mommy?"

"There just sleeping. There safe in there, nothing can hurt them in there." She noticed an empty one and put the boy in it, immediately shutting it closed.

"Mommy! Don't go!" The boy sobbed.

"It's alright sweetie." The woman said to her son, "You'll be safe in there. I'll let you out when it's safe."

A sleeping gas flowed into the pod making Hibiki fall into unconscious. "Don't….go." he said as he fell fast asleep.

The woman sobbed into tears as she ran out of the room.

The older Hibiki was struck with fear. He knew she wasn't coming back; she wouldn't come back for him ever. "She…she left me!" He shivered as the whole room turned black again, "She left me! She promised she would let me out but…but she never…came back! I…was alone…for a hundred years!"

* * *

Hibiki's body was still in terrible condition, and Duero was doing all he could but the circumstance suddenly went worse. 

"His vital signs are dropping!" Cried out Amber, a doctor of Magno's pirate crew, "At the rate their plummeting, he should die in a matter of minutes!"

'_Hibiki! Why are you losing the battle?'_ He asked as hedid all he couldto save the boy.

* * *

Hibiki was fading away in the real world and was turning into a wandering spirit in the world he was in. He was giving up hope, for he was seeing all the memories he'd wish to forget. 

He began to see when Gasco's ship blew up in the flagship attack, he saw his battle with the red peixis, and then…he saw something that haunted him for a long time. The slaughter of the Melanus fleet and two friends that he had made there.

His mind was now drowning in a sea off torturous memories. He himself was giving up on life.

"I get it now." He whispered, "My world has been a sad painful memory, all that I've seen proves it. I barely had any joyous times. Only pain and destruction, I…I want it to end. Take me away." He began to disappear into a light; it would bring him to his end.

* * *

The heart monitor made a screeching noise as it went flat. 

"His heart stopped!" Paiway gasped.

* * *

Hibiki saw he was now on a new terrain. The terrain was cut into two sections by a stream. The section he was on was a beautiful flower meadow while the other side was covered by a mist. 

"If I go to the other side, I can finally end this." He said to himself as he waked into the stream.

"Stop this Hibiki!" Cried out a voice from the other side. It stepped into viewing range and was from his friend Seran accompanied by her brother Leader.

"Seran! It's you!" He said in joy.

"Hibiki you cant do this!" Seran cried.

He asked, "I can't live like this anymore. I'd rather live a life like yours, peaceful and happy."

"More like death and sadness." Leader barked, "Hibiki, the memories have poisoned your mind! They made you loose your grip on what good has happened in your life."

"Leader's right" Seran chimed in, "And what's a life with no life at all in you! Were the dead, we can't go anywhere except for here."

"You have too much to live for! Think about the people, who need you, think of all the things that must be done!"

Hibiki remembered what the heard about the Castile royal family and how they treat people like slaves, he thought about all the people that he was close to. Jura, Duero, The Captain, Bart, Hinoki, the others, but especially Dita. He could hear her voice already.

He turned his head towards the side he was on.

"There's still time Hibiki." Seran encouraged. "Go to them."

"But…but what about…"

Leader smiled at the worried boy, "Don't worry were happy. Go on."

"Thanks." Hibiki said to them and ran back to his side where the light began to get brighter and brighter.

"Congratulations Hibiki." Kokoperi's voice came back, "You've passed the test of the spirit world.

"Hey! Where were you two minutes ago when I needed you!" Growled Hibiki.

"The spirits would not let me interfere with the last test. Only you could do it."

"Well…I had help from the sprits myself." Hibiki said as the light consumed him.

* * *

Duero walked out of the ER, his sleves were stained with blood. 

Dita ran straight up to him hoping he would give her good news. "Duero?"

There was a long moment of silence from him but then he said, "He's fine…weak but fine."

Dita rushed into the room. Everyone else started questioning Duero.

"What's his condition?" Meia asked.

"The blow he took almost killed him. He's on life support for now but he'll heal soon."

Dita sat beside Hibiki holding his hand.

"I'm glad you're still with me." She whispered to the boy.

She almost thought she could see a smile on his face.

* * *

I know it was not what you were waiting for. If you wanted to read the story I promised a while ago. It will be on shortly. Thanks and tell me how you liked it! 


	5. Dearly Beloved

Sorry that this one took so long. This week (5-10-05) was my birthday, so I deserved a break. Happy birthday to me! Here's the quick summary of the story so far… Nirvana meets people from two planets, bad guys come to challenge the nirvana, and Hibiki fights some guy and wins on a technicality because he blew up the guys cannon. Hibiki goes to the spirit world and has some flash backs. Okay keep reading.

I don't own Vandread. I only make fan stories about it. It's my birthday!

Chpt.4 Dearly Beloved

* * *

"Hey Hikaru? You awake yet?" Asked a blur.

"Laviene….I cant see anything right."

"Yore eyes just haven't gone back into focus yet idiot."

"Heh. You do look prettier when I can't see your face."

Laviene squeezed his broken fingers in retaliation.

"Ow! Okay, I get the point! Sheesh."

"So our leader has awoken" said Lucas in a cool tone, "Now we can kick those traitor's asses!"

"I wasn't even done with that bitch!" Whined Vile, "She called me a brat!"

"I'd also like to get my hands on that airhead!" Agreed Laviene, "She was so dumb and I fell for her trick."

"I cant believe I lost that fight!" Snarled Hikaru. The voice of Hibiki rolled on in his head, '_You're such a coward….I'm not crazy, I'm just no coward...You're just like the red peixis. You put yourself behind giant weapons to hide your fear…'_ his face also stuck there.

"And to someone like him too!" Hikaru stood up from his bed. "We attack tomorrow!"

"Hurrah!" Cheered everyone.

"Hikaru! Don't act like such a fool!" Scolded Lord Andréa who just walked in the room. All knelt before her presence.

Hikaru began to apologies profusely. "Forgive my actions, my lady. But we can't let this go unnoticed."

"I know we cant, and we wont." Her green eyes transfixed on Hikaru. "Tell me…Did you get this so called pilots name?"

"He said he was Hibiki….Hibiki Tokai."

She gave a keen smile. "Hmmm…I'd never thought I'd see them again."

Everyone couldn't understand what she was rambling on about.

"Uhh….My lady…" Lucas asked, "Who are them?"

"None of any concern." She walked toward the door, "Hikaru, you'll get your chance to fight them. But not so soon."

"When?"

"When I'm ready to come with you. I'm off now. I must tell everyone that were taking the nirvana." She left the room and walked down the hall. 'At last Father, I'm going to get you!' she said in her mind, 'But first I'll deal with Hibiki!'

* * *

'Hibiki……Hibiki…." Called out the voice.

"Who are you?" He called out. He felt tired and there was a pain from his chest.

"Save them." It called back.

"Who? Who am I fucking supposed to save!" Figures suddenly flew out of the ground, entrapped in green crystal. They were people from the nirvana and people that he just met. His eyes were fixed upon a girl that had a cheerful attitude and red hair that was now entrapped inside a crystal.

"No! Not Dita." He gasped. "What does this all mean?"

"Only time will tell." The voice whispered. He now saw himself fading away.

He opened his eyes to see that he was in a white room. He saw an IV was put into his left arm injecting something into his bloodstream and he heard beeps coming from a heart monitor that was hooked up to him. He wore blue pajamas with the shirt unbuttoned revealing blood stained bandages wrapped around his chest. With a slight groan he managed to sit up in the bed.

'What happened?' He asked himself as he tried to get out of the bed. He then remembered the battle he fought with the boy Hikaru.

He held onto the pole, holding the IV, for balance. He tore off the wires on his chest and began to drag himself through the room. Every step he took made his chest burn more and more. Soon it felt as if someone was stabbing him with a heated knife. He clenched his chest trying to hold back the pain and soon he tripped and fell flat on his chest making him cry out in agony.

Duero was luckily on his way already to the medical ward. He held a tiny portable computer with him that told him that there was something wrong with the life support system because it was turned off. That's when he heard the cry of pain. He immediately rushed in to see Hibiki on the floor.

"Hibiki! You're awake?" He couldn't believe the boy regained consciousness in such a short amount of time. He should have been out of it for another week.

Hibiki tried to get up again revealing fresh blood dripping from his bandages and dripping on his arms.

"Don't try to move!" Duero ordered running to the boy's side.

"I…have to…go to…her." Hibiki pushed Duero back as he stood on his knees but then falling over again. "Dita…she's waiting for me."

Duero knew he wasn't going anywhere with this. "Just calm down." He pulled out his drug injector (he used it on Hibiki before when he wanted him not to be found by Tarak's military.) and shot Hibiki in the neck. The drug made its way through the boy's body, numbing the pain and making him fall into a deep sleep.

A few hours later Bart came into the ward. "Hey Dureo!" he greeted, "How's Hi-woah! What's with the bloodstain?"

Duero turned to look at the red mark on the floor. "Hibiki woke up last night. His wound opened up and left that as a souvenir."

"Hibiki woke up?" Bart turned to the sleeping boy in the cot, "But he's…"

"I had to stop him somehow. I gave him a sedative to make him sleep for a few hours."

"What's with you and conking out that guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't the first time you did it. What about that time when the Nirvana was captured. We could've just thrown him off the railing but noooooo. You had to drug the kid and then throw him off."

"Would you have rather have me hit him with a wrench?"

"Arrrgh! You just don't get it!"

"I get it."

"What…are you two fighting about?" Hibiki groaned as he woke. His body felt heavier than last time.

"Hey Hibiki!" Bart greeted, "Glad to have you back."

"Thanks. Hey! There's no more pain!"

"I put you on some heavy painkillers." Duero informed, "Your wound had reopened so I had to sew it up again, and I didn't think you wanted to feel that."

"Of course not." Hibiki then began to stare at his bandaged left hand, "Did we win the battle?"

"On a technicality, yes."

"It was because of your suicidal attack that made us win!" Bart laughed.

"Hey! It was not suicidal!"

"You almost died. I call that suicidal."

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the Nirvana, two pieces of cloth were hanging out to dry. Clean from their stains of blood. Dita just so happened to be there and nestled her head on the counter. Pyoro hovered next to her and began to poke her arm.

"Dita….Dita?" He poked her harder, "Wake up Dita."

"Errm…Mr. Alien?" Her eyes opened to see the robot next to her. She was really hoping it was Hibiki. "Oh! It's only you Pyoro."

"Dita, you should really get some sleep. Hibiki will be waiting for you."

"I just can't do that Pyoro." Dita pulled the cloths off the wire she was hanging them on. "Mr. Alien and I have a special bond. It fills my heart with warmth. And when I'm not around him, I feel all alone and I bet it's the same for him. So I can't leave his side." She folded them into a nice stack and began to head out the door followed by the robot.

"I will never understand you humans." Pyoro sighed.

"Silly Pyoro!" Giggled Dita, "It's the same way you feel about Kalulah."

"She's not Kalulah! She's Pyoro 2!"

Dita could only smile at this remark as she walked into the medical ward. Her eyes gazed on the boy that was awake. She was overcome with joy that he awoke that she ran over and gave him a hug.

"MR. ALIEN!" She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Gyaah! Dita! Are you trying to kill me! I'm injured!"

She loosened her grip. "I…I knew you would come back to me."

"Hey don't cry." He said in a soft voice.

"I can't help it! I've missed you!"

"I'm sorry Dita." He said.

"Its alright." She replied, "Would you like me to make you some food?"

Of course there was no reply from Hibiki. He snoozed off at the last minute.

"The painkillers must have just taken full effect." Duero informed.

Bart then growled, "There you go again! You keep conking him out!"

"Are you trying to say I enjoy doing it?"

"I bet you do! It makes him shut up! I bet you like that!"

Dita began to giggle. "Good night Hibiki."

* * *

A few days later, another conference was held.

Magno sat in her chair, "Let's begin shall we?"

"Yes." Meia agreed. "During the battle, we've encountered enemies like nothing we've encountered before. They have copied our ships, know our weaknesses and use it to their advantage."

"We also have a serious damage problem." Gosconge added in, "The dreads and the vanguard caught in the blast don't function properly anymore. If the enemy were to attack now, we won't stand a chance."

"Don't be too sure." Yuki said positively, "We still have the upper hand."

Magno liked where this boy was going, "Tell us what you think Yuki."

"They only use their attacks to split us up, because they know we are strong in numbers. They also know if we were to attack with a Vandread, they'd parish. If we were able to keep them away for a long enough time for the team to combine, it would be an easy victory."

"That's impossible in the shape were in right now." Meia huffed, "Gosconge just pointed out that the machines don't work."

"She said they don't work properly." Yuki corrected, "We could still use them as a last minute resort."

"That's suicide!"

"We should always try all options if we can."

"We still have another problem; some of our pilots are injured. Including the vanguard pilot we need to combine with!"

"Duero says that their injuries minor cases and nothing to worry about. As for Hibiki, he's got the fighting spirit. He'll be back on his feet in no time."

"He's already tried to make some escapes from the medical ward," said Duero, "He just doesn't know when to give up."

Yuki's face brightened, "That's why he makes a great member on your team."

* * *

While this was going on, Hibiki tried to escape again. He would try and make his new escape while people were in that meeting. The pain from his chest was getting worse when he walked so he clenched on to his bandage.

'First I need to go to my room. Change into my real clothes and then go to my partner.' He planned in his head. 'No sweat, this will be a piece of cake.'

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" said a young girl in a nurse's outfit. She had a frog puppet and was pretending that it was the one talking. "You shouldn't be out here. You need to come back with me! Ribbit!"

'Crap! I forgot about Paiway.' Hibiki tried to think of a plan.

"uhh…You didn't hear Paiway? Duero let me out. He said I was fine."

"If that's true then why didn't I hear about it?" Asked a woman that just appeared, she wore a Mejere doctor's uniform. She was none other than Amber Bureaumere, the doctor when Magno still had her pirate crew. She also taught Paiway all she knew about medical studies.

"You better not be lying to me Hibiki." She said in a threatening tone. "We all know what happened the last time this happened."

"Yeah I know. How could I forget?" Hibiki growled, "I said I was going to the bathroom and when I didn't come back you drugged me."

"I'm only looking out for your best interests."

"You put drugs in Dita's cooking! How's that in my best interest?"

"Look. If you are well, you wouldn't feel any pain if I do…. this." She poked Hibiki's bandages with her index finger.

"EEeergh!" The pain shrieked inside. He clenched his chest trying to hold it all back.

"I knew it. You aren't well. Your injuries haven't healed all the way yet. Now go back in the medical ward before something happens."

Hibiki just took off before she could grab his hand. "Sorry, but I have no time for this!"

"Get back here!" Amber hollered at the boy, she found it was no use to just wait for him to come back so she chased after him along with Paiway.

Hibiki rushed into the hangar where he met up with Dita.

She hugged him very tight. "Oh! Mr. Alien did you come to see me?"

"Yeeargh! My ribs are still broken you know!" Dita quickly let him out of her grasp. "Dita. You have to hide me."

"That kid is so predictable" Amber thought, 'he always goes to the hangar that fool.'

"Gotcha!" She yelled out as she ran into the hangar bay. But to her surprise, Hibiki wasn't there, only Dita in her dread.

"Hey Dita. Have you seen Hibiki?"

Dita shook her head, "Isn't he with you?"

Amber looked as though she was going to explode, "Just tell me if you find him!" She then stomped out of the room.

"Ok Mr. Alien." Signaled Dita, "She's gone."

Hibiki emerged from behind the pilot seat. "Thanks Dita. That was close."

Dita was about to give Mr. Alien a big hug but she then heard footsteps.

"Get down Mr. Alien! Some ones coming!"

Dita immediately pushed Hibiki's head back inside while she sunk into the pilot seat herself. The person who came in had short brown hair and wearing a torn pilot suit with black gloves.

"Its Hinoki." Dita whispered.

"I know that!" Hibiki snapped, "But what's she doing here?"

"Mr. Alien, she has cuts all over her arms!"

"She was probably doing intensive training."

Hinoki walked toward her dread pulling off her gloves revealing a strange tattoo and a ring on her left middle finger. "Why can't it be over." She asked herself as she took off her ring. "You promised you'd follow my every move I made. But does your home mean so much more to you…. than freedom?"

"Crash!" Went Hibiki and Dita as they tumbled out of the dread. They leaned too far off the edge.

"Were you two spying on me!" Snarled Hinoki.

"N-no! We were just hiding!" Hibiki stammered

"Oh! That's not suspicious at all." Hinoki said sarcastically.

"Hinoki, what are those marks on your hands?" Dita asked.

Hinoki completely forgot she had her gloves on. "T-there nothing." She immediately put them back on. "There just a reminder…of who I was…and who I never want to be again."

"That's a pretty ring." Dita complimented.

Hinoki grabbed Dita's hand and placed it on her index finger "Then you can have it…it has no more value to me anyway."

"No….more value?" Dita repeated.

Suddenly, a hand grasped Hibiki's shirt. "There you are!" It growled.

Hibiki turned to see Amber. "You're coming back with me." She said in a kind tone. Hibiki knew she had something in store for him.

"Not again." Moaned Hibiki as he was dragged by his ear all the way back.

"Ribbit Ribbit! Hibiki's in trouble." Laughed Paiway.

* * *

While that was going on, the Flag ship called 'the beast' was coming the nirvana's way.

"So why can't we blow the ship to smithereens." Asked Lucas who really wanted to blow something up right now.

Hikaru didn't realize until now that Lucas had AD-HD and didn't listen to lord Andréa's whishes. He just attacked blindly.

"Because my lady wants to learn information about the peixis progma." He sighed. "If we don't blow the ship up, we will have two peixises. Think of the power."

"Do you think that Lord Andréa has something else in mind?"

"What are you thinking Vile?" Laviene questioned.

"Nothin. It's just that, she really doesn't steal ships, she orders us to blast them. And that goes for the same with peixises."

"We shouldn't question the high ruler." Hikaru said, "We should just follow orders and get this over with."

"Ooooh! Ya goanna see ya girlfriend?" Lucas teased.

"Ooooh! Ya goanna take ya Ritalin?" Hikaru threw back.

"Hey! AD-HD is nothing to make fun of!" whined Lucas, "A lot of people have it!"

"They still listen to Lord Andréa instead of looking at her rack."

"You gotta admit, she's one hot bitch! Arrrroooo!"

* * *

"Captain, the flagship we met a few days ago has returned." Misty reported from her post. "It also seems that they want to give us a message."

"Let them send it."

A video broadcasting showed up from the four head pilots of Castila.

"Hello all of the Nirvana! This is Vile Ablee asking the bitch who called me a brat! To a rematch."

"Hey hey! I'm Lucas Heart saying a good morning to all the bitches and hoes on the Nirvana. I'd also like to challenge that hot piece of ass I was fighting last time to a rematch.

"Hey Red! It's Laviene Entoia. You fuckin air head think you can get rid of me that easily think again. Come on out!"

"This is Hikaru Kashino. Hibiki, come on out and face me!"

"What should we do captain?" Beldevere asked.

"Launch all available ships."

Beldevere announced for all pilots to launch ASAP.

* * *

"Fuck damnit!" Cursed Hibiki, "This cant be happening to me!" His hands were cuffed to the metal banister of a bed to keep him from escaping. "Hello? Anyone out there? Get these things off of me!"

No one could hear him though; everyone was running around preparing for the battle.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

"Hehe! Sounds like you're in a bind Hibiki." Yuki chuckled.

"Oh it's you." Groaned Hibiki, "What do you want!"

"I'm here to help." Yuki held a little remote in his hand. He pressed a button and the cuffs came off.

"Heh! You must be quite a trouble maker for them to resort to this."

"Well they can't keep me in here forever."

"You remind me of my sister."

"Why does everyone say that! Errgh!" The pain returned to Hibiki's body.

"You wont be able to walk in your condition. I'll be glad to carry you on my back."

"I still have some dignity left in me!"

"Fine. Guess its plan B then." Yuki grabbed Hibiki with one arm and dashed through the halls.

"Hey! I said I can do it myself!" Hibiki yelled.

"Yeah. But you'd never make it in time. Before it comes."

"It?"

"Yeah. They seem to have set up a new battle formation, the same formation they do to capture ships. When they do that, they send inside the ship some red peixis creation that will eat everything inside. I call it, Sammy."

"Sammy? You call a devouring monster Sammy?"

"I had to give it a name and I always wanted to name something Sammy."

"You're crazy you know that?"

"I'm constantly told that."

* * *

"Awww!" whined Vile, "When are they goanna come out? I want some action."

"We can always use the big behemoth we have cooped up in the box." Laviene said pointing to a case she was dragging along.

"Ooooooh! Looks like the fun has come!" roared Lucas as the dread ships began to make their appearances.

* * *

While back in the hangar Meia had just finally gave up trying to get her dread moving again.

"Arrgh! Why won't it move."

"Hey! I can climb up the stairs myself!" Growled another voice seaming to be talking to someone else.

"Hibiki." Meia yelled, "What do you think you're doing?"

Yuki finally let Hibiki out of his grasp so he could get in his machine.

"What does it look like? I'm going to fight." Hibiki then launched his vanguard into space.

* * *

"Well well. Looks like all our sparring partners are here."Cackled Laviene.

"Aww." Moaned Vile, "That lady isn't here. I wanted to fight her."

"Don't worry Vile. We'll just send out tubby back here to get her. That's one way to get a rat outta their hole." Laviene pressed a button and the cargo she had was launched into the Nirvana.

* * *

"Meia, you have to leave here right now!" Yuki cried as ran to her side.

"I really cant talk right now, my dread isn't working."

"Then forget it! We need to shut all doors leading to this area!"

"Why should I order something like that."

A medal containment unit crashed into a part of the docking bay. It opened to show a giant scorpion thing, created by the red peixus.

"Roooaar!"

"Oh shit!" Cursed Yuki, "They already let out Sammy!"

"That thing's name is Sammy!"

"That's what I call it! If Sammy goes rampant through the halls, he'll have a giant buffet waiting for him! Shut the doors now!"

"I hate to say it…." Meia stuttered, "But the controls to the doors are right behind, him."

"Kraahhhh!" Sammy howled his battle cry, for he saw two appetizers just waiting for the taking.

Yuki made a quick dash toward the controls before the scorpion could grasp him with his pincers.

"Which button do I press?" He asked in a hurried tone.

"The blue one."

Quickly smashing the button, the doors smashed tightly, locking in the two with their death.

"Hey Meia? You can fight with fists, can you?"

"Of course I can." She said showing her laser ring.

"Oh good. Cause those doors wont hold him for long. We need to fight him."

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Hibiki." Smirked Hikaru, "I thought you'd be dead after the beating you took.

"You don't know me quite well do you." Hibiki remarked, "And what happened to your fancy gadgets you had? Did they blow up in the explosion."

Hikaru was beginning to be very irritated by this, "Less talking, more fighting!"

"It would be my pleasure." Hibiki pulled out his sword from his holster.

"Hikaru! I want a rematch too!" Hinoki demanded rushing towards the two.

"Hinoki and Hibiki versus me? I'd hit two birds with one stone."

"Not if I kill you first!" Hinoki snarled. She dashed right to Hikaru's red vanguard for a ramming attack.

"Don't forget me!" Hibiki yelled as he charged with his sword in both hands.

"Leave him to me Hibiki!" Hinoki growled at her friend. "This doesn't concern you!"

"He's my opponent too! So he's my business as much as he is yours!"

"No! It's more than that! He was my ally, my friend, my companion; Hikaru was someone that I could depend on!" she almost cried, "And before I left the city, Hikaru followed me and tried to kill me!" Tears ran down her face as she grasped tightly to her controls. "Hikaru! I thought…I meant something to you! For god sakes! You gave me your fuckin imperial's ring!"

'She must mean the ring she gave to Dita.' Hibiki thought.

"I hate to admit it Hinoki…" Hikaru began biting his bottom lip, "But you mean a lot to me! But I can't let your acts go unpunished!" He grabbed her dread and began to thrash it with his fists. "Lord Andréa raised me when I was only two! My parents were killed by terrorists; my family was trying to protect the royals. So as they did for her, I'll do the same. I'll protect my homeland until the day I die!"

"Hikaru! Please!" Pleaded Hinoki, "You don't need to do this. Our planet is killing off innocent lives! How could you protect someone that horrid?"

"I don't need to listen to your lies you bitch!" He grabbed his sword from behind his back, "I won't need to listen to you anymore!"

"Noooo!" Cried out Hibiki, "Don't do it." He rushed to the black dread just before it was struck. 'How could two people that loved eachother so much…choose to fight against one another?' he pondered at this question as he suddenly merged with her ship.

* * *

Meia furiously began to shoot the creature with her laser. "Damn! His body is hard to break."

"He's structured like a scorpion." Yuki said as he retrieved a medal rod from the ruble of the crash. "He has a hard outer body, but he's soft on the inside." He charged at the beast with his new weapon only to have it smacked out of his hands.

"Great!" Meia moaned, "How do we do that."

The scor-uh I mean Sammy was getting very irritated with his blue haired lunch hitting him with what felt like a stone. After her fifteenth time off shooting him, Sammy ignored the boy and charged at Meia, hitting her to the ground and staring at her with his deadly eyes.

"Meia! Don't look in his eyes!" Yuki cried.

But Meia was out of this world now. It seemed as if she was back on Mejere, looking at her dead mother.

"No mom!" she sobbed as she hugged the dead corpse covered in blood. "Noo!"

Sammy's pincer was ready to strike into her body.

"Meia! Meia! Shit!" Yuki dashed for the entranced girl.

"Mom! Mom! Why did this have to happen!" Meia sobbed on and on. She clenched her mother's body close to her. She felt warm. No…not warmth from her mother. She felt something warm on her face. She came back and saw that she was drenched in blood. Not hers, but Yuki's.

He took the blow to his back for her. "Hey.." he struggled to say, "It gets ya every time. I should know, I-I've been attacked by him for years. He shows your nightmares in his eyes." He drenched his hand in his blood then flung it at the beast. It roared in anger as it tried to hit him with his claws but for some reason kept missing. "He can't see. Strike now." Meia grabbed a sharp metal object next to her and logged it in Sammy's head, making the monster fall over and wither into a corpse.

"Oh my god! Yuki!" Meia rushed over to her fallen comrade. Hiss blood drenched his uniform.

"How could you do such a thing!" She hollered at him, "Why? Why would you risk your life for mine!"

"I…I couldn't stand…watching you die." He wheezed, "You…have lost someone special to you…like I have…and I cant stand loosing something close to me again…I think…y-you'd do the same for me."

"How…how did you know I lost someone."

"Because your expression is the same as mine when I lost them…and besides…you were saying aloud about your mother."

Meia broke a little smile for him.

"You seem to glow…when you smile."

"There's one thing I don't understand. How did you get through the monster without seeing your nightmare."

"I did…Its just…ungh…I'm…so cold." His eyes shut and his body fell limp.

"Hey! Don't die on me!" Meia screamed at the boy.

* * *

"Hey! What happened here!" Hollered Hinoki as she had just found out, she wasn't in her dread anymore. "Where the hell am I? What the hell is-wha! Hibiki what are you doing in here?" Hibiki was sitting on her lap.

"I guess…this is a new Vandread." Hibiki said enthusiastically

"Wha! How can that be?"

"Who cares? Just go with it." The new vanguard was shaped like a type of wild beast with humanoid features.

"What is this? Is that some sort of lion?" Hikaru asked in a confused tone. "Well no sphinx is going to take care of me that easily!" He rushed for another attack with his sword.

The lion ermm sphinx oh whatever it was, dodged the attack and stuck Hikaru with its black paw.

"This things pretty powerful." Exclaimed Hinoki. "Lets give him all this puppy's got!"

They both pressed a giant red button making the beast roar.

"Hey this thing got supersonic voice!" Hinoki shouted with glee.

The voice was so powerful, it blasted Hikaru's ship away.

"Damn! What trick is that!" Hikaru growled.

"You want some more?" Teased Hinoki.

"You win this round but I'll be back! Troops fall back."

"Fall back?" questioned Lavieve, "why?"

"Because of this." Hibiki made the beast roar at all of the ships blasting them away!

"Good enough for me!" Lucas yelled to his friends, "I'll se ya later bitch." He blew a kiss in Jura's direction and flew off.

"Eergh! That moron will pay for this!" Screamed Jura, "No one gets away from calling me a Bitch!"

"Let it go." Moaned Barnette, "We have better things to worry about."

* * *

"Hey Yuki! Wake up! It's me Hinoki!"

"Let him sleep Hinoki." Duero said, "He's very weak from the loss of blood."

"You don't understand." Hinoki beamed, "When I wanna talk to him, I get to. Now get up!" she began to shake his shirt making him open his eyes.

"unngh."

"Yukiiiiii! You're back to the world of the living! Say something!"

"Ow"

"Yup! He's alive."

"Hinoki, let me sleep." Yuki whined, "I'm so tired."

"Awww! Come on Yuki!" his sister moaned, "I wanna hear how you beat Sammy all by yourself!"

"I didn't beat him alone. Meia helped too."

Meia blushed a little, "We'll I really did nothing, I kinda just got in the way."

"Happens to everyone on their first fight with that monster."

"But, I'm pretty ashamed about what I did. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead."

"Oh my god!" Hinoki gasped, "Did my brother really save you."

Meia nodded.

"Ooooh! You know what that means right? You have to make it up to him."

"What do you mean?" Meia questioned.

"It's an old custom on castile that when someone saves another's life or rescues them from a terrible circumstance, the rescued must do the rescuer a favor in return for gratitude."

"Meia, you don't need to do it." Yuki comforted, "It's just a silly tradition. There's really no need."

"It's the polite thing to do!" Hinoki stubbornly said. "It's very rude to not do the favor in return." She began to pat Yuki's back, "Besides, I bet you'd love a sparring partner and I hear she's the best in this whole place."

"OW! Hinoki, don't hit me there!" Yuki barked, "If the bandages weren't a dead giveaway that I'm injured, then I think you're just stupid! Meia, it was really nothing, think nothing of it."

Hinoki began to pull her brother's hair, "I'm not dumb! And she has to do it! It's a custom that has been done for years!"

Yuki began to smack her on the head with his pillow. "You've been staying at the palace for too long! It's just a dumb custom. They did something to your brain. Probably made you sniff up glue till you killed all your brain cells."

"Arrrgh! I won't be insulted like that." She grabbed his pillow and retaliated.

"It's fine." Meia spoke.

"What?"

"Its fine, I'll do it. There's no reason why I shouldn't."

"Good for you Meia." Cheered Hinoki, "Now Yuki, ask your favor."

Yuki looked at Meia for a long moment, examining her front to back.

"What do you think you are doing!" Meia growled.

"Hmmm…I wanted to ask you this for quite some time now," He grasped her hand, "Would you model for my drawings?"

There was a state of shock running through the room.

"M-me…model?"

"Yes! You're perfect! It's not going to be nude or anything. I'd never do anything like that. So…will you?"

Meia didn't know what to say.

"If she doesn't want to then I'll model for you." Said Jura enwrapping her arms around Yuki's neck. "I always wanted to be a model!"

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" Meia shouted at Jura who released her grasp, "Yuki, I'd be glad to do it. This will be my favor to you."

Yuki's whole face brightened. "This is great! I promise to capture the real you!"

"Wow!" Exclaimed Dita "How romantic!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the ship known as Beast…

"Hikaru….Hikaru…" a voice cried out in a green mist.

"Don't leave me Hikaru! You're my only friend! Don't leave me all alone!" A figure appeared calling to him. He was very young; he had long black hair tied around in a bandana.

Hikaru tried to reach him but he seemed to be going farther and farther the more he tried. He also seamed to have become very young.

The boy gave up reaching to him and took off the bandana in his hair. "If you can't come with me, I'll still be your friend. With this symbol of friendship, I'll never forget you." Then he disappeared in the mist.

Hikaru awoke from this nightmare with a start.

'Damn!' he thought, 'This is almost the third time I had it. It's because of that damn nirvana pilot. I'm sure' He wiped the sweat from his face, 'but then…why does that kid look like…I've met him before?'

Hikaru gave up thinking and went back to bed.

* * *

Hell yeah! It's done! Woohoo! Another chapter done! On the next chapter: The question on Hinoki's tattoos is revealed. But is it only a faint memory like she says, or something terrifying that she's been hiding. 


	6. The Beast Within

Hey everyone! Another chapter is here! This is my first fan fic and I already have some loyal readers. Whoo hooo! Keep reading everyone! This one you're goanna like!

I don't own vandread. Wouldn't it be cool if I did?

* * *

Chpt.6 The beast within

"MAR!" Jura screamed at the scampering boy, "GIVE ME BACK MY DREAD PARTS!" She dashed right after him.

"Oh come on!" He whined, "I won't break them or anything. I just need them for a while." He picked up the pace as Jura came closer and closer.

"Face it Mar! You're STUPID machine isn't going to have my dread parts!"

Mar turned his head to Jura and yelled, "Hey machine is not stupid, you HAG!" of course having your head away from the direction you are going can lead to difficulties. Like Mar's incident as he hit the wall. His head ricocheted off and he landed on the floor.

Jura grabbed the boy and began to shake him furiously. "Now I gotcha! How'd you like to be the first brat blasted into space?"

"I was only fooling around Jura!" Mar cried as blood rolled down his forehead. "I was going to give them back! I swear it!"

"Apologizing won't help you now! I'm going to teach you a lesson that you will never forget!"

"What is going on here?" Misty cried as she entered the room. She noticed Mar being shaken like some bobble head. "Honestly! I can't believe you Jura!"

"This has nothing to do with you Misty, go away! This kid needs to learn proper manners, the strict way!"

"You should be ashamed!" Misty barked back, "Treating a poor kid like that. And you think you're ready to be a parent? Not with those ideas!"

"B-but….But I…Hey! Don't get off the subject here! He stole my dread parts."

"I'm going to give them back!" Mar growled, "But I need them."

"For what?" Misty asked.

"For the machine I'm making. I only need them for a few minutes; I just need to copy their data so I can input it to the machine. I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble Jura."

"No you're not! You're going to do it again, just because you enjoy it!"

"He said he was sorry! End of discussion! Oh, Mar, your forehead is bleeding." Misty gasped.

Mar wiped the blood making its way toward his chin. "Must've been when I hit the wall."

"We'd better get Duero to look at it."

"Uhhh….I don't really think it's that bad. I mean…it's just a scratch."

Misty examined the cut. "Doesn't look like one to me. If you come with me, I'll give you a nice cookie."

Mar liked the cooking of only two people on the Nirvana. The first was Dita, she cooked delicious meals for her love, Mar was only left with scraps but they were delicious. And the second was Misty; she could whip up something really special. She would always never forget him or his brother and give them a special snack.

"Your homemade cookies?" He watered at the mouth. "I…I'll go. Just don't forget the cookie." He took her hand and began to drag her off.

"Wait up Misty!" Cried a red haired boy chasing after her. He was bright red as he spoke. "I-I was just wondering if you'd like to go on a walk with me."

"Oh that's really sweet but I need to bring Mar to the medical ward."

"Well….why don't I escort you there?" He took the blue haired girl's hand, "It's easy to get lost in such a big place like this."

Misty giggled. "How kind of you." She leaded against him as they strode down the hall, you could faintly hear someone singing a song about cookies but it died down.

Jura was shocked. First she insulted her, and now even guys flock to the red eyed beauty. She clentched her fists in rage. "That brat is gonna pay!" She groweled. (She meant Misty, not Mar.)

* * *

Hinoki was in the training dread simulator, trying to shoot as many targets as she could. Ever since she transformed with Hibiki, she began to think she was relying too much on others. If it wasn't for Hibiki, she would have been killed. Five targets hit, only five more to go. Her mind began to wander off. The boy she had feelings for tried to kill her, even after what they went through together. Three targets left, she felt a burning rush of anger inside her. They were allies, she was his leader, and he was her teammate. One target to go. He admitted that he had feelings for her; he gave her that ring as a symbol of his affections for her…One target to go….and in the end, his pride meant more to him than her. She screamed in furry, she got distracted by this thought that she didn't notice the target behind her. It fired making her blow up. She ran outside the training pod and began to pound the nearest wall. Her eyes glowed dark red, her teeth began to become sharp, her nails were like claws, and her marks on her hands began to burn her gloves off. She still pounded at the wall drowning in anger; she seemed to be in a trance.

"Hey you did really well," Parfait said to the furious girl. Parfait was watching her in the control room.

"How could I be so dumb! RAAAHHHGGGGHH! FAILURE! FAILURE!" Hinoki gave one last hit at the wall making a giant dent. The pain in her hand had awoken her. She went back to normal features.

"You alright?" Paiway was worried. Hinoki never acted like this.

"Yeah….Just fine…" Hinoki then noticed the big dent in the wall, "Oh…I…I…I need to go!"

"Wait! Your hand. It's injured. Shouldn't you let Duero look at it?"

"N-no thanks. It's just bruised." She then began to get as far away as possible. _'I thought it was gone. How could I be loosing control of myself again!"_

She rushed into her room; she immediately pulled out something from her mattress she was hiding. It looked as though it was first aid kit. Snapping it open, she pulled out a pill bottle. The bottle read '**G-peixus calming drug #5-74, take one tablet once every day if showing these symptoms: Enragement, numbness, blackouts, attacking people for no reason, growth of fangs, red eyes, claws, tattoos spreading.'** She twisted the cap off revealing only one blue pill left. She immediately swallowed it and leaned against her wall.

_'I thought I took the full bottle with me! Now I'm really screwed. I'd better talk to Yuki about this.'_ She took off her gloves revealing new markings on her wrists. _'I'm getting worse. Soon, there wont be anything left of me.'_She sat on the floor for a few minutes then strode out the door to see Yuki.

* * *

While this was going on, Mar was in the medical ward.

"Ow!" He cried as Duero sprayed the cut with something, "That stings! Cant you just put a Band-Aid on it?"

"It's just treating for any infection." He then put a patch over the cut.

"They should make one that doesn't hurt." Mar was about to jump off of the chair he was sitting on when he sensed something. It was something he knew too well. Something that liked to stalk him, Something that didn't sleep, something evil.

"Oh No! She's here!" He began to be more alert.

"Who's here?' Asked Misty searching for this mystery woman.

Mar began to quiver. "She's here. I can sense her evil aura. It stinks of evil."

Something popped up behind him and said. "Ribbit Ribbit!"

"Oh God!" He tripped over a box and fell into a bigger one.

It was only Paiway; the stench of evil was only the smell of medicines she worked with. She seamed to be very happy to see Mar.

"Ribbit Ribbit!" She greeted again, "Did you bump your head?"

"Paiwaiy, why don't you bother some one else."

"I made a vow that I wouldn't check up on people anymore."

"Then why are you spying on me every two minutes!"

"I'm not spying; I'm looking out for you."

"Why don't you look out for my brother? He looks just like me."

"Your brother is too depressed, he also is really boring. You on the other hand, you're funny, outgoing, and determined to make the mystery item."

"Y-you looked at my machine!"

"No….I took a picture of it. Wanna see?" She pulled out a picture and waved it in his face.

He immediately grasped it from her fingers. "This is classified work you looked at! I'll have to destroy this image!" He then ran off down the halls with Paiway chasing after him.

"They act like Hibiki and Dita when they first met." Duero said.

"Maybe they will fall in love." Suggested the red haired boy.

"Am I interrupting something?" Asked Hinoki as she walked in.

"Not at all." Misty said in a sweet voice.

"Is my brother up?"

"He's still asleep." Duero answered.

"Can I talk to him? I-its important."

"Go ahead."

Hinoki walked over to her brother's cot and began to shake him awake. "Yuki? Yuki."

Yuki's eye's opened to see his sister. "Uhhng….Not now Hinoki. I still am in pain."

"Yuki!" She quivered as she pulled out her hand from her glove.

His eyes widened with fear. He turned to Duero, the red haired boy, and Misty. "This matter's private, can I get some time alone with my sister?"

All three of them left. Yuki then turned his head to his sister.

"Did you take the medication?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered. "But…I'm all out now."

He seamed extremely. "If you keep on having these fits, the tattoos will grow. And Duero saw the scars on my hands when he was treating me. He's getting suspicious."

How could Hinoki not forget those scars? She was the one that gave them to him. She went on a rampage before they met the nirvana crew, and she clawed him with her sharp nails.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed as a tear ran down her face.

Her brother immediately hugged her. "It's alright Hinoki. No one will lay a finger on you."

"I can't let those attacks happen again. What if….some one is with me when I have a fit?"

"I won't let that happen. I'll just give the empty bottle to Duero. I'll tell him that it's just allergy medication. He'll make another more of this stuff.

"How can he do that when we don't even know what's in them? They don't even say on the label."

Yuki was pretty stumped on this one but he made a quick answer. "There's some powder of the stuff left in the bottle. He can probably analyze it and find what's in it."

"He's a doctor not a scientist."

"Then he can probably do some blood test. It can probably tell an antidote. I bet if we tell him, he can even find a cure,"

"Thanks for the help Yuki, but I rather not let anyone else get involved." She got out of her brother's hug then walked out the door. "Don't tell anyone. I really don't want to be their charity case. Besides, this is the first time in a while it has happened, I took a pill, and calmed down, it should stop now.

When the doors shut Yuki lied back down. _'She doesn't understand. Just the look in her eyes when she's like that, I know that she's not with me anymore."_ He grabbed a chunk of the blanket, _'Without treatment, she won't be able to regain consciousness and her berserker self will only remain.'

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Mar was still out of reach of Paiway and he intended to keep it that way.

"Come back!" Paiway pleaded to Mar, "You're going too fast."

"Don't you think I want to keep my distance from you!" He yelled at her.

She made a dive for him. She soared through the air and grabbed on to his back.

"Teehee. Gotcha!" She laughed.

"Gyuuuaaaah!" Mar hollered. The pounce made him loose balance and mad him and Paiway smack into a jammed door.

Paiway stood back up and rubbed her bumped head. "Ooooh. That hurt. You alright?"

Mar stood dusting off his pants and then glared at the nurse. "I would be better if you didn't attack me."

"I-I'm sorry….I only wanted you to play with me. I never had anyone to play with on this ship for so long. And I thought, since you're my age, we could have fun together." She then began to wipe her face.

Mar began to feel that he hurt her feelings "H-hey…there's no use for crying….I can play with yaaah!" He leaned on the door too much and it gave way. The collision from them both made the door loosen so when he leaned against it, it collapsed.

"Oh my!" Georgia gasped running to the scene. "I heard a crash. Are you two all right?"

Georgia was then followed by many others.

"Ow!" Mar moaned, "I'm fine. Hey! What is this room?"

"Could this be another storage room from the colonial era?" Duero pondered.

"There are actual artifacts from those times on this ship?" Georgia asked.

"We did find a room similar to this one about a year ago."

"Wow! Check out this!" Mar exclaimed as he pulled out a book sitting on a table and blew off the dust. "It looks old!"

"Mar! Put that back!" Esra scolded, "That's not yours."

"But it has Hibiki's name on the cover." He held it up for everyone to see.

Everyone was shocked.

* * *

"Hey Mr. Alien!" Dita giggled to Hibiki fixing his Vanguard.

"What is it?" He moaned. He wasn't in the mood for Dita's antics.

"Remember when we fought those copies?"

He turned his head to her. "You mean Hinoki's old crew? Yeah, I remember."

"Do you remember when you sacrificed yourself to save the whole crew?"

"Yeah! What does all of this have to do with anything right now? Besides my injuries?" Hibiki still wore a bandage over his chest.

"Well….Do you remember what you said to me?"

He suddenly dropped his wrench. "Uhhh…I don't remember saying anything!"

"Oh Mr. Alien!" Dita whined, "You said you'd see my room."

"Oh…..that….well you see…….I really can't right now."

"Awwww! Why not!"

"I have things to take care of."

Dita turned her back on him. "Hmph. Is it because…..you don't like me?" She then began to weep.

Hibiki flipped. "What! I like you Dita! I….just don't think…"

"If you really did….you'd see it."

_'Great! Now look at what I did!'_ He said in his brain. He sighed and said to her, "Dita…I'll go see your room. But not for too long! Just for a minute!"

"Fantastic!" She cheered as she grabbed his hand.

"Hey!" Hibiki hollered, "You tricked me! I thought you were crying!"

"I didn't trick you. I was acting!" She teased, "Come on. Let's go." She then began to drag him out of the room when they were stopped by Celtic.

"There you are!" The green haired girl cried running to Hibiki. "We need to see you in the mess hall right away!"

"What for?" He asked.

"It has a lot to concern about you! Come on!" Hibiki then followed Celtic leaving Dita following behind.

"What about my room!" Dita whined.

"That can wait." He huffed.

* * *

All three of them ran into the mess hall seeing a ton of people surrounding one table.

"Here he is!" Celtic announced, "He was in the hangar."

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" Hibiki stuttered.

"Were not mad at you kid." Gosconge said, "We just have something to show you."

Hibiki walked to the table. "What is it then?"

"Here" Duero slid something across and to the boy. "Have a look."

Hibiki grasped it and gave a long stare at it. '**Hibiki's first photo book'** was written on the front cover.

"I….I don't understand."

"You were here a hundred years ago…" Duero began, "That is probably one of your belongings you had with you before you went into cold sleep."

Hibiki opened the cover revealing dusty pages. "I can't see a thing on this!" Hibiki complained.

"Give it here." Jura ordered snatching the book. She blew the dust off of every page then wiped the rest with a cloth. "There we go." She placed the book back on the table.

Everyone squealed with delight as they saw the first page. The first page had a woman holding a baby in her arms. There were other pictures with a man holding the baby and others with a girl holding him.

"Awww!" Barnette giggled, "You are so cute as a baby Hibiki!"

"That's me!" Hibiki gasped, "It doesn't even look like me!"

"That's because you're a baby in the picture."

"I can see what Hibiki's saying" Jura butted in, "I mean, the baby looks so quiet, while HE on the other hand is a big loudmouth!"

"Hey! What did you say?"

"Oooooh! Look Mr. Alien!" Dita squealed. "The next page has tons of pictures."

Everyone huddled around. Each picture had a cute little baby on it. Of course in some pictures the baby wasn't alone. There was sometimes the blonde girl from the first page holding him, carrying him, feeding him, or playing with the baby.

"That girl's in a lot of your pictures, Hibiki." Misty mentioned, "Could she be your sister."

"I don't know!" Hibiki growled, "This happened a hundred years ago! How am I supposed to remember? She's probably dead anyway."

He turned a couple pages ahead revealing another part of the book. 'Hibiki age 1' was labeled at the top.

"Oh how cute!" Dita cried, "Hibiki has his long hair!"

"And it looks like he's a loud mouth too." Laughed Meia.

"Would everyone just shut up about that!"

Hibiki's pictures in that part were of him mostly trying to talk and pulling the blonde girl's pigtails.

"How cute!" Misty cried, "I never knew you were this cute at a young age!"

"How far does this book go?" Mar asked as he turned the page to another chapter.

This section was labeled 'Hibiki age 2'.

"You're so adorable at this age Hibiki!" complimented Esra. "Just look at you in that outfit."

"Doesn't look like he likes it." Gosconge you pointed out.

Hibiki (in the picture that they were talking about) was wearing a purple shirt with a bunny on it, with matching pants to boot. He was trying to take the shirt off before his picture, with the blonde girl laughing at him. She was wearing a white dress.

"Okay! That's enough! Next picture." Hibiki immediately turned to the next page revealing new pictures accompanied by a young boy. Just about his age. Hibiki remembered.

"I-I know him. His name is Hikaru."

"Hikaru?" Jura repeated, "Isn't that that pilot that you fought."

Barnette stared at the picture for a long time. "You know, he does look a lot like that pilot. Besides the age difference."

"That can't be him." Meia huffed. "This photo was taken before our time. How can that boy be the pilot without being an old man?"

"Its possible." Duero corrected, "Hibiki was born around that time but her he stand at a very young age. If the same boy was also put into a frozen state, he too could be that that age as the pilot."

"I can remember something else…" Hibiki looked deep into the boy's eyes. He had eyes just like the pilot Hikaru, but this young Hikaru had innocent and kind ones. "I remember about Hikaru…telling me he had to go somewhere…on a ship...I was going on a ship too but a different one." Hibiki untied the cloth tied around his hair. "He gave me this."

"He must have meant on another pioneer ship. Do you remember anything else?"

Hibiki's mind went back to the spirit realm. He remembered the flash back of his old friend, smiling and playing with him. His mind was a blank to everything else of that.

"No…nothings coming." He picked up the book in his hands. "I need some time to think." He then left the room. He felt so upset. _'Could that Hikaru guy….really be…my old friend?'_

Dita watched as he left. '_He looks so upset.'_ "Poor Mr. Alien."

* * *

A few hours later, the Nirvana was bustling again. And we meet Hinoki in the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face.

"Why isn't this working?" She growled. She looked back up in the mirror revealing red eyes. "This usually works! It always calms me! But why not now!"

She dunked her whole head into the sink, making every nerve in her face shiver from the freezing tap. Looking again in the mirror she still saw red eyes. _'For some strange reason…I can't calm down. Everything I do makes me more and more angry.'_ She realized that she now was growing sharp fangs that began to cut her bottom lip.

Her tongue began to lick to red liquid, and it tasted so good to her. She wanted more, but not her own, the whole crew would be a nice meal. Kill, destroy, make havoc, hear the screams, become the berserker that she was! She suddenly realized what she was doing and planning. She could only think of one thing to do. _'Find Yuki, he can help.'_

Yuki was still in the medical ward. He just awoken and was very worried about what he had talked about with his sister earlier. He had no choice. She could be in danger if he didn't try to warn the crew. She was more of a danger to herself than anything in that mode.

"Hey Duero, I have to ask you something."

Duero turned from his book. "I'm listening."

"If I told you why my sister wears gloves on her hands, even to bed, would you think I'm crazy."

"I suppose not. Everything that has been happening has been a little crazy even before you came."

"Good. Because this is a little farfetched." He then began, "Have you ever wondered why her old tem was called the five berserkers?"

"Not really."

"Berserk is a word that means extremely aggressive or angry. Berserkers were warriors from a tribe who fought with unrestrained aggression. And I'm telling you this because when my sister was taken, they made her a berserker."

"How?"

"With experiments from the green peixus. They implant into the skin, of every high ranking soldier, a tattoo on each hand. The ink they use is a special gel that they make from their peixus. It was created to make the soldiers stronger, heal faster and make them urge for battle by anger. The soldiers with the tattoos will go insane after a while from the enragement, they will loose all control of their body and the tattoos will spread. That's why they made this special drug for them. It calms them for a while so that they won't be enraged for a while."

"How long does it last?"

"Depends on how out of control they are at the moment. Some only need to take one and it will last them months. Others need to take them every hour so they won't maul their friends. And some just need to take it every once in a while."

"How much does she have left?"

"She took her last one today…she has been in a bad mood today. She's afraid if I tell someone, they'll throw us out."

"That's ridiculous."

"People fear her because of what she is. That's why she wears her gloves, to hide any idea of her being a creature who feasts on blood."

"I could help her if she lets me." Duero said.

"I was hoping so. If it's alright, I think I'll go on tell her. If she hears it from you, she'll probably yell and get herself in a worse mood."

"If you feel that way."

"Duero! Duero!" Cried a boy engineer that rushed into the room. "D-duero! Hinoki…she's bleeding all over the floor in the hall way."

"Is she acting angry?" Yuki asked.

"No…but she is hiding her face with a wall, and she does keep saying something over and over again. I think she's saying…stay away."

Yuki's eyes ware flowing with fear. "Duero, I need to go with you. I've seen her like this before. I actually know how to deal with it."

Duero nodded and they let the boy lead them down the hall to a crowd who were standing near a puddle of blood. The crowd cleared the way to show Duero and Yuki the bleeding Hinoki. Just like the boy said, she was hiding her face by a wall but she was also quivering.

"Hinoki…" said a girl in the crowd, "Duero's here…you can go with him and he can help you."

"No one can help me now." Hinoki said sinking her nails farther into her arms making more blood pour out. "You have to stay away. I…I can't control myself anymore."

"I won't think of you this weak Hinoki." Her brother said, "Get up now. Duero must treat you."

"Its too late or that..." She whispered revealing a smile, "Leave me here so maybe I can die from the blood loss. Its better this way, I can't help it anymore."

"Hinoki please let me help you." Duero touched her arm. She immediately grasped his hand with her claws.

She turned to him reveling what she didn't want anyone to see. Dark red eyes blazed, her fangs stained with her blood, and a tattoo covering her left cheek.

"Run….Now! I don't want to kill you." She whispered.

"I can't let you go untreated."

She began to loose control and tried to punch him in the face. He dodged and countered with his own punch making her fall to the floor. She lay motionless.

"You made that seem easy." Yuki applauded.

"We need to get her treatment right away. She needs to be transported carefully."

Hinoki's arm began to twitch.

"I could always carry her." Yuki suggested.

"That wouldn't be wise."

"I'd be careful."

Both men suddenly could hear gasps by the people in the crowd. Yuki Turned his attention to the floor. He saw Hinoki, standing, licking the blood off her fingertips and her tattoo began to spread. She was almost gone from coming back.

"Everyone," Yuki said in a calm voice, "You need to backup slowly. No quick movements or any loud noises. Berserkers react to that." He then turned to Duero. "Get ready to make a distraction. She won't stay standing there for long."

Duero nodded and Yuki pounced on the girl, pinning her to the ground. "Its safe to run everyone! Go!"

The crowd darted toward anyplace they knew was safe. Hinoki then kicked Yuki off of her and began to attack with sharp nails. Duero stopped her by grabbing her arms and throwing her to the floor.

"Do you think everyone got away?" Asked Yuki.

"They must have found a good place to hide."

"Good. Now we can run."

Duero was surprised by this. "Run?"

"Yeah. She keeps an emergency antidote in a first aid kit she stashes in her room. It's only used for emergencies like this."

With slow actions, Hinoki got back up noticing that the two were gone. Enraged more by this, she pounded the wall and began to look for a new victim.

* * *

"Captain," Cried out a girl from her communicator to Magno, "Hinoki's gone insane."

"Insane?" The captain repeated, "What do you mean Insane?"

"Oh dear!" Said the worried Georgia, "I think I know what they are talking about."

"Then maybe you can shed us some light on this situation." BC said. "Please tell us what's going on."

"Well…while we were on the black dread," Began Georgia, "Hinoki began to get…errm…uhh…guess you could say…rowdy."

"Rowdy?" Screamed the girl on the communicator, "How can you call it rowdy?"

"That's enough out of you." Magno told the girl. "Georgia, please continue."

"When she acted that way…she just began to sorta….change. First, her eyes grew red, then her nails transformed into claws, then it was her teeth. They turned into fangs. She then lashed out on her brother. He then pinned her and made her swallow a pill, she then turned back into her old self. Hinoki then told me later that it was a side effect from the green peixus."

"Why's that." BC asked.

"It's because the people of Castile put some tattoo on her that was created by the green peixus."

"Captain, you have to do something." Whined the girl.

"If she's that much of a threat we should eliminate her, but we can't do that to a member of this crew."

"We can't just kill her!" Georgia yelled, "It's not her fault that she's that way. And I know she's still inside that beast."

"Don't worry..." Magno said in a calm voice, "I wont kill her. BC, tell the crew to stay in their rooms."

"Roger." BC began to contact all personnel and give the message.

* * *

It was heard all through the ship, everyone immediately ran in their rooms or any room that was secure. Hibiki was left in the dark ness of his own room with his door opened, but he didn't mind around this time. He went into a dream. A dream that was about that boy again, Hikaru.

A boy stood on a hill beside a tree. The tree had beautiful cherry blossoms and a swing was tied to a sturdy branch. The boy looked out in the distance, his hair swayed in the wind. It was the young Hikaru.

Young Hikaru turned to Hibiki, "Hey there! I thought you'd come by here. Its your favorite hiding place from your sis. I don't think its that bad either. Its got that swing." Hikaru walked next to the swing and began to try to get on even if he was so small. "I still don't really know how to swing; you could always push me though. We could take turns."

Hibiki walked behind and began to push the child. The swing almost touched the other branches but gravity pushed it back into place.

The boy laughed with joy. "Higher Hibiki! Higher! Weeeee! We couldn't have done this if you didn't get so tall! Hahahaha!"

Hibiki was still the same age in this dream but that didn't matter at the moment. He needed to talk to this kid. He grasped the swing as it went down making him deal with a very disappointed kid.

"Awwww…." Hikaru moaned, "Why'd you go and do that for Hibiki? I told you, you can have your turn after. And I was so close to reaching the blossoms."

"Hikaru, I need to ask you something."

Hikaru jumped off the swing and faced Hibiki. "What is it; it can't be as important as swinging. I was close to the cherry blossoms. THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS!"

"Hikaru….are you…still alive?"

The boy looked surprised at this question. "What do you mean? I'm right here!"

"That doesn't make any difference!" Hibiki yelled at the child, "This is a dream, a dream that is in my mind. I haven't seen you in a hundred years!"

Hikaru only looked at his feet.

"Hikaru, are you the pilot….the pilot of the red vanguard? If so…I promise I wont be mad."

Hikaru looked up again showing a very sad face. "Hibiki….does this prove anything." He pulled out a knife and quickly stabbed Hibiki in the chest with it.

Hibiki fell to the ground in agony. "Why? Why Hikaru? I thought we were once friends."

Hikaru transformed into the pilot. His yellow eyes now shined with anger, instead of joy.

"Hibiki, you are such a fool….You think that I'd fall for your trap so easily." Hikaru pulled the dagger out from Hibiki's body and began to wave it around. "Think of this as the proof of my existence….I wont loose to anyone. The weak die and the strong survive. I am the strong and you are the weak."

"How can you say that? You hurt your friends. Betray comrades. Desolate planets. How is that strong? You're just a monster!"

"You're just as weak as anyone else. When I find your weakness you crumble at my feet." He now suddenly was holding a girl in his left arm.

The girl had long red hair that curled at the bottom. She Weakley lifted her head to say something. "Mr.….Alien?"

Hibiki's eyes blazed with rage and horror. "Hikaru! Let Dita go! She did nothing to you!"

"She's your weak spot!" Hikaru laughed, "She's everything that you cherish, love, and adore. If I have her at my disposal, you cringe like some puppy! Feel my wrath Hibiki!"

The ground shook as the red vanguard burst out of the soil. Hikaru was sitting on its shoulder with an emotion of victory on his face. "What's the matter Hibiki? Don't you want to save her?"

Hibiki's vanguard burst out of the ground where the tree stood. He stood on the vanguard's shoulder as well. What was left of the tree was only the swing. Swaying on the vanguard's arm.

"I wont let you get away with this!" Hibiki cried charging at the opponent.

'_Hibiki! You must save him.'_ Cried out the mysterious voice.

"Why should I" Hibiki hollered, "A guy like him shouldn't live at all!"

'_Remember the past.'_ The voice cried.

Hibiki's memories of young Hikaru returned. The joy in his kind yellow eyes seemed to show no signs of any darkness inside. He also seemed to be so friendly to Hibiki.

"The boy in the past is dead!" Hibiki hollered again. "A boy that sweet couldn't be a lunatic like HIM!" He pulled out his sword and charged at Hikaru, "How can someone like him be my friend!" He stabbed the robot in the stomach.

Hikaru also started to bleed as the robot began to fall. Hikaru's grasp with Dita weakened and the girl dropped. Hibiki immediately made his vanguard rush to her, in time for him to grasp her hand.

"Dita….Dita please wake up!" He clenched with one hand her hand and the other on the seat of the swing trying to pull both himself and Dita back up on his vanguard. He felt both hands loosing their grip.

Dita opened her eyes. "Goodbye….Mr. Alien." He lost his grasp on her and she began to fall into the shadow of darkness below.

"Noooo! Dita!"

He lost his grasp on the swing and the shadows swallowed him too. He was now on the dark ground.

"H….Hibi….ki…." A voice called out. The figure immerged from the side revealing young Hikaru. He was bleeding in the stomach. He seemed to be in so much pain but he spoke again trying not to cry.

"Hibiki….why did you hurt me? I thought we were friends."

Hibiki couldn't believe it. The boy was hit in the same place as the vanguard. But he wouldn't have been hurt…..unless. It was true, he was the pilot Hikaru.

"H…how can this be?" Hibiki said, "I…I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Hibiki….it hurts." The boy collapsed making a pool of blood.

Hibiki rushed over holding the body in his arms. "Hikaru! Answer me! Please Hikaru!"

"H…Hibiki….please help. It hurts so much."

"Just try to hold on. The stomach wound can be patched up if we get help."

"No Hibiki….my hand….that's what hurts….it feels like…its on fire."

Hikaru held his hand to Hibiki. It was glowing red. And it began to crystallize. Hikaru cried out in pain.

"Gyaaah! It hurts so much! Please help Hibiki!"

Hibiki began to try to rip off as many crystals as he could but it began to spread like wild fire. It even began to spread to his hands. Hibiki fell from the surprise that it was now latching on to him. He stood back from the boy so he could pull of his crystals a safe pace away.

Young Hikaru tried to tear off his but it wasn't doing any good. His whole hand turned to crystal. He went on his knees and tried to stand but the crystals were already affecting his legs now.

"Hibiki! I'm scared! I can't move! Help me please!"

Hibiki rushed over to the boy only to have half his body become encased in crystal. He crawled on his hands to reach the boy. He reached out his uncontaminated hand. Hikaru reached out his.

"We can still make it." He cried out to the young Hikaru.

Young Hikaru then changed into older Hikaru. He whispered out his final words. "I'm sorry Hibiki. I'm sorry that I turned out this way." His whole body became crystal.

'_You must save your friend…or he will become what you hate most.'_ The voice spoke out again.

"What do you mean? What I hate most?"

Hikaru's crystallized form began to glow. It turned into a giant red orb that was emitting an evil aura. Earth aliens seemed to be encircling around it.

"The red peixus! How!"

'_Save him Hibiki!_' the voice cried again.

"Show yourself!" Hibiki demanded. "If I'm supposed to take your orders, I would like to see your face."

The voice's body appeared. It was a blonde haired girl, but not any blonde. It was that girl in those pictures.

"You! Who are you! Is it true…you're my sister!"

"Save Hikaru….or the planets will crumble….he is tortured by a false past…show him the truth."

Hibiki's whole body was almost crystallized now. "Do you mean that…Hikaru doesn't know what happened? He doesn't know who I am or his past? And what do you mean by a false past?"

"Time will tell all." The girl replied.

* * *

"Mr. Alien! Mr. Alien! Wake up!" Cried the voice of Dita.

Hibiki escaped from his mind and awoken, seeing Dita three inches from his face. Not what people like to see when they wake up.

"Whoa! Don't surprise me like that!" Hibiki scolded. "What do you want? It better not be about your room!"

Dita looked frightened. "I thought you were killed!"

"Wha?"

"You left your door open and I thought…Hinoki came in and killed you!"

"Hinoki! Killing me? That's ridiculous!"

"The captain says she's gone insane. She's out of control. We need to hide in a safe

Room."

The sound of running footsteps could be heard outside the room, followed by the sound of claws clacking on the medal floor.

"That's her!" Dita shivered.

Hibiki immediately pressed a button shutting his door. The sound of footsteps stopped right next to the door.

"Keep your voice down." Hibiki whispered, "She'll go away if she cant hear anything."

Hinoki began to bash down the door with her fists.

"Christ!" Hibiki growled, "She heard me!"

Hinoki held out an opened hand. It began to glow and shot a laser at the door blasting it away. Peering inside the dark room she saw nothing. Only a couple of items, a bed and pictures on the floor. But she could pick up the scent of human in here. She began to slash the bed, searching for any life.

Hibiki and Dita watched as she did this from inside a box with two holes in it.

"On the count of three, we run. Okay Dita?"

"Right." Dita agreed.

"One…two…" Hibiki threw the box at Hinoki, "THREE!"

Dita rushed as fast as her legs could carry her, Hibiki did the same, and so did the berserk Hinoki.

"Crap!" Yelped Hibiki, "She's gaining on us!"

"What are we going to do Mr. Alien!" Whined Dita.

Hinoki lunged for them only to be hit in the stomach with a laser from Yuki's hand.

"Run out of here!" Yuki commanded appearing with Duero. "We can take care of her."

Both rushed out as fast as they could and Hinoki wasn't too happy about her prey getting away by two annoyances. She lunged for Duero but he turned giving her an open gap from the two human blockade. She took it and ran to get her prey.

* * *

'_I only have one shot.'_ Yuki thought in his mind pointing the emergency antidote dart at Hinoki's neck, _'I can't miss.'_ He fired but as a stroke of luck for Hinoki, she tripped from the noise of the fire, making the bullet hit the wall. She immediately got back up and went on the chase.

"Damn! I missed!" Yuki threw the gun on the ground, "What are the chances of Hinoki tripping?"

Duero didn't answer that question. He was more into looking at the bullet. "Yuki, look at this."

Yuki walked over to the bullet revealing that it was melting the metal wall. "What is in this stuff?" Yuki gasped.

"It's definitely not an antidote. Its probably acid."

"Then…the dart…it's used to…"

"When they get to uncontrollable, they, probably use that as a last resort."

"If I hit her….she would have died!" Yuki couldn't believe that the kingdom of Castile would be so cruel. Killing their own allies.

Duero tuned his head over to Yuki's hands. They began to show faint marks like hinoki's tattoos. "How did you shoot that beam before?"

Yuki shook his hands out and the marks were gone. "I was…kind of experimenting with the green peixus liquid myself. It's in a very low quantity so it cant affect me in anyway to become a berserker."

"Fascinating."

* * *

After a long run through the halls Hibiki and Dita found the doors to the peixus room.

"Perfect!" Hibiki cheered, "If we can outrun her to the other side, we can get Parfait to lock her in.

A strange glow came from the doors the two just entered through. They suddenly burst right out with smoke covering everywhere. Hinoki burst out of the cloud of mist and drivingly chased them.

"Keep running!" Hibiki told Dita as he dashed.

Dita only went a couple of feet until she tripped. Hibiki tried to help her up but it was too late, Hinoki sprung for the final assault. They were dead.

"This can't be happening!" Hibiki cried.

Hinoki opened claws for the kill, but before she could touch their soft skin, the peixus light blasted her. She was lifted into the air making her scream in agony.

Hibiki and Dita watched as the tattoos on her skin faded away and she went back to normal. The light then slowly put her back on the ground. She laid unconcious. The beast seemed to be as she normally was.

"Did you see that Mr. Alien?"

"Yeah. That was wired, one minute she's acting like a lunatic and the next she's sleeping on the floor."

* * *

Hours later, Hinoki awoke to see she was in a white room accompanied with Yuki, sketching something in his notepad. Her head was throbbing.

"Morning." He greeted, "How ya feel?"

"Grrrhhh…My head feels like I've been hit by a wrench. What happened?"

"Let's just say you were in quite a bad mood."

"Uuuugh….If anything else could go wrong in my life. It does."

"On the bright side, the tattoos are gone." He pointed to her hands with his pencil.

"What!" Hinoki checked the back of her hands. Nothing. "How…how could this happen?"

"The power of the peixis progmma." Duero explained walking towards them. "It destroyed all green peixus inside of you."

"That's amazing! I never knew it had those kind of pow…..." she suddenly felt sick.

Yuki took a bucket from the floor and handed it to her. "Here."

She immediately grabbed it, spitting out what she had for breakfast. "Blleeaagh"

Yuki laughed at this. "What did you eat today? You seemed to enjoy it that much, you had seconds."

Hinoki finished and wiped her mouth with her arm. "Shut up you ass!" She growled then began to feel awful again, "Ughhh….why do I feel this way?"

"The green peixus tattoo is used to heal people am I right?" Duero asked.

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything."

"Your body could be having side affects from not having it. The green peixus helped with body heat and injuries and without it, your body will need to learn how to do these functions alone."

"Oh Gawd! This sucks!" Hinoki whined pulling her hair out of her face. Something wasn't right. "Hey! When did my hair grow?" Her short hair had grown pretty long.

"You look pretty good like that. Your cuter than you once was." Yuki laughed.

"I should pummel you fo….." She immediately put her face to the bucket again.

"Your hair will get covered in puke if you leave it like that." Her brother pulled a green bandana out of his pocket. "We can use this." He gently ties her hair with it in the back. "It looks good on you."

She wiped her mouth again "Thanks."

"Reminds me of Hibiki." Duero smirked.

"Hey! I'm nothing like him! Why does everyone say things like that?"

And so another obstacle had been defeated. But if you know Vandread that well, you'd know that another adventure was waiting.

* * *

This is the end of chapter six everyone. I'm also going to have some other vandread stories to tell so keep reading. In the next episode: Sei is always depressed. He had lost something so special that it destroyed his old self. Mar tries his best to be close to his brother but Sei pushes him away. It maybe too much for Mar when Sei finds something in life to love again, and it might destroy everyone. 


	7. The Past Behind Us

EYAHHH! This one took for an eternity to make! Its 30 pages long! It's so long that I think I kinda went a little bland on some of the details. Just hold on, I'll get number eight out soon. It won't be this long, and it will be entertaining.

I don't own Vandread. If I did, I would make a longer series to it.

* * *

Chpt.7: The past behind us

"Hey Sei." Parfait yawned, "It's getting late. You should really get to bed."

Sei didn't even look at her. He just kept typing on the computer, "Can't" He said, "I have a lot of work to do."

"Aren't you even tired?"

"I'm an insomniac, I don't sleep."

Parfait was worried about him staying up, and at his age, but she never really took care of kids so she didn't know what to do.

"Well…goodnight."

Sei waved her with his hand but still stared at the screen. The doors slid behind her leaving Sei, alone. His hands began to cramp so he took a rest from the keyboard and leaned against a wall. With a deep sigh, he pulled out of his pocket a picture. It was him with a girl his age. He could still hear her talking to him.

'Sei, I always knew that there had to be good people on Tarak, all I had to do was find you.'

"Adeline," He said in a deep sigh, "I miss you." A solemn tear ran down his face.

* * *

Once morning had come, people had scuttled toward the mess hall to have breakfast. Hibiki and Dita had already occupied their ordinary spot and were now dining.

"Do you think we could go see my room after this?" Dita asked in hope that he would.

He almost choked on the food he was chewing. "I…uh...I have stuff to do today…"

"I can sense someone's embarrassed." Georgia teased holding baby Kalulah.

"Hey! I don't need to hear this from you!" Hibiki snarled.

"If you're so protective about that subject then I must've been right."

"There you are Georgia!" Pyoro said popping out of nowhere. "I demand you give back Pyoro 2 to me immediately!"

"No way!" Georgia said, "I asked Ezra and she was alright with it." She then took a seat on the other side of the table.

"I demand you give her back immediately!"

"Ugh! Is that mutated egg bothering you again Georgia?" Hinoki asked taking a seat on the other side of Hibiki.

"No its fine." Georgia assured, "Its good to see you around again. Your fever passed?"

"Yeah. I feel so hungry now, I could just eat everything!"

Hibiki looked up from his meal, "Yeah I feel the same way wahhhh!" He looked at Hinoki and noticed a change

"What!" Hinoki barked, "Do you think I'm going to go berserk again?" she showed her gloveless hand to everyone at the table, "See? No marks. I can't go insane anymore."

"That's not it!" Hibiki hollered, "Its your hair!"

Dita suddenly noticed it herself too, "Yeah! It grew!"

"I don't know why but it grew a few inches." Hinoki then began to play with it.

Hibiki was now getting cross. "Why the Hell are you wearing a bandana in your hair!"

"My brother gave it to me. It makes me look cute, right?" she then suddenly realized what Hibiki was pointing out. He had one too.

"Gyahh!" She cried, "If you're calling me a copy cat, think again!"

Hibiki began to point fingers. "First it's the way you talk, then the way you eat, then the way you react, and now this! What are you, clone?"

"Hey! I don't talk like you!"

"I think Mr. Alien has a point." Said Dita, "You guys act alike a lot, maybe you guys are what Yuki calls twins!"

They both leaned on the table and yelled out, "WERE NOT TWINS!"

"Calm down you two." Georgia scolded, "You two are making Kalulah very upset.

"The more reason to give her back to me!" Pyoro yelled, "And her name's not Kalulah she Pyoro twooaaahgh!" Something had just leapfrogged right on him.

"Hi guys!" Mar greeted sitting happily on top of Pyoro, "Hey, Hinoki and Hibiki are accidental flaws! Just like me!"

"Were not!" They both yelled making the boy fall off of the robot.

"The correct term for what you're saying Mar, is twins." Georgia corrected.

"Whatever." The boy picked himself up and grabbed his food tray on the floor. It luckily didn't tip over.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Dita suggested.

"Nah. I just ate."

"Then what's that tray in your hands?" Pyoro asked.

"Its for Sei." He brightened as he said this. "Sei doesn't have time to pickup breakfast. He has so much work, so I just deliver it." He held the tray on his head and began to run out of the door.

"His brother never seems to move around that much does he?" Georgia said.

"He also doesn't sleep," Parfait mentioned coming over, "I'm getting worried. Only Mar seems to keep him going on."

"Lucky for that." Hibiki said, "I'd bet the kid would kill over already if his brother didn't look out for him. He's lucky to have a brother that cares so much about him."

"Come to think of it," Hinoki trailed to, "I have barely seen him with Mar. It's like he doesn't even care."

* * *

"Sei! Look at what they were giving out at today's lunch!" Mar said cheerfully putting the tray of food next to his brother.

Sei took an orange sitting next to the drink. "Thanks." He said in his sad tone, "It smells good."

Mar sat on a chair and began to twirl in the seat happily. He loved being near his dear brother. "Have you ever spun around in this thing? Its so much fun! If you do it long enough, you'll wobble when you get off. And sometimes, if you do it too long you'll puke! Hahahaha! I did that once, I luckily made it to the bathroom in time!"

"I'm working here." Sei growled, "If you want to talk to someone, try Paiway."

"Ugh! Did you try ever dealing with her? She's always in my face. She just goes on and on about stuff."

"Kind of like what your doing right now."

"Oh…ehehe….sorry." Mar swung in the chair again a few more times without a sound coming from either one of them. He began to feel uncomfortable and then asked his brother a constant question. "Brother? Did you decide to stay because of me?"

Sei stopped typing and turned to his saddened sibling. "I don't know, it wasn't your fault, I just decided not to go. It had nothing to do with you."

Mar sighed with relief. "Okay then. I think I'll go and work on my machine."

"You go do that." Sei waved him goodbye.

But when Mar left the room, he felt utter sadness that showed on his face. For he knew what deep down inside, his brother felt. Sei did blame him, for his misery.

* * *

Yuki sat on a chair in his room sketching on his sketchpad of his model, Meia. He seemed involved so much in his work, it almost seemed like he was in another world. Meanwhile Meia was watching him move his right hand swiftly back and forth across the paper. A yawn suddenly came from her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I really haven't thought about your comfort in this." Yuki apologized, "I have a couple of books, you can read them."

"No that's fine." She assured, "If it's alright I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Yuki rubbed out an unusable mark on the paper, "Takings fine by me. Fire away."

"You did say you had your own fleet before you came, what were they like?"

"Well…it started with me and my friends but it grew over time. We had quite an odd bunch of people. Our main pilot was my friend Roger White, then there was the twins Kaya and Dominicus, our doctor Sheena Lavit, the navigator was Lee Jenson, and of course there was everyone else." Yuki laughed at the thought of his old crew. "We were always getting into trouble, the characters that were there. Oh man! We were such a mess but we seemed to straighten up when we needed to."

Meia smiled, "Sounds like us."

"I guess it does. You do look really beautiful when you smile."

The pilot began to blush, "Uhh….I have another question."

"Shoot."

"Did you enjoy what you were doing?"

Yuki scratched his head, "That's a hard question to answer. Yes, I did live that what our cause was and I liked how we were protecting other's, but… no, I didn't like how we were killing off our own people and fighter's that were once our friends but now brainwashed."

She noticed the slight bend of his smile while talking of this, but she needed to ask this one. "One last one…"

"Okay."

"After we fought that scorpion monster…"

"Sammy." Yuki corrected.

"After we fought Sammy, you said that you saw your nightmare in it's eyes. You tried to tell me but you passed out. What was it?"

Yuki put down the pad and gave out a long deep sigh. "My sister."

"What?"

"I was afraid of what would happen to her when she became a berserker. I didn't know if I was going to need to kill her or not. Some one you love so dearly acting madly. I can't think of myself killing her intentionally."

It brought back thoughts of Meia's mother, "I can see how you feel."

Yuki's face light up again, as if it was a light bulb, "That's all in the past anyway. I'm all done with the picture. Would you like to see?"

Yuki pulled the drawing up on his lap revealing a beautiful picture of Meia, wearing an outfit from ancient Greece.

"What is this?" She asked with a gasp.

Yuki blushed by her astonishment, "Well it's you as Athena. The Greek goddess of wisdom. I enjoy drawing the gods of Greece a lot and by far this is my best work."

Meia was stunned by this drawing. It showed her with a white owl perched on her left arm. She wore a beautiful cape that swayed in the starlight. And she had a golden plated helmet on with an attachment which was her ordinary headpiece. He certainly captured her true essence with just a pencil.

"What was this Goddess like?" She asked.

"Well…there is a very big story about her. She was a very generous god that was loved by many. Her birth was very interesting, when her mother Métis was pregnant with her, her father Zeus feared that she would be a boy and overthrow him. So he ate his wife, but Athena was still born inside his head and became one of the greatest gods."

"She seems so elegant."

Yuki smiled, "Kinda like you."

She was shocked at this comment. She didn't know what to think. Should she be flattered or disgusted? Whatever she felt, she was turning a bright red.

"Breep Breep" The noise echoes everywhere.

"It's the alarm." Meia snapped out of her state, "I'd better get out there."

"As you wish." Yuki said watching the girl run out the doors, 'Athena…she was an identical match to Meia…who would've guessed.'

* * *

"So what's this problem?" The commander asked taking her seat at the front.

"There's an escape pod out there." Misty informed.

"Any contact from it?"

"No commander," Beldevere said with sadness, "Oh wait! There's a transmission coming from it." She immediately put it on screen but it was blank.

"There's no visual?" Magno asked.

"There communication must be broken." Esra suggested. "There's sound though."

"Some one…anyone….please help!" Sobbed a voice. It sounded so young. "There coming back! There going to get me! Help! I don't want to die!"

"You heard that people? Get that ship!" Magno ordered the pilots.

"Roger." Meia said.

"It would be fun if those so called ships came." Hibiki sighed, "I'd like to fight them."

"Your wish has been granted." Cried out the voice of Hikaru, firing a missile at the Nirvana team. "Hand over that escape unit. Do not follow my command and perish."

"I don't think so." Hibiki grabbed his sword and charged at the villain. Both thrashing their swords. "I'm not going to let you push us around."

"Hibiki!" Meia shouted, "We have no time for this! Let Bart handle this."

"What! Hell no! This is my fight and I'm winning."

"Wrong as usual idiot!" Hikaru pushed Hibiki back and hit him in the stomach with his electro sword.

"Gyahhhh!" Hibiki screamed in agony.

"Ha! You're just like a toy. I can do as I please to you and I enjoy what comes out of it. And when I'm done, I discard you." He went for another slash but was blocked by another vanguard pilot.

"Hibiki, finish him!" The vanguard pilot cried, (If it also helps his name was Jay). "I can only hold him off for so long."

"I'd love to do that….." Hibiki growled, "But I can't move my arms."

"Look what mess you brought us into!" Meia snapped, "Your now paralyzed!" She then merged with the vanguard forming vandread-meia. "Look, I'll help you defeat this guy. And after that you go back to the Nirvana. Understand!"

"This is my fight! You stay out of this!"

"With the state your in, your useless in this ship." She commanded the vandread to charge. "You can call this a favor."

Ramming right into Hikaru's ship made the poor guy hurdle a while away through space. Getting right back up, he noticed that the armor was scratched and now his pilot uniform had a rip. This was quite amusing to him.

"Heh, is that you best?" Hikaru asked charging again.

"No!" Bart cried out, "This is!" He shot out his special attack right at the poor guy.

Hikaru was getting bashed wherever he went to dodge. Finally giving up, he used an emergency turbo boost to flee the scene.

"I would have defeated you if it wasn't for your friends." Hikaru sneered taking off, "So it remains a draw. Someday, you won't have your friends to back you up. That's when we'll find the true winner of this dispute. I'll wait for it!" He then blinked out of sight. 'Hibiki is a worthy opponent.' Hikaru thought in his head, 'I'd like to fight him without his backup team. It then would show his true strength. I'll need to eliminate them.'

* * *

The escape pod was brought to the docking bay where it was to be opened. Sei was busy tapping at the keyboard trying to decode the lock.

"Parfait, you can unlock these things to." Sei said, "Why ask me?"

"I just don't like you being cooped up in that room all day." She answered with a grin.

Sei wasn't very happy about this reason but he really didn't move around much.

"Hey Meia, I can't find Hibiki?" Dita whined to her leader, "Where is he?"

"Don't worry Dita," Gosconge chuckled, "I've got him."

Hanging on Gosconge's shoulder was Hibiki Tokai. His body was still paralyzed (Except for his head and face, which some wished was so he'd shut up. Not me though. Speaking his mind makes him a good character.) And being as stubborn as he is, he demanded to see who it was that was hiding in the pod, so there he was on Gosconge's shoulder. Did I mention he was being poked by Mar with a screwdriver?

"Hey Hibiki." Mar laughed, "Are you really paralyzed."

Hibiki was very irritated by the kid's foolish ways of entertainment at the moment.

"What does it look like to you? Now stop it."

"Ribbit, ribbit. Hibiki's like a doll." Giggled Paiway who now was playing with his arms.

"I swear I'll pummel you both for this." He bellowed with rage.

It kept the children well entertained. He was just like a doll. Touch the arm and it talks, just like Hibiki.

"Would you three be quiet!" Jura growled, "There about to open the pod."

"Kssssshhhhhunk" The doors clanged as they opened. Steam enveloped the entire room making everyone cough from the horrid smell of oil fumes. Soon they died down and what was left was the figure of a scared little girl with a matted up toy bunny.

"Awww, aren't you a little cutie." Hinoki said in a sweet voice to the cute green haired girl.

"Eeeeek!" She cried in fear and began to hit Hinoki with her bunny.

"Ow! Hey ki-ow….what's yorow…problem? OW!"

"Your one of them!" The girl cried in tears, "Your one of those horrible Castile people! The ones that destroyed my family, you all are aren't you!" She tried to run back into the pod but Hinoki grabbed her.

"Calm down." She told the young child, "It's not what you think it is."

The little girl thought she under stood everything that was going on and bit Hinoki. "Monster!" She cried trying to run anywhere she could.

"Were fighting Castile, not making allies with it." Sei tried to explain to the little girl but she wasn't listening.

But when she turned to look at him she saw the fixtures of a kind and sweet boy and immediately took refuge behind him. Tears then came down her face.

"Stay away!" She cried to everyone else as tears poured down her rosy cheeks.

"Hey kid, don't be afraid of us." A male engineer said.

Sei felt the warm grasp of a girls hand in his.

"Please don't let them hurt me." She said in a frightened whisper.

This brought back old memories for Sei. Memories that had been the most enjoyable times for him. Maybe they are back.

He turned to the girl with a smile, "Don't worry. Were very good people. We're against Castile, not with them."

Her face brightened and she hugged him tightly. "I was so scared!" She sobbed.

Amber took the little girls hand, "Come with me, we need to make sure your all right."

"Umm…can he…come too?" The girl asked.

Sei turned red at this.

"I don't see why not."

The girl clenched on to Sei's hand as they walked down the hall. Sei could only think of Adeline now. And how she made him blush too.

"That girl put up quite a fuss." Gosconge said.

"Yeah." Hinoki agreed rubbing her head. "She gave me a pummeling. I don't think there was cotton stuffed in that bunny of hers. Glad she went to the medical ward. I'm pretty sure she would've gone for an extra helping."

"Speaking of that subject, Hibiki should get himself checked out too."

"I'm fine!" Hibiki growled.

"Is this fine?" Gosconge asked letting go and making him slip off her arm and onto Mar.

Dita crouched to Hibiki's level, "Poor Mr. Alien, can you get up?"

"Ugghh…This isn't my day." Hibiki moaned.

"Hey! Can someone please get him off of me!" Mar whined trying to squirm out from the body crushing his back and legs.

"I believe you can take it from here Duero." Gosconge said handing the limp Hibiki to the doctor.

"Hey! Put me down!" Hibiki yelled trying to make his arms move but to no avail.

"It's no use." Duero sighed, "Your body is completely paralyzed. If you come with me, I can at least give you something to make your body move again."

"How long will he be like that?" Hinoki asked.

"Depends."

"Will he be like that long enough for me to bring him to my room?" Dita asked in enthusiasm.

"Dita! I'll go on my own time!" Hibiki yelled.

"You have nothing else to do." Nudged Hinoki to her counterpart, "Many guy's would love to see a girl's room, and you're blowing your big chance!"

"Shut up you doppelganger!" He insulted.

Hinoki began to blaze with anger and she was emitting a dark and furious aura.

"I'm not the doppelganger…" She said in a quiet and dark tone. "YOU ARE!" giving him the right hook, he flew in the air and his head smacked into a pipe.

He let out a painful groan and then went back to insulting her. "I was like this way before YOU were! You're just copying me!"

Hibiki then got a face full of Hinoki's boot. Again and again and AGAIN!

"I…AM…SO…NOT! I'M MY OWN PERSON!"

"I think you killed him Hinoki." Yuki said pulling her back.

She gently tapped his head with the front of her boot.

"Oooow…" Hibiki moaned.

Duero put the body on his back. "We'd better get you looked at."

"You are such a barbarian, always attacking things." Yuki scolded.

Hinoki blew her hair out of her face. "Hmph…He was asking for it. Calling me a doppelganger."

"That's because you are one!" Hibiki yelled.

Hinoki threw her boot square in Hibiki's face, conking him out.

"That's what I mean." Yuki said, "You always have a bad temper."

"So does he." Hinoki pointed to the vanguard pilot. "He started this whole thing. I am not a doppelganger……..what is a doppelganger anyway?"

"Ugghh….You are a little oddity in life aren't you Hinoki?"

* * *

On the mighty ship called 'Beast', Hikaru came back from the sick bay and wandered into the food hall. He had bruises all over him.

"Your acting skills were top notch," Lucas laughed, "I heard you looked like you were going full throttle at them."

Hikaru enjoyed this compliment, "If I did do my all, we would have been there for hours. I had to give them the slip or the plan would have been a complete failure."

Lucas smiled; they were really going to pull this off.

* * *

"So did the girl tell you anything?" Magno asked Duero and Amber in the meeting.

"She says she comes from a planet called Sunpear and she said she was on a ship called the Winged Dove, a supply ship that transports goods to Dominicus" Amber said, "The planet Dominicus is enemy territory for Castile so they raided the ship. She fears she's the only one who got off in time."

"Is she injured in any way?

"She doesn't seem to have any injuries whatsoever." Duero replied. "But I'd keep an eye on her; she seems to have suffered a lot."

"Did she tell you her name?" BC asked.

"She said her name is Shiyoko." Amber informed.

"Shiyoko? That's a strange name." BC noted.

"A strange name for a strange girl." Magno said.

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" Hibiki cried out, "Mom! Don't leave me here! I don't want to be alone!"

He was in a pod of some sort, in the dark. The only things around were other pods, and steam.

"Please Mom, come back!" He bashed on the pod's glass. It was unbreakable. He was locked in from the inside.

"I want to be with you…with dad and sis too!" He began to shed tears, "Please Mom! Dad! Sis! Where are you! Let me out! Don't leave me in here alone!"

The glass made a slight crack and another and another cracked through too. The cracks finally broke the pod and sent him flying through. There was no floor though, only a pit of black which he was falling into.

"Gyahh!" He yelped as he awoke from his nightmare.

"Hibiki!" Dita cried as she embraced his body. "You scared me!"

"Heh…it's alright Dita. It was only a nightmare." He assured as he noticed he could suddenly move his arms.

"It wasn't only a dream." Meia said leaning against the wall. "You were crying in your sleep."

Hibiki touched his face to feel cold wet liquid, "Tears?"

"You also kept crying out Mom, through the whole thing."

"It's none of your business." He growled. As he got up from the medical bed.

"None of my business? You were screaming in agony in your sleep, and you say it's none of my business? There's something your hiding from us isn't there?"

Hibiki paused by this. He really didn't want to talk about this.

"Well!" Meia snapped.

"Fine!If you want to k now, my mother abandoned me! She never came back for me and nor did my dad or sister!"

Everyone was shocked by this.

"She promised when it was safe…she would let me out." Hibiki clenched his fists, "But she never did."

The doors slammed shut ashe stormed out. Hibiki felt alone now. Did his family really not care that much? He slumped more into sadness as he made his way to his room.

* * *

"Hey Seeeeiii?" Shiyoko said putting her head in front of the computer screen. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just stuff." Sei replied in a moanfull voice.

"Looks really hard." She said in amazement, "You must be really smart to read this!"

"Can't you annoy my brother?" Sei said all annoyed, "Were copies of each other."

"Yeah…..but…."

"But what?"

"But…I feel safe around you." The girl put her arms around his arm, "My family is all gone now. All I have now is that bunny, but in time…it will be too matted to even play with. But for some reason, I feel safe near you. Your really nice, and sweet. I don't want to go."

Sei blushed at this comment. He felt he could tell this girl all he felt. "I know how you feel. My family is all gone. The only piece left is my brother and he's no help."

"Why not?" She asked. And he began to tell her all he had felt during his life.

It began to become late at night on the Nirvana. BC went to retrieve Shiyoko.

"Parfait?" She asked when she stepped into the engine room. Parfait was next to the door staring at something in the corner.

"He's always been up for days." She whispered, "But now look at him. Shiyoko knows how to get that boy to go to bed."

In the corner were the two figures of Shiyoko and Sei, huddled together fast asleep. There faces seemed to be happy.

"Should we leave them there?" BC asked.

"I really don't know. We could always put a blanket over them."

As they talked of this, behind the doorway stood a small boy. A tear ran down his face. He didn't want to hear BC's and Parfait's ramblings anymore. He dashed away, his footsteps echoed through.

BC turned to see the small figure. He knew who it was immediately.

"Mar, I'm sorry." He said silently.

* * *

"Sei, you said we were going to breakfast." Shiyoko said gleefully, "We've been walking for a long time. Are you lost?"

"Well….yeah….I've never really been walking around for so-oh! Here we are!"

The doors slid open and showed people bustling around seats and eating yummy breakfast meals.

"It smells so yummy!" Shiyoko giggled.

"The food is great here! You should really try" Something smacked straight into Sei's head making him fall over. "Ow! Who threw that?"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID NOTHING WOULD REPLACE HER!" Mar yelled from on top of a table throwing another orange at him.

"What are you talking about!" Sei yelled dodging his brother's attack.

"You hated me! You hated me because she died!" Mar had tears pouring down his face as he threw more things at his brother.

"Who!"

"Don't play dumb! You think I'm stupid but I'm not!" He jumped off the table and made a tackled Sei "Adeline! Adeline you idiot! She died and you never made me forget it!"

"Calm down Mar!"

"No! You made me live with the regret of you not going with her! You wanted to go to Mejere with her! So why didn't you? And now you found a replacement. Are you going to blame me when she dies too!"

Sei was furious by this comment and pounced on his brother swinging his arms wildly.

"That's enough!" Meia yelled pulling Sei away from Mar.

"It's true isn't it?" Mar said quietly, "You really hate me."

Sei gave up trying to break free of Meia's grasp but muttered one last thing.

"Yes."

Mar wiped his face and then ran off. He didn't know where he was going, probably to the docking bay or the park. All he wanted to do was keep away from the boy he called brother.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Sei grumbled, "I'm going back to work. Shiyoko, you can come visit me after."

As the last brother vanished the voices of people came back. They all had no clue what went on.

"What was that all about?" Hibiki whispered to his friends at the table.

"He said something about a girl." Mentioned Misty "Maybe they had a relationship problem."

"A woman with two men is so lucky." Moaned Jura, "I wonder why she dumped them."

"Mar said that the girl was dead." Barnette jumped in. "He must be jealous that Sei has that girl from Sunpear."

"Sunpear! She said she was from Sunpear!" Hinoki gasped.

"Yeah…that's where she said she came from." Misty said, "Is there something wrong?"

Hinoki stared at Shiyoko as she took a seat at another table. "No…nothing at all. It's just that Sunpear is quite a distance from here." She squinted at the girl, _'What a fool. She can act but she forgets that I'm here.'

* * *

_

Mar sat on a chair at reg central whining.

'I knew this was true…' he said in his head, 'but I still feel awful.'

"Ribbit rabbit," went a frog in front of Mar's face, "Why are you alone?"

"Go away Paiway. I'm in no mood."

"You're crying. Did something happen?"

"Just a dispute between me and my brother." He sniffed. "It's been going on since we got here."

"Maybe you should tell us." Misty said in the doorway. Accompanied by Hibiki, Dita, Barnette and Jura.

"Oh great…" He mumbled, "The hag's here."

"Ooooooh! I should pummel you for that!" Jura threatened.

"Go ahead. I don't care."

Misty held Jura back and began to ask, "You said your brother hates you, why?"

"I'm the reason he didn't go with Adeline."

"Who is Adeline?" Dita asked.

"A girl….who crash landed on Tarak."

* * *

"Sei, you do a lot of tough work, but what is it for." Shiyoko asked.

"It's to see if everything is running smoothly." He answered.

"Oh! I see. You kinda control all of the ship don't you?"

"Well yeah, I guess you could say that."

Shiyoko gave out a big smile, "This is perfect."

"Huh? Hey, your voice changed." He turned his head to look at her but was now looking at one of the Castile dread pilots, "Eyah! Your V.."

He never finished that sentence, he was hit with a wrench nearby knocking him cold on the floor.

The young girl pulled out a communicator from her rabbits back.

"Vile here. Everything's going smoothly."

Hikaru gave a dark smile from his vanguard.

"Perfect." He contently said, "Beginning phase two. Don't screw up kid."

"How could I?"

* * *

Mar began to tell them everything he could. "I was actually flying a kite that day with Sei. We went out into the desert because we could catch more wind. That's when we saw it. A giant object colliding with the ground a couple of miles away."

'_Hey did you see that!' Sei said enthusiastically._

'_See what?' Mar quivered._

'_You saw it! I know you did! That big thing that fell from the sky. I think we should go see it."_

_Sei jumped down from the rock they stood on but saw his brother was refusing to join._

'_What's the matter?' He teased, 'You afraid of the wittle ship? Come on! It's probably really cool!'_

'_I…it's probably just debris.' Mar stuttered, 'It's stupid.'_

'_Then come on. What if it's a vanguard, you could actually see one.'_

_Mar liked this idea, he always wanted to see a machine capable of flight._

'_Okay…but just for a minute!'_

_Sei nodded and they both ran in the desert._

"When we got there, it was like nothing we've ever seen. It was a Mejere escape pod. But we didn't know that yet."

'_Wow!' Never seen this kinda model before.' Mar began to poke the thing with a medal rod. 'Do you think it's a prototype?'_

'_It's just junk Mar. We went all this way for this garbage and found nothing.' Sei was really hoping to actually see a vanguard up close._

'_We can still savage the parts' Mar said in hope poking a button._

_The button glowed opening a door._

'_Mar! Don't touch stuff! You could've accidentally pressed the self-destruct button!'_

'_Why would they have a self-destruct button on the outside?'_

'_Ooooh….my head.' Groaned a voice._

'_You alright there sir?' Sei asked._

'_Sir?' The voice repeated, 'This isn't Mejere. Oh my. I'm in a lot of a mess.'_

'_M-mejere?' Mar cried, 'you're a woman!'_

_The young girl poked her head out. 'Of course. Thanks for opening the door. It was pretty dark in there."_

_Mar yelped and hid behind his brother. Sei instead was very amazed by her._

'_Wow!' He gasped, 'You're pretty!'_

'_Pretty!' Mar didn't understand what his brother was saying, 'How could you say that to someone who's gonna eat us!'_

_The girl giggled at that comment. 'I can't believe you actually believe that! I'm Adeline, I'm glad to make your acquaintances.'_

"Adeline explained that her ship malfunctioned and she jumped into a pod which accidentally went to Tarak. Sei volunteered for us to help her rebuild her ship. I helped repair the parts together and Sei reprogrammed the whole thing. We learned all about each other and formed a friendship."

'_Hey Mar, Sei told me you really want a vanguard of your own. Why don't_ _you just join the military or something?' Adeline asked._

_Mar moaned at the thought of the military, 'There's a couple of reasons. One, the military will take up most of my life and I'd really wouldn't like that. Two, if I don't join, I can't get one. Three, our father's both died fighting in the military so I'd rather not join.'_

'_That's too bad.' Adeline giggled, 'But don't frown, I can give you this.' She handed him a very old book, the cover was falling off._

'_Uhh…thanks. What is it?'_

'_It's a book of old planes.'_

'_Planes?'_

'_They were the first things that humans created that could fly.'_

'_REALLY? I CAN FLY ON ONE OF THESE?' He hugged her tightly, 'THANK YOU!'_

"Sei and Adeline's relationship was getting pretty close too."

'_Sei, why weren't you afraid of me when we first met?' Adeline asked while cooking something over the fire._

_Sei sat on top of the ship, he didn't even stare at her, 'Even if my dad was fighting women and even if he was told that they were ugly creatures, he actually saw one once and told me it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He said they were like the stars in the sky, the glow with brilliance.'_

'_Dad never told me that!' Mar whined._

'_Mar, Draco never saw a woman, I'm talking about our other dad, Miguel.'_

'_Miguel never really told me anything.' Mar huffed. 'All he ever told me was…aw heck. I'd always fall asleep during his lectures.'_

_Adeline and Sei laughed at this._

"And then the day came, when we were finished and she had to leave."

'_This was a fun time.' Adeline laughed._

'_Yeah.' Sei agreed._

'_Sei, I always knew that there had to be good people on Tarak, all I had to do was find you.'_

_Sei turned red. 'Well, were all good people at heart.'_

'_And that's why…I want you to come with me Sei.'_

'_What!'_

'_Sei, if you come, we'd be together for the rest of our days.'_

_Sei stared at his shoes and then at his brother, 'I can't.'_

'_Huh? Why not?'_

'_I have my own reasons. I'd really like to go, but there's really no point of going. I have business to take care of.'_

'_Sei, this is your big chance!' Mar quarreled, 'You always have said that there was something better out there for you and here it is! You're letting it get away! Go with her!'_

'_Mar, if he doesn't want to go he doesn't need to.' Adeline said with a smile. 'I'll be going now.'_

"We waved her goodbye as her ship blasted away. But it wasn't good for us. We wanted to know if she got back alright."

'_Are you sure this is a good idea?' Mar said in a worried tone. 'Were using the military's signals to hack into the Mejere information base, we could get lynched for this.'_

'_I thought you were with me on this.' Sei said, 'Here we go. The Mejere populatin info files. I just write the name and… presto.'_

_Adeline's file was posted._

'_It even tells where she lives.' Mar said in enthusiasm, 'Could it tell her favorite color too?'_

'_No Mar. I don't think super computers spend all their time finding out if someone likes green or blue.'_

_The scrolled down the huge list. Ending up on the bottom revealing something they dreaded._

'_She-she's dead?' Sei said in tears._

_Mar looked over the notes, 'She died…of some kinda illness. That can't be.' He began to become teary eyed too, 'She was fine when we met her.'_

'_Some illnesses kill you slowly so you look fine and a minute later, you drop dead.' He terminated the project. 'We need to go, people may see us here and like you said we'll be lynched.'_

"He never was the same. He was always depressed and never wanted any contact with other people. And he still acts the same way today." Mar dried his tears away, "He blames me."

"You didn't stop him," Misty began, "You wanted him to go. He was the one who effused the offer."

Mar looked at the ground, "I know that, but in some way…. it must be. He didn't leave because of me."

The lights began to dim until they died off.

"Mr. Alien" Dita cried, "What happened?"

"The power just went out." He said in a calm tone, "Nothing to worry about."

"The power just doesn't turn off itself." Barnette informed, "Either the peixus is acting weird, or someone shut it off manually."

* * *

"Bart, the power's out." The commander barked.

"Yeah I know." Bart moaned. When the hall went black, he accidentally fell into a broom closet. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Parfait tells me that you can turn it on from where you control the ship. Get over here now."

"R-right away." He stumbled out of the closet and used the wall for guidance. A figure then slowly appeared before him.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Just me." A young girl's voice said. "Shiyoko."

"Oh hey there. Can you guide me to the control center. I need to turn back on these lights."

"You can do that?" The voice said, "That would be great! I don't like the dark much."

"Hehe me neither. I can't see a thing."

A flash of light beamed on both of them. It came from a flashlight Hinoki had in her hand.

"Hands where I can see them!" She commanded.

Bart immediately put his up.

"Not you! Hers!"

"W-what do you mean?" The girl said in a worried tone.

"You came from Sunpear you said. It's pretty strange for you to come from there and be on a Trite ship, which you say is your planets ship. But you were always not the best at keeping track of things, weren't you Vile?"

The girl gave an evil grin as she transformed into a younger version with red hair.

"Hello captain," She said in a nice voice, "Its an honor to actually meet you."

"Hi there Vile,I never though ofyou to carry a hostage."

Vile dropped the body of Sei.

Hinoki's gun now pointed to Vile's head."Put him down and keep those arms where I can see them. No funny stuff, got it."

The little girl huffed and put her hands high over her head.

"Bart, take Sei and warn the other's that we have an enemy onboard."

"Right." Bart began to walk towards the boy. But something stopped him in his tracks.

"Whatcha doing big brother?" said a familiar voice to him.

"Sh-Shirley?" He turned to see the young girl who had died a year ago, now standing before him.

"Bart, don't touch that boy. I wanna play. I'm all better and I'd like to climb that dome with you know."

Bart couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stood there in utter shock.

Hinoki knew what this was, "I said no funny business!" she roared.

"This isn't funny stuff, its war." Hikaru's voicehissed behind her.

She turned to see his nasty smile.

"I know this is one of you illusions Vile. Cut it out before I blast you!"

"Does this seem fake to you?" Hikaru gave her a punch in the face, making her fall to the floor in a slumber.

He then did the same to Bart.

"Your late!" Vile huffed, "I don't like being alone! You were looking for that pilot, weren't you?"

Hikaru smiled at the girl, "Sorry, couldn't help myself." He noticed the young boy Vile was dragging with her. "What's the story with him? I don't think we can keep him as a pet."

"He knows a lot about the systems that run this place."

"That's how you got the power off, wasn't it."

"Yup." She said in pride, "Lord Andréa will be so happy, she'll probably give me a new jet for my dread."

"We can't go just yet, we need to stash these two away."

"That broom closet will probably work."

"Heh. Good idea." He said putting them in the empty room. "Best be going now."

"You're not coming with me?"

"I have business to take care of." Hikaru shrugged.

"It's that pilot isn't it? I'm suposed to help you find him, lord Andréa's orders."

"Fine, but I go my separate way. And if I find him before you, you can have what's left. You didn't take your pills, did you?"

Her nails became claws and she had grown fangs.

"No, why would I? If we need to get the whole ship crew to stay put, we need me in my berserk form."

"So true, just don't go overboard. We don't need you to go out of hand."

"Don't worry, I'm quite capable of controlling my urges." She then clasped her hands together and close her eyes, "Now, to begin the nightmare."

She began to chant strange things and a strange dark light secreted out of her and through the halls.

"Good luck." Hikaru pleasantly said, "Don't underestimate them." He then made his decent through the darkness.

"Mr. Alien. Mr. Alien." Dita called but no call came back.

Hibiki and she heard screams and went to check them out, but a strange dark cloud consumed her and now she was lost without him.

"Oh Mr. Alien where are you?" She cried out.

Something glistened under her shoe. It was a liquid, a red liquid, and it made a path to a far corner. She slowly followed it and with every inch the path widened. Her foot hit something and she fell over. It didn't feel like a pipe or a rock. It felt more like a body, which was on its back. Turning it over, it showed the face of her love, Hibiki.

"Mr. Alien!" She cried, "Wake up! Please, I don't know what to do! Wake up!"

The body did not stir though. It laid cold and motionless. She held the body close to her and let out all her pain.

_'Do not cry.'_ Said a young voice, _'This is only an illusion.'_

"Who….who said that?" Dita said trying to hold back all her tears.

_'Just me.'_ A young blonde girl appeared next to Dita wiping one of the tears on her cheek away.

_'You should not worry about Hibiki.'_ The girl giggled, _'He is looking for you.'_

"Then….He's alive?"

The girl nodded. "Are you going to go after him?"

"Of course I am." Dita said with new hope, "I have to find him."

_'You're gonna get caught in the darkness again.'_ The girl warned, _'You'll wind up back here or in a bigger mess.'_

"I don't care. Mr. Alien's in trouble. I have to find him."

The girl smiled at her brightly._ 'You show the same strength as Hibiki does. You will not be able to get through the darkness alone. I will accompany you.'_

Her feet lifted from the floor as she thrusted herself into Dita, letting her body be engulfed.

"You met Mr. Alien before?" Dita gasped.

_'Many times before.'_

Dita felt warmth over her body, then awoke from the floor.

"Unngh….I have to find Mr. Alien."

"Oh! Dita!" Gasped Georgia. "Are you all right? You're the first one that I've seen not under the dark control."

"How come your not effected."

"I was a peixis guardian. I was trained not to be effected by peixis powers." Georgia stared at Dita, "I see a spirit is with you."

"A spirit?"

"Yes. She's right there sitting by your side. She's protecting you no doubt."

Dita could see the figure too. It was the same girl she saw before. She seemed to be pointing to the north section of the ship.

"Is she trying to ask us to follow?" Dita asked.

"Seems that way."

Both went the direction of the girl's hand. Unknowing what will await them. The noticed others unconscious on the floor. Many talking in their sleep about thing that were in their past.

_'Dita, they are coming! Do not let them come!'_ The spirit cried.

"Who?"

Georgia looked out of a window to see the flagship 'Beast' coming towards them.

"This must've been their dirty work." Georgia gasped.

"Is there anything we can do?"

Georgia thought for a minute. She knew what she was planning may not work, but it was their only chance.

"Dita, you'll have to go without me."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to fly the ship." Georgia said in a smile and vanished through the dark halls.

* * *

"Hey Bart! Bart!" Yelled Hinoki.

"Unngh…wha? Where are we? Where's Shirley?"

"Whoever Shirley was, she really wasn't there."

"Wasn't there? Of course she was there you saw her!" Bart barked.

"You were under Vile's dark trance." Hinoki sighed trying to get into a comfortable position in the small room.

"Dark trance?"

"Vile was never on the team when I was around, but I did hear of her great tricks."

Bart was confused by all of this, "Okay. So the kid can do hypnosis or something. Lots of people can."

"Its not hypnosis. It's her effect of the green peixus. She's a peixis priest. Like Georgia, she was genetically enhanced to control a peixus."

"So it gives her some kind of superpower?"

"Yeah. The ability to make people see desires, fears, memories, and nightmares."

Bart slumped down, "And I really thought…I saw that little girl again."

"I'm sorry Bart." Hinoki said putting a hand on Bart's shoulder.

Bart was thankful for her kindness, "Thanks but I'm fine."

"Good, because about two minutes later, I was goanna ask you to shut up and help me open the door."

"That's not nice!"

"It was just a joke." She assured, "Besides, the doors stuck."

* * *

"Dita! Dita!" Hibiki called the young girls name over and over again "Dammn, I can't believe we got separated!"

"Teehee. What's the matter Hibiki? Gota problem?" Vile teased coming out of the darkness.

"You! You're that dread pilot! The copy of Meia's."

Vile giggled, "I was also that girl you brought in so humbly."

Hibiki felt rage burning inside of him.

"Awww…what's the matter Hibiki? You can't find your girlfriend?"

"IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO DITA…"

The girl just laughed happily running into the docking bay. Hibiki let his rage take over and he chased after her. But no one was there.

"Alright! I demand you come right out of here this instant! I got you!"

"Hahaha! Oh silly Hibiki. It is I who got you!" Cackled the young girl as clouds formed around Hibiki making him fall into a deep sleep.

'That was easy.' She thought as she took out her communicator and contacted her lord.

"I did what you said." The cherry girl said with glee, "What's next?"

Andréa gave a cold smile, "I want you to scan through his memories, find a man by the name of Jin. Understand?"

"As you wish." The girl said turning off the communicator.

* * *

She put one hand on Hibiki's head and began to say a chant. Hibiki seemed to be in pain from this, for you could hear screams of agony. The screams were heard by Georgia who on her way to the navigation center. It was heard by the spirit and Dita who immediately picked up pace. And it was heard by a small boy in the room, who just happened to wake up at this moment, and who just found a very hard object on the floor.

"Leave him alone!" The boy screamed, showing the long metal rod to Vile.

Vile gave a grin, "You actually are going to hit me with that thing Sei? Don't make me laugh."

Sei grasped tightly to the rod "I'm warning you!"

"Go ahead Sei, try it. But don't forget, without me your life was miserable. You hated everyone on this ship, even your brother."

"Your wrong!" Sei yelled. "I love my brother! The reason I stayed on that planet was because I knew if I left, I'd be miserable without him!"

He then looked at the ground, "I was just a fool…to resent him…when he was the only thing….KEEPING ME GOING!"

Vile was surprised by this comment. She even stopped hurting Hibiki just to stare at this boy. She suddenly couldn't control her full berserk anymore and went into a craze like Hinoki did.

"HERE GOES NOTHNG!" Sei cried as he attacked with his rod.

Shreds of a shirt flew in the air. Vile stood there at her fallen prey.

"Ow…my head." Sei didn't feel a hit to his chest.

Something pushed him out of the way. That something was still hugging him. He stood up too see the fallen body of his brother.

"Mar!" He cried, "MAAAAAAARRRR! Please….I was wrong….I may have stayed with you….but now…..I don't regret it." He held his brother close, "So wake up! We can fix that stupid machine if you'd like."

Dita finally made it into the room seeing Hibiki on the floor, a crazed pilot, and Sei holding Mar.

"Wh-what-what happened here?" Dita whispered, "What have those people done?"

_'You must help Hibiki.'_ The spirit informed.

Vile turned to see Dita, looking like a very good morsel. She pounced with her claws only to be whacked out of the way by the dark vanguard pilot. She now lay unconscious.

"I warned her to try to keep her hold." Hikaru sighed, "But she went all mushy and was uncontrollable."

Dita was not afraid of this man. She knew it was this boy who hurt Mr. Alien. She knew he was here to hurt him again.

"Don't come any nearer to Mr. Alien." She threatened as she ran to his body.

"Come on sweetie, we don't have all day." He held his gun straight at her.

Dita still stood strong. "I won't let you hurt him!" She yelled.

Hikaru smiled a cold grin, "So be it then."

* * *

"What's the matter Hibiki?" Hikaru laughed, "Can't beat me can you?"

"I'm goanna crush you!" Hibiki bellowed showing his sword.

"Not when I have the bait." Hikaru laughed Holding Dita up high. "Oh my. What will happen if she falls? Lets find out shall we?"

"No!"

"Whops." Dita slipped from Hikaru's fingers and she fell off of the cliff they were fighting on.

"DITA! NOOOO!"

"Oh buck up Hibiki." Hikaru said in a teasing voice, "This isn't like the first time you lost someone special to you."

Memories appeared to Hibiki about Seran, the blonde girl, his father, and his mother.

"I lost everyone." Hibiki whispered to himself.

_'They are not gone.'_ Said the kind voice of the spirit.

"I-its you!" Hibiki exclaimed, "My sister!"

_'Hibiki, do not fear. This is only a dream. Dita is with you now. Wake up and save her.'_

"Dita! She's alive." Hibiki stood up and looked into the cloudy sky, "Alright! I've had enough of this nightmare! Time for me to wake up!"

* * *

Hikaru's gun was fired and hit Dita in the shoulder. She knelt down on the floor and held on to her wound. Hikaru was pleased by this.

"I've never seen such bravery before" He began as he put his gun back into his holster. "Don't worry, I wasn't goanna shoot him anyway. It's not very sportsman like that way."

"Dita?" Came the raspy voice of Hibiki as he awoke. "Dita your bleeding!"

"Don't worry. It wont kill her." Hikaru assured picking up Vile and boarding his ship. "I'll meet you again, Hibiki Tokai. And then, I hope we can have a good battle."

Those last words were spoken and he was off.

"Damn Bastard!" Hibiki muttered.

"Well….at least were alright." Dita cheerfully said.

"Not everyone." Sei said from the far reach of the room. "My brother is gone! He's not coming back! All because of my stupid actions, brother I'm sorry!" Sei hugged his brother tightly and cried into Mar's shirt.

"Errm….What's going on?" Whispered the faint voice of Mar. "Ewwww! What are you doing Sei! Don't make a scene!"

"M-mar!" Sei stuttered, "I thought that blow killed you!"

"Adeline saved me." Mar said pulling out a book from under his shirt.

"The book she gave you?"

"Yeah! So she'd always be close by."

Sei began to cry again, "Oh you stupid idiot! You almost got yourself killed!"

"Hey, I wasn't the one swinging a stick around at the nutcase."

The lights began to flicker to life again.

"Hey guys!" Georgia said having a holographic communication broadcasted to the docking bay, "Got the whole ship working again!"

"Fantastic!" Dita cheered.

"Yeah." Sei and Mar said at the same time.

"Everyone will be back to their normal selves in no time." Georgia said in relief.

"Thank God that's over." Hibiki happily agreed, "But I still have a strange feeling that something still hasn't been done.

* * *

Meanwhile…..In the broom closet.

"Arrrgh! Why cant they make open buttons on the inside of these things?" Moaned Hinoki.

"Ha-ha! Just like Hibiki!" Bart laughed.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ALREADY! That's the fifth time you've said that and it's getting pretty old!"

"Can't help it. You guys are alike in so many ways. I bet you'll be dressing up like him soon enough."

"SHUTUP!"

* * *

Opsie. I made this one pretty long. Didn't mean for that to happen but it makes it a really good story……I hope. I did have to cut out some parts that I wanted to keep in though. I'm thinking about writing a small paragraph about a character, I make up in this story, and put it on a new chapter. Wouldn't that be fun? Ahem. Next chapter: The gang gets to really meet Lucas Heart. Heart of gold and bullets of led. He also knows the way to a woman's love. 


	8. punch drunk love

Chapter eight is already here. The stories are only going to keep comin. Review: Vile had just fought the whole crew of the Nirvana using her dark nightmare attack thanks to her berserk form. But she went out of control and Hikaru took her down. Dita met the spirit Hibiki claims to be his sister and somehow Georgia piloted the ship. Keep reading.

I don't own Vandread, but that won't stop me!

* * *

**Vandread Stat Sheet:**

Name: Yuki Kashino-

Yuki is pretty much a gentleman. He is also a cheery guy (not like a Dita) and will always protect his dear sister Hinoki from ever leaving him again. Living the life of an orphan didn't seem to traumatize him at all. He actually strengthened himself and tried to make the best out of bad situations. He also has learned much about Greek Mythology giving him the intention to make paintings out of Greek gods. He asks Meia to model for him for Athena. Could he have a crush? Maybe.

* * *

**Chpt.8: Punch Drunk Love**

"Hi everyone!" Bart greeted as he walked into the control station. "Just here to do my job."

BC tried to stop him. "Bart that's not such a..."

"Fwooop" he had already jumped into the puddle.

"My, my…" Magno sighed, "Were going to hear screaming after this aren't we?"

"Okay, everything seems normal," Bart said to himself, "I'd better get this puppy up and ready."

A slight yawn was heard from behind him.

"Oh….how do I ever get out of this thing?" Georgia asked herself yawning once again. "I wish I still had clothes on. It feels so creep…"

She and Bart's eyes fixed to each other's. They were shocked to see one another inside the thing.

"Eeeyyyaaahh!" Bart screamed.

"Aaaaayyyaaaahhh!" Screamed Georgia.

"Right on cue." Beldevere sighed.

Georgia was suddenly spat out of the thing and so was Bart. When she once again saw his face she screamed and ran away.

"Wait!" Bart cried, "I didn't mean to……crap. She must think I'm a total pervert now."

"Of course." Amarone huffed, "You saw her totally nude. That's enough to keep any woman away from you."

"Hey! I didn't mean to. And what was she doing in there anyway?"

"She said she used the power of her peixis to get in." Magno said, "But the problem was she couldn't get out."

"And you came in on her you peep!" Celtic yelled.

"I didn't even mean it!"

* * *

When this was happening…

Hibiki was repairing his partner. He needed it at the peak of its condition to face Hikaru again. He could still remember what had happened the night before.

"That guy's going to pay for what he did to Dita!" He mumbled to himself.

"Hey Mr. Alien." She greeted.

"Dita, should you be even around? I mean…your arm!"

"You don't need to be so protective Mr. Alien." She assured, "I'm fine. I'm just glad you're safe."

"CRASH"

"OW!" Cried a boy emerging from a tarp that had, in black letters, the words, 'No, Paiway's Do Not Cross' on it.

"You alright Mar?" Hibiki asked as the kid cradled his own head.

"Y-yeah…" He stuttered trying not to cry from the hit on the head, "J-just a little st-startled."

"Here, you forgot lunch today. Don't wanna see you dying on me" Said the humble voice of Sei.

Mar, still looking on the floor grabbed the tray and began to eat a cookie.

"I was wondering why I was so hungry. Thanks Sei-ayah!" He was shocked to see an identical body lying near him.

"Sei! Where's your black hair!"

"I took out the die. I wanted to be my old self."

"But…but won't we do that thing where we talk at the same time saying the same thing? That creeps me out."

Sei was too busy snooping under the tarp at his brother's project.

"Wow, you're making that all by yourself!" Sei gasped at Mar, "That's amazing!"

Mar was soaking up all his glory. "Hehe….well you know me. Hey! You're not even supposed to be looking at that!"

"I'm your brother. I have the right to look. What if you were making some death device in there?"

"What! You just wanna snoop some more."

Hibiki and Dita laughed at the two children as they bickered.

"I can't even tell who's who." Hibiki laughed.

Mar didn't like where this conversation was going. "Kinda like you and Hinoki, eh Hibiki?" Sei and Mar said at the same time.

"SHUT UP YOU TWERPS!" He hollered at the two children now chasing after them, "I'm going to smash your heads together!"

Rushing down the hall now, Sei and Mar hid in the reg central before Hibiki caught them.

"Come on out now!" He yelled.

"There you are." Jumped the voice of BC "There's a message for you from some one on Tarrak. He says he knows you."

"Who would be asking for me?" Hibiki asked.

"He says he's your grandpa."

"Gramps!" Hibiki said in shock, "If he's calling, he must be super pissed at me or something!" He then did the hundred meter dash to the control center with Dita chasing after him.

* * *

Hibiki burst into the room. "Okay! Okay! I'm here!" He panted, "Where's this message?"

"I was wondering when you'd get here." Jin (Hibiki's Gramps) laughed on the communicator. "You kept me waiting."

Hibiki scratched his head, "S-sorry."

Jin then became serious, "Hibiki, there is something I have to tell you."

"Gramps?"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for not telling you everything. And with such little time left."

"Who-what are you talking about?"

"I've been sent a message by my daughter. She's coming to escort me, and I fear she won't have anything pleasant in mind with my arrival."

"Daughter!"

"I don't think you ever will notice her. You were so young and she was almost as young as you. She blames me….for what happened to her mother, Macy."

"Gramps! You had a wife?"

Jin looked at the boy he raised. "If only your father were to see you right now and know how naive you really are."

"Gramps, I know I wasn't abandoned in the desert…..I know you lied to me."

"I thought you'd find out soon." Jin sighed, "I didn't want to upset you."

Hibiki stared at the communication. "Grampa, did my family die on the ship?"

Jin looked surprised at this. "Why do you ask this Hibiki?"

"Because….they never came back for me……and even after a hundred years…..I was alone." Hibiki looked down at the ground but still felt nowhere he could look.

Jin took this all in. "Hibiki maybe I should tell you."

Something seemed to be moving outside the door of Jin's house.

"Grandpa! Behind you!" Hibiki cried, but it was now too late.

Jin turned to only see a warrior pounce on him in seconds. Then another warrior ran in and shot the communication off. No one knew what was going on.

"Gramps!" Hibiki cried and ran to his partner.

"Hibiki!" BC yelled, "Just where do you think your going?"

"To Tarak! I'm goanna save gramps!"

* * *

Hibiki thrusted his machine into overdrive, but still it would take too long to get there. They may have just returned into Mejere and Tarrak's system, but they still were such a distance.

"Need some help?" Meia asked whizzing to Hibiki. "If you use my dread, we may have a chance to save your Grandfather."

Both combined with brilliant light to create Vandread-Meia.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go before they leave!"

Meia nodded as the vandread went full thruster straight towards the planet Tarrak.

They were only minutes away from landing point when Hibiki noticed something.

"Turn around!" He commanded, "Go to that ship!"

Meia looked at the ship. It looked like a Tarrak cargo ship.

"That's just a regular carrier ship Hibiki."

"That's not any carrier ship." Hibiki said, "It just launched from the deserted area. No one lives there….except for Gramps."

Hibiki made the vandread kick up the pace. He went like a bullet toward the craft, but was caught by an unknown force.

"Well well…." Smirked Hikaru, "If it isn't my old sparing partner Hibiki. I wondered how long it would take you to catch up. I'm glad you made it."

"I'm in no mood for this!" Hibiki hollered splitting from Meia's dread, "Give me back Gramps!"

"The Lordeth of our planet did say to tell you thanks for helping her reunite with her father."

"Lordeth? What the hell is that?" Meia asked.

"It's a name we give to the main royal of our planet."

Hibiki didn't believe what Hikaru had said a moment before. "What? I didn't even help with this."

Hikaru gave an evil smile of delight. "Oh, but you did. Vile used her nightmare technique to read your mind. Lordeth was very pleased. She thought you had some connection with him. I mean….you do carry her last name of course."

Hibiki was shocked.

"Yes, Lord Andréa's full name is Lordeth Andrea Tokai. It suits her well."

"Liar!" Hibiki roared.

"It's no lie." Hikaru hissed, "She knows who you are. She knows all about the pain you've suffered in the past. She even knows who your family was. And she knows your true name."

Hibiki's eyes widened. It was unknown if it was rage or fear, but most likely both.

"Th-that's all a bunch of lies. You just don't want me to save Gramps!" He charged straight at Hikaru only to be thrown so easily back by one single punch.

"Your anger's blinding you." Hikaru warned, "You won't be able to fight me in such a mood."

Hibiki didn't want to hear anymore of Hikaru's rants. "SHUT UP!"

"Hibiki we have no time for this." Meia yelled. "We have to contact the Nirvana."

But it was no use. Hibiki was deaf to all around him. All he could hear was the voice of Hikaru just laughing at his foolish attempts.

"I'm goanna make you shut it!" Hibiki took out his sword and began to strike Hikaru.

Hikaru didn't seem to fight back. It seemed he enjoyed this show. He began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You," Hikaru laughed meningacly, "you're quite amusing to watch. I bet you'd make a perfect pilot for Castile. You'd get the extra boost you'd need." Hikaru took a glove off revealing a tattoo on the back of his hand.

"I know how you feel Hibiki. You feel like your family doesn't love you. It's almost as if they'd abandoned you."

"!"

"Vile could read your thoughts too. How's that nightmare when you're trapped and your mother doesn't come and get you."

"Quiet!" Miea was furious at Hikaru's evil speech. "Hibiki, don't listen to him. Hibiki?"

"I had nightmares like that too." Hikaru kept going at Hibiki. "Everyone was about my father abandoning me. I know how it hurts."

Hibiki was enraged by all of this. He hated Hikaru saying every thought in his head. He couldn't take it.

"YOU DON"T KNOW A SINGLE THING ABOUT ME!" Hibiki bellowed, "SO SHUT UP ALREADY!" He gave a right hook to Hikaru's robot.

"I bet you wished they died don't you? Then they had a reason for abandoning you like that."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Hibiki want into a crazed state. All he could think about was killing Hikaru.

Hikaru realized that his vanguard couldn't take much more, so he began to thrash out too. He seemed to dodge all of Hibiki's attacks easily. He went for Meia's dread and bashed it repeatedly. Once he stopped, the dread lied there motionless.

"Meia! Meia!" Hibiki called out her name but no answer. She was bashed up from the beating and in a daze of some sort.

"DAMN! I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Hibiki yelled as he gave his all into every attack.

"I love seeing how you react to this. This is your true nature, you want me to die." Hikaru howled in amusement. "I mean, you did let me get away all those other times like when I attacked your ship and shot your girl it must have made you really ticked that you let me go. You had your chance to kill me but you didn't. Does that hurt to hear Hibiki?"

Hibiki went into a full furry and was blinded by rage. Hikaru dodged his frontal assault and began to stab him repeatedly with his sword. Hibiki felt the surges of electricity were tearing his insides. Hikaru only stopped when the vanguard stopped functioning. Even the oxygen tanks stopped.

"I win." Hikaru said in triumph as he pulled out one of his guns and aimed it towards the vanguard's head.

"Hikaru," Said a voice on Hikaru's communicator, "Hikaru, leave him."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm amused with this boy." Said the voice humbly said, "Do not disobey me."

"……as you wish my lord." Hikaru lowered the gun. "We'll settle this later Hibiki."

"Get back here quickly." The voice commanded, "I'd like to see my father when all are accounted for."

"Alright."

"N-n-nnnn-no…..let gramps….go." Hibiki barely made out these words as he tried to reach out his hand but it failed.

Hikaru stared at the boy. He almost felt sorry for what he did, making the boy suffer through his memories. "I'm always here for a rematch." He then went back to the ship.

The ship shortly after went into some kind of warp and was gone. Hibiki wanted to follow them, but he felt weak after the beating he took. He was loosing air at a fast rate.

"Grampa….I'm sorry" he whispered and everything went into a blur.

* * *

"My lord." Said a messenger bowing at Andriea's presence, "The ship has arrived back. All are accounted for. Including the man you sent us to get."

She sat in a seat in the middle of the command center of the 'Beast'. She could see all from here place. Everything was going her way.

"Good." She said in a pleasant tone, "I think I'll go pay a visit. He's still in the cargo hold I take it."

"You're a mind reader." The messenger said happily.

"Would you like me or the other guards to escort you there?" Asked a battle guard who ran up to her? He hoped that she would agree but she refused.

"I'm quite alright by myself." She laughed. "Lord Amith, you take control while I'm gone."

A man in a green robe came to her side. He wore an amulet on his neck that said 'Lord of the peace' on it. He seemed very humble and much older than the lordeth was.

"As you wish." Amith humbly said and took her seat, "You should get up more often. Your seat is very comfy."

She smiled and began to walk down the hall. Everyone stopped to bow at her as they crossed paths with her.

"Does it get boring?" Ask a blonde man with spectacles. He looked very handsome and only looked a little bit younger than she was. He also wore a robe but this one was dark red.

"What?"

"Everyone bowing to you, it does get boring to me."

A man who entered the hall flipped and dropped his papers when seeing the two. He immediately bowed.

"Yeah….it does." Andréa sighed, "How long has it been bugging you Maxwell?"

"Ever since I was announced as the Lord of the war." He moaned showing her his amulet he kept on his neck. "Quite bothersome."

The two arrived at the docking bay. A huge room with dozens of dreads and vanguards there. In the center of it all was the newly arrived ship. Two men came out restraining an old man.

"I'm an old man; I can't go anywhere or fight you." The man protested, "So you don't need to be so ruthless."

The men stopped at the front of the Lordeth and Lord. The old man didn't understand until the young woman talked to him.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it father."

He stared at her and gave a smirk.

"Hello Andriea, I see you've been doing well from the look of this place. How's your mother?"

She grew enraged and slapped the man.

"She's dead because of you!" She snapped.

"How? When did this happen?"

"A while back. I've been alone ever since."

The man felt uneasiness, "I'm so sorry. If I'd know I'd-"

"What! What would you do! Send flower's to her grave! It's your fault that she's gone!" She gleamed her green eyes at him, "Send him to the brig Maxwell. I'll deal with him later,"

Maxwell bowed to her and commanded for the guards to lead him.

"I never thought I'd see you Maxwell. My, haven't you grown."

Once they were out of Lord Andriea's sight. Maxwell dismissed the guards.

"I'm sorry Jin." Maxwell sighed, "She's been like this ever since….well….she's been like this for quite some time."

"And she blames me?"

"Yes." Maxwell looked very depressed at this moment. "And what's worse, she's quite interested in Hibiki. It is the same Hibiki, right?"

Jin couldn't stand to stare into the boy's sad eyes.

"Yes."

Maxwell took the time to consume all of this. "I see. You're not going to like what I'm going to tell you. Hikaru's awake too. He's now a pilot sent out to destroy the Nirvana."

"!"

"I'm sorry, but I must do as lord Andriea says. I have to put you in a cell."

"It's alright Maxwell." Jin assured.

"I just hope that Hibiki will be alright." Maxwell sighed and showed Jin to the cell.

* * *

_'Hibiki…..Hibiki….'_ a faint voice called to him. _'Hibiki…. Why are you so angry?'_

The blonde sat next to him by the tree with a swing on it.

He leaned next to it, clenching his teeth. "Sis, I want you to leave me alone!"

"But little brother, I want to help"

"YOU CAN HELP BY GOING AWAY!" He barked and throwing dirt in her face, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, DAD, AND MOM! YOU LEFT ME! AND YOU NOW COME BACK LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! WHY?"

"Hey kid SHUT IT!" Someone cried.

Hibiki awoke from being hit with some mug a Castile soldier was drinking from. The liquid was now pouring all over his head. He rolled of the bed he was laying on and hit the metal floor.

"What the?"

"You're in a Castile police force ship." The guard informed staring at the boy with dark blue eyes, "This ship's goanna bring you and your friend to the Castile big house for your crimes against the kingdom."

"What! You better let me out of here right now before I start beating all of you!"

"How kid? Your ships are all beaten up and out of commission. There's no way of even getting off without transportation. But don't worry kid; we'll keep it safe for ya….while you rot in prison."

"Don't you dare touch my partner!"

"You should be thanking us kid. If the lordeth didn't order us to take you into custody, you would have suffocated without air." A beeping noise came from the guard's watch and he seemed to be relieved by this, "Thank god! My shifts over kid have a fun time talking to HIM for me."

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! I wasn't done! HEEEEEEEEY!"

"Save your energy Hibiki." A voice said coming through from the next cell, "We need all we can to get out of here." It was none other than the voice of Meia.

Hibiki slumped by the wall, "Guess I pretty much screwed up things for us didn't I?"

"There's no changing what had happened, all we can do now is try to get ourselves out of this mess and get back to the Nirvana."

"I'm not going anywhere without Grandpa!"

"That's useless Hibiki. We don't even know if were going the same way as the ship that took your Grandfather."

"I'm still not going! I have to know if he's alright!"

"He's fine for the time." Said a sly voice getting closer to them both. "Our Lord just wants to have a nice chat with him."

The man stopped in between them both. He had violet hair and silver eyes. He was also wearing a pilot's uniform that was like Hinoki's old one.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The man said with a polite bow, "I'm Lucas Heart. I hope you haven't forgotten me yet."

Both Nirvana pilot's eyes widened.

"Lucas!" Meia wispered.

"Ah, you do remember!" He said joyfully, "I was hoping a woman of your beauty would remember who I was!"

"How can we not!" Hibiki snapped grabbing on to the bars that bound him inside of his cage, "You attacked us!"

Lucas seemed to be getting bored by Hibiki's conversation and went to Meia, "You look like a smart girl. Why don't you and I talk a little more privately, over lunch?"

Hibiki was getting pissed, "Hey! I'm still here you know! And I want some answers!"

Lucas yawned at this and realized something. "No wonder you're still talking! I forgot to put on the electric field." Lucas pressed a button on what looked like a remote and made Hibiki into a lightning rod.

"Eyyyyaaaaaahh!" Hibiki let go of the bars, "How come this keeps happening to me?"

"I'm going to have fun with this!" Lucas said joyfully and sat in the old guards chair.

"You're a berserk pilot, if what Hinoki says is true, you shouldn't even be here." Meia began, "Why deal with a guarding mission on a police ship?"

Lucas pulled out a bottle of liquor from his bag and looked at her with an evil smile.

"Because we know what you're capable of and we don't want any funny business before we execute you."

"Execution?"

* * *

This is where the ship was seen last mam." A young vanguard pilot said to the commander, "There is a sign of a fight but there is nothing here. Maybe if we ask for help from-"

"Its alright Honda." Magno said, "Tell the others to return."

"But mam! We can still-"

"That's an order!" BC commanded.

The boy's face went into depression, "Yes. Over and out." The screen went blank.

"Two of our best pilots disappear just like that?" Magno asked herself, "I fear the worst is upon us."

Georgia looked on the screen at the starry sky. She could feel a great power from her necklace beckoning her to do what she didn't want.

_'I could try it and it could point us to them….but…'_

She clenched on to the white stone with the purple outlines.

_'Here goes nothing.'_

She ran to the puddle and jumped into it. Everyone in the room was shocked.

"She did know that Bart was in there, right?" Amarone asked.

"I think so." Beldevere said confused, "What is she thinking."

"What's going on up there?" Bart asked but would regret finding out. He suddenly noticed that there was another body in the room. He turned to see Georgia, flustered, distressed, and flipping out.

"Why the hell are you h-"

"TURN AROUND!" She screeched turning all red, "DON'T LOOK!"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY? THIS IS MY JOB!"

"I-I'm going to help l-look for the pilots." She said with a embarrassed voice, "But I can't help with someone looking at me they way I am right now."

"Well I can't work with someone else in here! Especially a woman!"

"Please! Just turn around!" She whined waving her left arm in the air and hiding her upper body with her right.

Bart did as he was told but he wasn't very happy about the situation.

Georgia put her hands together and began to chant something.

"What is this all about?" Beldevere asked.

"Is she just singing or what?" Celtic went and said.

The ship suddenly shook furiously.

"Gyaaah! What did you do!" Bart said panicky.

Georgia didn't pay attention to anything, she was in her trance searching through the galaxy for the pilots. As she got near the whole ship glowed brightly and a strange light soared throughout space.

"What is that?" BC asked.

"Whatever it is, it's got a lock on Hibiki and Meia." Parfait said on the screen. "The beam is pointing the way."

"Bart follows that beam!" Magno ordered.

"Right!" Bart said and the nirvana raced through the stars.

"We have a lot to thank you for young lady." Magno said to Georgia.

She felt embarrassed at this. "N-no…. It was nothing…. really."

"Are you crazy!" Bart said happily, "You made the whole ship lead us to them that's so awesome."

She turned even redder at this. "Y-you really think so?"

Bart faced her this time. "Yeah! You rock!"

"Hehe….thanks." Georgia suddenly then noticed that Bart was looking at her.

"EEEEEYYYAAAH! TURN AROUND!"

* * *

While this was happening, Hibiki and Meia were sitting in the cells listening to a drunk's ratings.

Lucas took another chug from his liquor and went on.

"So…..I went back to my ship….hick….and there was this squirrel. A squirrel of all things…HICCUP….and it was wearing a cowboy hat and it was in my cockpit. So I began to chase it outta there….Hick…. and it ran right under a woman's skirt. I went for a dive to catch it and I got to see some really cute panties. Hick!"

Hibiki sat on the far edge of his cell and let out a big sigh. It was like listening to Bart but this guy was way more annoying. Probably cause he was drunk.

Meia sat in a dark corner planning an escape. She was thinking for three hours about this idea and she almost had it.

"Oh man! You two gotta try this stuff some time. Best whole dang stuff on this ship!" Lucas laughed at Hibiki then took a big chug of it. "Not the greatest but its still good."

Hibiki tried to ignore this but Lucas wasn't going to give up on his new buddy.

"What's the matter kid? Don't wanna talk."

"You idiot! Why would I even want to talk to you! You threw us in here!"

Lucas gave an evil smile, "Aw, you're just cranky because you lost to Hikaru. Don't let it get to ya, happens to the best of us."

Hibiki clenched his teeth at this. "That's none of your business."

"Hehe, your probably right about that." He drank the last from his bottle "Oh man. I think I'm goanna pass out."

"You did drink a whole bottle, you should be dead!"

"That's the difference between me and you……I…" Lucas gave up on finishing what he was saying and passed out.

Lucas was now no danger to them both at the moment meaning they had the chance to escape. Meia was waiting for this.

"Hibiki, we can go now." She said.

"What do you mean go?" Hibiki asked hearing noises that sounded like it was coming from the ceiling.

The noises made its way to his cell and started bashing on the vent until the plating came off. From the whole emerged Meia giving Hibiki a hand.

"Just like I said, go."

Hibiki gave a smirk and was helped up into the vents. The only person left around there was Lucas who seemed to be in a sleep right now. Probably dreaming of some broad or maybe of Lord Andréa hitting on him. But maybe he wasn't even unconscious. Maybe he was pretending. And maybe he was waiting for them to escape, just because he liked to catch them. And if these things aren't true, then why did he have an evil smirk on his face and was now growing fangs.

* * *

Two guards were making their way through the hall. One was contemplating the other on what to give his wife for their anniversary. The other noticed that the ceiling was making strange noises in the vents.

"What in Lordeth's name is going on?" The first one asked.

The second put his gut to the ceiling and shouted, "Freeze, whoever is in there, come out now or we'll need to resort to painful measures."

"You want us to come down?" Said a voice of a boy. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Hibiki burst from the ceiling on top of the two guards.

"You brat!" One of them yelled pulling out his gun but unknowing to him, Meia pounced on him knocking both guards out.

"It looks like we can't hide in the vents anymore." Meia sighed, "We're too loud it'll bring attention to us."

"Walking is better anyway." Hibiki smiled and ran of in one direction.

"Hibiki, we just can't barge around the halls like that. We'll be seen. And do you even know where you are going?"

"I'm going to find Gramps! There must be something on this ship that could give me a clue."

Meia had no time for her colleague to act like this, "I already told you Hibiki, it's pointless to go looking for him at the moment. We need to contact the Nirvana."

"Fffhhht" Went a laser bullet that almost hit Meia but instead hit the wall.

"Sorry, but there will be no need for that here." Said Lucas who seemed to come out of nowhere with an evil smile on his face.

He held a beautifully crafted gun, still smoking after the last laser bullet. He was a force to be reckoned with.

"Best to be in your cells right now."

"How? You drank all that liquor and you can still stand?" Hibiki couldn't believe it.

"In my berserker form I can drink to all of my liking. And as you can see, I can control it better than anyone else can." The tattoo spread across his face and his nails grew long. "I can even control it at its peak. I'm a very special guy." He then turned to Meia, "And I wouldn't mind having a very special lady."

"Any ideas." Meia asked Hibiki.

"Just one." Hibiki then began to flip and screamed, "EYYAAHH! WHAT THE HELL"S THAT!"

Lucas turned to where Hibiki was pointing.

Hibiki grabbed Meia's hand at this point. "RUN!" He yelled.

Lucas turned to see that his prey had already run off. "Oh shit! I feel sorry for them when my bullets land in their skulls."

Before the berserker could even turn around, the whole ship shook. It felt as if they were under attack.

"Lucas, the Nirvana crew is here." A woman said on a hologram by the wall. "There after the captives."

"I know I know…" Lucas moaned, "I'll get them…HICK"

"Good…and stop drinking! I can't stand your breath."

"And I can't stand being away from you for a minute."

The woman had no time for this, "JUST DO YOR JOB!"

* * *

Meia and Hibiki ran to every room they could find but with no luck. They felt the ship shake and now had their hopes up.

"The ship's under attack." Hibiki said joyfully.

"It's the nirvana." Meia said in relief.

"Meia do you copy?" BC said on Meia's communicator.

"Meia here, were coming your way."

"We've already sent some reinforcements; you should meet up with them soon."

"Behind you!" Hibiki yelped to the blue haired girl as a door opened.

Meia grabbed the figure and threw it to the ground, glaring her ring at him.

"He looks like Athena doesn't need rescuing after all." Said the man.

Meia moved her ring away, "Yuki? Why are you here?"

Yuki helped himself up from the floor and then explained. "I was a commander of my very own force against Castile, thought I could be of help."

"MR. ALIEN!" Cried another figure who embraced Hibiki.

"Dita, I can't breathe." Hibiki yelled at the red head.

"I'm so happy we found you." Dita squealed, "I knew that you'd be alright."

"You guys can play house later." Barnette said coming out of the room with Jura at her side, "We need to get out of here. This is a Castile ship, there could be Berserkers running around."

"You don't know the half of it." Hibiki moaned at the thought.

"Brrhhck" Went a metal door as it was blown away. Smoke had emitted from it and so had a man emerged from it, bearing his gun right at their heads.

"Hiya!" He said and went gun crazy at them shooting floods of bullets everywhere.

The nirvana team scattered to another room with the door sealed shut. Lucas moaned at this problem.

"Aw come on! I wanna fight! You know there's no way out of that room you'll have to come on out sometime."

"Who the hell is that guy?" Barnette asked.

"He says he's Lucas Heart, one of the four berserkers." Hibiki moaned, "You should try talking to him when he's drunk, he's even more of a nuisance then."

"LUCAS!" Jura yelled, "THAT IDIOT THAT COPIED MY DREAD? THE IDIOT THAT CALLED ME A BITCH! EEEEERRRRRGH!" Jura pulled out her sword and let it shine in its glory, "I'm goanna teach that guy a lesson!"

"Me too!" Barnette cried pulling out her machine gun that slung over her shoulder (She fancied that one a lot!), "That guy doesn't even know how to use a gun properly!"

"You'll be giving him new targets if you go out there!" Meia sternly said. "What we need now is to think up a plan."

"Yeah but we don't have much time for that!" Hibiki pointed out, "He blasted the last door, what makes you think he can't do it to this one?"

"Are we going to die Mr. Alien?" Dita asked getting closer to him.

"If we actually think about it, there's no place to actually run." Yuki said staring at the shut door. "If we stay here, he'll probably bust the door down and if we try to escape he'll gun us down easily."

"Just what are you thinking?" Meia asked.

"Just something plain and simple Athena." He said silently as he made one of his hands a fist. "Fight fire with fire."

* * *

Lucas was not the most happiest with waiting. He tried to amuse himself with cleaning off his guns but he was still restless. He stood up from the wall he was leaning on and went to the metal door keeping him away from the prize. The door suddenly began to slide open. Lucas gave a smile he did so many times before when he had triumphed.

"So ya give up?" He asked to the dark room.

A lead bullet whizzed past his head and cut some of his hair off as it hit the wall. Barnette came out of the room with Jura at side.

"We'd never surrender to the likes of you!" She hollered as bullets flew everywhere.

He dodged each one leaving a trail of holes as he moved. "I love this! I absolutely do!"

"My turn!" Jura yelled attacking with her sword. She thrashed it each way she could.

Lucas enjoyed this thrill. He finally grabbed her hand with the sword still in its fingers. He looked at her carefully and then said in a surprised goofy voice. "Hey! Your that girl with my dread."

"Grrh! It's my dread! You're the one with the copy!"

"We have so much in common!" He said happily, "You wanna get a drink after this? I know this really great restaurant that makes really good Italian! Wanna come?"

Jura didn't know what to do. There stood the enemy but also her ticket to a baby. He was just throwing himself to her but he was also a warrior of Castile.

"Jura! What the hell do you think you are doing!" Barnette yelled, "Finish him!"

"B-but…I….he….ooooh! He's my ticket and he's also the enemy! What to do? Oh a woman's life is so complicated!"

"She makes everything complicated." Hibiki muttered under his breath.

Lucas noticed a power source he knew quite well. A green peixis power was in his midst and it was so close too, but very faint. He had an idea on who it was and took a guess.

"Yuki, are you there?" He asked, "Commander Yuki of the resistance group Lone Wolf, are you with these people? Oh come on I know you're here."

Silent footsteps were heard by all as Yuki walked out of the room. He still wore his commanding uniform and carried the old hat in his pocket. But he did not carry his smile with him or his goofy way he acted. He acted so serious right now.

"I knew it was you!" Lucas said joyfully letting go of Jura. "No one gives off a weak peixis power supply like that. Soldiers of Castile give off a great source but you….you experimented on yourself just to see how it would go. What would happen if a resistance group could use it, and now look at you. Nothing more than a berserker yourself."

Yuki revealed his hands. They did show a faint tattoo on them but they still were visible and glowing.

"I'm not a berserker. Berserkers are slaves to the royals that greedily take power from the peixis to boost up skills. I used it on myself because I didn't want anyone to carry a burden like that. To become a madman whenever you have a mood swing, whenever you get angry, whenever you begin to loose, and when all hope fails."

"How bout you and I duke it out? Berserker against berserker, how bout it?"

"I don't have the power to become such a horrid beast." Yuki admitted taking off his jacket, "But I'd be happy to battle you, Castile against Castile."

"Agreed. All weapons we have on we can use, no using anything else."

"Hitting vital points are legal too. We can use any type of combat we desire."

"Fine by me." Lucas said reloading his gun.

"I also am humble by this." Yuki agreed loading a gun.

"What the hell? We don't have time for this!" Barnette yelled.

"Don't worry," Yuki assured, "This will only take a minute."

Lucas held out his gun on Yuki's shoulder and Yuki did the same.

"In the name of the planet of Castile, let our sacrifices not be in vain." Lucas preached.

"Let the victor go without regrets and the loser rest in peace." Yuki preached.

"One"

"Two"

Both held their guns out at the ceiling. "Castile!" They both cried letting a single bullet from both guns hit the ceiling. Then the both went on a waging war.

"Has everyone gone crazy?" Jura asked, "This honestly makes no sense. First he asks me out now he's fighting Yuki! Who does he care about more!"

Lucas shot a few bullets from his gun and as Yuki managed to miss the onslaught, Lucas hit him with another barrage that he didn't miss. It gave him a cut on the face, arm, and one bullet gave him a scratch on his ear making him bleed.

"Your too slow!" Lucas teased, "You cant beat me with such low agility, even with help from your tattoo wont help."

"I make up that with knowledge." He made a dash right at Lucas.

"Easy target!" Lucas laughed shooting bullets right for his head.

Yuki made a dive at the last moment having the bullets cut a few hairs. He then slid behind Lucas and tried to choke him. Lucas quickly put his back to the wall and began to bash him.

"Lucas is stronger and faster than Yuki." Hibiki said, "Even though he's smarter he's going to get his ass whooped."

"He knows." Meia gasped, "He knows that but he's giving us the chance!" She watched him take every blow. But he kept staring at her with a warm smile. "He wants us to run!"

"But we can't just leave him!" Dita cried.

Meia looked at Yuki again. He nodded his head at her. She felt something she didn't want to feel but she pushed it all back and grabbed Dita's hand.

"We're leaving. That's an order!"

Dita could see that Meia didn't want to leave either. Dita nodded and all retreated.

Yuki watched as they all left. "Be safe Athena." He said under his breath."

The last bash was too much and Yuki let his hands go as he fell to the floor. Lucas now pointed a gun at his head.

"Looks like your friends abandoned you." Lucas pointed out, "But don't worry, I'll round them all back."

Yuki unexpectedly swung his left leg and knocked the gun out of Lucas' hand scattering it on the far end of the hall.

"I don't think you'll be doing any of that without your weapon." Yuki said with his happy smile.

Lucas didn't know what he should do. He punched Yuki in the face and ran to his gun. He grasped it in seconds, he was going to shoot it a Yuki's direction but felt something cold on the back of his head.

* * *

The others ran though every hall that they saw. There legs grew tried of running such a great distance.

"Are we there yet?" Hibiki panted.

"The rendezvous point should be just around this hall." Barnette assured.

They boosted speed at the end and to their relief, Barnette was correct. There were at the end of the room were many of the nirvana crew soldiers.

"Ooooh I love you Barnette!" Jura said hugging the girl.

"It was nothing."

A male soldier ran up to them. "We have the dread and vanguard at the Nirvana. You can head back to the nirvana now. The only thing that's left to do is get any data from the ship."

"Hey. Wasn't there another with you?" Asked a female soldier.

"I-I'm here." Came the voice of Yuki who came out of another room.

"How did you get here so fast!" Jura asked.

"There was a shortcut through the locker room." He said in laughter but he then had to grab his chest in pain.

"So you defeated him?" Barnette asked.

"Nah. Just hit him in the back of the head with my gun. It'll conk him out for a while."

"You alright?" Asked a soldier.

"Yeah…just fine, probably a couple of bruises."

"Amber can take a look when you guys get back." The soldier assured.

"EEEyyyaaahh!" Shrieked a couple of soldiers who weresearching theship, and now where running to their comrades.

"He's too powerful!" One soldier cried.

"We have to get out! It's a berserker."

"Berserker?"A boy soldier gasped.

"Yeah! He's carrying around a gun and he's shooting it like some nut!"

CRASH! Smoke filled the rendezvous point.

"Oh God! He's here!"

"Hey! I'm still up!" Lucas said emerging from the smoke, "And only one can be left standing. What do you say Yuki?"

"F-fine then….lets do this." He struggled to keep himself up but managed to do a good job.

"How bout we use the ultimate attack?" Lucas suggested holding out his hands. The began to glow.

"I like that idea." Yuki said holding out his glowing hands.

"Let the strongest win."

"What do you think your doing!" Meia yelled.

"Giving you some more time, get out of here while you still can." Yuki replied, "A goddess as fair as Athena shouldn't just perish by a titan's quarrellings."

"Time's up!" Lucas said as he shot out a green beam.

"Go NOW!" Yuki cried to everyone as he shot a beam too.

Both green lights hit each other resulting in a giant explosion. The whole ship shook and parts began to fall. Jura was knocked back and so was Dita who landed her bottom on Hibiki's head. Meia and Barnette held on to the wall to keep balance. A light from the ceiling came right at Meia's head and a giant medal blade fell out of the ceiling right at Jura. Both kept their eyes closed, they didn't want their last sight to be the thing that kills them.

* * *

Meia seemed to have somehow been moved from the sight. She heard the loud clang of the light but felt no pain only the warmth of someone. Opening her eyes she saw that Yuki carried her in his arms away from her doom.

"Athena can't be destroyed that easily." He panted and put her back down, "She is an immortal and she will never die."

Jura noticed she was still living She opened her eyes to see the cold floor she also felt something on her face. Wiping it with her hand left a red smear.

"BLOOD!" She gasped. She looked beside her at a male figure that covered her from the blow of the blade like piece of medal. It was Lucas, the Castile soldier. His fangs and claws disappeared and so did his tattoo. Jura looked at the man in horror.

"Heh….From the way your face looks…I must look like shit." He laughed weakly as he pushed the metal off of them both. He howled in pain from the blade coming out of his skin. His shirt now spread with blood. He stood up and struggled to move away.

"I'll never change." He sighed as he tried to stagger to the wall. "I…guess I'll be g-going now…..no use staying….here." He looked at the floor as his vision got fuzzier, "I think I'm going to take a nap in the….captain's lounge…" He then collapsed in front of them all.

There lay a most powerful warrior at the crew's feet. His grave was his own blood flowing out, he'd die without attention.

"What are we standing around here for!" Hibiki growled, "Lets get outta here."

"I agree." Yuki said cheerfully, "And get Lucas medical attention. He showed us that he has compassion in his heart. And besides, we don't let the wounded die on us do we?"

"No sir!" The soldier cried.

"Is there anyone else on this ship?" Meia asked the first boy soldier.

"Information from the brigades tells me that there is no one else. Also most escape pods have been launched."

Meia stared at the bleeding pilot as they carried him away. "They must have thought that their pilot would win and he'd retreat too when he couldn't take anymore."

The ship was transported back to the nirvana for research and a single pilot watched this all happen, from his red vanguard. Hibiki looked out a window from the ship and noticed this figure, Hikaru, watching his victories today. But Hikaru knew it was no victory for the Nirvana vanguard pilot. Hikaru flipped a switch on his control panel.

"Nice work Hibiki." Hikaru congratulated him, "I can't believe you would actually do this…..if you want to talk there's a communicating phone on your left…yes I can see you….I always can see you."

Hibiki grabbed the communicating phone, "Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden? You could have destroyed this ship whenever you wanted to."

"And face the wrath of a thousand other pilots….Hibiki, you're the only pilot that I want to fight, and for some reason, the only thing that would satisfy this thrill is challenging you, vanguard to vanguard, and without your precious back up. I think you rely too much on friends. Just like today, I enjoyed watching you fight in all your fury."

"Shut up!" Hibiki hollered, "Where's gramps!"

"Oh….Lord Andréa is having a meeting with him. I don't know if she wishes to kill him or lock him in a dungeon for all of eternity but the fact is you wont be getting him back."

"You'll see, all of you will see! I'll save all the people your enslaving!"

"Like you did today? Oh please…that was the worst excuse of a battle ever. Your rage blinds you too much. I only talked about all the things we have in common and you go mental one me." Hikaru began to laugh.

"We don't have anything in common!"

"Your so naive. Your hiding yourself from the truth. Trying to keep yourself in a happy world where everything you love stays the same. But let me tell you something: one, you cant defeat me without help, two, we have your gramps, three, I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me." Hikaru's laughter echoed through the whole ship.

"Don't forget Hibiki, I'm always here for a rematch." The communication was broken off after that.

Hikaru stared at the stars for a bit. He went back to that dream of that boy chasing after him. "He'll always follow me." He said silently, "And he shall follow to his doom." The vanguard then jetted off into the far reaches of space.

Hibiki hung the phone back on the hook and clenched his fists in fury.

"I'm nothing like him…..I can't be…..I can't…."

"Mr. Alien, he's lying." Dita assured coming closer to him.

"…"

"Its alright Mr. Alien." The red head assured, "You'll get him next time."

"It's alright Dita. I'm fine." Hibiki looked out the window gain to see the many stars, "I'm going to get gramps back, and I'm going to make them pay."

* * *

Meia watched as Hibiki left being followed by Dita.

"It seems like he has lost something very powerful in his life." Yuki said standing near Meia.

"He went into such a violent mood when Hikaru told him that they were alike. Hikaru also said he had nightmares about his parents abandoning him."

"It's just like Achilles' heel."

"Huh?"

"There was an old story about a man who was made immortal because his mother dunked him in the river Styx. She dunked him by holding on to one of his heels but forgot to dunk him a second time so the heel she held would be effected. His name was Achilles, the most powerful man in the world. It was said that he would never die. Of course everyone makes mistakes. He died of a poison tipped arrow that struck his heel. The same heel that was never touched by the immortal waters."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Meia asked.

"I thought that wonderful Athena would know this answer." He said with a warm smile.

Her face became red.

"Of course you never heard this story." He stared into her eyes with a glow, "It means we all have our weaknesses, for some it's harder to find."

* * *

A few days later….

Lucas put his hand to his head. It felt as though it was throbbing.

"Unnngh…." He moaned, "Did I over sleep again? Oh man….Captain Sheena won't be too happy about this."

He tried to get out of his bed but felt a sharp pain from his back. It all came rushing back to him. The attack….and he lost….but where was he now. He slowly got out of the bed and noticed his real clothes were sitting on a chair, he was wearing pajamas. He also noticed that his room had laser bars on it.

"OH FUCK!" He yelped, "I've been captured! Oh man! Lord Andréa will give me so much hell after this!" He sat on the floor and tried to think this out.

After ten seconds or less, for crying out loud he's got a low attention span, he decided to make the best out of the situation and looked for something very important in his jacket. But to his surprise….it was gone.

"EEEYYYAAAAHHH!" A scream was heard throughout the Nirvana.

"Looks like Lucas is up." Hinoki sighed and showed a happy smile, "I guess I need to deal with him again."

Lucas was flipping out, "WHO STOLE MY VODKA?"

* * *

Finally….chapter eight is done. Yay! (Doing a victory dance. Picture a guy that plays DDR really bad). Next chapter: The nirvana meets up with a Castile boy that hates the royals. But how does he know Laviene? Laviene's berserk is shown and some stuff about Lucas which Hinkoi will tell. Oooooh, and Lucas will try to deal with being sober for so long in a cell. How the hell does that happen? I mean, it's mostly the drunks that get thrown there. I made a funny! 


	9. Red Wine

This is chapter nine for all readers who just came in. I'm so happy that I have made it this far that I will do a happy dance. (Picture drunk secretary dancing with a plant). Okay, now that we have rejoiced at this I will give you a quick summary to those who skimmed the last chapters. Review: Hibiki's gramps was kidnapped and trying to go save him got him and Meia captured on a Castile police ship and they met Lucas Heart face to face. Making an escape went all screwy and made Yuki fight the Berserker himself. At the end, Lucas protected Jura from falling debri and now he is a captive aboard the nirvana. That was the longest summary I ever did. Keep reading fellow fan fic writers. PS. Yuki's name is not Yuki Kashino, It's **Yuki Cross**. It was twelve at night when writing this so I kind of messed up on that.

I don't own Vandread. If I did, I would make a video game of it!

* * *

Vandread Stat Sheet: 

Name: Georgia Hummingston

Georgia lived on the planet Trite wich gemnetically altered peoples DNA to help control peixis. She was a guard of the purple peixis and greatest servant to her king. She has eleven siblings in her family and most of the older ones went to become soldiers. SHe on the otherhand stayed on her planet and became a guard. When her planet was attacked she surrendered in hopes that other lives would be spared but its unknown to her what else had happened on the planet. Days later, the pilot Hinoki Cross helped her escape from Castile and they found themselves on the Nirvana. She has most peculiar powers that come from her family such as she can usually see spirits, talk to peixis, feel their pain, and go into that puddle where Bart controls the ship. The rest of her past remains a mystery and I'm not giving it away.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Red Wine 

Andreia sat upon her throne watching all around her. All seemed to be busily working and she was quite pleased by this. She waited for his arrival so she could bear him the news. He'd probably hate it and attack anyone else who gave it to him so it was best to leave it to the hands of the highest.

"You called me my Lord?" Hikaru asked entering the room and kneeling before her.

"Yes, I have some news for you." Andriea sighed as she stood and moved toward the boy. "Your team has now been counted as three as of five minutes ago. I just got word from the people that escaped the police ship that it was taken over. Lucas has not been found so we can only assume that he has been taken as a prisoner."

Hikaru grinded his teeth together but held his frustration back……the best he could.

"Argh! That drunken fool!" He bellowed so loud that all turned to look. "Why didn't we get a sober pilot instead of him? UGH!"

"Calm down Hikaru." Andreia said putting a hand on his shoulder, "We'll retrieve him. We can't let one of our best officers rot in a prison."

"As you wish, I'll set out once you give out the command."

"Actually I wasn't intending on letting you go." Andria said wich made Hikaru make a look of confusion. "I'm letting Laviene handle this. She has been dying for a chance."

The doors slid open as a girl burst her way through. Her hair swung vailiently and her face showed great joy. She jumped right on the Lodeth herself and began to hug her.

"OH THANK YOU!" She squealed in delight, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! THANK YOU! You won't regret it!"

Hikaru looked at the girl with as much enthusiasm as any have for whatching grass grow.

"How long have you hid behind that door?" He asked.

"Long enough to know I'm on a solo mission, to save a fellow crewmate and blast a couple of guys while I'm at it! Ooooooh, this will be so much fun!"

"Ehe…..I'm very happy that your content about this Laviene," Andriea said with panic on her face, "But you need to get off me. I don't like people this close. It's kinda creepy."

Laviene immediately scrambled off and went into a salutiong position.

"I'll prepare right now then head out." She informed and ran down the halls to her dread. "This is going to be so COOL!" she happily cried out.

* * *

Georgia joyfully carried Kalulah with her trying to keep Pyoro from knowing. She loved how children could look so innocent at this age. Especially her younger siblings were less of nuisances when they couldn't walk or talk. 

"How about we get you some food Kalulah? All of this must make you hungry."

She carried the baby into the lunch room where she met with Misty and Esra. They were starring at something with smirks on their faces.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Look over their." Misty pointed to a table. There sat Mar and Sei eating.

"So, I know its such a relief to see that sei has been eating at the mess hall but what's the big deal?"

"Oh. There at it again!" Esra giggled and was given back Kalulah. "They've been doing this all day.

The two boys seemed to mimick every move they did. Fist they grabbed a spoon at the same time and scooped it with food and ate it. All at perfect syncro. They noticed this ant decided to leave their spoons to he side but that failed, they copied eachother on that. They both stared at eachother with irritated faces.

Then they both began to talk at the same time.

"How Bout we…..Errgh….look, I could….ooooh….You do….I do…..ugh!" all at perfect syncro. Then they both scratched their heads at the same time.

"DON"T COPY ME!" They screamed at eachother, "I'm NOT COPYING YOU! YOUR COPYING ME!...ARGH!"

"How long has this been going?" Georgia asked.

"Three days straight." Misty giggled, "They soon give up and eat in different rooms or at other tables."

"Its very peculiar how they can do that." Duero said, "They don't even know that their doing it."

"This happens a lot to kids like them." Yuki informed the doctor while eating his food. "Some twins have this special bond, kinda like ESP. They mimick what the other does." He finaly swallowed the last. "I even hear that some know what's the other's thinking and others can feel each other's pain."

"Interesting."

"But I don't know about those two. You said they were born in a factory so I really don't think that they cant do stuff like that. Scince they are both alike, they probably think alike making them mimick eachother."

"OW! PAIWAY, GET OFF OF ME!" Mar barked at the nurse who was pulling his ear.

"What the hell do you think your doing!"

"Does Sei feel this?" Paiway asked.

Sei was puzzled "Huh? Your hurting Mar not me. How could I feel that?"

"Maybe it works the other way around." Paiway decided and began to pull on Sei's ear instead.

"OW! HEY STOP IT! THAT HURTS!"

"Do you feel that Mar?" Paiway asked.

Mar couldn't believe this girl, "You are so dumb." He said.

"Oh…I was hoping it would work." She sighed. "I thought you said it would work." She whined to Yuki.

"It works on some twins, not all of them." Yuki laughed and then was hit with an apple.

"Arrrgh! Why can't anyone leave me alone!" Both whined, "Hey! Stop copying me!"

"It's like looking in a mirror." Duero said watching the two boys try to not mimick eachother but still failed.

"Hey everyone!" Hinoki said joyfully, "I heard you caught Lucas the other day."

"Yeah." Yuki said. "He's pretty screwy. He almost killed me with his shooting."

"I doubt that." Hinoki said with glee, "Lucas is a pacifist."

"EH?"

"Lucas only uses stun guns and he always buts his laser guns at low power. He detests killing."

"What! I could've beat him!"

"His bullets would probably stun you before you'd get the chance." Hinoki warned. "Where is he anyway? I really want to talk to him. He's not in sick bay is he? He'd try and get away."

"We knew what he's capable of so BC ordered us to put him in the brig." Duero told them, "His recovery is amazing. His cut has almost fully healed."

Yuki laughed at this, "Werent you listening when I told everyone that the tattoos on their skin help make a faster healing process?"

"We'll he's probably in a pretty bad mood." Hinoki sighed happily, "He always hates to be sober for too long."

* * *

In the cell that Lucas was cooped up in, the pilot seemed to be in a crummy mood. He lied on the cot looking at the ceiling and moaning about not having a drink in five hours. To top that all off, he vomited. Whether from the medication he was on or the alchohol he drank a while ago, it really was uncertain. He put his head on the side of the bed and watched everything from an upside down perspective. He moaned again. 

"Well, well." Came a voice. He only saw the person's feet. "A drunk in jail. A common sight to see but in your case it's very odd."

"Hinoki, good to see ya." He said as he sat in the bed and gave her a salute. She was accompanied by two others, a female with silver hair and a man with long black hair. "How's life treating you?"

"Fair, how bout you?" She asked.

"I have a hangover, I can't transform, my back hurts, and I know they put me on some drugs which aren't helping either."

"Sorry to hear that, at least you're alive."

The silver haired woman began to talk. "Lucas, were going to ask you to cooperate with us while you're on this ship."

Lucas just looked at her with dazed eyes and went "Uh huh."

"You can cooperate by telling us about Castile's plan. Especially with the man called Jin."

"Uh huh."

"Castile isn't what you think it is. If you cooperate with us, you will receive something in return."

"….." He just stood there staring at her.

"Something wrong."

"You….y…y…"

BC was confused, "What?"

He pointed at her and yelled, "You're a man."

Duero and BC couldn't believe he found out and Hinoki was in shock.

"How did you know that?" BC asked.

"I know my way around girls." He smugly said.

"What! Sub-commander….it's true!" Hinoki copuldn't believe it.

BC could only sit there. "No one told you yet?"

"After this, I'm not staring at you the same way again."

Lucas was roaring into laughter at this. "HAHAHA! You didn't even tell you ally about you? Oh that just really kills me! Hahahahahahaha!"

BC had to now deal with a girl that was now flipping out at him and a captive who was laughing at him.

"Hmph. I have no time for any of this. I need to know, will you cooperate or not?"

"Sure," He said, "But on one condition."

"Go on."

"…..beer."

"Whu?"

"Beer, liquor, vodka, sake, margerhiteas, anything with alchohol I'll take. If I'm going to be cooped up, I'd like to have something to drink."

"Why that?"

"I feel dead without liquor."

"You'll just throw it up since you're medicated at the moment." Duero said.

Lucas slumped on the bed. "Oh come on….one drink, that's all I ask…" He suddenly felt ill all over again. He immediately turned to a trash bin by the side of his bed and vomited.

"Why does this happen?" He moaned, "The alcohol must have already left my system."

"You drank two whole bottles of alcohol." BC sighed, "I really don't think it would leave your body in such a short amount of time."

Lucas spewed one last time in the bucket and turned to them.

"Fine, fine, just give me the bottle when I stop having this hangover." He said pushing his hair back.

"Why be so generous to us?" BC questioned, "Your willing to give us information and we haven't even threatened you yet."

"I have my reasons." He sighed and went closer to the bars. "I know you'd probably beat the crap outta me when I refuse and I also want a drink badly."

Hinoki wasn't convinced. "This isn't like you at all, you'd certinley put up a fight or in the least bit, try to get more stuff out of this."

Lucas's face became saddened and he scratched his head. "Its became quite a nutty planet when you stopped giving out commands. Everyone doesn't know what to do. Lord Andriea has gone insane, Hikaru only wants to get stronger, Vile's weak and Leviene trys to follow up. I'm getting sick of it." He grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Nobody knows what's right or wrong anymore, just that we live in a world of chaos. If I still lived at the church, I'd probably know what to do."

"And yet you don't." BC said, "It's alright to always think of what if, but that's done and gone. You have to keep up in life and try to make the right decisions now."

"So true." Lucas said calmly with his eyes closed and his back to the audience. "And now I have my chance….to make a brighter future by telling you all the things………"

He tossed something out of his pocket and it slid under the bars. BC held it in his hands and took a good look at it.

"A disc?"

"A map." He informed, "Its of every station, planet, and ship we use. It should point you to the best direction. Problem is that it will only work for a little while longer. Once they find out where I am, they'll disconnect the transmission with it and you'll be as lost as ever."

BC examined it one last time than put the thing in her pocket. "I see, thank you for our time."

An alarm sounded around them warning all pilots to go.

"I'd better be on my way." Hinoki said, "Catcha later." She then ran out of sight.

"We'll be making our leave to." BC informed the man.

"Whatever" he sighed and went back to looking at the ceiling and humming a tune as the others left.

"Is that wise to trust him." Duero asked.

"We have no other choice in the matter." BC sighed, "I'll give it to Parfait and see what she comes up with."

* * *

"Looks just like some worn down old ship commander." Amarone told Magno. 

"Doesn't look like it can even move anymore." Beldevere also stated.

"Still I would like to check it out and see if there is anyone left in there." Magno said, "They were leaving the same way the castileians went. They could be of much use."

"And I'm not?" Yuki huffed, "I'm from castile and I get no respect."

"Your lucky that we even treat you as a crew member." Magno scolded the resistance captain, "Your people have caused a lot of trouble and you and your sister should be put away for that."

Yuki was silenced by this and let out an embarrassed laugh, "Ehe….yeah…"

Soon the pilots made their way to the ship and Meia made a team to take in. It consisted of the vandread team (go figure) and her counterpart, Amarone's consisted of Barnette, two other women and three men. The two teams soon split up from two different halls. It was dark down all passageways and the walls were rusting.

"Ick." Jura moaned, "This place is a dump. I can't see anyone living in a place like this."

"It was moving though so there must be people on here." Hinoki said.

"Lets just hurry. This place is making me sick."

"Your attitude is making ME sick."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"You heard me!"

"Ugh! I cant believe you. Your acting like Hibiki again."

Hibiki jumped by this. "WHAT! I'm nothing like her! How many times must I say it!"

"Hey someone's over there!" A voice cried out, "Halt. Put your hands where I can see em."

"Wait to go Hibiki." Jura sighed, "You can thank your big mouth for getting us caught."

"It wasn't my fault!" Hibiki growled at the blonde.

"All of you shut it!" The voice commanded. His face could not be seen from the lack of light in the room but his voice did sound like he had some accent.

Another ran right after him wih a flashlight in his hands. "Sorry I'm late." He opologised.

"Sorry nothing, examine these trespasers, see if they carry any weapons."

"Aye sir."

They boy made each one empty their pockets of anything that was remotely harmfull. First went Meia's laser ring, then Jura's sword, and of course Hinoki, Dita, and Hibiki carried no weapons on them.

As the man scooped up all of his new belongings, he took a long look at Hinoki.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

Hinoki tried not to look worried by this. "N-no." she replied.

"Hmm….you do look familiar…are you from Castile?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You just look like you come there. But there's something really familiar about you."

He took one last long look and then realized it. "I know now! Your that bastard of a pilot Hinoki!"

"Hey, who ya calling a bastard you bastard!" Hinoki yelled but was immediately shut up from two guns pointed right at her face.

"You aren't one to make any comments at the moment you berserker freak." The first man insulted, "Do you know how many of my people died because of you? Millions. I'd really wish to blow your head off right now but the boss wanted to meet with any pilots from castile."

"Why?"

The second boy began to talk, "Why should we know, he just pays us to do what were told and we do it. No questions there."

"Maybe he'll let me use you as target practice after he's done with ya." The first man laughed.

'I don't think I'm going to like this guy one little bit' Hinoki thought.

"Sorry but I'm not letting anyone of my crew be taken as a hostage." Meia informed and socked the youinger one with her left sending him crashing into the older man.

Before the first man had time to get up, he saw that he was being halted by a sword pointed right against his kneck.

"Looks like the tables have turned." Jura laughed pushing the sword closer.

"Please, take pity on us." The first man whined, "We only were defending ourselves."

"Y-yeah." The second boy agreed, "We were only doing our boss's wishes. Please spare us."

"I feel sorry for the poor aliens." Dita said.

"What should we do with them Meia?" Jura asked.

Meia looked at them, cringing in the corner, they were usless when threatened. "They don't seem to be a threat to us anymore….." she went to their level and gave commands. "This is what your going to do. You'll bring us to your leader. Sound fair?"

The men were hesitant at first but then seeing Jura's sword helped quiken their decision. "Yes mam." They both said.

* * *

"So you found a couple of bandits eh Meia?" The captain asked as Meia contacted her. 

"Correct." The blue haired girl said, "Were taking them to lead us to their captain."

Magno questioned this, "Is this certinally wise?" She asked.

"Hey keep movin!" Juras voice boomed in the backround.

"Yes mam." The two men said.

"I suppose you have everything under control. I'll leave you." And the signal bleeped off.

"Here we are." The first man said making a halt right at a rusty sliding door looking as if it couldn't even open anymore.

Meia held up her ring at the door. "When the door opens, we make our attack."

All nodded.

"Hey, what are we susposed to use?" Hibiki groweled mentioning himself, Hinoki and Dita who had bare hands.

"Ugh….use anything" Jura moaned.

"Here" Hinoki handed both Dita and Hibiki some metal rods she found in the corner.

Now all were ready. The elder man put in the key code. All held their weapons close. The code was accepted. Jura grew tense. The door slid open to reveal…..

"Hey! You can put those weapons down its just us." Amarone yelped seeing Meia's ring in her general direction.

All were surprised by this.

"Hey!" The young boy cried, "How'd you get past the other's?"

"Oh it was easy." Barnette assured them. "And you call them your teammates? You guys need a lot of more training."

"Where….where's boss?" The older man asked dumbfounded.

A male pilot took over from here. "Oh, the only guy saying that they were your boss was this kid." He held by the scruff of a young boy's vest the so called boss.

The child looked to be a little older than Sei and Mar. He had tan skin and orange hair which was spiked.

"Lemme go you jerks" The boy cried out kickinjg and waving his hands frantically in the air. "I thought I paid you two to get intruders not to lead them here!"

Both thugs bowed their heads in shame. "Well, that's what you get for getting some third rate mercenaries."

"Ugh! You guys are getting nothing! I'm not even going to pay you a single dime!"

"Wait, their mercenaries?" Meia asked.

"Then that doesn't even make you a real captain." Amarone sighed, and I did all that work."

"You better let me go!" The boy threatened, "I'm warning you!"

"Oh your such a cute little alien!" Dita cried releasing all her enthusiasm to this new alien. "You look just like a little Mr. Alien!"

"Who the hell is Mr. Alien?"

"I look nothing like him dita!" Hibiki yelled at his red haired crush.

The young boy took a good look at Hibiki and then said, "You mean this weirdo? He looks pretty bland to me."

"Hey! I wouldn't be talking right now buster!" Hibiki bellowed at the boy.

"That's enough out of both of you." Meia commanded at the two males who were now making evil sneers at one another. "Take this boy back to the ship for questioning, the rest go to the cells."

* * *

And so all orders were followed and Lucas got some company that day with some Castile Pilot haters and the young boy went to Magno to be asked about all he knew. 

"So…do you have a name or do I have to keep calling you little one?" Magno asked.

The boy sat at the far end of the table in the conference room. He shook from fear of these people.

"It's alright." BC assured, "Were not going to hurt you. All we want to know is your name."

The boy stuttered as he answered, "My name is Pov….Pov Emiadore. I'm from a generation of wine makers, nothing else."

"So, Pov, where are you and your crew from?" Mago asked.

"I'm from castile. The others are just from some broken down space staion. Who knows if they were born their or not. The fact is that they hated castile soldiers so I paid them."

"But the fact of the matter is why you wanted to hire people that hate your government." BC said, "Is it because you want revenge on them or is it something more."

Prov clentched his fists and seemed to be trying to hold back many tears that were pouring down his face. He sniffled a little and could only find refuge by looking at the table. He spoke in a whining matter of sorrow.

"N…n-no….I just…I just….w-want her back!" He then began to bawl.

"Who?"

"My big sister!" He sobbed out then covered his face in his arms. "They took my big sister!"

"But I thought the law stated that they took the youngest child, not the oldest." Meia fronted.

"There is a way." Hinoki began, "Code 30-b/2 of the second law book states that if a member of the family shows great talent in academic training, they can take the place of the younger sibling in law 29 (which you just said)"

"My family began to do some illegal trading with enemy planets to keep us paid." The boy began, "Profits were low and we were desperate. Lord Nonoku, lord of the flow as they call it, found out and punished my family with treason." His hands clentched harder as he said the next, "And the punishment was for me to go and become one of the royals lifeless drones. But my sister…she persuaded them to take her instead thanks to her flight training. I was such a cowered, I did nothing and I let her be taken. That's why I'm going to fight those bastards and get her back!"

"You won't get verry far with that ship of yours and your crew." Magno sighed, "We've fought the best of them and your men wont be able to stand up to one."

"I didn't ask for your pity, I asked for nothing! If you'll escuse me now, I'm going back to my ship!"

"I think that your going into this whole ordeal blind." Magno said making Prov pause before he got out of his seat. "No one blames you for what happened back there. There was nothing you could do for her. She was just trying to protect you and she succeeded. And I really don't think that she would like all her efforts to be in vain as you are killed in battle."

Prov felt uneasy…..he knew he had not enough strenghth to fight a whole army. He'd be sure to get clobbered, but there was this unsetting feeling in his heart telling him he must go on.

"I know you want to save your elder sister but you cant do it on what you have. Your ship is terribly damaged, at least let us repair it. It will give you time to think about this."

Pov stood frozen where he stood for a second but then slowly turned to Magno and bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality." He replied and left.

Whispers flooded the room and thoughts flooded everyone's head about who was this mystery girl and was she brainwashed like so many others. Of course, one who wasn't thinking of this was Hinoki, leaning on the wall. Whe looked at her feet and rewound memories of her and her brother. She remembered all that her brother did just to get her back. She knew how strong a bond was between siblings.

* * *

Hibiki sat behind the room accompanied by Dita listening to the conversation in the conversation room. Once the door opened they immediately took places as if they were miraculously there by mistake and going on with their buisy lives. Of course only Pov had came out and paid no attention to them as he left to his ship. Dita immediately ran up to him in hopes of conversation. 

"Hello again little alien." SHe greeted cheerfully,

"Little alien? What the hell makes you think that I'm an alien?" Pov asked in an annoyed tone.

"She just thinks that all guys are." Hibiki said, "She calls me Mr. Alien. You'll get used to it."

"We'll my names not Little Alien," Pov informed, "Its Pov."

"Pov?...What does Pov mean?" Dita asked.

"I dunno, what does Dita mean?"

Dita began to think about this really hard but no solution came to mind.

"You idiot, he was just kidding." Hibiki groweled at the confused girl.

Pov began to hawl in laughter at this. "I can't believe how dumb your girlfriend is!"

"Grrr...First of all, she's not dumb, second, she's not my girlfriend!"

"Then why are you so protective over her?"

"That's it!" Hibiki began to grind his fist in the boys skull as the boy furiously pulled his hair.

Dita curiously whatched this as Barnette came from behind.

"What on earth is going on here?" Barnette asked.

"Mr Alien is fighting with Little Alien." Dita explained.

"Dita! Don't defend this nwerp!" Hibiki growled.

"I knew she was your girl friend!" Pov laughed and got another beating.

"Alright, that's enough out of you two." Barnette proclaimed as she split them up. "Why don't we all just go to the mess hall. Its lunch time anyway."

"I cant eat food with him around." Hibiki huffed stiking his head up hiugh.

"Not even for my rice balls?" Dita asked in a cute manor that made hibiki's mouth drool.

"Ummm…..we'll I guess I could make amends." Hibiki said swallowing his drool.

Soon all found themselves at the mess hall. Hibiki was chowing down Dita's food, Barnette was talking to Jura and Pov ate what was on his tray with whatching eyes darting his way.

"So what's with that boy?" Jura asked her lovely companion.

"His name's Pov, and as I hear he comes from a respectable family of wine makers."

Juras eyes light up as her thoughts raced through her head. "So he knows good wine?"

"I guess." Bartnette took a quick sip of her tea then noticed what she had done. "Don't tell me that your…"

"No time to stop Barnette. I need to see If he's the real deal." Jura then slumped under her seat and disappeared.

"I hate when she acts this way." Barnette moaned.

Pov already had too many problems to handle, like eating his food in peace. As soon as he took a bit out of something he was startled by a greeting of "Ribbit ribbit!"

"Oh hello" Pov greeted the young nurse Paiway.

"Hehe. Hiya there." She went back. "You look verry suspicious. I haven't seen you before."

"Be nice Paiway." Dita scolded, "He's just visiting the ship so we should be on our best behavior for our guest."

"Paiways never on her best behavior." Mar moaned emerging from the bottom of their table, "SHe's just creepy."

"Ribbit, am not!"

"Man, you have a lot of people on this ship." Pov groaned, "Most of them annoying."

"What! I'm most certainly not annoying!" Mar yelled. "There are more annoying people than me. Jura's the most annoying! SHe's always nagging to have a baby and she whines when she doesn't get her way, and she's an ugly hag." He suddenly felt a cold chill down his back and ssaw all the frightened faces. He turned to see that woman glaring at him with evil eyes and sharp teeth.

"YOU BRAT! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF CALLING ME NAMES?"

"Eyah run everyone! SHe's goanna suck your blood out!" He tried to make a dash for the dorr but he was already flailing in the air by Jura.

"How about being a live piñata? We'll see if any candy comes out of you!"

"I have no clue whats a piñata, but it sounds scary and I don't think I'm going to like it!"

Prov turned to the blonde and gave her a blank stare "SO you must be Jura."

She immediately dropped the boy and began to shower herself with praises. "I see that even strangers know the name of the most beautiful dread pilot."

"No, that kid was just telling how stupid you were and was pointing you out."

"Argh MAR!" Jura was about to throttle the boy a second time if it wasn't for barnette.

"Jura weren't you going to ask Pov something." Barnette urged.

"Oh that's right." Jura slammed a bottle on the table. It contained a red liquid. SHe gave Pov a warm glance then said, "Try some, it's the best brand in all of Mejere."

Pov held the bottle up to the light and gently turned it. After a few times of doing this he came to a conclusion.

"Hate to say it but if this is all Mejere has to offer I'm not buying a single drop."

"WHAT! I paid a bundle for that one bottle!"

"Then you were ripped off. It's too young to drink, it also hasn't been turned right, and look, there's a crack. It's spoiling the whole thing."

Jura looked at her bottle with whining tears. She could barely see the crack but this boy seemed to have an eye for these things.

"B-but…but I"

"Look, If you really want some high quality wine you got to get the stuff that's even older than the pioneers that colonized the planets." The boy said whith a gleam in his eye. "And that stuff isn't verry common to come around to. You got to go to Castile for that .kind of high quality."

Jura stared at the bottle again. "How can this be! I spent months looking for something like this and now I come to find that there's far more grater drinks than I had desired! ITS UNFAIR!" SHe began to whine uncontrollably on the table. "First no baby, now this."

"Oh cheer up sweetie." Came a familiar males voice as a hand grabbed Jura's wine, "This stuff should still be good…glp…glp…yup, still nice. Not the highest quality but your asking for something really good drinking outta this bottle."

Jura picked her head up from the tabl, "Really?"

The man put his face to jura's level revealing violet hair and silver eyes. "Yup."

All looked at him with glaring eyes. It was none other than the prisoner lucas. He seemed to not understand what prisoners do.

"Ehehe…what's with all the faces?" He asked in a nervous tone.

A sudden hit from a tray to the back of his head sent him to the ground. Hinoki revealed as the one running right over and shaking him furiously.

"Dam you!" SHe screamed, "Why can't you stay in your cell. Your making all of us good Castilians look bad!"

"I'm not staying in a cell with those nut jobs! They hate me. They talk about gutting my insides with their own hands! How creepy is that!"

Pov seemed interested in this and began to speak with this man. "So you're a Castilian pilot?"

Lucas looked at the boy with peculiar eyes and then said, "Yeah, what about it?"

"I wanna know where your comrades are!" Pov jumped on the table and then began to shake his fist in the man's face, "Tell me! Where's my sister!"

"Sister? You haven't even told me her name yet. And there's about 500 pilots for the Castile army, I can't possibly know them all and if I did, I'd be drunk." He moved a bit closer to the boy and gave him his evil smirk. "Ya know, there is no wine making family by the name of Emiadore at all."

Pov made a slight growl under his breath and clentched his fists till they were white.

"The only wine family that possibly has a daughter in the army is…" But lucas was cut short that time by the knock out blow of a eleven year olds enraging fists hitting him with all of it's might sending him for a second time colliding with the tile.

Hinoki grabbed the man and hoisted him on her shoulder.

"At least he's more quiet now." Hinoki sighed but turned to stare at the upset boy, "Hey Pov?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think that….your sister….do you think she still want's to come back?"

"OF COURSE SHE DOES! Who want's to join the stupid army anyway!"

"Alright alright, I get the point." She turned back to the door and departing, she met up with a familiar face.

"My, what a strange bag your carrying there." Yuki teased but saw the worried look on his dear sister's face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yuki….Do you think….that all bonds….like yours and mine….are as strong as others?"

"Hinoki…each bond has a different strength. Some are weaker than others and others are tougher to break."

She felt a pain in her heart at this. "I see….I guess I better go…" But before turning around she felt the grasp of her brother's hand on her wrist.

"…I wasn't finished." He began, "If Pov's bond for his sister is as strong as he says it is, theres nothing to be afraid of."

Her face gave off a smile and with thanks she left for the cells. Her brother whatched as she did this with Meia leaning against the door.

"That was verry considerate of you." Meia began.

"You heard?"

"I caught on at thed last second."

"Athena, such a spy. Never knew."

"You know that even if Pov really want's his sister to come back, it doesn't mean she will. Just like the other's she could consider the army as her only family."

Yuki put a hand on her shoulder and just smiled. "A bond for one so close stays forever. And here I thought you would know something like that." His hand slipped from her shoulder as he walked away.

Meia wasn't mad at this comment. She would have but something was different. But what?

* * *

The light of the alarm flashed as the transmission sounded. "All pilot's launch! Were under attack!" 

"I was beginning to get bored." Hibiki said in his usual smug way with Dita chasing after.

"Will you combine with me today Mr. Alien?"

"Sure why not? I'm feeling pretty good today."

Dita was surprised by this and turned red. "Thank you."

Hibiki then began to turn red himself. "Well it's not like I know if I'm going to combine with you today."

With that snotty attitude, Dita made a giggle.

Amarone began to give out orders once outside. "Team C and D follow my lead while A and B follow Meia"

As all said their rogers they were blasted into the battle unknowing to them it was another trap.

"Seems like they took the bait." One enemy vanguard pilot chuckled, "Everythings prepped for you Laviene."

Laviene was shaking with delight, she made little squeals of joy. "Oooh I can't wait to show Andriea the good job I'll do. She'll be so happy!"

"Lord!"

"Whu?"

"Lord! If you say her name, at least say it with Lord. Its proper."

"Whatever." She held on to her controls lightly, messing this procedure would mean the end of her. "A team, you follow me….all others…..ATTACK!"

* * *

"YEARGH!" The battle cries were hollered out as they all went for an opponent. 

"I have no time for anyone of you!" Hibiki yelled beating three with his sword, "Where's that Hikaru guy!"

"Mr Alien, why don't we combine!" Dita cheerfully said ramming her dread in the vanguard.

"Alright, now lets get the party started."

"And after you'll see my room right?"

Hibiki seemed to sweat hard from this "Uhh….wait! We have a battle on our hands at the moment. I can't think about that!"

"Right." Dita said in a sad sigh.

They began to beat a tremendous amount of enemies at their disposal. Leaping from one to another without any difficulty.

"And now for the finish!" Hibiki hollered as the two cannons came out of the vandread's back.

Seeing this, one of the enemy vanguards pulled out a gun and shot a beam straight a t them. The cannon charge suddenly stopped.

"WHa! We cant fire!" Dita cried.

"I know that!" Hibiki groweled back, "How in the hell could this happen."

The enemy vanguard pilot's face went on screen, "Its cald an EMP Peixis pulse. Your friend Hikaru was so generous to let us use his backup model."

Hibiki clentched his teeth, "Where is he!"

"Not with us. Didn't feel like joining the party. Of course he said that we could finish you off for him." And with ab single gesture of a robotic hand. Dosens of enemy vessels swarmed around and fired countless bullets making the vanguard split in two.

* * *

"Commander, Vandread Dita has been split." Amarone announced, "And all are taking heavy enemy fire." 

"Sheilds are down to 85 percent." Misty also pointed out, "At this rate in a matter of minutes, they'll be down to 15."

All she could do is growl and do the next thing. Yell at bart. "What are you doing in there!" SHe bellowed at them, "Start firing."

"I'd love to but I can't target them. They aren't harvesters and it makes it more difficult to pick them our from ours."

"We need some way of getting the information faster." BC muttered.

"Like when that girl lead us to Meia and Hibiki?" The commander suggested and all heads looked at Georgia with sly stares.

Georgia knew that she wasn't going to like this. "I DONT WANNA GO IN THERE!" But in her most whiny efforts she had failed for they hoisted her and threw her in by force. And once in there wasn't the best thing eithier.

Bart noticed that he had company again and tried to calm her down. "Ehe….Just keep your eyes on work and you'll forget your…."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" The girl cried, "Why the hell do I have to be nude in a place like this!"

"This is no time to cry, we need you to get our shots out quicker." BC scolded.

The girl nervously started chanting her words trying to ignore the fact that she wasn't alone. After a few mor secons all targets were locked.

Bart made a smug smile. "Alright! Now lets party!" He immediately let out the arsenal and shots fired everywhere blasting all in its path.

"Alright," Georgia whined, "I'm done! I'm leaving!" But she took a moment to pause. "….wait….HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Ugh…there she goes again…."

* * *

"Heh, looks like we now have the advantage." Hibiki laughed as he began to charge all he saw. 

"Hey Hibiki," Hinoki cried chasing after him, "Why don't we combine?"

"Sounds good to me." Hibiki cried back smacking his vanguard into the dread forming the beast like robot, Vandread-Hinoki.

"Now lets show them what were made of!" Both cried out at the same time….and suddenly realized this.

"Hey! STOP THAT!"

The battle seemed to be turned to the Nirvana's favor but oh were they mistaken. Little did they know that once again, they were being attacked from the inside. But this time with an army.

"Hey, I could use some repairs." A pilot cried to the engineers on their intercomm, "You have to let me in."

"Before we do, you need to tell us the password." A female engineer said.

"Oh that's easy, SMILE!"

"Alright, let her through," a male engineer announced.

The dread was slowly brought in for repairs. As the cockpit opened, they found a badly beaten up pilot.

"Oh, thank you so much." The woman tried to stand but fell at the weight of her own injuries.

A man grabbed her just before she fell, "Don't worry, we'll get Paiwaiy to look at you."

Her eyes seemed to be in a daze but she went close to him and softly said "Thank you but I wont be needing any of it." Her eyes glared with red and fangs began to grow, the man stood in front of a berserker.

"AH! Everyone a…" but the man's cry was cut short from a devastating blow to the head.

The berserker stood letting her wavy orange hair flow beautifully. And her red eyes fixed on all. She lifted her hand in the air and the strangest thing began to happen. Everyone's bodies felt heavy and they began to colaspe on the ground. Their hands could barely move from the weight.The woman looked at them with a gleam in her eyes.

"All remember my name and remember it well," The berserker cried, "My name is Laviene Entoia, I'll be taking my so called colluige back now."

She suddenly began to check out the controls for the hangar and finally got it to open.

"All A units land immediately." She contacted with a strange communicator around her wrist, like a bracelet. "We'll take them by storm."

* * *

"Captain, the hangar doors are still wide open." Celtic cried, "No one has shut them and it seems that enemy vessels are making there departure inside." 

"What's happening down there?" BC asked.

"Its unknown," Esra said in a worried tone, "All communications with everyone down there are gone."

"It seems that their trying to flush us out." The captain said, "Everyone, don't let those ships get inside."

"ROGER" all pilots cried and made their way to stop them.

"How about a taste of this!" Hibiki cried letting them be blasted away by the sonic blast. "Heh, this is almost to easy."

"How about we step it up a notch then." Came the sinister voice of someone he knew well.

"Grrr….Hikaru," Hinoki groweled, "Where are you, show yourself!"

Before they even had a chance to look around, Vandread-Hinoki was gunned down making it split in two.

"You've become weak Hinoki." Hikaru spat, "You can't even dodge a simple attack."

"SHUT UP!" She was blinded by this and went looking for him accompanied by Hibiki.

"Hinoki, Hibiki, get back here!" Miea yelled at them, "We need to protect the Nirvana.

"BUT.."

"THATS AN ORDER!" Meia hollered wich did get them back to position.

"You know, I do hate to be ignored." Hikaru sighed, "Oh well I bet I can have fun with it." A sudden blast was hit at Dita's dread and more and more were fired.

"Eeeeeyyaaah! MR ALIEN!"

"Leave her alone!" Hibiki hollered but a laugh was the only reply.

"Fine I'll just do someone else." He then began to randomly hit everyone. All were useless from letting the invasion inside.

"Grrr….STOP IT!" Hibiki commanded running to where the shots were coming from. "I know you're here!"

"Correct." Came a silent wisper as a robotic arm grobbed Hibiki's vanguard by the kneck. "Now to face your fate."

"Put him down now!" Meia yelled charging her dread at his.

Hikaru immediately let go of his captive. "All these nuisances. Can't I have at least one battle with you without your friends coming to your aide." He immediately straightened up himself, "We'll if you still want a fight, a fight you all shall have."

* * *

Inside the Nirvana, Laviene was having her fun. No one could touch her thanks to her strange power and all were running out of time. She and her gang were getting closer to the Captain and the others. 

The last of the crew sat guarding the door to the main room. And it would just so seem that Laviene was coming close. All pointed their guns straight at her, but with just a lift of the hand they all fell to the floor.

"Oh no! The last force has failed!" Beldevere cried looking at the security camera's footage.

"There's nothing stopping them now!" Amarone whined.

"Maybe not." Yuki said, "You see, I heard something about laviene and I think I know how she's doing this."

"How?" BC asked.

"She controls gravity. As I hear it, she can even make gravity go in reverse or left to right."

"SO what your trying to tell us is that if there was no gravity, we'd probably have an ace in the hole." Magno suggested.

"Of course."

Laviene made a sigh of relief, "Finally, were here, how bout we finish early and get back home. I bet that Lord Andriea will be so pleased that she'll give us all a yummy paycheck."

"Hurrah!" All went with their guns in the air.

Laviene gave a cherrie smile, by her teammates enthusiasm. 'This is going to be fun.' She thought to herself just before she blasted down the door. The castilian's scattered everywhere in the room, each pointing a gun at someone's head. Laviene walked straight up to the Commander and gave her a cold dead smile.

"You must be the wonderous captain of this ship, am I right?"

Magno slightly stared at this woman and gave her the same cold dead smile. "Correct."

"Well then, I guess you could accompany me and my crew while we go in search of the missing pilot. I'd be much obliged to."

"I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere." The said with a cold smile.

"Huh?"

"Parfait, start the plan."

"Right!" Went pairfait in the peixis control room. "Here goes nothing." She pulled a huge lever wich becan to make a strange noise. As the noise finally scilenced she began to float.

Everything was floating all around the ship. Everyone had to hold on to their seats just to stay in position. This didn't amuse the Castilian's for a minute.

"Heh, you think this can stop me?" Laviene asked, "You are sadly mistaken." She lifted her hand up in the air again…….it seemed to have no effect.

"What!" SHe said franticly, "B-but, this should be working!"

"Didn't anyone teach you anything about physics or spacecrafts?" Yuki laughed, "Every ship has a gravity controller. Turning it off means turning off the gravity and without it you have no power."

"Ergh! I know you! Your that resistange group leader, Yuki Cross!" She groweled, "Hey where's your friend's, oh yeah, that's right. WE BLEW THEM STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

"…….."

"Aww to shy to even talk? How about we spice up the time a liitle bit? ALL TROOPS FIRE!"

Doesens of lasers shot everywhere from up high. The Captain ordered all remaining guards to fight while the defensless escaped.

"Ahaha! Run all you want, we'll just catch you later!" Laviene laughed, "This ship shall belong to Castilian rule soon and there will be nothing you'll be able to do."

"We'll see about that." Yuki made his hand a fist and it began to glow, "Your power may not work here but mine works fine!"

He made a blast right at her stomach making her float svereal more feet in the air untill she hit the ceiling. She grasped her feet on the top of the ship and began to kneel.

"What does she think she's doing?" one soldier asked.

"I think she may have found a loop hole." Yuki said in a worried tone.

Laviene then blasted herself off the ceiling and made a land on the floor. Before she even had a chance to float back up, she held on to a chair with her left hand and started shooting with her right.

"HA! I'm not losing this fight! Not with everything on the line." Laviene told herself as she blasted a couple of the front troops. She moved her head up to look upon her troops, still stuck up on the ceiling, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SIX LORDS ARE YOU DOING! Get them!"

"Sir!" All sauluted.

* * *

The battle outside was still going on too. All units had their hands tied with at least five or six dreads or vanguards and Hibiki, Dita, Hinoki, Jura, and Meia were waging war with Hikaru. 

"This isn't quite a fair battle" Hikaru whined, "I think we should do this more evenly."

"What? The enemy doesn't get to have any requests." Jura roared, "You have to fight us all."

"How bout if I join the fight!" came a screech of a joyful child as a dread stoped near the red vanguard.

"Ah, glad you could make it vile." Hikaru said, "You attack any of the dreads, Hibiki's mine."

"Yay! This is going to be fun." She yipped as she chased the dreads around in a circle.

Hikaru aimed his weapon right at Hibiki, "So, are you just goanna stand there and gawk at me all day or are we going to battle?"

"Alright then," Hibiki said removing his sword, "LETS GO!"

Both went into a swinging frenzy as they tried to land a blow at one another but no use.

"You've gotten better scince the last time." Hikaru grinned.

"I've been practicing with my partner."

"Ha, you talk about it like it's a living being. You are such a fool."

"How am I a fool for caring about my partner?"

"Honestly, its just a hunk of metal. It has no feelings whatsoever! It shows no compassion or love. All its good for is war. And once your done with it you get a new one."

"It sounds like your talking about yourself." Hibiki laughed, "You lack compassion to others, your powerfull, and the best thing to use you for is war and once there done with you they move on to something better. Your better off being a bucket of bolts than that machiene."

Hikaru was furious by these words. He was far more greater than just a machiene. "Ergh! You fool, you shall pay for that remark!" He groweled as he blasted another blow wich was blocked by Hibiki.

* * *

"Activate maneuver 3-96/ pattern!" Laviene commanded. 

They saluted again and then one soldier tossed out a strange bomb when activated it gave off a huge ball of light blinding the Nirvana crew.

"Ack, it's too bright!" one crewmember howeled, "How can we aim when we cant even see!"

"It's a sun bomb," Yuki explained dodging a laser bullet, "They're used to blind the enemy and create a distraction."

"Rrgh, how do we turn it off without getting shot!" Another yowelled.

And just so it happenes, someone heard this and answered his question by shooting the bomb with a laser imediatley making a jiant explosion.

"I think that's how." Yuki said ducking behind a chair.

"Am I late?" Cried out a smug voice from the Violet haired man Lucas, "The calvary has arrived everyone!"

Laviene turned her head to the silver eyed man to show great relief to him.

"Thank gawd you're here!" SHe said, "Now we can finally get out of this god forsaken place."

Lucas just gave her a keen smile and then said, "Who said anything about leaving?"

"WHAT! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO STAY?"

"Ah, I just like it here."

"You just like it for all the women." Laviene huffed.

"Your just jealous. Now you'd better be off before the crew takes you as a captive."

"Sorry but my directives were clear. Return the captive back to the main ship with no member loss whatsoever." She then pulled out a gun and aimed it right at his head, "Now, do I need to say any more or do I have to bring you in by force?"

"Like I said, I ain't going anywhere."

"Fine, all troops, aim at the target immediately!"

Guns from all directions of the sky were pointed at him. There was a slight click from each one telling him that they were fully loaded. He was inches from the door but even a slight step back could result in failure. The only thing he could possibly do was follow orders.

"You don't make anything easy for me." Lucas said with a deep sigh.

"Heh, I'm not in the mood for antics, drop your weapon and come with us."

"Hmmmm…….nah!" Lucas grinned and pointed his weapon straight at the woman.

"Are you insane! I'm not afraid to shoot!"

"I know, I just enjoy a good fight!"

"What the hell are the talking about?" a nirvana crewmember asked, "There just acting like madmen."

"I may not be able to kill you," Laviene snarled, "But I can shoot all I like till you are a cripple!"

Before she could fire her gun at the nutcase, it was blasted right out of her hands. And hearing another round of shots fire her colliuge's weapons floated out of there hands too. And appearing right before her, behind Lucas, came the crew of the beaten up ship that the nirvana took in.

"It's goanna take more than that to defeat us girlie," a chubby man said.

"Huh! Where-where in hell did you guys come from?"

"Oh I just had a run in with these men and asked then to tag along." Lucas sneered," They really hate us Castile pilots, they'll probably kick your asses out of this ship and into the cold reaches of space."

"Egh!"

"You wanna give up now sweet heart or do we have to deal with ya the way we like." Another mercenary laughed.

"Go ahead, kill me. I still have my dignity and I'll keep it. So finish me quick."

"Well you heard the lady." Another mercenary grinned.

"What? Have you no faith?" Lucas growled at the cold hearted men, "This is a human being! You have no right to kill her!"

The men just gave him a cold look and pushed him out of the way.

"It's nice that you care that much to spare lives but were mercenaries and we kill for money. We don't need any of your preacher crap anyway. Your kind destroyed our homes and burned our families, does that sound peacefull to you? The bitch must go."

"Stop it." Commanded one of the mercenaries and all halted.

"Hey, your that kid" exclaimed Lucas.

"I have a name." The boy growled.

Laviene seemed to be in shock by just looking at this boy. Her mouth seemed to barely move as she uttered his name. "Pov?"

"Lavi," He said, "I've been searching the whole galaxy just to find you. And recue you from your imprisonment."

"Improsonment?..." She was shocked at this, "Pov, I have no intention of going back, this is where I belong."

"What!"

She looked at her brother with cold glaring eyes, "I'm content where I am, I'm not going to join your little….whatever it is. I'm gratefull being a soldier. And as such I will accept my execution."

"!"

"What's the matter? Your against Castilian military you know what you have to do. Go ahead, shoot."

The boy pulled his unsteady gun from his hands and aimed it right at his sister. All watched him with horror and delight. Pov could only whatch flashbacks in his head of her and him. How she would always help him, keep him safe, protect him from all. How could he be doing this. And with that though flooding his head, he dropped the gun.

His sister only gave him the cold stare, "Fool, you should kill me and do it quickly." And she grabbed him tightly around the kneck but with a gun to his head. They now floated aimlessly in the sky.

"Turn on the gravity now!" Laviene threatened the nirvana crew, "Or do you want a death on your hands.

The boy looked at her with furry in his face. "You've changed!"

"Hmph. I just learned the greater way to live."

"Does it have anything to do with slaughtering innocent lives because that's all I heard you guys are doing. And doing a pretty good job at it."

"Don't forget I hold your life in my hand." She teased poking the gun, "TURN ON THE GRAVITY! You simpletons!"

"Your orders?" Yuki asked the captain on his communicator.

Magno was silent for the moment collecting thoughts then said, "Parfait turn it back on."

A low hum sounded each room as now the people fell back to the ground. Laviene stood with her captive still in her hands making a low but hearable laugh. She then hurled he boy at one of his mercenaries making them tumble to the ground. And before anyone could even shoot her, she maximized the gravity in the room.

"Ha. Foolish. So terribly foolish. You were verry close to your goal but still not close enough. Now I'll be taking Lucas and your commander as casualties of war."

* * *

Another clash of their swords went together. 

"Is it just me or are you weakening hibiki?" Hikaru snorted at his foe.

"Heh, you must be dreaming. I never get tired." Hibiki swung his sword but was countered with Hikaru's.

It seemed to go on like that endlessly. While the other's were having troubles of their own.

"Ah, hey! Stop spinning around me!" Jura howeled, "Meia, this is your copy can't you just fight it!"

"Ergh, I'd love to but I'm still have my hands tied with the third rate copies.

"Thirdrate!" One dread pilot cried, "I'll show you!" and began to blast poor Meia makig her run off like a fox being chased by hounds.

"Ugh! Were useless in this situation!" Hinoki cried out.

"Haha, I would have never guessed that you were so weak Hinoki." Hikaru snorted, "If you surrender maybe Lord Andriea will pity you and just let you rot in a dungeon.

"SHUT UP!" She cried out as she tried to chase him but to no avail. The other ships just held her back.

Hikaru went back to his quarrel with hibiki, "You know you would make a wonderful Castilian pilot Hibiki. If you team up with us, there will be a guarantee that your friends will be protected."

"My friends can take care of themselves."

"Oh, like when your red headed friend met the taste of my laser gun, Ha, how foolish."

Hibiki made a low growl by this.

"She was protecting you if I'm not mistaken. And look what you did, you got her hurt. Some friend you are."

Hibiki was furious with rage not even the words of dita crying "Don't listen Mr. Alien!" Did not reach him. He was in a struck of fury that made him go full throttle.

"YOU"LL PAY!" Hibiki cried out chasing after the boy.

'Perfect,' Hikaru thought, 'I'll let him expect that he's got the advqantage and wen he gets close enough, I'll blast him with the peixis soul cannon 2'

A slight smirk was shown on his face as he thought of this as Hibiki ran to cut off his robot's head.

"He'll pay." Hibiki muttered and then heard the cry of the voice he heard scince he met these Castilians.

'Remember the past to save them…remember Hibiki…'

"You again! What are you saying! I'm susposed to save this bastard! And all he's done! Sorry but he's gone for good!" And with that, Hibiki raised his sword over hikaru's head as the barrel of Hikaru's gun faced the chest of his vanguard. But before anything could be done a great green light shined between them that enveloped all.

'Remember….' The voice said again.

Hibiki opened his eyes to see flashbacks rolling in his head. There were always two boys in the flashbacks too wich he immediately knew. Hikaru and himself just younger.

He was flooded by many memories that he never knew. He saw his mom and dad with them, Hikaru's parents too, his sister, and this dog. Memories of Hikaru and him seemed to be ongoing untill a giant flash of light came over him and he returned back to the battle.

"What…..what was that!" Hikaru yelled, "I demmeand to know!"

'Hikaru saw it too?' Hibiki thought.

"Why were thos images in my head!" Hikaru bellowed pointing a gun at Hibiki, "Was it you! You did it didn't you! My parents are dead! That was not me or my family!" but even as he said this he could not pull the trigger on his rifle. He looked at hibiki with sadness in his face and all he could see was that little boy from long ago. "DAMN IT ALL!" He tossed the gun away and burst into space.

"All units retreat! NOW!"

"B-but we just."

"NOW VILE!"

"Awww your no fun." She whined as they all darted off.

Dita rubbed her eyes trying to get the sting from the brigt light out. Once she could see again a darting ship stipped right by her and cried out….

"Catcha later red! You better get ready cause I'm going to beat you to a pulp….next time." And then darted to the enemy fleet.

"Huh?" Was all dita could grasp.

"Wasn't that Laviene?" Hinoki said, "Its not like her to run off."

* * *

Back in the nirvana, all had just revived from the green lights side effect. Looking through the room they had realized that the enemy had escaped. 

"Shoot! They got away!" a guard groweled.

"And now they have Lucas back." Yuki said with a sigh.

"No I'm here." The silver eyed man said drinking from a wine bottle.

"They had no time. All they could do is run." the captain said going back to her seat.

Pov sat on the floor teary eyed from all of this. He really was hoping to get his sister back but she seemed to have made up her own mind and left him in the darkness.

"I thought she really cared about us." The boy said quietly, "Its was like I was some criminal. It didn't matter to her that I lived or died."

BC gave the boy a grin and then replied, "If that's true, what did she put in your pocket." He motioned toward a fat poket on the side of the boy's jacket.

Pov imediatley grabbed the parcel reavealing it to be a small vile of liquid and a note attatched to it. The note went like this:

_Dear Pov,_

_Please do not come after me. I can't go back after all that I've done. Give everyone my wishes (if they still care that is). I miss you everyday. From, Laviene P.S. your clothes reek of wine wich means that you haven't been washing up. For shame. Theres a bottle of cleaner attatched to this note. USE IT!_

Pov became all teary eyed again and then sobbed in joy, "SHE DOES CARE! She really really does!"

"So, are you still going to go look for your sister?" Lucas asked.

"No way!" The boy said in triumph, "I'm going to go back to the winery. Some one's gotta look after it."

"Hey, there's still the part about our pay right!" One mercenary said to him.

Pov gave them an evil grin and then hummed, "Your job was to bring back my sister but all you did was let her get away, but…..I could always use some help at the winery."

The men seemed to be extermly angered at this but gave in and Lucas also tried to get hired but he was then dragged right away to his cell. Two days later after all repairs were done with Povs ship, him and the mercenaries sailed off into space. Just like Laviene would want them to.

* * *

The enemy fleet finaly arrived back at the Castilian ship Beast. And as it was her duty, Laviene would tell her report to lord Andriea. The room was lonely at that sort of time so no one would hear what they disscused behind the metal doors. Laviene looked at her lord with saddened eyes. 

"You failed?" Andriea asked.

"I'm sorry my lord."

Andrea gave her a strange look then replied, "…..no matter, as Hikaru said, he wqas a drunk fool. I'm not going to let punishment go for this one. I'm sorry things didn't turn out the way you planned."

Laviene looked at her with joy and gave her an embracing hug. "OH THANK YOU!"

Andriea looked at her with a smile, "That's quite alright, but I'd really like it if you'd let me out of your death grip."

Laviene immediately did so and with a salute she was happily running out of the room. As she wandered the dark halls till she came upon three shadowed figures.

"Hey, its late." She informed them, "You'd better get back to your rooms."

But only the reply of laughter was heard.

"Whats so funny?" Lavieve quivered as she felt a cold chill running from her spine as she asked this.

"We've been waiting for you." The first said.

"We've been sent to get rid of you." The second said.

"You're not useful to us anymore." The third said.

Laviene was frightened by these figures even though she couldn't see them, she knew she was up against three and she'd never win.

"People who fail will be punished…" The first said.

"….and will be dealt with as soon as possible" the second one said.

Laviene suddenly felt something tying around her legs. It quickly pulled, smacking her into the ground.

"Your just one of those people. Sorry, but thank you for all the work you have done in these past few years." The third said and now Laviene felt the thing on her legs pulling her to those three characters.

She reached out her hand and grabbed something. It felt like a shoe. It was a shoe from the lord Amith. He looked at her on the floor with his humble smile.

"Lord Amith!" Laviene cried in relief, "Call someone, we have intruders."

He looked at the figures who sat in the darkness laughing and then said to the poor girl.

"All I see here are three of my cadets getting rid of someone that couldn't do there job."

"?"

"I'm sorry but it must be done."

"You cant! Lord Andriea gives out those rules!"

He looked at her and made an evil grin, "There are a lot of things you don't know about the royals."

And then the thing pulled her into the darkness.

* * *

FINALLY! IT IS DONE! I can't believe it. It took me forever!...and I kinda went and took a break. Next time I get major writer's block, I'll be rewhatching my vandread dvds. Next chapter: Finally Hikaru gets what he wants. A battle with Hibiki! And without Hibiki's friends beside him what will happen? 


	10. What is war good for

This is chapter ten and the beginning of some wild things. I'm so glad that you guys love this story because there's going to be more chapters in the future. I just love writing! Keep reading everyone.

I don't own vandread. If I did, I'd make a sequel to it.

* * *

Vandread stat sheet: 

Name: Hinoki Cross-

Hinoki was once head pilot for the Castilian's berserker four. But after a devastating attack on the trite planet, she ran off with her brother and Georgia and they met the Nirvana crew. Hinoki has a personality like Hibiki's which gives her the name of Hibiki's clone. She also had a very close relationship with Hikaru but it was shattered after he tried to kill her (It kinda ruins the moment ya know). Being in the berserker four meant she had a tough berserker but it was only seen in a little fragment but her power was to shoot light blasts from her hands and to have super strength….erm…or something like that. Oh whatever. I'll tell you guys what power she has another time.

* * *

Chpt.10: What Is War Good For 

"We've finished copying the data from the disk Lucas gave us." Parfait triumphantly said. "What he said was true, it is a map, a map that doesn't work."

"So we can't find the Castilian planet yet?" BC asked the big hologram of Parfait.

"No, Sei helped me find what little information we could still left on the disk. It gives us half of it so after we go through that point, we'll be on our own."

"And taking this directory could send more Castilian ships at us." BC finished, "What do you think captain?"

"I say it's the best choice we have right now." The captain replied, "There are many lives being dismantled by that planet and I'd like to see it stopped."

"Understood. Everyone, Set a course from that map." BC commanded.

"This almost reminds me of us trying to get back to Mejere." Magno said, "I hope this adventure is as fun as that."

* * *

Dita sat in her room with an even happier smile on her face. She was busy sewing something that sat on her lap. She hummed a happy tune as she worked that morning. With the last three stitches done to it she held it out for her to see. 

"Perfect!" she said in glee as then she ran off.

* * *

"Okay Hibiki, It's your turn." Gosconge said pressing the button on the timer, "….did you hear me? I said it's…" 

"I know what you said!" Hibiki grumbled as he stared at his cards.

Hinoki, Misty, and two other men sat there at reg center keeping their time occupied by watching Gosco and Hibiki's card game.

"Hibiki, if you don't make a move soon your going to loose by a technicality." Hinoki teased.

"Grr, I know that."

"Hate to say it but you don't keep a good face in this game," One man said, "You'll loose for sure."

"Shut up!"

"Times awaiting," Gosco told him, "Better hurry up and make your move."

Hibiki took one last look and then……..

"MR. ALIEN!" a sudden cry yipped as it grabbed him and sent him tumbling to the floor.

"Dita," Hibiki yelled, "Why'd you do something like that! I was in the middle of something."

She put the parcel straight to his face and gave him her most pleasant look. "Go ahead take a look."

He looked at her with suspicion as he took it from her hands. Tearing the paper she wrapped it with revealed pieces of clothing. He held up what looked to be a jacket.

"What's this all about?" He asked her.

She almost burst from all her excitement as she said, "It's your new outfit!"

"Wha?"

"Oh how romantic!" Misty said dreamful and Q-chan made a happy heart, "It's just like in those movies I watched on Pluto."

"Wow Hibiki, she did all that for you." One of the men pointed out, "Maybe you should…. Kiss her!"

"Heck no! It's an outfit, not a date!" He barked.

"Then wear it." Hinoki said.

"Huh?"

"Wear the outfit. She went through all that trouble to make it for you. The least you could do is trying it on."

Hibiki stumbled at this, "Well….I would but I still have to finish the game."

"Actually you just lost." Gosco pointed out as the clock blinked zero.

"What! Awwww…..I was so close this time."

"No you weren't." Misty said pushing him into the men's bathroom, "Now get dressed."

* * *

Moments later, Hibiki came out wearing a new out fit. Instead of being the regular orange for the jacket, it was green with some orange designs in there. And the pants were like Yuki's which meant they didn't puff up like the Tarrak pants. 

"Not bad at all Hibiki." Hinoki said looking from all sides, "You look good in it."

"Oh it's just so adorable!" Misty squealed, "You're fantastic at this Dita!"

"It was nothing." She blushed, "How do you like it Mr. Alien?"

Hibiki was silent for a little while and then spoke up. "I don't like it."

Misty couldn't believe this, "You what!"

"I just don't like it. It feels…..weird."

"Of course it does!" Hinoki barked, "You've been wearing the same outfit forever. You'll fit into this one soon. And besides, your old outfit was an engineer's uniform. You're a pilot now. Dress like one!"

"Shut up! I just don't like the damn thing!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Alien," Dita said sorrowfully, "I'll just take it back."

"Dita I….erm….I didn't mean it like that…..I….uhhh."

"I have an idea." Misty said, "Why doesn't Hibiki wear the outfit for the whole day and if he doesn't like it, he won't need to wear it anymore. That way, he had already used Dita's present."

"Whatcha say Hibiki?" Hinoki asked, "You think you can last one measly day?"

"Of course I can!" He huffed, "I can take on this stupid challenge."

"Alright, but you have to wear it all day and go on with your life like nothing has happened." Misty pointed out.

"Whatever, I can do it." But after a while, Hibiki felt a little bit awkward wearing it because everyone knew where he got it from and it all became annoying.

* * *

"You got that from Dita didn't you?" Bart said, "Come on you can tell us." 

"Shut up!"

"So it is from her. So are you going to giver something in return?"

"I said shut up! I'm not even keeping it!"

"What? But it was from Dita." Yuki said, "Certainly you have a special bond with her. You can't just throw something like that away."

"What do you know!"

"But he's right." Duero pointed out, "You do care for Dita more than any one else and if you get rid of it, you'd probably upset her. Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yeah," Seconded Bart, "Remember the last time?"

The thought of Dita getting upset again like when he said he hated her didn't go through Hibiki's head so well but he tossed it to the side. "Argh….you guys make me sick. Its high time I fix my partner anyway." And he ran off.

"He's just running from the inevitable." Yuki sighed sketching another drawing.

"Speaking of which how's it going with you and Meia?" Bart slyly said.

"Come again?"

"You know. You two….uhhh…what's that word that Misty always saying….dating."

"Wha? I'm certainly not dating her. I'm just drawing her."

"Exactly, you two must be hitting it off."

"It is strange why you call her Athena." Duero pointed out, "Perhaps something like Dita's nickname for Hibiki."

Yuki suddenly felt the same urge to leave like Hibiki. "Oh would you look at the time. It's time for me to ….err….meet with my sister." And as the doors swung open her burst right out of there.

"Ergh, why does everyone get so touchy about relationships!" Bart growled.

"What's the matter?" Said violet haired figure drinking vodka and took a seat next to the two, "You guys lonely? I wouldn't suspect that, you two already have relationships."

"Relationships?" Duero repeated.

"Yeah. You have Parfait and Bart has that weird girl or that man-woman it's hard to tell he likes the co-captain but I think he's now going for the other Nirvana pilot….if she wasn't so shy."

"Hey, wait a minute," Bart began, "Aren't you supposed to be in a cell?"

Duero and Bart gave Lucas cold stares.

"I was let out on good behavior. Seeing that I saved you from the last attack on your ship it was only fair."

Bart thought this over. "Hmmmm…..I'm not buying it."

"I agree." Duero seconded, "If you were really let out wouldn't everyone be informed."

Lucas suddenly felt the urge to run and went full throttle on both of them.

* * *

"Geez, I can't believe those guys." Hibiki mumbled as he walked down the long hall with his arms hung behind his head. "Its none of there business." 

"Good morning Hibiki!" Said the cheerful voice of the robot Pyoro, "Is that a new outfit? Where'd you get it?"

"It's none of your business."

"Oh I see. Dita made it for you!"

"Argh, I've had it with you!" Hibiki growled and kicked the robot.

"Ow, you don't need to be so sensitive about it." Pyoro whined, "You should be happy to get something like that from Dita."

"Shut up!" Hibiki growled but now was being followed by a ranting robot.

"You are always so grouchy when it comes to Dita. You should open you feelings to her. Maybe you and Dita can have a baby, and you can name it….Pyoro 3!"

"Argh! Shut Up!"

Luckily for Hibiki, the alarm for enemy vessels was sounded.

"Alright, a battle! I'll show that Hikaru a thing or two!" Hibiki grabbed Pyoro and ran off.

"Hey, why are you taking me along!" The egg robot whined.

"Cause I thought it would be fun to try out our secret weapon."

"Vandread Pyoro is going to defeat them all in one swoop!"

"For the last time, were not calling it that! Got it!"

* * *

Hikaru gave a slight grin from inside his cockpit. "Hibiki's wandered a little too close for comfort. Better show him the welcome wagon." He clicked a button turning on a screen from the weapons room. 

"How are we today Hikaru?" The chief weaponry engineer asked.

"Just fine and you?"

"Good as ever."

"You did equip my machine with the new gun I asked for right?"

"The peixis green sniper? How could I forget? Now the sniper can't work on peixis power alone so I put another item in your cockpit that should help out. It should be by your feet."

Hikaru immediately felt something by his foot and grasped it. "Is this…."

"Yup," The engineer replied, "It hooks up to the systems and it's the only one of its kind so be careful."

"Sure." Hikaru said as he ended the transmission and stared at his parcel. "Why don't we say hello to some of our old friends?" He humbly said to it and looked to see that Hibiki was already charging at him.

* * *

"Alright, everyone take positions." Meia commanded, "Stick close together or we'll be in trouble." 

"Yeah, yeah," Hibiki sighed, "I got it; just let me take on Hikaru."

"That's not wise at all." Meia snapped, "The last times you've attacked that boy we've wound up seriously injured. And now that they don't have a pilot for the copy of Jura's they must have come up with another plan. It's best that we take advantage of it."

"I don't see the Dita copy either." Jura announced, "What's up with that?"

"They must be up to something. Be on your guard." Meia called out as all pilots began to attack.

* * *

The giant swarm of pilots on both sides meshed and began to destroy one another. And thanks to the Nirvana's tactics, it seemed like they were winning. And the enemy flagship wasn't too pleased. 

"Damn them to hell," Cried a man in the center chair in the control room, "I can't believe their winning!"

"But Captain Celtic," began a girl, "We still have Hikaru, one of the best pilots on our planet. He'd surely make a comeback."

"He's too preoccupied with that one boy to listen to orders," The Captain gritted, "He only went to this ship was because the Beast left back to Castile and he wanted to fight the nirvana! Oh, this is not good."

"Perhaps I can be of some service." said a woman in a robe taking a seat beside him. "I have stocked up this ship with a secret trump card."

"Lord Sakura," The captain gasped, "I-I'm grateful"

"Please it's my job as a Lord," She assured, "I may be only lord of the planet's environment but I can get some nice little toys once in a while. "

"….." The captain could not say anything to the pink haired woman, only gawk and blush.

"Well….aren't you going to use it?" She asked in glee, "Its crate b-2-90."

"Oh erm….right, Launch the crate b-2-90!" The captain commanded. And a giant crate was sent out into the battle in space.

* * *

"What's that thing?" Hibiki said as the giant crate opened. 

"It's huge!" Hinoki gasped as the crate burst revealing something horrible.

"It's a bad alien!" Dita cried as all gazed upon it in horror.

It looked somewhat of a giant red bat with wavy wings.

"What the hell is it!" Hibiki demanded, "We've never fought anything like that before."

"It's a genetically altered red peixis monster." Hinoki informed, "We used them as last minute battle weapons."

The monster let out a terrifying screech and then began to flap its wings.

"Of course we only use them at the last minute is because they kill everything in sight."

The monster screeched again and grabbed on to Jura's dread with its giant claws.

"Eyah! It's so ugly!" Jura cried as the monster tightened its grip, "Keep it away!"

"Why'd they let out something like that Mister Hikaru?" Vile asked her officer.

"Damn it. They don't think we can win." Hikaru growled and turned on his communicator, "How could you let something like that out Captain? It's a deadly monster that could even kill our own pilots."

Lord Sakura pushed the captain over and began to speak on his behalf, "We can't afford to loose to these people again. They keep beating us with their transformations; the only way to beat them is with that thing."

"So you're just letting our warriors get sacrificed! That pretty l-erhgh!" Hikaru was suddenly grabbed by the creature.

"Hikaru," Vile cried as she watched him struggle to get out of its grasp. "Let him go!"

Vile shot fires right at him but all it did was annoy the monster. It let go of Jura to swing its arm at her sending her flying.

"Jura!" Barnette cried, "Are you alright!"

"My dreads damaged but I'm fine," Jura answered, "I'm not going to be beaten by some stupid beast! I say we should combine to Vandread-Pyoro!"

"Why must we call it that?" Hibiki moaned.

"Vandread….Pyoro?" Hinoki repeated.

"It's the best vandread of all," Pyoro triumphantly said, "It beats all the other vandreads!"

"Are you calling my fabulous vandread a pile of junk!" Jura growled.

"Enough of this," Hibiki cried, "Let's just do this!"

Meia, Dita, Hibiki, and Jura both slammed into each other forming the ultimate vandread. Many were astounded by its looks and power.

"Whoa! That's amazing," Hinoki gasped, "It's beautiful."

And inside the nirvana many were watching it stunned too.

"I've never seen anything like that before." Georgia said watching from inside the pool...and suddenly remembered that Bart was in there and began to hide on her side as always.

"Let's take this thing out," Meia commanded.

The vandread Pyoro's sword left its sheath and went for the strike. And as they thought they had finished off the horrid creature, it grabbed the blade before they could touch it. But this had worked out well for Hikaru though. For the monster let him goes and began to claw through the armor of the vandread with its free hand.

Hikaru's vanguard was badly damaged and he took a couple blows himself, but he still managed to get his new gun out. 'Even if that thing does destroy the enemy…' his robotic finger touched the trigger, 'what's stopping it from killing all of our people?' he immediately squeezed letting out a small laser that blasted a hole in the monster's open hand.

Infuriated by this, the alien grabbed Hikaru and began to squeeze the robot making Hikaru feel the burning pain that his robot was feeling. Then the monster's mouth began to glow red.

"Ah! What's that all about?" Dita asked in fear.

"It's going to blast us with red peixis energy!" Hikaru cried, "It will kill us all!"

"Sorry but I'm in no mood to die!" Hibiki laughed and pressed a button and the robot let its left arm off the sword. It was strange but that hand began to glow blue.

The hand was showed right into the monster's mouth and………..BRRROOOOFFFF!

* * *

A giant explosion was heard and it almost enveloped all in the blast. The enemy retreated and the nirvana went a safe distance watching the chaos that unfolded. Out of the blazing fireball came Meia, Jura, and Dita quickly scurrying away. 

"Did we win?" Jura asked but a sounding screech gave her the answer as the monster revealed itself and flew off.

"We….we couldn't even beat it," Meia gasped, "How….why?"

Dita was busy scurrying around the site, "Mr. Alien? Mr. Alien? Where's Mr. Alien! Do you think he's hurt!"

"Calm down Dita."Meia assured, "he's probably looking for Hikaru."

"I'm getting a reading from Hibiki's dread" Amarone said, "Its faint, as if he's almost completely left the area."

"He couldn't have gone that far," BC thought, "Where are his coordinates?"

"He's taking the same route as…..oh my!"

"What is it?"

"It seems that he's traveling with that monster."

Dita was frightened by this, "Mr. Alien is going to be eaten!" She cried as she raced to get her Hibiki back.

* * *

I'm being nice this time and splitting this chapter into two segments so you don't need to worry anymore about me slacking off. If you want me to start writing my stories to the halfway point (Where the commercial would begin), tell me. I'll start doing more of them like this. Anyway...this is the tenth chapter and still more to go. I was susposed to only make thirteen but I'll probably scoot it up a little bit. Ooooh! And after the last episode, I'm making two sequels...at the same time! Whatch me go! 


	11. What is War good for, part 2

It's me again, bringing you the last segment of chapter 10. I've also realized that I suck at remembering Yuki and Hinoki's last name. If you want to know….Its Dove. My old story had them as Cross so it's hard to get by on that. I'm also only writing three more chapters for this story so it will be more like vandread (Vandread only had thirteen episodes for each season). That's it for now and keep reading.

* * *

Chpt.10 part2: What is war good for

"Damit," Hibiki growled as he tried to get free from the giant monster's grasp. "There's no way I'm going to be lunch to an oversized harvester."

The little robot in his cockpit wasn't much help at all either. All he did was whine and cry.

"Pyoro 2," he sobbed, "I'll never see her again!"

"Shut up Pyoro!" Hibiki snarled at the robot, "Were going to get out of here."

"How? If you annoy that monster too much, it will probably crush us to death."

Hibiki knew that that was true. His vanguard alone can't stand a chance against something three times the size.

"Why couldn't we even beat that thing with the super vandread," Hibiki said in frustration, "We beat greater foes with it. Why was this one different?"

"Don't you remember anything!" Pyoro said, "It was that giant blast it shot out!"

Hibiki thought about this for a moment and came to a conclusion, "It couldn't only be that. There must have been something were missing."

"Maybe it was the fact that IT WAS SEVEN HUNDREAD FEET TALL!"

Hibiki punched the robot on the side of the cockpit, "Shut up!" He commanded, "You can get pretty annoying at times."

The monster let out a horrific screech as the two quarreled.

"What's got into him?"

Pyoro pressed a few buttons in Hibiki's vanguard opening a giant screen showing a planet.

"It seems that he's taking us to that planet." Pyoro quivered as he thought of things.

"I bet he's going to eat us when we get there." Hibiki said.

"What do you mean us!" Pyoro huffed, "Harvesters only eat humans."

"Maybe he needs some new gadgets. I bet you'd make a nice belt buckle for the guy."

"Ha ha…very funny"

"Hey! The harvester's carrying something else." Hibiki pointed his finger to the other monster's hand.

Pyoro squinted at it, "Looks like a red vanguard."

"Hikaru? He was caught by that thing? But his team let it out. Don't they know how to control it?"

"Red peixis is very powerful. I don't think they can harness such a great foe even if they could destroy it."

"Why send out a thing like it anyway? All it does is kill."

Another loud screech came from the bowels of the monster's mouth as they entered the planet's atmosphere. Hibiki's dread shook wildly as the monster gripped his prey even more.

* * *

"We've got to do something!" Dita cried, "I can't sit back and wait for Mr. Alien to die!"

"Calm down Dita we haven't lost hope yet." Jura said, "It's just that there's a giant beast that has him in his clutches, which we can't beat, and is going to eat him soon."

"NO!" Dita screamed, "Mr. Alien! I have to save him."

Meia grasped the girl's hand, "Dita, you have to calm down. It's not the first time Hibiki disappeared. We'll get him back."

Dita looked up at her officer with teary eyes, "Promise?"

"Yes." She calmly said. It made the red head brighten a little. "Alright, the first plan of business is to find where that monster is going."

"And to do that we need a device that can trace far distances." Misty said.

"I wasn't thinking of a device." Meia replied.

All turned to the black haired Georgia that finally got out of the pool. She knew what was going to happen next.

"NO!" She whined, "I already did my job! I don't wanna go back in there! It's creepy!"

But seeing all the faces pointed at her she had no choice but to get back in. She immediately turned and jumped back into the pool.

She sighed a little, "Why must it be me that finds themselves in uncomfortable predicaments?"

She looked up to see Bart staring at her.

"I thought you left?" He said and was given a punch in the face.

"Turn around!"

* * *

The monster dropped gently to the ground and placed both vanguards by his feat.

"Looks like he's now going to eat us." Hibiki told the fearful robot who kept screaming.

"I'm never going to see my precious Pyoro 2 again!"

"Hmmm….it placed my partner on its stomach….so." Hibiki pushed a button opening the cockpit door. He landed on the sandy ground and pulled out Pyoro,

"Sorry partner but I have to leave you for a while." Hibiki apologized to his robot as he and Pyoro ran off.

The monster noticed the two little mice running from their cage and let out a big roar. The ground shook as the sound echoed though the vast planet. Hibiki stumbled from this but immediately went back on his feet to dodge a blow from the creature's claws. The monster was furious by this and let out another screech.

"Damn!" Hibiki cursed, "He's just going to keep going on like this and then catch us!" The claws went for him again, even though he had tried to dodge it, he now found himself in a cage like the mouse he was. The monster gripped Hibiki tight as it leaned forward. It made a slight snarl of delight seeing the fear in its foe's eyes as it was about to devour the pilot. It opened its mouth widely and was going to bite the head first. The robot Pyoro could only hide in fear. The harvester's eyes perplexed around the tiny human he had in his grasp and then all of the sudden a bright light shined upon him, blinding it and immediately dropping Hibiki.

Hibiki tumbled out of the sky and to his grave on the ground. He was sure that it was the end of him but for a stroke of luck, something grabbed him by his wrist. As the light dimmed away, it was all revealed to him.

"How's it like being rescued by your own enemy…twice?" Hikaru asked with a smirk on his face. He gripped on to Hibiki's hand tightly as he soared through the air with what looked to be some glider that formed from his backpack.

"Hikaru?" Hibiki said with surprise.

Hikaru dropped gently to the ground a few feet away and began to urge Hibiki to run.

"What I don't get is why you'd save a guy like me." Hibiki questioned, "I thought you hated me."

"The fact is I do." Hikaru huffed, "But we have a more dangerous problem at hand. That monster is coming for us but together, we may be able to get rid of him."

"Get rid of him? We need our vanguards for that. How the hell are we supposed to do anything without them?"

Hikaru suddenly stopped once they were out of the monster's range. "Here." He said tossing the egg robot in Hibiki's face, "He seems to be a friend of yours so I brought him along. And more importantly, he can be used when we need a signal to a ship."

"I'm still alive!" Pyoro cried in relief and began to hug Hibiki out of joy.

"Would you get off of me!" Hibiki growled yanking him off.

"Well now that you two have been reacquainted, why not help and try and find a little more about our surroundings." Hikaru said.

Hibiki looked through the entire place, "Looks like were on a desert planet. Kinda like Tarrak except for the stone mountains."

Hikaru pulled something out of his bag that was shaped like an orb and threw it up in the sky. The orb began to float by itself. "Well then, I say we look for shelter in the mountains." Hikaru suggested. "The monster can't catch us if we hide."

"Are we really going to follow him?" Pyoro asked his accomplice, "He is a Castilian soldier after all."

"What choice do we have?" Hibiki shrugged and began to follow Hikaru and his orb, "You could always stay here if you want. And get eaten."

"I'm certainly not staying here!" Pyoro huffed and began to follow.

* * *

After a while of walking through the long and hot dessert in silence, Hibiki decided this was a good time as any to get to know a little more about Hikaru. Of course he had nowhere to begin so he just went off on that orb.

"So…that thing over there…" He began, "What is it?"

Hikaru turned and looked at him quickly and then darted his head back toward the mountain they were nearing.

"It's none of your business." He huffed, "But if you want to know anything, it was the thing that set off that blinding light back there."

"So it's a flare?"

"No, it's none of your business. None of my items are. So stick your nose in someone else's problems instead of mine."

"Argh! I'm not sticking my nose in your problems!" Hibiki snarled, "I'm trying to have a conversation."

"You haven't forgotten that I'm your enemy?"

"And you haven't forgot that were going to get out of here together!"

"Fine, I'll answer a few of your questions, once we get up the mountain and find shelter."

"Fine then!" And it became a silent trip from that point.

Soon they finally reached the giant boulder of a mountain and began to watch it in awe. The little orb beeped and numbers on a holographic screen appeared.

"According to this we don't have to climb for so long." Hikaru said in relief. "There's a hollow area around those shrubs."

"Alright then," Hibiki gripped on to a rock sticking out and began to make his way up, "Let's climb!"

Hikaru was more hesitant about this, "We should still find out if it's safe in there. It could be dangerous."

"What's more dangerous than a gigantic harvester that eats humans?" Hibiki asked.

Hikaru sighed but knew that Hibiki was right about this and began to climb. Pyoro clenched himself on Hibiki's back as he scaled the mountain making whimpering noises as they went higher.

"Hurry up Hibiki," The robot whined, "The monster's going to come back."

"Give it a rest." Hibiki snarled back, "I'm going as fast as I can."

"PYORO 2! Wahhhh! We'll never see her again!"

Hibiki got pretty ticked off at the robot by this time and threw him a few feet in the air where Pyoro hit a giant boulder which then began to come loose. It began to roll right toward them accompanied by other rocks. It seemed like the end for them all. Hibiki heard a slight growl from Hikaru; he turned to see that he had already grown out his fangs and claws. He was now a berserker. Hikaru catapulted into the air rocketing toward his doom. Stretching out his claws, he slashed his way through the boulders tuning them into nothing more than pebbles. He then landed beside the entrance to the cave and turned to Hibiki.

"This is the third time I saved your life." He chuckled and suddenly collapsed on the stone ground.

Hibiki quickly climbed up to Pyoro and Hikaru. "What just happened to him?"

"Kff Kff!" Hikaru coughed spitting out bits of blood.

"He's really sick." Pyoro said, "We need to get him inside."

"Yeah yeah." Hibiki grumbled carrying Hikaru on his back, "Don't worry, I'm way ahead of you."

* * *

"You did what!" Andréa cried on the hologram of Captain Celtic. "You'd better go save Hikaru! OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL…"

"That's enough my lady." Lord Amith calmed her, "I think they got the point."

"We'll he is a smart boy." She said with a positive attitude, "He probably killed that earth monster and that annoying nirvana pilot."

"Of course he did."

"Don't worry my lady." Captain Celtic bowed in fear, "I'll get him back. I swear to you."

"And I'll be here to make sure he keeps his word." Lord Sakura said wrapping her arms around the captain and putting her head on his shoulder. "Hikaru will be with us in no time. Bye bye." And the transmission was disconnected.

"Do not fret my lady." Amith said, "He's probably on his way back here right now."

"Of course." She said in relief. "He'd also better bring back Hibiki with him. I have some unfinished business to tend to…with my cousin."

What they did not expect is that they had someone spying on them the whole time. A blonde man with spectacles sat behind the door and listened inside. After hearing all he walked to his chambers and looked at an old picture of the Andréa he once knew.

"May the spirits give both those boys a safe journey home." He whispered

* * *

Hikaru awoke dazed in the cave. His jacket was thrown on top of him to be a blanket and his head rested on his backpack. The little orb hovered around him blinking blue. He held out his hand and called the little orb to his side. He then slowly sat up to take a look at his surroundings. He noticed he was laid by a bon fire Hibiki had made a while ago. He stared in at the fire, perplexed by it. The warmth from it made him feel a little better.

"So his royal highness awakens." Hibiki smirked appearing from nowhere putting more wood in to feed the flames. "What was with that? You were fine one minute than you collapse another."

Hikaru felt his head throbbing so put his head back down on his pack. "It was…because of my berserker."

Hibiki sat on the other side of the fire while Pyoro chased the orb. "I thought berserkers were supposed to help make you stronger."

"They are. Mine's just a little different. Mine does give me a boost like other have, but after… it takes my strength away. It's a side effect of the tattoos. Not many have it. Heck, I could be the only one."

"You idiot," Hibiki went to his feet, "Why the hell get something like that in you then. Your life's important and yet you try and kill it."

"We needed it today didn't we?" Hikaru huffed, "Without it, both of us would be dead by now. And I need it. It's the only thing that makes me strong."

"Strength doesn't come from some booster," Hibiki began, "It comes from deep inside you. It comes from friendship, courage, and determination. Some tattoo can't give you that."

"Don't give me that bull. It may work for you but I need something like this. It's the only way…to protect people I love."

"!"

"I miss Hinoki. Every single day I get up I can't stop thinking of her. I wonder what she's up to and how's she doing." Hikaru turned and looked at Hibiki, "Did your outfit change."

Hibiki's face turned red and he began to look at the fire. "It's new."

"It looks better than your old one. Did you get it from that red head?"

Hibiki's face turned bright red by this, "Uhhh."

Hikaru chuckled a bit, "She did a fine job. Hinoki used to give me trinkets."

Both laughed a bit from this. "Yeah, Dita does that all the time with me." Hibiki laughed.

Hikaru pulled out a picture of Hinoki and him. They both weren't wearing uniforms either. More like everyday outfits and they were in a park. He seemed to brighten a little bit by it.

Hibiki noticed this, "If you were so happy with Hinoki, then why'd you stay as a soldier?"

Hikaru's face dimmed by this and he put the picture away, "Because she's not the only person I cherish. Lord Andréa is another."

Hikaru sat up and began, "I was very young when my parents died. I couldn't even remember their faces. No one knew what to do with me being so little and from a high ranking family. It was thought to just throw me in some orphanage but Lord Andréa came to my aide. She raised me like I was her own brother. She taught me everything I know and trained me. I could never repay her for all she's done, but I can fight alongside her till the day I die."

_'What am I doing?'_ Hibiki asked himself, _'Hikaru's the enemy and yet I'm enjoying hanging around him. Is it like what that girl keeps telling me?' _He thought back to what the girl told him that Hikaru is tortured by a false past.

Hikaru's face seemed to become more serious at this time, "Hey Hibiki. Did you ever… have a dream where you see yourself as a child and a girl keeps talking to you?"

Hibiki was shocked by this.

"I keep having the same dream over and over. I'm really young and I'm in a park, and I meet up with this boy that's name is also Hibiki. And it feels like I met him before, and I really enjoy playing with him in the park. Then this girl starts talking to me, about saving me from a false past or I'll become the devourer."

That was new to Hibiki. The little girl never mentioned the Devourer to him before, 'Could she mean the red peixis?'

"Then suddenly my hands are covered by red crystals and I'm devoured by them. Then I wake up. Sounds weird doesn't it… Why the hell did I tell you anyway? I blame my fever, we'll I'm going to get some sleep." Hikaru then turned over his body to the left side of the cave.

"Wait Hikaru! I think I know why you've had those dreams. It's because…" But Hibiki was a little too late, Hikaru already fallen into the dream world. Hibiki sighed and fell asleep too as Pyoro still chased the orb.

* * *

"Oh Mr. Alien?" Dita called in her dread, "Mr. Alien? Where are you?"

"Dita get back inside." Meia commanded, "You need to be here."

"But…Mr. Alien!"

"We already have someone searching for him. Get back inside Dita."

Suddenly, Misty's face blinked on Meia's screen, "Hey big sister, we found him! He's on a deserted planet not very far from here."

"Can I get out now?" Georgia whined, "I wanna go back to my room!"

"Not until we get there!" Misty yelled at her, "You'll just have to wait."

Georgia moaned as both of them left Meia's screen.

"You see Dita, its fine."

Dita hesitated for a moment but went back in with Meia, "Please be alright Mr. Alien."

* * *

Hibiki awoke as the sun just passed the horizon. He noticed that Pyoro was hovering around his face.

"You're so lazy." Pyoro huffed, "We all are ready except for you. You've been sleeping for ten hours straight."

"Then maybe you should wake me up then!" Hibiki huffed.

"It doesn't really matter at the moment." Hikaru said, "What we really need to do now is get to our vanguards. The monster must have given up waiting and is searching for us now."

Hikaru's little orb glowed bright green and blinked on the coordinates of the monster.

"Hmmm, if these coordinates are right, that means that the Harvester is thirty-two miles in the east from where we crashed. If we take the route to the west, that should buy us some time…something wrong Hibiki?" Hikaru suddenly noticed that Hibiki was staring at him with question.

"What's with that orb?" Hibiki asked.

Hikaru gave him a smirk, "I thought you already figured it out. It's a copy of Pyoro."

"WHAT!" Pyoro yelped, "THAT THING'S ME!"

Once they made their way down the mountain and began to cross the desert, Hikaru began to explain it.

"We've been watching you people for a very long time. Your technology has been a great help for our planet." He began, "We've copied your dreads, vanguards, we tried to make a replica of the ship but we failed at that, but we also had finally perfected an evinced model of your egg shaped friend there."

"So that thing's…ME!" Pyoro couldn't believe it.

"In a matter of speaking, yes but it does have different features to it."

"Hey there are the vanguards!" Hibiki pointed over a few feet away laid their bashed up vanguards. Hibiki immediately ran to his and investigated all of it. "It's a little bashed up, but it can still fly. Of course I need to repair it."

"Mine too." Hikaru said as he finished investigating, "We should be able to give the monster the means of surprise on it if we hurry."

"What are you talking about?" Pyoro asked, "The harvester even beat Vandread Pyoro. How can two vanguards hope to beat it?"

Hikaru gave him a bright smile. "The only reason it's that way is because it was mutated to have green and red peixis powers." He then pulled out from his pocket what seemed to be a giant tranquilizer. "I know it doesn't seem like much but I have thirty more of these. It should be enough to destroy that guy. Their g-peixis antidote, it may kill it."

* * *

The giant harvester soared through the air looking below for any trace of his befallen mice. It let out another screech in hopes it would scare them and make them scurry but it wasn't working. It was suddenly hit by a giant boulder making it fall. Turning its head, he noticed a vanguard standing in front of him.

"Now that I got your attention, why not go one on one with me?" Hibiki yelled at the monster.

The harvester let out an ear blasting screech to show that he accepted.

"Fine then let's get to it!" Hibiki I grabbed his sword and began to slash the monster's arms that blocked his face from being hit.

Hikaru rushed up with a machine gun armed with the antidote. He shot out a couple of rounds making the monster screech and turn to try and kill him. Hibiki stabbed his sword straight in the monster's back making it squeal and go for him again.

"How many shots did you hit him with?" Hibiki said struggling to keep himself in the offensive position.

"That was only ten, give me more time and I'm sure I can get him." Hikaru called out as he shot more rounds.

The monster tried to attack Hikaru again but remained trapped by Hibiki who pinned him to the ground. Hikaru approached the creature and shot him with the last of the arsenal. The monster then burst catching them in the blast. As the smoke cleared, it revealed two vanguards covered with strange green goop.

"Gross!" Hibiki whined, "This will take me forever to get off my vanguard."

"Mine too." Hikaru sighed, "And I just finished polishing it armor. Its going to be a while before it shines again." Hikaru looked at Hibiki with determined eyes right then. "Hibiki, I think it's a good time as ever to challenge you to a fight."

Hibiki gave a sleek grin.

* * *

"This is the planet where Hibiki should be." Misty called out to the captain.

"Good, let's greet our old teammate."

A sudden flash blinked near the atmosphere of the planet.

"What the heck was that?" BC asked.

"It looks like…two vanguards." Esra informed, "And it seems that their fighting each other."

Dita immediately went out in her dread to follow her beloved Hibiki. She was followed by Jura and Meia who demanded she come back to the ship.

"MR ALIEN," Dita cried, "We found you! I'm so glad!" She charged straight for him but was stopped by the red vanguard.

"You not part of this." Hikaru sternly said to the red head.

"You leave Dita alone!" Jura growled, "If you want a fight you'll have to battle me."

"Leave now Hikaru," Meia ordered, "Or we'll be forced to destroy you."

"Let Hikaru go." Hibiki said, "I have a battle with him that we need to finish."

"Whu?"

"You heard him." Hikaru said making his way back to his opponent, "We have business to take care of."

"B-but…Mr. Alien…."

"I'll be fine on my own." Hibiki assured, "I can beat this punk myself!"

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm the one who will leave with victory!" Hikaru yelled as they went into a giant bash.

Everyone on the ship watched with amazement as both vanguards went into a final battle. Both were machines looked as though they couldn't fight anymore but they still trudged on. With one last flail of their swords both were blasted back.

"You do very well on your feet Hibiki." Hikaru complimented, "You have great talent."

"Same to you." Hibiki replied, "You got me pretty good."

"I can barely move this machine anymore."

"Mine too; I don't think my partner can handle much more."

Hikaru gave out a grin, "One last strike, we give our all."

"Sounds good to me." Hibiki panted.

Both vanguards charged at one another with their swords in front pointing their way to victory.

"Hibiki, I can't let you win! I will claim victory to protect people I love!"

"Hikaru, you still have a long way to go before you get it!" Hibiki called out, "I'm not strong only by my partner. Its like what I said the last time, I'm strong because of the friends I have, my courage, and my will to go on! And that's why….I'VE WON!"

A shining light shone as both vanguards smacked right into each other. The dimmed revealing a victor, a tan robot who had overcome the red one.

"You really are the greatest fighter I've ever met…" Hikaru panted inside of his cockpit, "I only thought of you as a weakling but I was wrong. And when I come back to fight you again…I will be stronger too."

Hibiki smiled, "I can't wait for that day."

A giant Castilian ship appeared from the darkness of space and began to approach. Hikaru watched as the Nirvana disappeared back on to its course as a dread scurried to him.

"Thank goodness youre alright." A female voice said, "We were worried about you."

Hikaru gave one last look at where the Nirvana once stood then replied. "Worried about me? Ha, that's rich. You should know better that I can take care of myself."

* * *

Hikaru later found himself walking through the halls of the Beast with bruises on his face and arms. He felt a little uplifted by the battle. Hikaru never felt this good in a while. _'Hibiki's strong because of his friends. He doesn't rely on them after all. Maybe it's me that relies on things.'_ He thought looking at his hands,_ 'Maybe…Hibiki's right.'_

"You seem to be lost in thought" a character said behind him.

Hikaru turned to se a man in a lord's outfit, "Lord Amith, I didn't notice you there. I was just thinking about things. This reminds me, I haven't seen Vile or Laviene. Where are they?"

"It would seem that they have been sent to another ship. They are no longer part of the berserker four."

"What!"

"Were refreshing you with some new members. They are very skilled pilots and they already have gained high ranks for their performances." Amith handed him a file filled with information on the pilots with pictures.

"As you wish," Hikaru bowed before Amith only to be asked to stand again.

"I hear that your berserker isn't as strong as the other's. All it does is rapid healing?"

"That's its power. Laviene's was to alter gravity, Vile's was illusions, Lucas's was more accuracy and he could drink to his liking and Hinoki's…"

"Yes I understand," Amith interrupted, "But whenever you use it you become weaker. I have something to stop that." Amith placed in Hikaru's hand what looked to be a bracelet. "It's a prototype but it's very powerful. It boosts up a tattoo's power."

"But isn't there a chance….that it could kill me if I use too much of the tattoo's power?"

"I'm not talking about the ones on your hands. I'm speaking of the other one." Amith turned and left leaving Hikaru to think this over.

* * *

Hikaru went to his quarters and stared at the ceiling.

_'I never used the power of the other tattoo before.'_ He said to himself,_ 'I don't know what will happen.'_

He took off his shirt and looked in the mirror. His back was covered in a giant red tattoo.

"I guess I could give it a shot."

* * *

Chapter Ten is finally done. I'm sorry it came late. My laptop broke on me and had to get it repaired. I'm using the family computer at the moment. Next Chapter: Yuki asks Meia to join him as he takes a trip to a planet to try and find resistance survivors. All is fine until the Castilian ship returns with the new berserker four. 


	12. Paradise

Guess what everyone…My laptop broke AGAIN! I had to buy a new one which took a while! Hope this one doesn't blow up one me! (Fingers crossed). Sorry this one took so long.

I don't own Vandread. If I did, I'd make a cool video game of it on the PS2!

* * *

Stat sheet: Mar Hilt- 

Mar is a genetic accident that happened in Tarraku offspring factory. Something malfunctioned and made two children instead of one (Sei and Mar). Mar and his brother have the highest HQs in all of Tarraku's records making Mar a respected being. At an early age, Mar lost both his fathers in a battle leaving him and his brother orphaned. They then met a girl name Adeline who later died after going back to Mejere. Once Adeline left, Mar was determined to fly in space too so he created his very own version of a fighting machine that was later put into the Tarraku military and dubbed Vanguards. The rest was on a chapter that I never could put in to this story but maybe I will add it in as extra.

* * *

**Chpt.11 Paradise**

A massive fire was spread around a field. It seemed to be from the crash of a vanguard suit that was scattered everywhere. Pieces scattered all around one boy, who had accomplished the unthinkable.

"I…I did it!" Hikaru said in pleasure. He now held up high the limp body of his enemy Hibiki Tokai. "I've finally beaten my foe. I've accomplished my greatest achievement! All thanks to this." He meant the bracelet that now wrapped around his right wrist.

'Have you?' a familiar voice asked him emerging from the flames. 'What have you truly accomplished?'

"Its you," Hikaru grumbled, "You seem to always be around. What do you want?"

'Have you truly…accomplished something great?'

"Yes…I've obtained new raw power! A power that no foe can stand against."

'And look around you. Look at what it has caused. You may have defeated all of the nirvana but look at what your power has also accomplished.'

Hikaru felt a chill run down his spine as he notices he was surrounded by corpses of many he knew. A woman with wavy hair lay on the grass, limp like a doll.

"Laviene."

A man was leaning against a hunk of metal with a young girl beside him. Both as empty capsules as the bottle of liquor the man had in his hand.

"Lucas…Vile."

Then by his feet laid a girl about his age, containing no life anymore. Her hand was outstretched to him but now was cold and stiff. Her brown hair flew in the wind feeding the fire.

"H...Hinoki! How! How did this happen!"

'This will be the effect of your actions if you do not see the light.'

"Light! What do you mean! Hibiki's my enemy! I need to fight him! What reason would I not?"

"Hikaru…?" A small voice whispered in his ear.

He took his attention toward the body of Hibiki now a small boy. No older than two staring at him with fearful eyes.

"Hikaru mad? Why?"

Hikaru was shocked by this. A pain came into his mind; he knew he knew this boy from somewhere. He was his…friend? Could he truly be? He immediately sat the boy on the ground only to have another question hit him.

"Why hurt people?"

"…I did this?"

The boy nodded. "Why hurt me?"

"I-I didn't mean to."

"Did to! You hit me!"

Hikaru only remembered beating Hibiki to a pulp. He asked the boy what he dreaded.

"What's your name kid?"

"Hibiki, you're my friend Hikaru"

The words struck the Castilian pilot with tremendous power. How could this be? The young Hibiki continued.

"Angry Hikaru feeds Birdie!"

"Birdie? What bird?"

"Bird on back." Hibiki pointed to his jacket that seemed to burn off from the inside revealing Hikaru's tattoo. The drawing of wings seemed to look like a bird.

"Birdie is going to eat Hikaru if Hikaru's mean! Don't be mad Hikaru."

"Huh? Its just some tattoo tattoos cant ARRRGH!" A burning pain hit Hikaru hard as the wings burst out of his skin and flew up into the air above. Hikaru watched in fear as it morphed itself into a giant hawk and it looked hungry. Its blazing red eyes stared at him like some treat. He turned to see the young Hibiki but only found a circling wall of fire around him. Nowhere to run or hide, he could only wait for his doom. The hawk swooped down for his prey, mouth open and wings like daggers spread. Just before the final blow, Hikaru saw the image of a woman in a bed smiling at him.

"Be a good boy Hikaru, and always remember, I love you."

"M-mother?" Hikaru awoke from his horrid nightmare to see that he was in his room the whole time.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Someone yelled in his ear making him tip over and land on the left side. He now had a very good view of the wall and the face of the stranger as she poked her head to his view.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" He barked.

"I'm sorry." The pink haired girl apologized, "But I wanted to meet my new captain so bad!"

"Captain? You're my new recruit?"

The girl could only nod with a little blush. "Yeah and the other's are waiting for you outside the hall."

"Outside! Oh man! I over slept!" He immediately went to his dresser and picked up a pair of pants…luckily he still remembered that there was a girl in the room. "Uhh…could you… ya know."

"Oh! Of course." The girl immediately ran out of the room to see her teammates, a boy and another girl.

Hikaru arrived two minutes later already dressed up in his uniform. He acted the part of the captain talking in a stern voice. "Tell me your names."

The red haired man answered first. "Rave Wolf, graduated two weeks ago."

The woman with blonde hair then went, "Anita Sorbet, I also graduated two weeks ago with honors on all performance."

The youngest pink haired snoop then went, "Sheena Lund, I also graduated last week…barely."

Hikaru smiled in pleasure, they didn't let you graduate in the autumn meaning they must have excellent skills. "I'm Hikaru Kashino, and we will begin your first mission today. Against the nirvana crew."

* * *

Yuki sat in the garden with his sketchpad at hand. A loud yawn bellowed from inside his mouth. He didn't get much sleep last night; he was trying to finish his art. It seemed that he was enjoying using Meia as a model more and more. He was loosing sleep on it but he didn't care. There was something he needed…to express. He suddenly began to drift off into a slumber but was immediately halted by a snapping twig. He opened one eye slightly to see a shadow close by. He pretended to fall over in a state of sleep. The figure creped nearer to him and a click of his weapon noted that he was carrying ammo. The figure stood over head and pointed his gun straight at Yuki's face but before he could pull the trigger, Yuki slammed a stick into the mouth of the gun making it explode. Blue and red ink covered his opponent's face. 

"Nice try Lucas." Yuki laughed, "But you're still no match for me, especially with a paint ball gun."

Lucas grunted, "I'm the greatest gunner in Castile and yet I can't seem to shoot an idiot like you!"

"How bout we both have a battle round?" Yuki asked pulling out a paint gun and loading it "No cheap shots just you and me, here and now."

Lucas smirked, "Seems like fun. First one to shoot the head wins."

Both aimed their guns at one another with a keen smile on both of their faces. There was nothing that could stop them from this feud. Except for a holler.

"You idiots! WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Hinoki shouted at the two. She was highly against her brother and a companion to fight each other, especially because it was her cleaning up their destruction. "I'm not your maid! I don't want to clean off the paint again!"

Yuki knew when he had lost, especially to his little yet ferociously strong little sister. "Were sorry Hinoki, we won't fight anymore." He quickly put his gun back in his pocket.

"That's better" She said in a snuff then laid her eyes upon Lucas, "AND AS FOR YOU!" She gave him a hard punch in the face, "Your coming back with me!" Hinoki grabs his shirt and begins to drag him back to his cell.

Yuki gave a joyful laugh as he sat back down but his laugh did not settle. He just kept on laughing. This attracted attention from another in the garden. She approached him watching the man laugh himself silly.

"What on earth is so funny?" She asked.

Yuki turned to see the ice haired beauty staring at him. Though many had thought that her hair reflected her heart (A cold icy prison) Yuki seemed to try and get close to this woman.

"Athena, good to see you." He happily said, "I just can't seem to stop laughing. It's just such a happy day. You have to brighten up on such a morning."

The girl gave him a cold stare, "When are you going to stop calling me that? My name's Meia, not Athena."

"Hmm? But I like the name Athena." Yuki whined but was given another pissed off stare. "But it is your name and all…alright. From now on I'll refer you as Meia."

Meia was relieved to hear him say her name…finally.

"What were you doing by the way? It seemed as if you were looking for me."

"I heard a blast from here. I supposed someone was getting into a fight."

"Well you caught me and Lucas red handed and Lucas with a redder hand than any of us." Yuki began to choke into laughter again.

"You're…different than the other men on this ship." Meia sighed.

"You're different yourself." He pointed out.

Watching from a nearby tree was the little snoop Paiway. "This should really go in my notebook…" She said to herself trying to resist, "But I gave up on checking on people."

"Hey idiot." Mar greeted unhappily as he emerged from behind. "Duero needs you so he sent me…what are you looking at?"

"Take a look for yourself." She pointed to the bushes.

"Hey, that's Meia and Yuki. Looks like their having a good time." Mar scratched his head as he went into thought, "Could this be a…what do you call it…a relationship?"

"Wow, how neat." Paiway took her attention back to Mar. She blushed a little as she watched him glued to edge of thebark watching the two people talk. This was her chance. She checked to see that nothing could get in the way of this and got closer to him. She got closer every turning second till she was behind his back. She outstretched her hands and…

"Your such a cutie, boyfriend!" She gleefully chirped.

"Gyaaaah!" Mar yelped as Paiway's hands wrapped around his neck. "You're trying to kill me! I knew you were evil."

"Come on boyfriend." She softly said, "I'm going to go on a date with you."

"EWW! No way!" Mar said repulsed by the pigtailed girl that was suddenly blocking off his oxygen supply.

"Oh, your always playing hard to get." Paiway whined. "Why can't we ever have some time alone?"

"What are you two doing?" Meiaasked. Paiway and Mar were so loud that Yuki and Meia saw the children peeping at them. "I thought you said you'd stop checking up on people?"

"I am." Paiway huffed, "I'm just trying to get my boyfriend to go out with me."

"Looks more like your chocking him." Yuki informed. Paiway looked at her lover whose face now was turning a shade of blue. She let her grasp go and Mar began to gasp for the air that was stolen from him.

"You moron!" Mar barked at his enemy, "You were going to kill me!"

"It's called a hug."

"No, it's called sucking out MY SOUL!" Mar squirmed out of her grasp and ran out, "Stay away from me you demon!" He yelped out.

Paiway chased the boy crying, "Come back boyfriend we still need to go out on a date!"

Yuki began to laugh again, "See, this will be a good day. I can feel it." He fell to the grass trying to catch his breath and laid his eyes on the stars. "The stars say I have a good fortune today, their images seem to point me to the north…what the?" Yuki realized what he was saying. He began to mumble to himself and write something on his sketchpad.

"Star's pointing to the north…image of the hawk…shape of the eel…NO!" He looked back at his sketchpad and saw began to connect the dots he had made making a strange shape. "I…I…" His eyes showed fear in them. But how when the stars gave him a good fortune?

Meia didn't like the image on his face. Yuki always had a smile but now he looked like a fearful rabbit. "Yuki?"

Yuki grabbed her shoulders and stared at her with pleading. "Meia! You have to bring me somewhere!"

She didn't understand there was no planet anywhere in sight.

"PLEASE! You have to! It's important that I go."

Meia paused for a moment before she gave him an answer. "…alright."

* * *

"Captain, a dread just left the Nirvana and is planning a course to the west." Coco informed. 

"Who is it?"

"I-it's…Meia's dread."

"What's gotten into that girl?" Magno wondered, "Bart patch me through to Meia."

"Aye, aye!" The communication was soon connected revealing an image of Meia on the screen.

Magno was the first to talk. "Meia, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing really, it's more of Yuki than anything. We have to check something out."

BC couldn't believe that Meia would break a rule, "Meia, you know you're not allowed to take out dreads or vanguards unless it's training or a battle. Get back here now."

"Let her go BC." Magno ordered.

"Captain…"

"She's a grown girl; she can take care of herself."

"…Understood."

The communication was broken as Meia left the vicinity. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She broke the rules just to go on a joyride with this man to a place that wasn't even on the map. Although, his face had changed from fear to determination. There was something that he needed to see. Something that must have been a big step in his life. Something that hurt him, Meia could tell…his eyes changed to hers, cold icy prisons. Did it truly hurt that much?

* * *

"What do you mean she left!" Hibiki barked, "I'm not even allowed to go in my partner without permission!" 

"Meia is head of her team; she's capable of helping herself so she's allowed to bend the rules." BC informed the boy only to see him growl at her.

"It's not fair!" Hibiki moaned walking beside Dita in the halls. "I do my share of work and I'm not even allowed to fly my vanguard without permission. Ugh…I had nothing better to do today."

Dita's eyes lit up from that moment. "If you have nothing better to do…will you see my room?"

"WHA! No! I-I have stuff to do!"

"But you just said you didn't." Dita whined, "Please Mr. Alien. You promised."

"Well I just realized that I did!" Hibiki huffed.

"What is it?" Dita asked, "Maybe I could help."

Hibiki was stumped now. He had no good excuse. Even if he had something, she'd probably tag along. "Well…Uh…I-I have too…well…"

"Ah, a lover's quarrel," Lucas happily said emerging from a door, "Brings back some old memories of mine."

"It's not a quarrel!" Hibiki barked at the man with silver eyes.

"Whatever you say lovebird. It's just a matter of time till you give into her."

"I am not a bird!"

The boy was too dense for Lucas to get into. "Whatever, I just thought you'd want to know where Meia and Yuki were headed that's all."

"Yuki? Yuki doesn't have a ship."

"Who ever said that he was flying a ship?"

"…You mean that…"

Dita was too excited for words to handle, "WOW! There together? How romantic!"

Lucas nodded, "There just a pair of lovers off into the great beyond."

"And you're a drunken moron off to his cell." Hinoki growled grabbing his ear.

"Ow! Hinoki, that hurts!"

"Honestly, can't you just stay in your cell for once! It's becoming a big nuisance!"

"Hinoki, I never knew your brother was dating Meia." Dita said but she then regretted it soon enough.

"That can't be true, he's in the garden."

"Not anymore." Lucas corrected her, "He's now flying off with Meia on a beautiful cruise. Maybe they'll get hitched."

With that, Hinoki smacked him to the wall. She also had a dark aura enveloping her.

"My brother…dating! Oh this can't be good." Hinoki began to cry, "What if he gets married and I never see him again!"

"I think your overreacting." Hibiki said to the panicking girl which got him yelled at.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I'm NOT OVERREACTING!"

"Get your hands off me you doppelganger!"

"I am not a doppelganger! You are, just look at yourself. You dress like me too!"

"You said that I should wear it!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Now, now you two calm down." Lucas cried to the two who were now fighting. "I was just fooling around. Yuki isn't on a date. He's going to see the wolf graves."

Both stopped and said in harmony, "Wolf graves?"

"What's a wolf grave?" Dita asked.

Lucas sighed as he took a seat on the floor, "The wolf graves are where Yuki and his teammates buried their allies from the lone wolf resistance. I'm guessing there must be over fifty in there. Each one was a very close friend to him. It slowly kills him inside."

"Wait a minute here. You fought against Yuki. How do you know all about this?" Hibiki asked.

"Because…I used to be one of them." Jaws dropped by hearing this but Lucas didn't care. He took a drink from his beer and began to explain.

* * *

Meia and Yuki traveled for half an hour without anyone talking. The silence was getting to Meia. She had to say something but it seemed that Yuki was in his own world. This wasn't the Yuki she knew. It was a more serious Yuki that didn't care. He stared out the window as if he could see something that she could not see. 

"Where are we going?" Meia asked. Not a single word came out of Yuki's mouth.

"I'd like to know where were headed. I am the driver." Yuki was still gone.

"Can't you hear what I'm saying?" Meia demanded.

"Turn 30 degrees south." Yuki ordered, "We also need to turn off the shields to your dread."

"What? Are you mad? We'll be killed if Castile…"

"DO IT!" Yuki growled at her, "It's the only way there. I need to see something!"

Meia sighed but she did as she was told. Once they were tuned off, a planet mysteriously appeared from the darkness of space. It was as if it was a magic trick. Yuki gave out a sigh that was unknown if it was relief.

"That's the planet. Please land there."

The dread made its decent on to the green grass on the planet. The two jumped out of the ship to see a beautiful grassy field with a town not to far away. They were immediately greeted by children running up to them. The children immediately jumped on Yuki once realizing who he was.

"Yuki," A girl cried, "You came back to see us."

A boy tugging at his jacket cried out, "I've been training really hard Yuki. I'm really close to joining the lone wolves."

"Do you have any stories to tell us?" Another girl asked him.

"Actually I need to see some people." Yuki explained.

"Aw, no fair," A small boy whined, "You just came back."

"I know but I have some important business to take care of."

"No you have to play with us first!" They all whined.

"Hey you kids leave our guests alone." A woman told them. The kids whined as they left the field. "I'm sorry, they get this way when company arrives…Oh my lord! Is that you Yuki?"

Yuki gave out a weak smile, "It's me alright. I'm sorry that I couldn't arrive here sooner Tabby."

"I'm just happy you're still alive. Most thought you had died during the explosion." She then adverted her attention to Meia, "And who's this? Is she you Athena?"

Yuki began to growl, "Shut it Tabby. That's none of your business."

"Ah, so you are Yuki's Athena. You're a pretty lucky girl." She then noticed Yuki turning red in the face so she swapped the conversation. "Well it's not the best thing to stay out here in the hot sun. Let me bring you two back to the base."

* * *

"WHAT NO WAY!" Hinoki bellowed as Lucas handed her a picture. It had an image of him and a bunch of resistance soldiers. Her brother was in the center of it all. 

"That's me on the far right. It was taken one year before I went to the royals. Boy was that a fun experience."

"Why did you go to the evil side?" Dita asked.

"I didn't go by free will. They took me by force and gave me a tattoo, branding me as a traitor from what I once been."

Hibiki looked at the picture carefully and noticed something strange. "What's with this guy? He's wearing some weird uniform."

Lucas snatched the photo, "He's a priest. He was a very good friend of mine who asked me to help the resistance. You see, I was a mercenary, meaning that I would fight only for money."

"What does that have to do with my brother?"

"During the battle against Lordeth Clive, your brother was hiding out in the church where the priest was. Yuki asked for any volunteers that could help and I was on top of the list. The priest, my friend, David, asked me and I couldn't say no to him so I joined up. Sadly, it was a bloody battle that killed many people from each side. Yuki was traumatized by it. And to thank all of his soldiers we laid them to rest on another planet nicknamed Grave."

* * *

"I'm so happy that you came to visit Captain." Tabby said while pouring more tea in Yuki's cup. 

"You can stop calling me that." He assured, "It seems that we have failed in our revolution."

"You mustn't give up master Yuki. You have given the children here much hope for a better tomorrow." She glared her green eyes at Meia. "And besides, you'd be letting your darling Athena down."

"Hey! I told you to knock it off!" But Tabby did not. She kept on going.

"Did he ask you out? Did he kiss you? Oh, did he sleep with you yet?"

"Don't annoy Meia." Yuki ordered, "It's rude. Meia, please forgive Tabby. She does not know when to end a joke!"

"I do too!" Tabby huffed and then decided to change the subject. "Meia, you look like you're hot in those clothes why don't you change into something more comfortable." She then handed her an outfit as if she was preparing for this. "There's a bathroom on your left."

"?" Meia was confused by this hospitality; she didn't understand why someone would give her their own clothes. It was strange.

"Go ahead Meia." Yuki said, "I'll wait for you here."

"And don't worry; I won't steal him away from you!"

"TABBY! Someday your goanna get it!"

Meia couldn't help but smile as she saw those two bicker. This was the Yuki she knew. But little did she know, as she went to change, the atmosphere changed as well. Yuki went into his bad mood again and Tabby became serious.

Tabby's eyes went to a gloomy color. "You came to see him…haven't you?"

"I have to. I need to say I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong though. You can't beat yourself up just because of that."

"I'm responsible for every death on that field. They died from my orders; I watched them as their final moments ended." Yuki pressed his hand against his face. "I'm to blame and I have a commitment to them."

Tabby was stiff for a moment but suddenly a small smile came out of her face. "You think to hard you know that?"

Yuki's face now showed a big smile, somewhat empty but showed some happiness. "You should try thinking sometimes. You wouldn't be so dumb!"

Tabby was about to slam his face into a cake on the table if it wasn't for Meia emerging from the hall. Meia now had on a white summer dress with the cutest blue shoes. It was pretty different from what she was used to but it was fine.

"Wow Meia, you look pretty in that. All the boys will flock to you." Tabby giggled,"Aw, Yuki's face is turning red. What's the matter Yuki, You jealous or something? I thought you weren't her boyfriend."

Yuki turned around hiding his red face, "I'm not jealous. I just don't think Meia should be hanging around with guys from planet Grave. That's all. Their real snakes Meia. It's dangerous to be with them."

Meia felt a bit touched that Yuki would be this way about her.

"I can take care of myself Yuki. You don't have to worry."

She suddenly saw his face turn to an even brighter red. He was definitely embarrassed. "Yeah your right. That was pretty dumb of me."

Tabby knew that this was going no where so she spoke. "Hey, since you guys are here, why don't we go to the beach? It's really nice during this season."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot how nice it is around this time." Yuki joyfully said, "You want to go Meia? Their beaches are pretty nice during this time."

"I'm not one that takes a swim."

"Then you don't need to." Yuki laughed grabbing her arm and pulling it out the door. "You can relax on the beach or play volleyball or just watch the clouds go by."

"I'd rather not."

"Stop being such a crab." Tabby began to push Meia out the door, "You should see it."

* * *

Meia was pushed all the way to a sandy beach where they soaked up the view. Meia didn't even touch the sand or water. She just sat herself on a rock beside Tabby while Yuki played that game where you try to get away from the waves as they flow on shore. He seemed to be enjoying it and for some strange reason, Meia enjoyed watching him have a good time. 

"He's weird isn't he?" Tabby said to Meia. "He acts like a kid all the time, even when the worst happens. I wish I had his strength."

Yuki turned to them and waved his arm like a child only to be pushed over by a wave. Meia could only smile.

"Has he gone through much?" Meia asked.

Tabby face became gloomy. "Yeah…He watched his friends die. He saw others go through illness. He was blamed for many catastrophes on Castile. He was betrayed by a very good friend too."

"He was betrayed?"

Tabby nodded, "You can feel a strange pain when you're betrayed by someone close. It hurts a lot."

"Who betrayed him?"

Tabby became silent, "It…It was…"

"Hey guys!" Yuki greeted, "You just missed it! I saw a dolphin!"

"Liar." Tabby growled, "Dolphins weren't brought to these parts of the waters."

"Maybe it was a whale." He laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Well I have some business to take care of. Meia, you should go with Tabby."

"No."

"Huh, Tabby I can't…"

"No! Don't make an excuse. She should know…Don't push people away just because you feel guilty."

Yuki had a face that seemed to be drowning in an emotion that Meia never saw before on him. It was a mixture of fear and sadness. He sighed and softly said "Alright…come on Meia. I should explain why I came to the nirvana crew."

* * *

Night soon came upon the planet darkening everything. Meia noticed that Yuki as well seemed darker, not just from his image, but his heart. There was something he kept hidden from the world, but why? 

Yuki came to an abrupt halt by a stone slab. "Were here." He put his hand on the slap and felt its cold remaining word written on it.

He then slowly drifted from it to let Meia see. The words written on it said: To our dearest soldiers that have died during the revolution may take refuge here. Let all the wolves sleep peacefully.

She couldn't believe that she didn't notice all the tombstones surrounding her. They were everywhere on this field, each had a metal of courage imbedded into it and flowers beside each one. She was in a graveyard.

Yuki turned his sad head to her. "You don't seem scared."

"I've visited my mother's grave many times. Graveyards don't scare me."

"Me either." He made his way to a giant statue of a wolf in the center. Around its neck was a medallion. He let his fingers go through its hard fur. "It's been a while…old friend." He sat himself beside the statue and motioned for Meia to take a seat. Meia sat beside another tombstone and listened to the story about to begin.

"I was living around the rule of Lordeth Madrilène, a very kind ruler that thought of others before herself. She brought our planet to the highest authority and made us well known…but others did not care for her ways."

"What happened?"

"She was murdered in the night. Her guards and daughter found her that morning with a knife in her back. Her daughter wasn't of age so they made LordClive into our new ruler…he was the reason Hinoki was taken away. He wanted new lapdogs and found that his new rules could bring them to him. He also thought that the green peixis could be used as a very interesting weapon. In three months, he had an entire army by his side and children in the streets without families. That's when I began the resistance."

Yuki's face seemed enraged with the thought of what had happened. It was hard for him loosing people he so dearly loved but he went on talking.

"The resistance got help of Madrilène's daughter. She believedClive was at fault for her mother's death and helped us get through everything the royals fought us with. She had a kind spirit and cared for everyone on the planet. I knew that she would make a great leader. Finally, after three long years, our team learned the code to break down the Kingdom's defenses. We were going through the castle. It was called the berserk wolf slaughter because of how many died. Beside me is my friend Lut's grave. She was head squadron leader but suffered many stab wounds which took her life. Beside you are the graves of my squadron, they all died painfully but begged to keep going throughout it all."

Meia couldn't believe it. They were dozens of tombs laid out. Could they all be from his team?

"With so many sacrifices, we still defeated the empire. We killed LordethClive and began another era with the daughter of Madrilène."

"…But she was killed by lord Andréa, wasn't she." Meia said but Yuki shook his head.

"No…she was Lord Andrea."

"!"

"She was a very good friend of mine only to turn insane by power. I still cannot believe what she has done. She was fine for her first year, she even promised to return my sister, but something overcame her…she changed and so did the empire. It went into a crazed army." He tried to hold back tears but couldn't, "S-she…she killed half of our battalion and then blew up the rest three months ago! I-I…I…I should've known."

"It wasn't your fault. She betrayed you."

Yuki didn't listen, a piece of his heart still felt that it was. "You don't understand. I'm at fault for all those deaths."

This was beginning to sound familiar to Meia. She too understood this pain and knew how to comfort him. "I know it feels like you did something wrong but it's all a lie." He stopped quivering as she laid her hand on his shoulder, "When my mother died, I felt that it was my entire fault and I could have done something to prevent it. But now I know there was nothing I could've done for her. I wasn't to blame and I could finally get on with my life. You should understand that too. You are a kind person that understands a person's feelings and is willing to open up to someone. Don't think of it as something bad, it's a very special thing."

He suddenly broke down on her lap letting everything out that he couldn't before. He felt something lifted from his shoulders helping him feel joyful again. It felt wonderful.

"Thank you Meia."

* * *

The nirvana was quiet all through that day with the silent echoes of Dita begging Hibiki to see her room. It was getting pretty dull. Everyone had taken a bit of a break. All the crew on the bridge took a bit of a nap. It was too dull to do anything else. 

"It's too silent around here." Magno said to BC.

"It's probably because Meia hasn't returned; she usually makes the others do drills around these times."

Suddenly, a face popped up on the screen. "This is Meia, reporting in."

"Well speak of the devil." Magno huffed, "What made you run off like that?"

"That was my fault commander." Yuki embarrassed laughed popping his face on view, "I needed to visit an old friend that's all. I needed to talk about a few things."

"Understood, just get back here you two."

"Roger, Meia rover and out." As Meia turned off the comm. Link she stared at Yuki for a moment. His face changed a bit. He was much happier aside for the wet tears still on his face. "Here," Meia handed him a tissue.

"What's this for?" Yuki asked.

"If you don't want anyone to know that you were crying, it would be best to dry your face."

"…Thanks." He gently lifted it from her hand and began to dry his eyes.

All seemed quiet for a minute until a large crash sounded and shook the ship. Both turned their heads to see that the nirvana was under attack by no other than Castile.

* * *

Immediately the Nirvana released their vanguards and dreads for battle. Some more excited than others. Especially Hibiki Tokai who wasn't the least bit hesitant to fight Hikaru again. Hikaru watched from a safe place the battle commencing. Beside him were the new berserker pilots all preparing for the feast of blood. Hikaru smirked as he placed the bracelet on his wrist. 

"Time to find out if I have what it takes." He said to himself as he snapped it into place. A sudden burst of pain spread throughout his back making him howl. His other allies only gave of smirk of enjoyment. It was interesting to them to find out what he could do. His face now had blazing red eyes and his hair grew a bit longer. His face became paler that brought fear to many. A laugh came out of Hikaru's mouth. "Let's do this."

Hibiki burst from the fight and straight to Hikaru's red vanguard. He had a sleek grin on his face. "How you doing Hikaru, ready to battle me again?"

A bellowing laugh came out of Hikaru's mouth before he spoke, "You stand no chance against me anymore Hibiki. You should have called in sick." He showed off his new trinket on the screen, "This bracelet gives me new power that now courses throughout my body. I can already feel the power. It beckons me to kill you."

Hibiki still had his smirk on his face. "I still can't believe you'd use a booster. I thought you meant you'd get stronger without help from a tattoo or some jewelry."

"How dare you say that to the great Hikaru?" The Jura dread clone growled.

"Hold your fire Anita!" Hikaru growled. "All of you, go find another battle, this one is mine!"

As soon as the dreads left, it sealed Hibiki's fate. The fate that would end his life by the hands of a madman seeking raw power and a way to use it. The other's fates were sealed as well as they fought the new berserkers only to be throttled. Jura had an extremely difficult time fighting off Anita's attacks. Dita tried her best against Sheena's attacks but then found herself looking for her precious lover and crying out "MR. Alien!" Instead of fighting, Meia found herself running from her foe, Rave that was already on her tail. 'I know I should be fighting,' she then looked at Yuki with worry in his face, 'But I can't with him in here.'

A sudden transmission went to all Nirvana soldiers and to the ship as well. It showed a woman with a sweet smile on her face. "Hello all of the Nirvana," She began, "Allow me to introduce myself; I am lord Sakura, third greatest of all the royals." An evil smirk went on her face knowing how many shocked faces were looking at her.

"Greetings, I am the commander of this ship." Magno announced, "What brings your face here?"

"I'm asking for a settlement." Sakura cackled, "If you humbly give up peixis progma, I'll spare all of your lives."

"And if we don't?"

"Just look at your warriors. They seem to be having a pretty bad time." The screens showed that all weren't fairing so well. All the new Vanguard units and dreads were no match for the dozens of Castile units ganging up on them. And the old pirates were having a bad time. Especially Dita, Jura, Meia, and Hibiki. All were at their end.

"!"

"As you can see, you're going to die no matter what tactic you try. You should just give up."

"No way will we give up!" Misty growled with Mar hiding behind her, "We will stand up to any challenge you give us!"

"Yeah!" Seconded Mar, "We will never surrender to a bunch of idiots like you!"

"We will fight till the end!" Coco cried out.

Others were crying out to but were silenced by their commander as she said, "I'll give progma to you."

"WHAT!" Everyone cried out.

"Those kids out there shouldn't die for something like this. They have so much to live for. I wouldn't do it before but they have helped us through so much and I can't dirty my hands by letting them die."

Everyone was silent by this. Meia took this really hard.

"I can't believe this is happening." She gasped. "We…were giving up. This can't be true!"

Yuki looked at her with sadness and fear. He didn't like what was happening and with a deep sigh he turned on the comm. and said these final words. "Leader Yuki Dove of the lone wolf resistance force suggesting a new compromise."

Lord Sakura was quite surprised at hearing his voice, "So the dog comes back with his tail between his legs. Speak to me you mutt."

"If I give myself up…will that be enough?"

The Lord was silent for a moment but a smile was visible. An odd smile that showed darkness plotting. "Tell me…what would I gain?"

"You would gain the capture of one of Castile's greatest enemies, you'd gain someone who has experimented with peixis gel and has no side affects…you'd also get the blueprints to the missing parts of Castile weaponry." Yuki did not quiver or whined as he spoke. He said these things clearly as if he was on his ship.

"Ah, so you're the Doves' son eh? You grew up so well and yet you won't live to see another day. It's a trade."

Yuki gave out a slight grin by this. He managed to save peixis progmma and his friends. He was truly grateful…but Meia was not.

"WHY?" She whispered to him, "Why surrender! WHY!"

"Meia…"

"I still have no answer! WHY!"

"It's like you said…there was no way I could have saved my friends in that war and that I should put the past behind me. Now I have another problem I'm facing and this one I can stop. Why let others die when I can save them? Besides it wasn't like I was much help on the nirvana anyway."

"You were a great help!" Something liquid dripped on to Meia's hands, "You can't just leave. We need you here. Everyone cares for you!"

"And I care for them so I have to go."

"No!" She turned to him showing tears dripping from her face. She couldn't get rid of his face in her head. "You can't ju…" But she was cut off as Yuki pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked, why did he just do that?

"No more." He softly said as a tear came to his face, "I can't stand to know what I'm leaving. Just tell my sister goodbye."

Meia's look of surprise went back to her normal features and in her regular tone she was able to say, "Understood."

"Great, now take me to the enemy ship."

* * *

TheBeast was vastly huge and covered with guards at the entrance. Just seeing Yuki made them instantly cuff him and drag him away. Sakura looked at Meia with an evil snicker. 

"He's a Castilian…" She began, "It was only natural for him to sacrifice himself. It's the way of our planet. Do what you can to save many." Meia looked at her with fury in her eyes but Sakura turned away and ordered for her leave.

* * *

"ALL CASTILIAN PILOTS, AN ORDER FROM LORD SAKURA." Their comm. sounded, "Return to the ship. A trade just went on commanding us to hold our fire." 

"Oh man. We gave up?" Sheena whined, "But we were wining!"

"Do as you're told." Rave growled, "That goes for everyone." His eyes adverted to Hikaru's vanguard that was still pummeling Hibiki's. "Didn't you hear? There's a truce for now. We have to leave."

"NO," Snarled Hikaru, his eyes glared red with a new hatred in them that seemed to burn one's soul. "I have to beat him!"

"Beat him some other time!" Anita snapped, "This is not how a commanding officer should act."

"SHUT UP! ALL I WANT TO DO IS KILL HIM!"

"Damn, He really flipped his lid." Hibiki thought to himself from his cockpit. "Guess I have to keep him entertained and that suits me fine." Hibiki swung his sword towards Hikaru's robot arm but missed. "If you want a fight Hikaru, I'll give you one!"

Hikaru's fanged mouth turned into a toothy grin, "I'll only stop once you're dead!"

Both swung their swords violently. The blades kept clanging by the other until they were knocked out of their master's hands. They than started using bare fists thrashing with uppercuts and punches. The pilots were all bloodied and bruised but still kept fighting until they could take no more. The final blow was soon to be struck.

"You won't be waking up from this one Hibiki!" Hikaru cackled as he charged with a raw fist.

"You shouldn't be blaring off your mouth when your about to loose." Hibiki charged with his powerful fist right back.

'You two mustn't fight!' the voice cried to them.

"Leave me alone!" Hikaru growled to the spirit, "You'll just be in my way!"

'Please don't! It's wrong!'

"Sorry but I'm not in the mood for your rants!" Hibiki hollered.

The fists were aimed at the other's head.

'NO!'

They were getting closer.

'You mustn't fight! You're being deceived!'

They still blazed on.

'If you will not stop…'

They were inches apart now.

'I will stop you!'

* * *

The two warriors were surrounded by a green light that swallowed them to another place. The pilots seemed to have lost their vanguards and now were the ones about to punch each other's faces in. They still ran for the blow and…WHAM…they both hit something soft like a cheek. The fog uplifted from the fists revealing the blow hit none other than the little girl that followed them into their dreams. Her eyes were filled with tears from the pain and she began to hide her hits with her hands. 

"Oh no." Hikaru immediately ran to the girl. "I-I didn't mean to hit you."

"You alright?" Hibiki asked the girl.

She began to apologies "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"I've been pretending to be something I'm not."

"Huh?"

"I'm not your sister." The girl revealed her bruises on her face…there were cracks in them. As if her face was a mask. Her face suddenly shattered into a thousand pieces and now revealed a new face that had green eyes and aqua hair. She looked still pretty young and her face had a guilt look on it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why pretend to be my sister though!" Hibiki barked.

"You wouldn't have listened to what I had to say. I wanted to become someone you still remembered and all that I could see was that you remembered your sister…you had already forgotten me."

"?"

"I'm sorry for tricking you" She silently said. For some strange reason Hibiki wasn't that mad at her. All he could do is pat her on the head and say, "It's alright."

Her eyes brightened and she giggled a little. "Try and remember me okay?"

Hibiki nodded.

"Hikaru, you mustn't keep that bracelet on anymore."

Hikaru looked at it for a bit. "Why?"

"It kills me as much as it kills you. You must remember your past too."

"I already know my past."

"No…" She grabbed his hands and gave him a faint smile, "I've been hiding the truth from you for a very long time."

Her image changed again, this time she became the rightful age of 23 and her hair rolled everywhere on the floor. She gave Hikaru a kiss on the cheek making him blush a little.

"Andrea!" He gasped, "But…but…"

"It's all right…" She cooed, "I have to tell you something very important. The red peixis…its mph!" her mouth was covered by a figure's hand pulling her into a strange red mist.

"You were better at keeping your mouth shut!" It snapped at her pulling her head inside the red darkness.

"No!" Hikaru ran to her with an outstretched hand. His foot suddenly crystallized making him fall over. "Bring her back!" He tried his best to remove the things but to no avail.

Only her hand now remained in the green mist. Hibiki immediately grabbed it and tried to pull it back with him.

"You pathetic bitch," The figure snapped at Andréa, "You try to get help from the weakest link!"

"Let me go! I don't want to go back! Not to that place!" The man held a hand up glowing purple.

"I'm taking you back whether you want to or not!" He placed his hand upon her head sending out the aura throughout her body sending off the worst pain to her and Hibiki. She couldn't take anymore she let her grip go on the mist and drowned into the red darkness.

* * *

The woman awoken back in her prison. She felt extremely weak that she didn't even try standing. She noticed a man looking at her inside of the strange cell she was in. It was made of glass and the floor was covered in symbols (Her body as well). It looked like some life size snow globe she was trapped in. 

She gave him a sinister look and as well to his accomplice beside him. "You can't keep me in here forever Amith." She weakly snarled. Her head now dripped with blood.

Amith gave her an evil smile, "Why can't I? I've already taken care of the resistance, you, and even the failures of pilots. You are hopeless to stop me." He motioned for his accomplice to walk with him as he left.

"I'm still Lordeth…" She cried, "And as I still breathe I will find a way to help my people!"

Amith could only laugh, "You can't even help yourself."

Once he had left she curled herself into a ball and wept a real tear. "My time's running out." She whispered, "You two are the only ones that can save me now."

* * *

FINALLY! I'm finished with this new chapter. I know it sucks but I was in a hurry to finish it because my real chapter was destroyed along with my OLD laptop. Confused? Good! It will all get better in the next chapter. Next chapter: Hikaru doesn't believe that it was only a dream he had and decides to talk to the new prisoner Yuki for advice. WHY? Next chapter will tell all! 


	13. Release

Here we go again! This chapter is the most spectacular one of all. Why? Because it's almost to the ending third war and on to the next season. The next season has some great stuff in store for you so keep reading!

I don't own Vandread. P.S. If Gonzo is making another Hellsing, why not vandread?

Vandread stat sheet: Hikaru Kashino-

Hikaru is pretty much unknown about his past or anything around him. Right now, we know that he flies the red vanguard and has devoted his life as a soldier. Hikaru seems to be always in a cranky mood but is he truly like that?

* * *

**Chpt.12 Release**

"The Castilians had the upper hand this time." BC sighed as she looked at a status report…it had nothing good on it.

Magno agreed, "They were prepared this time. They started splitting us up once again, they used new dirty tactics and Bart couldn't even use the secret weapon."

BC could only look down at the damage below. The pilots were sitting in the garden all bandaged up watching the sky for hope.

"I talked to Lucas; he thinks it's an em-Peixis cannon. Much like the one that stops dreads, but this one stops weapons on ships activated by peixis."

"We stood no chance, and Yuki had to take the fall for us."

Meia looked at all the faces in the garden, she couldn't believe that there were so many injured. They certainly had gotten stronger. It made her stomach turn just to think of them coming back. It was thanks to Yuki that they left…but for how long and would she see his face again?

"You alright?" Amarone asked the icy haired woman. Amarone only suffered a scratch on the cheek thanks to her immense fighting skills.

"Why wouldn't I be? We just need to train some more and soon we'll be able to defeat them."

"I wasn't talking about the fight I was talking about you."

Meia felt a little bit confused. Sure she would be alright like every battle, she'd just put them under more training. But something was different. Yuki was gone, and a part of her as well.

"Is it about that guy?" Amarone asked.

Meia couldn't get his smiling face out of her head. That moron always drew her and fought bravely in battle and watched his friends die…and…and…"He was just like me." Meia whispered, "He felt the greatest amount of pain and saw his parents die. He wanted to protect those around him."

Amarone almost thought Meia would sob but she realized that she was talking about Meia; she wouldn't shed a tear, not a crisis like this.

"He's fine I know it." The red head smiled receiving a nod, "I'll see you later then."

Being left alone in the garden, Meia moved her eyes where Yuki last stood on the nirvana. His sketchbook was still there, nestled in the grass. Her hands flipped through the pages going further into the back where the last picture was. The last picture was of her and Yuki together, she wasn't Athena this time, and she was herself. His arms were wrapped around her body and she had her hand on his cheek. It was breathtaking and emotional for her. She immediately held it close to her. '_If Yuki was to come back, I hope he still would be the same.'_

* * *

"Yuki's gone!" Hibiki couldn't believe what he was hearing from Misty's mouth with Q-Chan by her side. Hinoki sat beside her at the mess hall hiding her face but making fists with her hands. "It can't be true!"

"Its true Mr. Alien," Dita said softly, "Mr. Lone traded himself to make sure we lived."

"It's still not right! We could have done something!"

"What do you think we could have done!" Jura growled.

"There must have been something we could have done. And that idiot had to go and get himself captured. It won't be fun and game where he's going."

"DON'T YOU THINK HE KNEW THAT?" Hinoki shouted, finally making a stand. "He knows what will happen but he did it anyway. Right now…he could be dead." Her head sank lower.

"Don't worry," Misty assured putting a hand on her shoulder, "I know he's still alive."

Hinoki shook her hand off and slowly walked away. "Feh. If he is still alive he's probably a mindless drone."

No one could blame her. Her brother had just come back to her and now he was gone again. It was too much for that poor girl.

* * *

Hinoki wasn't the only one feeling pain. The woman from Hibiki's last dream was going through pain as well…physical pain.

She tried to hold it all in without screaming but it was failing. Trapped in a glass dome, no one would know that she screamed…only the person giving her this much pain.

"Why not tell me?" the person cooed as his palm, glowing purple, touched her head bringing more suffering to the woman, "Who was that other boy?"

"There was no other boy." She murmured.

The person gave out an evil grin, "Highly unlikely." He then smacked her face making her roll across the grass inside of her glass prison.

"It's true. And if I did talk to someone else…what difference would it make?"

"…None. You have no hope so don't bring others into it."

"I didn't."

He clenched her neck and began to let the purple aura cut off her breathing. "I saw the other boy. I stopped Hikaru but I couldn't stop him. He tried to find out who you were. WHO WAS HE!"

The woman didn't struggle but she did say one thing. "You can't stop me Amith."

Amith looked at her with fury in his eyes but let go of her neck anyway. He preferred it more when she struggled a bit.

"That boy he's your cousin sin't he?" Amith chuckled making the woman realize how awful the ties of fate were, "Heh...I knew it.

He went to the glass, touching it with a single finger, and it meted a passageway for him. But once he left, the glass remolded and left a solid wall. By his side was a strangely familiar woman enveloped by the lightless part of the room. Amith gave a greasy smile as he left the imprisoned woman to her fate.

'That boy…' Amith depictured him in his mind, "There was something different about that boy. I should ask master." He then turned to the woman next to him, "People will worry without you around, and you go back to your place on the ship. I'm going to do some errands."

The woman bowed without question and left in the other direction.

Both left the caged woman alone. She slowly stood up from where she was left woozily at first. She pulled back a sleeve from her shirt revealing a strange red tattoo that branched all around her neck and back.

"I can't live like this any longer." She whispered to only herself, "Hikaru, it is up to you to save me."

* * *

In the mess hall, Hikaru was thinking of that dream. His mind couldn't put it away. _'Andrea…why? Why were you the one contacting me when you're here? Is there something wrong?'_

"HIYA!" Greeted a cheery girl, it was the new recruit name Sheena. "How's it going?"

"Huh? Oh, its fine." Hikaru went back to his little world.

"Hm? Whatcha thinking about?"

"A dream I had."

"….? Why are you thinking about that?"

"Don't know it was just so realistic."

"Well enough about that, you should go repair your machine, it still looks pretty bad."

Hikaru nodded and was just about to walk out the door when the oddest thing happened. The electronic clock began to write something for Hikaru to see. 'Hikaru, Vile needs help!"

"What the?"

Sheena's eyes glared at the clock with fury but turned to Hikaru with a cheery face on and said, "It's probably some trick or malfunction. Last week it said it was going to kill Lord Maxwell."

"It did? Gees, someone's gotta look at that thing." Hikaru then walked on out leaving Sheena and the dumbfounded soldiers to look at the clock.

Sheena's eyes glared once again. "Let me fix this." She announced unraveling the wires of the clock. She turned her back to all and held out an index finger which was now glowing purple. She placed it on the connection circuit spreading a purple aura throughout that wire.

* * *

"Eeeyahhh!" A little girl screamed from inside a prison cell collapsing on an older woman. The older woman tried to shake her awake as good as she could.

The clock returned to normal bringing back on the time and the whole place cheered for Sheena's mechanical art.

"Can you believe that?" One man asked another, "She's so young and yet so resourceful."

"The Castilian Military is graduating them younger each year." A woman pointed out.

Behind them was a blonde with spectacles looking at the girl with unease. He knew something was not right about her and that was no malfunction on the clock. It was a distress signal. He moved his glasses higher to his face as he glared at her.

"Something wrong Lord Maxwell?" Sheena asked but received a cold reply.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just enjoying the show."

"Vile! Vile, wake up!" The woman shook the lifeless body of the red headed girl until her blue eyes shown. "Oh thank God! Are you alright?"

"Laviene…" Vile whispered to the woman whose outfit was torn and face dirty with blood, "Will Hikaru…come for us?"

Laviene smiled at her with sad eyes showing, "I don't know."

"Will Lucas save us then?"

"…I doubt that that drunk will be able to. But we will find a way out of here I promise. I won't let you die here Vile." Laviene spotted a man watching them the whole time snickering at their pitiful attempts of hope.

"What's so funny?" She barked, "If I had my gravity power, I'd kill you!"

"The man snickered as he went out of the cells."

"Laviene?"

"What is it Vile?"

"I'm sorry, if I wasn't so…"

"Hey it's okay, you're just a kid. Lucas wouldn't want you to exert yourself too much anyway."

The little girl nodded, "I hope they come soon…I'm loosing hope."

* * *

When Hikaru walked into the hangar bay, he already saw the mechanics working on his vanguard. One noticed him and said, "Sorry Hikaru, it still needs a little more time till its up and running again. Give us three hours and it will be in top shape."

"Thanks." He replied, "I'll comeback then."

Still Hikaru had nothing else to do and all he could think about was that dream he had. Could it truly be real? 'No it can't be,' He said in his mind, 'Lordeth Andréa is here on the ship. No one has captured her."

And speak of the devil; Lord Andréa stopped him right in his tracks to greet him. "You look pretty down."

"Gyeh! My Lord!"

"Don't tell me you're going to bow to me too! It gets pretty annoying!" She huffed.

"Sorry, I'm just used to old customs."

Andréa giggled at this, "You are a weird one aren't you. Speaking of which, you look troubled. What's the matter?"

Hikaru had a strange feeling not to speak about it to her. "I'm just thinking about my vanguard. It's been in shop for a while."

She looked at him with a kind smile. "Alright, I'm going to the bridge." She left a trail of people bowing in her place.

'Good old Andréa. She couldn't have been really in my dream. It must have been a mistake.' He thought to himself. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned to see Maxwell staring at him with a serious look on his face.

"Hikaru, I'd like to have a word with you." Lord Maxwell said.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing you can't handle but it's very secret. I need you to talk to someone about this but the place is off limits to even your stature." Maxwell pulled out a strange card from his pocket and placed it in the boy's hand. "This key card will grant you access to the room."

Hikaru was unsure about this but he knew Maxwell very well and knew about his kind and gentle ways so it must be something about city protection or something. He bowed to the lord of war accepting this.

"Good, arrive there at nine. He's waiting for you."

Hikaru gave a very hard look at the object in his hands before putting it in his bag. "I wonder what this is all about."

* * *

Later that night, Hikaru walked the halls beside the Pyoro copy, 37-9 that traveled with him to the planet with the giant harvester. His yellow eyes peered at its metal outside.

"It's been a long time since we hung out like this eh?" He asked the orb…no answer.

"…why the hell am I talking to you anyway? You can't answer back." Hikaru scratched his head at this as he neared the door. Three steps away from it, he looked at the key card he was given. It wasn't like the other keys around the ship. It was jagged with an unknown symbol on it. "What is this?" He asked himself but found no answer again, "Well…there's only one way to find out."

He slid the card through the slot hearing a tiny click and a green light up for access. With that he stepped towards the door which opened silently revealing a hallway. Hikaru entered and the door immediately shut.

Hikaru and the orb walked through the dim light halls. "Someone needs to change the lights." He sighed as it seemed to not change. There was only an endless hall that seemed to go on forever. It bored him to tears and also made him very cautious. A sudden noise came from the dark distance. He let his hand slowly go to his gun. His eyes glared the determined look he gave to all intruders.

"Hold your fire." A familiar voice said. Hikaru immediately let his hand sink away from the gun.

"I told you to arrive at nine," Maxwell crossly huffed, "Your ten minutes early."

"Does it make a difference?" Hikaru asked.

"It actually does. I don't want anyone to find out were here."

"It won't happen again."

Maxwell gave out a sad sigh, "I fear they won't be a next time for this…Come on then, I need you to meet him."

Hikaru immediately followed the lord through. Soon Maxwell brought him out of the wretched hall and into a stranger room. A little brighter but still no help to him at all. It was covered with rusty doors left to right with locks on them.

"A…a brig?"

Maxwell nodded, "This is an unknown room on the beast. We keep people here that we need to keep their mouths shut. But sadly, some shouldn't be silenced." Maxwell typed an inscription on one of the door's locks. It immediately opened revealing a figure in a shadowed room. Maxwell gestured Hikaru to enter but Hikaru did ever so slowly.

"How's it going?" The figure asked with a smile on his face. Not evil, just a plain smile.

"Hikaru, allow me to intro duce you to Yuki Dove."

"!"

Yuki gave out another smile on his bruised face, "Well, you came all this way. Would you like to talk?"

Hikaru's hands shook into fists and he charged at the battered prisoner.

"Hikaru, NO!" Maxwell cried out but the blow was already struck...and missed.

His fists instead hit the wall a foot away from Yuki's head. Maxwell sighed in relief and Yuki gave another grin.

"Dammit!" Hikaru growled, "I want to hit you as hard as I can…and yet…I want to know. I want to know why the Hell I was dragged here and I won't get any answers out of you two by beating you."

Maxwell gave out a smile, "Hikaru, I brought you here for a very important reason and I think that this man can help us."

"He's nothing more than a traitor to our planet!"

"It doesn't matter now," Maxwell stood up, "we are all in great danger. There's a problem with the royals at this moment and someone needs to fix it."

"Meaning us huh?" Yuki yawned.

"You're not afraid?"

"No, I knew something was up and I guess I was right."

"Now it's your turn Maxwell," Hikaru growled, "Tell us what this so called problem is."

Maxwell was given a moment to push up his glasses before he began, "Lord Andréa is no longer with us."

"!"

"We are being fooled by an imposter."

"WHAT!" Hikaru grabbed Maxwell's neck and lifted him above the ground. "How dare you say that to Andréa? She's been trying to run a good economy and you come in here and accuse her of being a phony!"

"Hikaru, you must calm down!"

"NO! Apologize for your stupidity! Your ruin the good name of Castile by your own ignorance!"

"Hikaru," Maxwell could barely breathe now, "Please listen. If you don't like what you hear, you may arrest me for high treason."

Hikaru tightened his grasp for a few moments staring into the innocent man's eyes. With one last look of disgust, he let Maxwell drop to the ground.

"Make it quick. I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

Maxwell nodded, "I have seen her act so strangely. You two noticed this too?"

Hikaru nodded sadly. He didn't like the fact that he was agreeing with HIM!

Yuki's eyes showed a bit of surprise in this. "This could be the reason that she betrayed the resistance force."

"Yes, and maybe why she's even been commanding us such violent tasks."

"Do you even have any proof that this is true?" Hikaru grumbled. "Or maybe I should just leave now."

"Yes I actually do." Maxwell pulled out a small disc and placed it one the floor. "This is a picture that was delivered to my computer two months ago. I then downloaded it to the portable projector for you to see."

The image soon revealed itself to them. A young woman in a giant container, covered in a vast garden, as if she was a bug in a jar. The woman was banging on the glass trying franticly to escape. Her eyes watered as she saw there was no escape. She then silently said help me…then a sudden shock came to her face as a blast hit her making her tumble to the ground. A hooded man's hand outstretched to her neck and grasped it tightly. He then said some words to her and with his empty hand, smacked her across the cheek…the hologram turned off after that.

"This was taken by a surveillance camera from the room." Maxwell informed readjusting his glasses, "It probably wasn't supposed to be on but how did it turn on then? And how could I have been given this message? I came to one conclusion…"

"Only a lord's tattoos could do something like that." Yuki gasped a little, "So it must be her."

"Do you believe me now Hikaru?" Maxwell asked the young boy still staring at the projector.

Hikaru's head kept showing the image of the hooded man hitting Andréa. How dare that man! Hikaru's face showed a look of hatred as he smashed the projector with his boot. The tiny pieces flew all around them.

"…Lets go…" Hikaru revealed his determined face to them, "Let's go save her…right now."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you." Yuki laughed.

"You don't know a lot of things about me."

Yuki gave out a grin in agreement.

* * *

Georgia stood on the metal path beneath Progma. She smiled sweetly as she hummed a tune. Parfait soon met her and stared at her in awe.

"I wish I had your positive outlook." Parfait moaned. "I'm still worried about our loss."

"I can't be worried…when were about to have company."

"Huh...Company?"

"Yes…peixis progmma senses relief in the green."

"And who is this company?"

"Probably the Castilian forces going to blast the rest of us to pieces." Sei spoke.

Mar began to shiver, being wimpier than his sibling. "Th-they won't kill kids right? I'm only ten and I have a whole life ahead of me."

"It's not the army." Georgia said closing her eyes as if showered by the light of the blue orb. "It's a friend."

* * *

Two soldiers were walking down the hall of the mighty Castilian ship, both complaining about how they could fly dreads better than the other. They turned their heads away from the other to see a respected pilot in their midst accompanied by a lord and a soldier in a strange uniform. Both bowed before their lord.

"G-good morning Lord Maxwell." The male soldier greeted. "I didn't think we'd see you around these parts.

Maxwell gave a chuckle. "Does this mean that I cannot go wherever I please?"

"Nonono! You may go wherever you'd like!" The female soldier assured, "Were the ones that should apologize for that mistake."

"Not at all. You were just doing your humble duties. At ease."

Both bowed one last time and let them pass. Maxwell halted them toward a locked door which he opened with his key card. Once inside all three gave a deep sigh of relief.

"I almost thought we were in trouble." Hikaru slumped.

"Of course not." Maxwell assured, "They can't be suspicious of the higher ups."

"They would be because of this stupid get up." Yuki growled pulling his helmet off, "How do any land soldiers breathe in this thing. I was suffocating!"

"Put that back on before anyone sees us!" Hikaru snapped, "If we get caught, this will be your entire fault!"

Yuki gave a growl but put it back on. "Fine, ya happy!"

"Please this isn't the time to quarrel." Maxwell insisted re-fixing his glasses. "We need to work together on this. Lady Andrea is somewhere here and we need to find her."

"How long will we have before the guards catch us?" Hikaru asked.

"The good news is that the surveillance cameras around here are all shut off to keep what shouldn't be seen hidden."

"Are their any guards around here though?" Yuki questioned but only got a shrug. "You don't know!"

"If they are any we can use our berserkers at them. It's the only way. If were already going against our planet, we are allowed to use them."

Both nodded. "Good, now that this is settled lets get on our way."

All three took extreme precaution to not make a single sound as they crossed into strange territory. Yuki halted them as he noticed a long shadow coming from across the hall. He gestured them behind another passage leaning ever so slowly to catch a glimpse, he noticed it was a woman: aqua hair and green eyes.

"Andréa…" Yuki gasped, "It's her!"

Maxwell pulled his head back before they were spotted. "We can't be seen by her. She's not the real one!"

The woman turned to a door with a strange symbol on it. She touched the symbol with her palm and the door began to open.

"This is our chance," Maxwell informed, "We'll follow her inside."

"Too risky," Said Yuki, "We need a plan, there could be traps inside. We should wait for her to come out again."

"Screw you guys!" Hikaru yelled and charged at her, "I can't wait for your ideas all day." He dashed straight towards her.

The woman was about to turn her head when it was smashed by a burst of Hikaru's foot. She immediately tumbled to the ground…out cold.

"See, that's how you get something done." Hikaru gloated.

"Don't be too sure of yourself hothead." Yuki snapped, "You were lucky, she could have called for guards."

"Guys not now." Lord Maxwell whined, carrying the fake Andrea on his back. "We still have to find the real Andréa. Settle this argument later."

"Whatever." Hikaru sighed as he darted into the room followed by the others.

They were once again in another hallway but without any other passages…only a single door. Hikaru smirked as he released 37-9 from his pocket. It began to hover around the door showing shades of orange.

"37-9 will find how to open this door in no time." Hikaru grinned, "It seems to be an easy way in, probably just a password or something."

Yuki stared at the imposter for a moment, grabbed her hand and placed it on the wall. The door began to open.

"Or we could just do that." He laughed, "I saw her do it on the other door. It was pretty obvious."

The door opened revealing a gigantic room. Markings in red traveled across the floor and up the walls. They also noticed a glass dome surrounding it.

"How strange." Maxwell said in awe, "How could we not have noticed a chunk of the ship, this big, was missing from our sight?"

Yuki examined the markings and realized what they were. "Tattoo markings." He gasped, looking at the faint ones on his hand. "These are tattoo markings that soldiers have."

"But the designs are a little different," Hikaru informed tracing it with his finger, "Green peixis tattoos are more round and curvy. These on the other hand are more jagged. These are not green peixis tattoos…it's another peixis."

"They don't look like any other's that I've seen." Maxwell said but his eyes widened as he realized, "Does this mean…"

Hikaru moved toward the dome. "The trail seeps out from here. We'll find our answer in that dome." Hikaru tried to make an attempt to break the glass with his fist but failed. It bounced off leaving a throbbing pain in his hand.

"Hikaru, you must be more careful." Lucas scolded.

Hikaru looked dumbstruck, "That wasn't supposed to happen. It feels like glass." He grabbed 37-9, "Maybe I need something harder."

Yuki immediately grabbed it from him. "Are you insane! You're just going to break it."

They soon got into an argument that left Maxwell in an awkward position. "I really hate it when this happens." He sighed to himself not noticing the arm of the imposter moving. He soon found himself in an awkward position. He soon found a knife beneath his neck.

"You three have found yourself in a dangerous situation." The woman snickered making herself noticed by the other two. "You shouldn't have come here. This is a lordeth's sanctuary. No one can enter but me."

"Stop with the act! We know that you're an imposter! Quit pretending and tell us who you really are."

"How could you possibly think I'm lying?" The woman gasped.

"The real Andréa would never stoop so low as to kill hundreds for power!" Maxwell snapped at her only to see saddened eyes.

"How could you not believe me?" She began to cry, "You were my dearest friend." She turned to Hikaru, "Hikaru…you know its me, right? I could never betray you. You're my dear sweet little Hikaru."

The words sank into him. "Please Hikaru; you're the only one who can believe me. You know me better than anyone else." His hands shook. He didn't know what to believe.

His feet suddenly began to move to her, a stern look upon his face. He stared at her for a moment…and kneeled before her. "I'll always protect you." He announced to the woman who then gave out a wicked smile.

"Traitor!" Yuki yelled holding up a gun.

"Enough out of you!" Andrea snapped throwing him against a wall with a flick of her hand. She smiled sweetly at Hikaru, "You know what must be done." She said handing him the knife.

He nodded slightly grasping the metal in his left hand and holding it high in the air. "May you rest in peace?" He whispered.

Maxwell turned away and braced for the impact. The knife swooped down; a yell in agony was heard. Blood dripped down to the floor. Maxwell reopened his eyed to see his captor released him. He also felt no pain from the blow. He turned to see his captor with a bloody cut across her face.

"W-why?"

Hikaru cleaned the blade with his sleeve as he spoke. "I promised to always protect Andrea from any possible action that would fall upon her…and you are not her. You were right, I know Andrea the best and I can tell the real one from the fake." He now pointed the knife at her, "The real Andrea is kinder, sweeter, gentle, and braver than a bitter woman like you. I can see in your eyes that you have fear. Lord Andréa has none!"

The woman gave out a nasty grin. "How sweet of you to care that much for her. But it is not fear in my eyes. IT'S HATREAD FOR THE HUMAN RACE!"

With a whisk of her hand, she threw Maxwell right into Hikaru. They tumbled a few feet away, giving her a bit of time to run.

"Hey! You get back here!" Hikaru hollered then turned his attention to the orb. "37-9 maneuvers 3/bb!"

The orb spit out a strange wire that began to wrap around the woman's legs making her fall to the ground.

"Grrh! Damn you all!" Before she could even untie the wires that bound her legs together, Hikaru grasped the top of her shirt and hung her in the sky.

"If you value your life so much, I would suggest that you tell me where you are keeping our ruler."

The woman chuckled from this remark, "You have no clue do you? There so many secrets about you and yet you haven't found out about one."

"What are you talking about? You better tell me where you're keeping Andréa before I kill you!"

"No one has told you, have they? About your weakness, your underground power, the truth about your existence? Are they all secrets to you?"

"That's it I've had enough from these dumb games!"

"You don't believe me do you?" The woman gripped onto his arm. "Let me show you." The purple aura from her arm slithered to Hikaru's whole body making him let out shrieks of pain.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" Maxwell cried out to the boy while putting a gun to the woman's head. "You bitch! What have you done!"

She let out a cold smile that brought a chill through his spine. "I just revealed to him something that was inside him all this time."

"It's like fire." Hikaru cried, "It feels like something's trying to escape my body!"

"Yuki, tend to Hikaru!" Maxwell commanded, "I'll deal with this witch."

Yuki nodded and ran to the boy. The purple aura evaporated as Yuki touched his body confusing him. He saw that Hikaru's shirt was burn from the back. "What the…"The shirtbegan to burn off, revealing a large red phoenix tattoo on Hikaru's back. It glowed a bit, like peixis tattoos did but touching it, it dimmed letting Hikaru ease a bit.

_'It must be because of my tattoos'_ Yuki thought.

"KRRFF KFF KFFF!" Hikaru spewed out bits of blood from his mouth like he did on the marooned planet.

"Hikaru's not doing too well." Yuki called out to Maxwell. "We'd better make this quick. He may need to se a doctor."

"N-no…I'm fine." Hikaru insisted as he slowly stood back on his feet. "We have more important things to attend to."

Maxwell nodded, "Now if you could be so kind Madame, we'd like you to open that glass chamber for us."

The woman's eyes glared at him in disgust. "I'll do no such thing!"

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you then."

"That gun has no ammo. Look for yourself."

Maxwell turned the gun to its side seeing a red light blinking, meaning it needed to be recharged.

"UGH!" The two others moaned, "How could you forget to recharge your weapon."

Maxwell gave out an embarrassed laugh and put his right hand behind him. "Eh he…I've never really used one of these things so it's an easy mistake." He then gave the woman a cold stare like she did, "But my berserker doesn't need any recharging."

"That doesn't mean a thing to me! I still won't tell you!"

"Hold on a minute!" Yuki said examining the floor, "I think I understand these markings…They are here to open the dome."

The woman's eyes widened.

"How can you be so sure?" Hikaru hoarsely said.

"Well, these marks are somewhat like the one's that were on those two doors we went through. These markings also are spreading to the dome. Add the two together, and I think we have an answer."

"I guess we could still use you." Maxwell sighed carrying her on his back as if she was a sack of grain.

"Put me down you brute!" She demanded.

"Hmmm…there must be a keyhole somewhere…" Yuki began to examine but found none.

_'Let her touch the glass…'_ a voice said, that sounded as if it was in pain. 'She has the power to break the wall.'

"Did…you guys hear that!" Hikaru asked dumbfounded.

"I think so." Yuki replied.

"It sounded…Like Andréa

Maxwell grabbed the woman's hand and placed it on the glass, "I'm running out of options I say we go for it." The hand glowed purple as a piece of the dome melted away.

* * *

The three of them (With the woman still on Maxwell's shoulder) entered he area. The smell of fresh flowers came to their noses and a bright light from above seemed to be just like the sun.

"It's…like a garden." Hikaru exclaimed.

"And by the looks of these plants, they've been well taken care of." Yuki said peering at the sorts. "Hmmm…I've never seen this kind of flower on castile before."

Hikaru's eyes widened, he had seen that kind before. "It's called the 'forget me not'. It's Andréa's favorite kind. She's somewhere around here."

"Where do you suppose?" Maxwell asked.

Hikaru stared at the trail of the flower leading off the stone road. He immediately dashed toward the grassy meadow it went to.

"Hikaru, we have to stay together!" Maxwell called out and began to follow with Yuki by his side.

_'She's here!'_ Hikaru said in his mind, _'She has to be! She just…'_ His feet stopped by a stone slab with red designs all around it. Andréa sat in the middle.

"Andréa!" He cried out to her but she did not move. He ran over to her and began to shaker her. "Andréa, it's me! Hikaru!"

Her body tipped and her head landed on his chest. Her body was covered in red tattoos.

"Andréa!" The boy cried, "What's wrong? Come on, open your eyes!"

Yuki and Maxwell walked over and examined the situation. Yuki looked at the young woman with confusion. She too had red tattoos but it spread all over. It was like a disease or something.

"Don't worry," Maxwell assured, "She's just unconscious. What we really need to worry about is getting her out of her."

"Alright then, I'll carry her out." Hikaru announced and began to struggle to just put her on his back.

"Uh…No offense Hikaru, but I think that someone bigger should do the job." Yuki held the woman in his arms.

"I'm not small! I just grow a little slower!"

"No one was saying you were small Hikaru."

"YES YOU WERE!"

"Please you two, we can't sit around and bicker all day." Maxwell sighed.

"I'm not the one bickering!" Yuki growled, "It's the BRAT that's bickering!"

"I am not!"

Maxwell gave out another hopeless sigh. "Save this for later you two. Have you forgotten we have to get Miss Andrea out of this ship?"

The two of them gave each other on last look of disgust then nodded back to Maxwell.

"Good, now let's go."

"I don't think you're going anywhere." Came an old voice. All of them new this voice, one that they thought they wouldn't hear in a place like this.

"Lord Amith, what are you doing here?" Maxwell asked.

Amith gave out an evil grin. "What I always do. Feed my master." He waved his purple glowing hand over them making Andréa scream in pain.

The tattoos on her body seemed to glow as they spread. The more they weaved through her, the more pain she seemed to be in. The three of them watched in horror.

"STOP IT!" Yuki cried, "YOUR KILLING HER!"

Amith waved his hand once more, releasing the woman.

"Heh…I won't kill her yet, she's a food source to my master."

"YOU…BASTARD!" Hikaru was about to charge at him but was held back by Yuki.

"Careful Hikaru," Amith teased, "I may need her for my master's meal…but I could get another morsel."

Hikaru stared at him with such disgust but stood still.

"That's a good boy. Now, let my precious flower go." He pointed to the woman that Maxwell carried on his back.

Maxwell released her from the restraints and laid her on the grass.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The woman snickered at them as she went to Amith's side. "But we really can't let you live. You've seen too much. How can we run an empire with rumors like this getting out eh?" She turned to them pointing a gun at their faces.

"YOU DOUBLE CROSSER!" Hikaru yelled.

"We never said anything about letting you live." Amith chuckled, "What did you think we were going to do. Lock you up? Don't worry; I'll keep the precious Lordeth alive…for now."

"ARGH!" Hikaru snapped. He charged at Amith with tremendous speed. His yellow eyes showed furry that didn't singe a single bit of Amith.

Amith flung his hand in front letting the purple aura return. It blasted from his hand and through Hikaru's body like the last time. Hikaru fell to the floor in agonizing pain.

"YEEEARGH!"

Amith gave out a huge laugh.

"Stop it! Release him." Maxwell cried, "He's only a boy."

Amith laughed. "He needs to learn where he stands. A warrior should not engage in battle so quickly. They must think before they act or perish. He has fallen into my trap and if he wants to learn, he must suffer the consequences for his actions." Amith grabbed the boy's neck and hung him in the air, "It's only a matter of time Hikaru. You will soon give in to the master and bring in a new era."

"B…bite me!"

"He has no idea what revolves around his life." The Andréa copy laughed, "He's so stupid. All the lords know and yet you don't. Poor Hikaru."

"?"

Amith gave out his evil smile. He blasted another dose of the aura into Hikaru's body making him scream out in agony.

"HEY! Quit it!" Yuki hollered, "You'll kill him!"

"Stand your ground if you don't want the boy or your Lordeth to die."

"Do as he says." Maxwell ordered, "We don't need senseless bloodshed."

Yuki stared a Maxwell for that moment then huffed out, "Like hell I will! I promised myself if I could do something to save lives, I'd do it!"

"You won't be playing hero today." The lady smirked. She placed her hands on the ground burning symbols that flowed to them. Once the symbols rushed to their feet, they began to glow and spread their accursed magic.

"I-I can't move!" Yuki cried.

"Me too!" Maxwell seconded.

"It's a wonderful move isn't it?" The woman smirked. "I call it 'Spellbinding' very helpful move."

"That's enough Serenity," Amith hissed, "Finish them."

"Right." Serenity held out her gun and aimed it at their heads. She gave an evil look at them just before she pulled the trigger and…

"What in the…"

"What's wrong!" Amith demanded.

"My hand! My hand's stiff, I can't pull the trigger! Eh?"

Serenity turned her head toward her captives to see a huge green blast hit her. It sent her hurtling to the farther reaches of the dome.

"Ha! Nice one Yuki!" Maxwell complimented.

"I-it wasn't me." Yuki replied.

"EH? Then who."

"Have…you…forgotten…me…already?" Asked the hoarse panting voice of Andréa. She could barely stand but still managed to keep her body up straight. She wiped the sweat from her face as she sent another blast straight at Amith making him fly a few feet away.

Hikaru fell to the ground with a cry in agony. Yuki immediately rushed over and examined him. The red tattoo was once again spreading all around his back, but with one touch of his hand, it eased.

"Can you stand Hikaru?" Yuki asked.

"Kff…kff…yeah, just…kff…give me a minute."

Hikaru's head turned to Andréa and his eyes widened. "Is…that really you?"

"It's good to see you too." She faintly said giving him a weak smile before collapsing on the soft grass.

Maxwell immediately rushed to her side. "She must be exhausted. We'd better go. Amith and that woman won't be on the ground for long." He scooped the woman into his hands.

"Kff…kff!" Hikaru coughed up some more blood.

Yuki frowned by this. "Hikaru, you're in no condition to be standing. I'll carry you."

But Hikaru refused, "I still have some dignity left." He struggled to stand but managed. He somehow was able to keep up with the others as they ran to the edge of the dome.

"CRAP!" Maxwell cried, "I suddenly realized that we have no way out! That woman was the one that got us in here. How do we get back out?"

"We…need a red…tattoo holder…to open…the dome." Andréa managed to say.

Yuki turned his head to Hikaru and Hikaru stared blankly at the glass wall.

"But I already tried it. It won't work for me…unless." Hikaru pulled out his bracelet from his pant's pocket and placed it on his wrist. A sudden surge of energy flew through his body as he placed his hand on the glass. The dome opened. Once all of them got through Hikaru shut the entrance and began to open the two doors ahead of them.

"How did you gain so much power Hikaru?" Maxwell asked the boy.

"The bracelet," Hikaru said, "It boosts up my red tattoo's power." Once they entered through the last door, Hikaru tore off the bracelet and began to gasp for air. "It's pretty exhausting though."

"Who gave you that?" Maxwell questioned.

"Amith did." Hikaru gasped, "He wanted me to defeat Hibiki."

"…Get rid of it."

"Huh?"

"It could be dangerous if Amith gave it to you. You're just a guinea pig to him for all we know. From the way he treated our Lordeth; do you really want to trust him?"

Hikaru nodded and left it where he once stood before running down the hall with the others. It laid there for only a few seconds until it was picked up by a staggering man…Amith took it in his hand and made his nasty smile appear. He then pulled out of his pocket a communicator.

"Call the guards," He spoke, "We have traitors in our ship."

* * *

"Why aren't we going the regular route to the hangar?" Hikaru asked.

"It would look too suspicious with a convict and injured leader with us." Maxwell replied. Were taking this underground route no one uses it"

"HALT! STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" A dozen soldiers burst into the hall pointing their laser guns at them.

"Eheh…There's always a chance I'm wrong."

"At ease men!" Hikaru commanded, "We are just recapturing the dangerous criminal that has hurt our lord."

"Hey!" Yuki growled to Hikaru.

"It's less suspicious if we use this story." Hikaru whispered.

"Ha! Don't make up lies Hikaru!" The main guard snarled, "We already got the message from Amith, we know you've betrayed us."

"WHAT! That's a lie! Amith was using Lord Andréa for some kind of cult ritual and…"

"Best to keep that tongue of yours in your mouth, boy!" The voice of Lord Amith snapped. Amith passed a group of guards and now stood behind the first row.

"Ergh! How could you believe that man! We have Andréa with us."

"That's enough Hikaru." Another voice snapped. All the guards bowed before the figure…the copy.

Hikaru flinched, "She…she's just a copy! Her name's Serenity! She's just a look alike."

"You're not well Hikaru." The woman cooed, "She's really the copy, Maxwell and that traitor are deceiving you. Come back to me my sweet little Hikaru."

Hikaru's eyes flared with fury he was about to attack but halted as he felt the warmth of Andréa's weak hand grasping his arm.

"I-it's not worth it." She faintly said, "Please, surrender to them. I don't want you to die."

"My lady."

"The enemy is spreading more lies through our pilot's mind!" Serenity hollered, "Kill her!"

"NO!" Hikaru pushed Maxwell and his lord out of the way letting him take the blast.

Maxwell hit the left wall hard making him drop Lord Andréa. Hikaru still managed to stand but now had a nasty burn on his back.

"Heh…that all you got?" Hikaru chuckled as his burn began to heal.

"Whoa. That's amazing!" One soldier gasped.

"Its told that Hikaru's berserker lets him heal extremely fast, but I never thought it was true." Another solder whispered to another.

Once the burn healed, Hikaru turned to the crowed with a nasty smile that screamed blood lust. It suddenly faded as he began to go into a coughing fit.

'So it seems that once his injuries are healed, his tattoos must recharge letting his condition get worse.' Serenity pondered, 'This makes it easier for us.'

"Capture them now!" Serenity ordered, "We mustn't let them escape."

The soldiers positioned their guns again. And then…

"BRAM!" a section of the wall burst sending a mountain of debris between the two groups. Yuki and the others now had a gaping whole beside them…but who made it.

"That's why no one laughs at me!" A voice bellowed out from the wall. The voice was particularly known by Hikaru.

"Laviene!"

Laviene poked her head out of the whole. Her wavy orange hair looked like it could use somewhat of a brushing but besides that and some cuts, she looked alright.

"Hey Hikaru! Long time no see." She ran over to him carrying something piggyback. "Hey you don't look too good."

"I could say the same for you." He teased, "When's the last time you brushed your hair or took a bath!"

This was followed by a hit on the head. "For your information, I've been in a holding cell for a while. It seems that we are all being deceived."

"Yeah, we already know." Maxwell grunted getting to his feet, "But how did you escape then?"

"I used my gravity berserk to conk out a guard. My tattoos miraculously recharged."

"How could that…" Maxwell suddenly turned to Andréa on the floor. Her hands glowed. "So that explains it." He then ran over to her and scooped her up.'

"OHMYGOD!" Laveiene cried, "That's Andréa! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Long story," Yuki interrupted, "But we have no time to chat. We need to get the hell outta here."

"We were heading to the hangar bay anyway." Laviene gestured to the young girl Vile she was carrying on her back. "So Vile, where to?"

"If we take a left and go through the armory, we should get their faster." The young girl weakly said.

"Good work! So ya guys coming or not?"

The others nodded and followed Laviene to the hangar where they met up with a bunch of uneager engineers. Luckily they were stopped by Laviene's gravity attack giving them time to get in their shuttles and run off.

* * *

"They got away!" Amith hollered when he heard the news.

"Y-yes…we are terribly sorry about this but we are doing all we can to…"

"That's not good enough! You all shall be punished for your ignorance!"

"Please Amith, your being too hard on them." Serenity soothed placing a hand on his shoulder, "You tried your hardest and that's all I could ask for."

The man bowed to the woman with relief. "Th-thank you're my lord!" Then went back to his station.

"You have another idea Serenity?" Amith asked her once all had left the room.

Serenity smiled, "Of course I do."

The lights began to dim as three shadowy figures emerged from thin air.

"You called us Serenity?" The smallest one asked.

"Yes I did Sheena. Four people have learned about master and now have escaped you're mission is to retrieve Master's food source and Hikaru, you may destroy the others if you'd like."

"We'll retrieve the parcels back to you."

"Good. Sheena, Anita, Rave, do not fail me."

All three bowed. "We understand." Then suddenly disappeared as soon as they departed.

* * *

I'm finally done with this one. Took me forever! Looks like my Christmas special shall be delayed till February so I guess I'll make a one shot Christmas special. Next episode: Hikaru and the others travel in search of the Nirvana. 


	14. Friend or Foe

Sorry this one took so long…I did write it a while ago but the disk I stuck it on was stolen…with the rest of my stories! Oh well, I'm starting from scratch now but it should be done soon.

* * *

**Chpt.13 Friend or Foe**

"I still can't believe we were tricked by that copy all this time." Laviene growled in her dread. "Wait till I get my hands on her. I'll be smashing her head with my gravity blast."

"Calm down, you'll have plenty of time to do that later." Yuki informed, "What we need to do now is get Andréa medical attention."

Laviene nodded, "How ya holding up Vile?"

"Actually, I'm the one driving the ship." Maxwell hesitantly said, "She's sleeping; she used up all her strength."

"Yeah, she did give it her all." Laviene's stomach began to growl and her face drooped. She turned to Yuki who was riding with her, "How much longer…we've been riding in here for at least four hours."

Yuki began to think and then replied, "Well…from the constellations and if they are on the same course…I'd say two hours."

"ARGH! Two hours! No way! I wanna bath! I wanna eat! I've been in that cell for days!"

"It certainly smells like it."

"You know I could just throw you out of this ship and let you suffocate in the vacuum of space."

Hikaru kept silent as this went on. His eyes were on Andréa as she slept beside him. It made him calm knowing that she was alright and safe from her captors. His eyes moved to his hand.

_'The powers of these tattoos are incredible.'_ He thought to himself, _'But they take a lot outta me…no one else seems to have these side effects. We'll the tattoos do act like what they were made for, healing. But the others…they get power that I want. And why can I barely turn into a berserker unless I use the red tattoos?'_

"You alright back there Hikaru?" Maxwell asked as his face was shown on the communicator with a worried look, "You almost past out back there."

Hikaru made an annoyed look and washed away his thoughts, "I'm fine."

"…you weren't fine. You were sick."

"It's none of your business."

"At least let the Nirvana's medical team take a look at you."

"NO!" Hikaru barked at the screen.

"Now, now, I wasn't forcing you." Maxwell assured, "But if this thing happens again…"

"Yeah, I know." Hikaru mumbled. "But I'll be fine."

"…Lady Andréa wouldn't want you to try and hide this."

"Get off my case before I whack you!"

Maxwell sighed and blinked off the screen.

"That'll teach him!" Hikaru growled.

"Heehee…we'll be the ones teaching you a thing or two," Came a familiar voice to Hikaru.

"Who…who the hell said that," Laviene wondered.

"It's her." Maxwell shuddered.

Hikaru clenched his fists, "…Anita…"

"That's right!" the voice announced as three ships appeared. "I'm Anita Sorbet accompanied by Sheena Lund and Rave Wolf."

Laviene was shocked, "Y-you're the three that captured me!"

"Oh, it's you. You only managed to escape by pure stupid luck."

"And now you're here to take me back?"

"No, not you," Rave laughed, "You're just a waste of time. Were only here for lordeth Andréa and Hikaru."

"Then you know?" Hikaru gasped.

"Sheena nodded with a toothy grin, "Of course we did. We only serve Amith, not some weakling like her."

"You…Bastards!" Hikaru yelled. He was about to charge them but…

"Hikaru, you can't attack yet." Yuki warned, "Andréa is inside your cockpit. She's already in bad shape. She'll probably get even worse."

Hikaru immediately stopped his vanguard but gave his foes an ugly look. "What do we do then Yuki? Just run?"

"Good idea Hikaru." Laviene chimed, "Did it take you all day?"

The enemy ships watched as the three traitor ships dashed off into space.

"Awww, their getting away," Sheena whined.

"Looks like we'll be playing hide and go seek." Rave chuckled.

"Doesn't matter as long as the master's happy." And with that, they chased after them.

* * *

"We probably lost them for a few minutes." Maxwell informed the others, "It buys us enough time to make a quick plan."

"Most likely we'll be doing this till we get to the Nirvana." Yuki sighed, "It's not the best plan but it's one that will keep us alive."

"I don't like the idea of running away though." Hikaru growled, "I can take them on!"

"Can you ensure our ruler's safety though?" Maxwell scolded, "If you get hit and severely injured, she will too. Or even worse, she could die. Don't act stupid."

A growl came from Hikaru's throat which made his foes just laugh.

"AWW, does he baby want to protect mommy?" Sheena laughed, "You're so pathetic!"

That was the final straw for Hikaru. He clenched his fists tightly and grinded his teeth. His eyes turned from yellow to an angry red.

"You guys…SHOULDN'T MAKE FUN OF US!" He blazed right for them. His teeth began to form fangs and to a surprise, he made tiny coughs that spewed drips of blood.

"Take this you scum!" Maxwell cried as he shot a strange object in the center of this battle. It suddenly activated sending a gigantic flash, blinding their enemies. "Now's our chance to escape! Let's get outta here Hikaru."

Hikaru looked at his enemies like a dog would to a robber. It was his chance to strike while they were blinded. He then turned to Andréa, still unconscious beside him. He also coughed a bit more into his hand revealing little bits of blood. His eyes morphed back to yellow and replied, "Sure."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the nirvana, the peixis was acting odder than usual. It began to glow brighter than normal and had caught the engineers' attention.

"Hey parfait," A female engineer calls out from her station, "What's going on?"

The brunette adjusted her glasses as she looked at the glowing orb, "The peixis is excited about something."

"Excited?" Repeated a male worker, "About what?"

"Maybe it's that company that crazy lady was talking about." Suggested Mar and now had his ear yanked.

"It's impolite to say things about people like that." Parfait scolded as she released him.

"Ow…yes mam."

"But I do think your right."

"Huh?"

"Maybe it is that so called company."

* * *

"Were close…" Vile said hoarsely.

Maxwell turned to her; she had awoken just a moment ago and now was typing on the scanner.

"The nirvana…It changed course."

"They must have thought I'd rat them out." Yuki mumbled, "I take no offense to it though, Castilian soldiers do know good ways of torturing victims."

Laviene nodded, "Yeah! We kick ass!"

"Where are they Vile?" Hikaru asked.

"34 degrees north east." She replied. "They have all defenses up to so we need to be careful."

"I don't know how they would trust us though." Maxwell sighed, "We are their enemy."

"We don't have any problem." Laviene gave an evil smile to Yuki, "Because we've got him. Wolf guy is their ally so they have to let us in."

"They could think I was brainwashed. They would kill us in a second if it came to that."

"Well then…you'll handle the negotiations with them won't you?"

"WHA?"

"If you want to show you're not a Castilian pilot. You should explain this whole ordeal."

"What if I don't?"

Yuki suddenly noticed a gun that was pointing at his forehead, "I think you know."

* * *

"Captain, incoming message from a Castilian ship." Coco announced.

"How many are there?" BC asked.

"There seems to be only three vessels." Amarone said in surprise, "Their copies of Dita, Meia, and Hibiki's machines."

"Why would they only send in three ships?" Bart asked.

"Just patch it through," Magno commanded.

"Right!"

The giant screen went to a picture of a young brown haired boy that they all knew very well.

"Yuki?" BC gasped.

"Eheh…Hi there…guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

"You certainly do…mind to tell us why you are on a Castilian ship?"

"Long story…it all begins-uwah!"

Laviene pushed him out of the way and began to take matter into her own hands.

"Alright ya morons! This is a broadcast sent in by me, the wonderful and beautiful Laviene."

"She's quite the loud mouth." Misty said to Q-Chan who nodded in agreement.

"I heard that you brat!" Laviene was about to make a nasty insult but held it all back. She instead grabbed Yuki still pointing a gun to his head. "Alright, as I was saying before I was so RUDLEY interrupted, we have taken your ally Yuki as a hostage. Don't follow our demands and we'll BLOW HIS HEAD OFF!"

Yuki's face began to show an embarrassed part frightened look on his face. _'Is she really going to do that?'_

"What do you think captain?" BC asked.

Magno thought about this and gave a chuckle, "If you truly are here for negotiations then I guess we should let Hinoki know."

_'Oh dear.'_ Yuki moaned inside his head. _'I'm goanna die.'_

_

* * *

_

"I came as soon as I could." Hinoki said as she entered, "But I don't know why you…YUKI!" She cried in happiness.

Yuki gives an embarrassed wave. "Hi Hinoki, you'd better listen to Laviene."

"That's right." Laviene agreed, "Ya don't and it's bye, bye big bro."

"Hinoki, think really hard. I don't think she's joking."

"Hey Laviene, what do you want?"

"We want to talk about an important matter." Laviene announced, "Let us in your ship and we'll let him return to you."

"I don't trust them." BC said under his breath, "This could be a trap."

"But my brother," Hinoki whined, "We can't just let him die."

"My, what an odd choice we face." Magno said, "The lions may eat us if we let them in but on the other hand, they may eat our lost lamb instead."

"It's obviously a big hoax," sighed a violet haired man as he drank a giant bottle of liquor.

"Shouldn't you be in your cell?" Celtic growled.

"Do you want my help or not?" He asked. "Look, the Castilian empire doesn't let someone like Yuki get away like that. It's obviously set up."

"I knew it." BC said.

"Hold on. If it was truly a negotiation, they'd do it on a planet and ask for someone in his place. Laviene had him though, and by the looks of her face and the ships…they kidnapped Yuki."

Hinoki's eyes widened.

"They are now enemies of the empire." Lucas answered, "But people like Laviene won't easily go to their enemies for help. Why don't you tell us why your really here."

"…" Laviene was silent.

"If there is a reason for your appearance, you'll need to tell us."

"Well…it's complicated….we-ARGH!"

A sudden crash to the ship made her alert. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Hahaha!" Laughed the obnoxious voice of Anita, "You thought you could get away that easily? Yeah right!"

"You lead us to the Nirvana too." Rave laughed, "Good for you! Now surrender that wretched wench and Hikaru and we'll let you live."

"NO!" Hikaru barked, "I'll never go back there! I have no clue what you're planning but I refuse to just sit back and let you do it!"

"Humph, suit yourself." Rave held out his hand to the screen as it glowed purple, "Dark RAY!"

"EEERRAAAGH!" Hikaru screamed as his back began to burn.

"Hikaru!" Maxwell cried.

Vile and Laviene tried to charge at Rave's ship but was stooped by Anita and Sheena.

"Oh no, you don't." Anita scolded, "No one is allowed to get near Rave. You guys have to go through us."

"EEEYYYAAAAHHH!" Andréa screamed as well.

"What have you done to them!" Laviene ordered for an answer, "Stop it!"

"Just give up and we'll leave quietly."said Rave, "Come on Hikaru, what do ya say?"

Hikaru turned to Andréa still howling in pain. "L-like I said….before. I won't go! You'll…have to bring me…. back as a corpse. ERAGH!"

The pain got even worse.

"You'll give in. They all do."

"N-never."

"Face it kid, you can't do anything like this. No one can come to your rescue. Just take a gander on your left."

Hikaru managed to turn his head to see the destruction befalling his comrades. They were loosing the fight against Sheena and Anita. He could hear their cries of agony as Anita shot them with a strange weapon and Sheena rammed into them.

"We have the newest weapons the Castilian empire has to offer. And with the extracargo they have, well…they don't stand much of a chance."

"I can still beat YOU! ARGH!"

"Heh, yeah right. Your body can barley handle this attack. Your friends won't last long and the Nirvana won't come to your aid. Not that you don't deserve it. You're a traitor and you come begging for mercy to your enemy. Scum like you shouldn't even exist in this life."

Hikaru struggled to swallow these words but then spoke the words deep down inside him. "C-coward."

"Huh? What did you just say?" Rave shot another amount at Hikaru.

"A great warrior told me that…when I met him. I acted j-just like you… I was nothing but a coward…I hid behind dirty tactics…and great weapons…and even with my greatest weapon pointed at him…he still had enough courage and defeated me."

Rave shot him an uglylook and sent another surge of pain at the boy. "Best to keep your mouth shut."

"N-NO! I won't… be silenced! You hide behind dirty tactics, powerful weapons, and stupid remarks. Its…like staring at a nasty reflection…I never want to see that ever again! I'm never going to hide behind weapons or armor, I'll never throw stupid remarks at someone in hopes they'll leave me alone, and I'll never use another dirty tactic again!" He managed to get his vanguard to grab its electric sword. "And I'll start by breaking that reflection in front of me!"

Hikaru charged with the last of his strength. He ignored the pain, his anger, and his weakness. He thrusted his sword straight through the ship and…

CHINK went the electric blade as it bounced off the ship. Hikaru was dumbfounded. His weapon had failed.

"H-how?"

Rave gave a chuckle, "The armor on this guy is stronger than most material. It also can prevent electrical attacks." The cannon in front of his ship began to glow, "I win."

"Looks like I failed," Hikaru sighed in sadness, "I guess we won't be getting away."

"I never thought of you as a quitter." Hibiki's voice called out as he and his vanguard charged through. It managed to ram Rave's dread to miss the shot. "Nice speech in the beginning too."

Hikaru stood shocked for a second but then said with a smile, "I heard it from the best."

"Grr…you brat!" Rave growled, "I'll kill you!"

"I'm not dying to some bastard like you!" Hibiki yelled showing the sharp blade of his sword.

"I'm not afraid of your weaponry." Rave laughed, "Didn't you hear me before? Nothing can get passed me."

"How bout this then?" A blue dread whizzed past rave and rammed into Hibiki, creating vandread-Dita.

Rave gawks at the blue humanoid robot now in front of him. "That's amazing," He gasps but then gives out a smile, "But it still won't put a dent in my ship."

"We'll see about that!" Hibiki grins. A huge laser blasts rave ship a few feet away leaving a dent in his ship. "Ha! Looks like your just all talk!"

"Yay!" Dita cries, "We beat him."

'_They actually saved my life.'_ Hikaru couldn't believe that this was happening, "Why are you doing this?"

"Huh? What do ya mean?" Hibiki asks.

"I'm your enemy and without hesitation, you come to my aid. Why's that?"

"…It's because you aren't our enemy anymore. You came looking for allies and we aren't one's to throw out people."

"…I'm…in your debt."

"Don't just sit there Mr. Warrior," Said Dita, "We're in a battle and you need to help your friends."

"Yeah." Hibiki seconds extending a hand, "Now get up."

Hikaru looks at the robotic hand in front of his robot, "…RIGHT!" He grasps the hand and is helped up, "Thank You."

"Hey moron!" Laviene growls on her communicator "Stop making chitchat and help us over here." Anita's dread rams into her again making a giant crunch, "Agh! I can't move!"

"She must have damaged your engine." Yuki says as her fiddles with the wires now poking out of the hull. "Were sitting ducks now."

"Haha!" Anita laughed, "You're weaker than I thought. I was really hoping that an ace pilot and leader of a resistance group could do better but I suppose not." The engines flared from her ship as she went for a final tackle, "See you on the other side."

"Not if I can help it!" Cried out voice in a silver dread. It rammed Anita making her fly a few feet away in space.

"Meia!" Yuki cried, "You've saved us."

"I didn't do it to save her. I did it to save you."

Yuki's face began to blush, "R-really?"

Somewhat of Meia's face turned red, "Of course, we need a person with knowledge of the Castilians."

"I'm sorry but you'll need to get through me if you want him back." Anita yelled shooting Meia with dozens of bullets.

"You're getting on my nerves." Meia growled as she shot back. And so began the chase.

Meanwhile, Maxwell and Vile weren't holding up so well. Sheena kept shooting at them and their shields were weakening. Vile was too weak to do anything at the moment so it was up to Maxwell.

"Dammit," He cursed, "Why the hell won't the weapons work!" the ship rocked harder as it was hit; "This turbulence isn't helping either. ARGH! I'm a lord not a dread pilot!"

Sheena giggled as he franticly tried to shoot her. "Haha! You can't catch me!"

"You are a spoiled chilled aren't you?"

"I just wanna play that's all. Now let's play my most favorite game of all. It's called blasting the traitors. It's very fun; all you have to do is sit there as I blast you."

"Sorry but I hate games." Maxwell decided he would have a better chance at running away but it didn't favor so well for Sheena.

"Tsk tsk. I can't let you get away." Sheena fired at the ships wing, blasting it right off and making Maxwell unable to move the ship. "Now, let's play."

"Hey scum bag, think fast!" a pilot cried shooting at Sheena's dread.

"Agh! You're really mean!" Sheena barked, "Anita help!" and she retreated to her older accomplices.

"What…what happened?" Maxwell said to himself opening his eyes.

Lucas's picture blinked on to the screen. "Sorry to ruin your fun. I just thought you looked like you could use some help."

"Nice to see you again," Maxwell said cheerfully. "Thanks for the save."

"Well I just hate it when people bully little children and nerds." He laughed.

"You are so sweet." Jura complimented nearing him.

Lucas scratched his head and gave out a laugh, "Aww, it was nothing."

"You know what would be even sweeter? Giving me a baby."

Lucas's face turned bright red by this and began to try and scoot away. "Uh…thanks for the offer but I'd rather not."

"That's it!" Rave bellowed, "I'm not loosing to some morons like you." His hand moved to a blue button which he pressed, "Prepare for a thousand nightmares."

In the distance a giant box made it way ever so closer to the nirvana.

"It's like the cargo we found before Mr. Alien." Dita exclaimed, "Are there more aliens inside?"

"Go see for yourself." Sheena giggled as she kept her distance.

The box suddenly burst and dozens of cubes emerged. They spread like wildfire as they surrounded each dread and vanguard on the field.

"Looks like fun." Hibiki smirked. "Let's do this Dita."

"RIGHT!"

As soon as they said this, Vandread-Dita shot its cannons and blasted most of the cubes to kingdom come…but more burst from the box.

"How many are in there?" Hibiki snarled, "This doesn't look good for us."

"How bout I give it a shot?" The gloatful voice of Bart said. He then let the giant cannons of the ship blast the little monsters away.

"What amazing power." Hikaru said to himself, "Is this the power of their friendship?"

Rave, Anita, and Sheena laughed from their foolish attempts. Their cackles were heard from all.

"What's so funny!" Valore barked, "If you weren't looking, you'd see that your plan failed. All your cubes have been destroyed."

"Heh, that wasn't our plan idiots!" Smirked Anita.

"Huh?"

"KEERRROAARRR!" A loud screech was heard from behind the Nirvana by a gigantic creature. It had a body of a snake with talons for feet. Its body was blood red and it had a sword fish's mouth. The nirvana tipped as it made the right wing its perch.

"Meet genetic altered red peixis monster #3. GARP 3 for short." Rave informed.

"You may have beaten the last two but number three is designed just for the occasion of slaughtering your whole fleet."

"We'll just see about that!" Hikaru hissed at the three, "They didn't make me part of the berserker four for just show."

"Me too." Lucas said in a drunken tone, he had a bottle of sake in his right hand, "I can take ya with one hand…I need the other to drink ya know?"

"Count me in!" A voice hollered as a black dread went beside Hikaru.

Hikaru was surprised, "H-Hinoki!"

"Don't get me wrong Hikaru." Hinoki scolded, "I'm still ticked at you and you will be getting a big punishment from me once we get into the nirvana…but I still refer to you as a friend and friends have to look out for each other…RIGHT?"

Hikaru blushed a bit and slowly nodded, "Good, now Vile and Laviene are being taken back to the nirvana so it's just me, you and Lucas, and the whole nirvana."

"Just the three of us would be enough." Hikaru laughed.

Rave stared at them with disgust, "They think they can kill number three?" He turned to the monster and cried out, "ATTACK! LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!"

The monster let out another terrifying holler and then made a swooping dive toward all the vanguards and dreads.

"You're not eating anyone!" Hibiki hollered as Vandread-Dita grabbed the monster and opened its mouth wide. "How about this instead?" The vandread shot out a cannon blast into the monster's mouth, but the monster only became ticked at this.

"Not even a scratch?" Gasped Jura.

The monster swung its tail at the vandread wrapping it in its coil.

"Eeeyahhh!" Dita screamed, "Mr. Alien! What's happening!"

"Argh! You bastards!" Hibiki cursed, "Don't think that we can get caught that easily." Vandread-Dita squirmed and shook trying to break free of the monsters grasp but it was no use. The monster only grasped them tighter.

"Yes, do try and break free." Sheena cooed, "GARP 3 enjoys his lunch to squirm a bit before he eats it. It makes it all worth while."

"Sorry but dinner's canceled," Barnette cried out as all the dreads began to shoot the monster down while the vanguards slashed away.

The creature let out a painful screech as it's grip loosened on Vandread-Dita just enough for it to free itself.

"Oh well," Rave sighed, "How bout we kick things up a notch? GARP 3, activate, maneuver 5.4009/b-222, purge of the warriors."

The monster screeched again as its stomach became fatter. It suddenly looked as if the stomach was pulling apart creating two. And to more of a surprise the second stomach was making its way up its throat.

* * *

"Wha-what's it doing?" Bart asked repulsed.

"It looks like its throwing up." Georgia gasped.

"Egh! That's gross!"

* * *

Its mouth began to open and made a horrible, disgusting noise as it spewed out dozens of cubes.

"Ahhh!" Dita cried, "There are more bad aliens!"

"There's more where that came from too!" Sheena cackled, "GARP 3 can create as many cubes as it pleases. It just has to stomach it, get it? Stomach? HAHA I crack myself up!"

The cubes began to attack any mobile ship they could find. But the Nirvana team was always prepared for a fight and with their weapons ready, a great battle started.

"All teams fight off the cubes." BC commanded, "Meia, your team will fight the giant monster."

"Roger." Was all that came out of her mouth as she and the vandread combiners went off into battle.

"Jura, combine with Hibiki for this moment. We need cover if were going to get close to this thing."

Both of them nodded as they fused to create vandread-Jura.

"Alright, let's show them that we can't be defeated so easily." Hibiki cried out.

"I'm not going to die so easily!" Jura laughed, "I still going to have my baby before that."

"You're still going on about that?"

The red dread kept the team out of the frenzy as they moved toward the monster. They soon came face to face with he beast. It let out a huge ear splitting screech.

"Let's show this punk who can yell louder!" Hinoki shouted, "Whaddaya say?"

Hibiki grinned, "Sounds good to me!" He soon parted from Jura's ship and fused with his doppelganger to create Vandread-Hinoki.

"HEY! What about me!" Jura whined.

"Oh don't worry about your problem to much doll face." Lucas chirped on her screen, "Pretty girls like you shouldn't worry so much. They should be keeping me company. How bout we meet…YEARGH!" Lucas jerked around to see Barnette ramming into him.

"Don't push your luck you PIG!" She growled at the violet haired man.

"Aw, I was going to do nothing." He whined.

"Alright cubes for brains," Hinoki hollered at the beast, "You ready for some real noise?"

"Hears an earful for ya!" Hibiki pounded on the giant button letting out a tremendous roar from the vandread.

Everyone braced for the sonic blast's impact as blew away GARP 3 a couple of miles.

"Did it work?" Hinoki asked.

ROOOAAAR

"Guess not."

The GARP charged right at them making the vandread split.

"Hibiki! While it's distracted!" Meia cried.

"Already on it!" He replied fusing with her, creating Vandread-Meia.

The monster made a quick turn and began to rush straight towards the new vandread.

"You hungry?" Hibiki asked, "Well then…HERE'S A SNACK YOU"LL NEVER FORGET!"

The monster opened its mouth ready for the creature to run away in fright but to its surprise, it charged right at him. And to an even bigger surprise, they flew right in its mouth...and through its body and blasted out of its back.

"KREEEEE!" The monster screamed in pain as it exploded.

Hibiki laughed in triumph watching the creature burst into flames, "Was that all? I've fought harder opponents than that."

Sheena growled for a bit but then made a slight huff. "Well…if you think you're so strong, I guess you won't mind this! Everyone, activate IT!"

"Right!" The two other pilots nodded and pressed a button beside their control panels. A strange purple aura emitted from their ship and blasted to the flaming carcass of the GARP.

"Captain," Celtic cried, "There's a strange reading coming from the GARP 3."

Magno looked at her in confusion, "What."

"It seems to be healing and getting stronger."

"WHAT!"

The monster's body began to piece itself back into position suddenly as the purple aura surrounded it.

"What's…going on?" Jura gasped, "It's fixing itself."

Rave let out a snort, "You fools should have surrendered while you had the chance. Now you'll have to be all destroyed by HIM! ARISE, GARP 3 ½!"

"The creature arose even bigger than before. Its body became longer with spikes poking out of its sides, and its talons became more beast like as it grew claws. Its roar became even louder and blew away some ships. Its stomach made a large bulge in it announcing the horrid.

"OH NO!" Barnette cried, "Its goanna spew out more of those things."

"Damn it!" Hikaru muttered, "This is my fault. There after me and Andrea, but everyone else got into this mess to."

"You know you shouldn't blame yourself so much." Said a familiar voice to him. In fact it sounded as if it was coming from inside his cockpit. And in fact it was. Beside him was the awoken Andrea staring at the battle unfolding.

"Don't blame yourself." She repeated, "You can only blame yourself if you don't do anything about it."

He stared at her for a long moment then gave a slight nod with a smile.

"Well then…shall we?"

"YEAH! MAKE WAY EVERYONE! THIS GUY IS MINE!" The red vanguard charged at the monster with his sword in hand.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Hinoki cried, "You really want to die!"

"I'm destroying this monster!" Hikaru cried out stabbing its sword on its beak keeping it shut. "Now watch the fun."

The monster began to struggle to make his mouth open as the bulge neared his throat. It made muffled screeches but that was about it as the bulge finally made its way to its mouth. Of course there was no entrance for the cubes to go through…so they barged their way through its body by force bursting the poor GARP into a thousand pieces.

Anita made her nasty cackle, "You think that will stop it? We'll just juice it up again."

"Not if I can help it!" Hibiki cried emerging right behind the three. "While you guys were preoccupied on watching that monster, we made our way behind so we can give you a present."

"Present?"

"Here ya go!"

Dita and Hibiki let out a powerful energy blast throwing them miles away. The three ships were totaled and useless to fight anymore. All three of them were now pissed off to no extent.

"ARRRRRRGH! You bastards are goanna pay for that!" Sheena cried as she tried to shoot off her weapons.

"Sheena, stop it." Said a calm voice from her communicator.

"Argh, Serenity. What do you want?"

"I have special orders for you to head back."

"No way! I have to kill the moron called Hibiki! Just look what he did!"

"It's been commanded for not a single one of you to kill Hibiki Tokai."

"Oh come on. Is it about him being Andrea's cousin or something?"

"No…This was a command from master."

All three pilots' eyes bulged.

"M-master?" Rave repeated.

"Yes. Amith has talked to the master and Master says he has special plans for that boy."

There was a long pause but Anita broke the silence by reconnecting with the enemy. "We decided that you've won this round."

"?" Was all that everyone could say.

"Rejoice for now, but don't forget. We will be back to finish the job."

"You're not going anywhere!" A vanguard pilot cried.

"The only place you're going is to the brig!" A dread pilot cried.

"KREEEHH!" A monster appeared at lightning speed. It grabbed in its mouth the three ships and then used its fins to swim off.

"We'll see you later." Rave gave a farewell as they disappeared in the darkness of space.

"Ugh." Hinoki moaned. "They can still act all high and mighty even after we beat them. How dorky."

* * *

Soon all the ships redocked with three new ones.

"Aww," Lucas whined, "I helped you again. Why do you have to take me back to the brig?"

"Because we said so, idiot." A man growled.

Everyone watched as Maxwell, Laviene and Lucas were sent away. Vile was taken to Duero for medical attention since she collapsed inside her dread. The vanguard finally opened to reveal two characters: a young woman around the age of Jura and Meia, and the young boy known as Hikaru.

"Step aside everyone!" a voice shouted from the crowd as it neared Hikaru.

"Hinoki." Hikaru sighed as she went face to face with him.

She gave him a hard look that made Hikaru feel miserable for what he did. Then, with her left fist, she punched him in the face.

"OW!" He cried as he hit the floor.

"That's for attacking me you jerk!" She bellowed now kicking him, "And that's for trying to kill me, and that's for kidnapping my brother, and that's for being an IDIOT!"

"I get it! I get it!" He growled. After she was finished the guards began to lead him and the woman to their holding cell. He then whispered to one of them for quite some time asking something.

"Don't try anything funny." The guard warned as he led Hikaru to Hibiki.

Hikaru stared at the boy for a moment. Their height both the same and his yellow eyes shoed such relief in them. He took a small boy then said, "I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused you in the past, Hibiki Tokai. I will make sure that I can repay you for your kindness." He then extended his hand, "And I hope…we can soon become friends."

Hibiki gave a grin and shook the boy's hand. Hikaru gave out a smile…before Hinoki toppled him over of course and started beating him again.

* * *

Further through space, the beast was preparing for something unimaginable.

"Lord Sakura!" A soldier saluted, "All the supplies are here. We can begin construction any time."

"Perfect." She said in a happy tone, "And the documents?"

"Yuki Dove gave us all the documents. He kept his word."

"All of that to spare the Nirvana. He tries to hard to protect people. It just falls flat on his face. You may go back to your duties."

The man saluted and left.

* * *

And even further throughout the Beast was another plan being created.

"Okay were here." Sheena growled as she and her two companions burst into the room.

Amith and Serenity turned to greet them.

"Welcome back." Amith said, "I'm sorry for halting your attack."

"You should be!" Anita bellowed, "Why didn't we kill that vanguard kid when we had the chance! Geese, what are you thinking master?" Her head motioned to a giant bowl filled with red liquid. The liquid was somewhat clear but foggy.

"I'm thinking what's best for everyone." The liquid said coolly.

"M-master!"

"Yes Anita…I'm strong enough to even speak with you."

Suddenly, a young boy appeared from behind the pool. A young boy with blonde hair and red eyes stared at her. His face was scarred and he bled a bit.

"Master!" Serenity cried, "You can't go into your form yet! It's too weak."

"I won't have this form for long sweet Serenity. I am about to find another body."

"Another body?"

"Yes…from the boy who killed me last. Hibiki Tokai."

* * *

That's the last chapter of the third war! The sequel is called the fourth voyage! It will be released soon. I'm actually thinking of fixing the third war up a bit before moving on. I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this piece. Keep reading. 


End file.
